That Incredible Feeling
by flashgunner
Summary: They finally meet again, but something feels different, something inside of them... What does this mean? As time goes on and new adventures arise, they will learn just how much they need one another. IsaacxJenna Post-Lost age *Extreme sexual tension ahead
1. Intro: Reunion

Well hello ther to the Golden Sun fanfiction cmmunity. I am Flashgunner, i've written three stories for , two of which are complete, and one wich i just finished after three years of writing it. (Believe in Me, in the megaman section) I've had this idea for a Golden Sn fanfiction planned out or very long time, but i've never gotten into it, so i picked up the games again and now have rekindled the interet to write this fic. (I know in my last fic i said it was most likely gonna be a DBZ fic for my next one, but well, things change fast.

Anyway here I am with a brand New Valeshipping story between the Determined warrior Isaac and the Powerful beauty Jenna that takes place post Lost-Age. (except for the intro.) What is in store for these two? Well, there's only one way to find out!

This is the First installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 1: Intro: Reunion

The elements… the essence of all creation and power. Earth… fire… wind… water… and likewise, Venus… Mars… Jupiter… Mercury… All carry their significance… all carry their purpose… and they all act in a circle. Earth provides structure… Fire provides warmth… Wind provides movement… and Water provides life…

But some say, that there is more to these elements than appears. Certain elements mix well while others do not, and these relationships may have an effect on those adept with natures elements. There have been recordings within ancient texts that tell of a rarity that occurs only once every century. Two individuals whom are adept in different elements have the capability of forming an extremely powerful bond with their auras, if their elements share a symbolic relationship, then the possibilities are unimaginable…

As fortune may have it… the fated pair of this century happens to have known one another since birth…

…

…

…

The last time she saw him and his friends was atop the cerulean lighthouse of Mercury. She feared for them as they began fighting a battle that seemed hopeless. She soon learned of their safety, but still longed to be with them. Despite the difference in their goals, Jenna, the auburn haired fire adept, wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her childhood friends.

But things had changed. Saturos and Menardi had met their end upon lighting the golden light of Venus. Jenna's brother, Felix, had taken it upon himself to complete what the proxian duo began. Now they neared the apex of their third target, the fuchsia light of Jupiter. Her comrades, Kraden, Sheba, and Piers followed close behind Felix as he led the group through the various nooks and crannies of the heavily complicated tower. All was going smoothly; it seemed that soon they would be only one step away from saving the world.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a girl's scream, followed by a familiar voice yelling, "MIA!" it wasn't Isaac, but she still knew it. It was Garet. Another loud crash was heard. Then she heard Isaac. "Garet! Mia!"

_They're here! _Jenna's heart was half jumping for joy and half worried that there would be a confrontation between the groups, but then she looked up. Garet was hanging from a ledge. And a girl dressed in white robes with baby blue hair was trying desperately to pull him up. _Oh no! _

"Look it's Isaac!" yelled Felix extending his index finger towards the commotion.

"Ah! Garet looks like he's about to fall! We have to help them!" ordered Karden.

…

"Why did you jump after me Garet? I landed on this ledge!"

"Ack…come on Mia, I wasn't gonna let you fall to your death! I acted on reflex." He choked out in response as he clung to the ledge with only one arm. This puzzled Isaac.

"Garet!" He yelled. "Why are you using only one arm!?"

"My other arm's completely numb! I don't know what happened! It won't move!"

"I'll try to pull you up!" Mia grasped his large wrist with her delicate hands and tried to lift Garet onto the ledge, but try as she might, he was too heavy for her to budge. "It's no use Garet I'm not strong enough!"

"I'll go down and help them!" began Ivan.

"You won't be going anywhere." Isaac spun around to see two dark figures approaching from the shadows. One scaled to about Mia's size, with blood red hair and a glare that could shatter glass. The other stood tall and powerful, blue hair slightly pushed over his head piece that covered his face slightly, but his stoic expression and cold stare could frighten even the bravest of men.

"Who are you?!" Isaac questioned while positioning his palm slightly above his shoulder, ready to draw his sword, the Gaia Blade, at moment's notice.

"I am Karst." The little one replied in a sly voice filled with hatred.

"I am Agatio." The large one answered in a deep hard voice filled with lust for action. Karst began to speak without further provocation.

"We set that trap up to snare your water adept, but lucky us… we snared another one with it."

"You set this trap?" Then Isaac took a double take. "Wait…you look familiar."

"If you're thinking of Saturos and Menardi, we hail from the same region and clan of fire adepts." Agatio answered with a hint of rage in his words.

"But why are you here?!" yelled Ivan as his hand trembled lightly above the hilt of his Kikuichimonji.

"Hmph. You see, you've caused a grief to Karst that cannot go unpunished. Menardi, her beloved sister, was murdered by your hands, and for that… you shall pay with your lives." Instantly after Agatio finished, Karst charged at Ivan brandishing a large scythe similar to her sister's and took a swipe at him. He drew his blade and blocked, but the strength of the blow knocked him back.

"Ivan!" Yelled Isaac, his focus straying from Agatio.

"Don't look away or you'll die in an instant!" Agatio pounded his fists together, which emanated a metallic tone as they clashed.

_Gauntlets… _Isaac pondered as he unsheathed the Gaia blade from his back. Taking the initiative, Isaac charged and began swinging at the brute before him. Each swing was knocked aside by Agatio's swift wrist movements, but Isaac pressed onward with determination.

…

"No! Karst and Agatio are attacking them!" Jenna yelled to Felix. "Come on Felix we have to save them!" She pleaded to her brother while tugging on his sleeve like a small child.

"You heard the lady! Let's get moving!" The group ran up the stairs as fast as they could, they were at least five stories below the battle. The entire way up Jenna was praying with all her heart that Isaac would hold out against the fierce Agatio.

…

"Isaac…I'm sorry…she's too…powerful……" Ivan dropped his sword and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Karst stood over him and placed a foot on his head.

"What a weakling…"

"Ivan!" Isaac quickly averted his attention back to Agatio as he began his own frontal barrage of attacks. Isaac did his best to keep up, but began taking more hits than he was blocking. After a grunt and quick dodge, Isaac turned the tables in position and balance, gaining an edge on Agatio. He began forcing him towards the ledge in attempt to send him plunging to the earth.

Jenna and the rest emerged from the nearby door, just as Karst was sneaking up behind Isaac. Jenna's eyes opened wide as Karst swung and slashed across Isaac's back.

"AAAARGH!!!!!!" Screamed Isaac in pain as blood spewed from the large wound on his back.

"ISAAAAAAC!" yelled Jenna as she watched in horror.

_J…JENNA?!?! _Isaac supported himself with his sword and painfully raised his head to see Jenna and the rest of Felix's group watching. Just then Agatio stepped back and held out his hand. A ball of fire psyenergy began to form in his hand. Felix and Piers drew their weapons and charged for an attack, but they could not avert the inevitable outcome.

The fire energy gathered under Isaac and thrust from the ground upward in the form of a dragon. The dragon flew higher and higher until it exploded in a massive fireball. Isaac was thrown from the fire and limply fell to the ground, singed and motionless. Jenna quickly ran to his side.

"Isaac!!!! Isaac!!!!" She yelled as she nudged his body. He didn't move. Tears began to build up in her eyes as her words fell flat with no response. If her reunion with him was to end with his death she would never be able to live with herself. Suddenly Isaac groaned in pain and twitched lightly, making Jenna smile. _Phew! He's still with us!_

"What?! The whelp isn't dead yet?" Jenna spun around and spotted Agatio's massive figure looming over her. "No matter, I'll just finish him off right now." Agatio held out his hand, gathering psyenergy once again. But before he could unleash the attack, he glanced down to see a light blue blade being held to his throat.

"If you are wise, you will dissipate the psyenergy." Felix stood next to Agatio, holding the "Phaeton's blade" an inch away from Agatio's neck.

"Now give me one good reason why I should. I could kill you right here just as quickly as I could Isaac."

"Because if you don't, my friend Piers behind me has a fully charged bubble of water energy in his palm which so happens to be aimed at you…… so any quick movements and your flame will be out. That goes for YOU too." Felix shot a glare at a now halted Karst.

Agatio's vision snapped to Piers who was indeed aiming a blast of water at him. Glancing back and forth at the unfavorable situation he and Karst were now in, he decided to obey.

"Hmph. Fine." The fire extinguished from his palm. "We will wait for you at the top Felix. Don't even think of trying anything funny… or you will all die." Agatio motioned to Karst and the two fearsome warriors walked past the group and through the door. Jenna immediately turned back to Isaac.

"Healing aura!" A red glow emanated from her body as she pressed her hand against his chest. The healing psyenergy flowed from her hands into Isaac, but it lacking the desired effect. _I must keep trying! _Piers jumped down to the ledge and managed to pull Garet back onto the platform. Soon he had both Garet back with the rest of them along with Mia, who quickly healed Garet's arm before running to Ivan. Felix spoke up.

"All right, I'm going up to meet them." He turned to leave, but stopped. He shifted his gaze to Isaac, narrowing his eyes. Turning around, Felix made his way toward the fallen earth adept and grabbed a woven mythril bag that was dangling off his belt. Content with his action, he began walking for the exit, but an arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't like it when people steal things from my friends…" Garet spoke in a slightly angered tone. "Drop it." Felix shot Garet an annoyed glare.

"I'll explain everything after we get out of this forsaken tower. Just trust me for now… and **let go of me.**" Felix retorted. Garet wasn't about to let himself be bossed around, but…

"Garet we'll explain it all I promise!" Jenna yelled to her old friend. Garet's expression reverted back to normal and he released Felix, sighing heavily.

"Fine… but you pull anything… and I'm gonna kick your ass…" Felix grunted at this conclusion reached by the fire adept and continued to the door.

"Wait." Piers ran up to him. "I'll go with you, I can't trust those two." Felix nodded in agreement and the two walked through the door, following the proxians' footsteps.

Jenna, now with her attention back on Isaac, kept trying to heal his injuries to no avail. Her healing powers were just not strong enough for this amount of damage.

"Move." Jenna felt a light push on her shoulder that jostled her from her spot. Naturally miffed at first by the action, she was ready to yell at whoever this white robbed girl thought she was, but Mia knelt down beside Isaac. She spread the palm of her hand and water energy began forming in it. Jenna recognized the form from her studies.

_Ilian healing technique!_

"Pure ply." Whispered Mia. The energy shot around Isaac and surrounded him in a blue aura. Jenna watched as all of his wounds slowly closed up and all his burns faded. After a few seconds the aura disappeared. Isaac stirred at first, then slowly propped himself up on his elbows before slowly opening his eyes. Glancing left, he first spotted Mia.

"Mia! Did you heal me?"

"Yes." She replied subtly.

"Thanks, who knows how many deaths we'd die without you here." He chuckled.

"Thank you." Mia replied with a slight blush across her face. Jenna twitched a little at this.

_Who does she think…_

"Jenna?" Jenna perked up seeing his blue eyes fixed on her. There was silence for a moment. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she mentally cursed at herself for longing for such a reunion with nothing to greet him with. Isaac couldn't find anything else to say either. He was relieved that he finally caught up with Jenna, but he still had a major question on his mind… why was she cooperating with them? Jenna opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came. Then she realized that something was different. She never had problems speaking to him before so why now?

"Sorry to break up the void of awkwardness, but there will be plenty of time for you to stare at Isaac later!" Sheba barked at her. Jenna's face turned bright red as she shot a glare at the little blond girl.

_Just like when I mentioned him before… _Thought Sheba. _Yep… she's got something for him…_

Isaac only raised an eyebrow and shuffled to his feat.

"She's right… we need to go help." Garet, Ivan, and Mia all stared at their leader in disbelief.

"Help?" Questioned Ivan.

"Yes… we will play along for now, but after this we will return to Contigo, where they will owe me an explanation." He brushed himself off and walked towards Jenna, stopping briefly beside her. "We'll talk personally after that." He whispered into her ear. A look of surprise came over her…

_He sounded… angry…_

And with that the group of seven embarked towards an unsuspected battle.

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was done, the light house had been lit, and for the time being Agatio and Karst had been defeated. However two new problems had arisen… The Mars star was stolen by Karst, and a long overdue explanation was about to begin.

The two groups congregated within the Inn of Contigo. The explanation was underway, about the stars, the lighthouses, the new discoveries, and the possible fate of the world. Jenna wasn't listening, she was too nervous about her meeting with Isaac that was to take place afterward. He didn't sound very happy when he "scheduled" it, so she unsure on what to expect. He stole a quick glance at her before returning his attention to Felix. She quickly looked away and blushed. _Why… what's wrong with me?_

The meeting adjourned, the groups were united, and a new common goal was set. Everyone was already together talking about future plans, but Jenna spotted Isaac just as he left the Inn. She glanced at the door, then back at her friends, then inconspicuously exited the building.

Isaac was standing in the middle of the town, the torches lit the square dimly, casting shadows all about. She approached him slowly. "Isaac?" He turned to her voice and gazed upon her with his battle hardened eyes.

"Jenna." Was all he said in response. Another silence similar to the fiasco atop Jupiter lighthouse ensued, but Isaac was determined not to get stuck in his own thoughts again. He stepped towards her. "Look… I'm…" He hesitated again. "I'm sorry…" Jenna was surprised.

_For what?_ She thought to herself. Isaac realized he had stopped again and forced himself onward.

"I'm sorry that you got pulled into this… if I had been stronger, then you'd have never been kidnapped…" Jenna listened intently. "During our mission… my priorities were all out of order… I didn't care about the lighthouses or the elemental stars… I just wanted to save you…" Jenna smiled slightly knowing how worried he was for her, but her expression fell back again as he continued, "But now I come to find that everything else I set out for was wrong, and that you really didn't need to be saved, I feel a bit foolish…"

"No!" She blurted out and took a step closer to him. "Isaac, if you had not embarked on your journey to find me then we would not be here now fighting for the same cause. Besides… you came all this way, to find me and make sure I was safe… it was very sweet of you…" Isaac only hung his head. But he moved close to her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, hugging her. The sudden movement startled Jenna, not just by his action, but for some reason, when he moved close to her, she felt a strange warmth inside her body that she couldn't figure out. The close contact made her face turn a light shade of pink, but what was the other feeling? Isaac could feel it too, it wasn't a normal feeling. It almost made him feel as if his psyenergy was glowing within him. He quickly pushed the thought aside for later questioning and returned his focus to the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jenna, I probably look pathetic right now… but, you, Garet, and my mother are all I have left ever since the boulder fell… When you were kidnapped it felt as though part of me was deracinated from my life… I'm just happy to have finally found you…" She smiled, gingerly returning his light embrace.

"Yes, Isaac… It's nice to finally see you again…"

---To Be Continued---

* * *

And so our tale begins... next time we will shift to th rebuilding of Vale, post lighthouses being lit.

So i got this off the ground, and i hope to continue, this is a couple i've always wanted to write for , just never had the chance until now.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	2. A Time to Rebuild

Wow i'm incredibly sorry for the wait, my computer got attacked by a virus right after i finished this chapter, and the people over at the help desk took their damn sweet time to fix it, so i would've had this up a week ago bu i didnt even have a computer. In fact chapter three is done too i'm just going to wait a few days before i submit it so people have a chance to read this one.

ANYWAY, here is the second installment of That Incredible Feeling

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Part 1: The Golden Light

Ch. 2: A Time to Rebuild

A small beam of light poked its way through a tiny opening at the edge of the darkness. Slowly it peeked into the corners of the room and began to softly illuminate the surroundings. As the light grew stronger it fell upon a figure now stirring in his bed.

"Ugh…" He grunted as he turned over, only to catch a sudden surge of light into his eyes. "Argh…" He propped himself up in the bed and scratched his head through his blonde hair. "Oh… morning already…?" Isaac shuffled to the side of his bed and put his legs over the edge. As he rubbed his eyes he heard a loud snort followed by the violent rustling of blankets. Isaac sighed and hopped to his feet. Slowly he made his way to the curtains and threw them open, filling the room from corner to corner with the bright morning light. More stirring and grunting emanated from behind him. Isaac glared at the other bed and stomped towards it. "Garet wake up…" There was no response. "Garet! Let's go we've got work to do!" Isaac gave him a slight push on the arm, but the sleeping giant lay. Fed up with him, Isaac pulled back and punched him in the shoulder, jolting Garet awake in an instant.

"OW! What was that for?!" The spiky haired fire adept whined.

"For being an oaf." Isaac explained as he threw on his blue tunic and strapped on the red chest piece.

"I know we have to work on the village… but we just got back from a long journey… I'm really trying to catch up on sleep…" Garet was now on his feet fumbling with his brown tunic. Isaac fastened his lucky scarf around his neck picked up the Sol blade from against his night stand.

"Last time I let you sleep, you slept for fifteen hours and got to the village in the afternoon. So deal with it." Pulling the sword slightly out of its sheath he stared at the polished blade for a moment. "Besides, there will be plenty of time to sleep when Vale is rebuilt." Isaac re-sheathed the blade and passed it to his free hand behind his back, holding it steady as he pulled the strap around and yanked it firmly until the sword was tight to his back.

"I know rebuilding is important… but they could've at least given us a few days to rest here in Vault…" Garet slid the Cleric's ring over his right ring finger and picked up his Darksword.

"Like I said, plenty of time for sleeping once Vale is complete. I'm going to grab breakfast." Isaac opened his door and almost walked right into Felix, who had also smelt the aroma of pancakes flooding the Inn. They only stared at each other for a few moments before their stomachs growled simultaneously. Without a word, the two made their way down the steps and into the lobby, where Piers was busy at the stove. Isaac took a seat immediately, once they learned of Pier's cooking prowess, the group had come to rely on him to produce mouthwatering meals. The rest of the group eventually filed into the remaining seats. First Jenna, followed by the other girls, and not too far behind was Garet, still futzing with his scabbard.

"Alright, everyone dig in!" Piers snapped his fingers making three pancakes float to each person. Garet, of course was done in about a minute, said something about still being hungry, and disappeared into the kitchen. Isaac, Felix, Piers, and Ivan ate hastily, knowing the sooner they finished, the sooner they could get to work, and the sooner they could be done rebuilding. The men finished their breakfast and all headed out the door quickly, Garet far behind clutching a bag of rolls under his left arm with one already shoved in his mouth. Jenna, not wanting to be left behind, left her last half pancake on her plate, grabbed her Masamune from beside the table and darted after the boys. Mia sighed; realizing that nobody bothered to clean up after themselves, luckily for her, once she began, Sheba quickly offered a hand.

…

…

Jenna bent over, supporting herself with her hand against Vale's welcome sign; breathing heavily after sprinting between towns. She caught her breath and glanced upward, Isaac and Piers were already up on the inn roof. The inn was almost complete; the village had decided to focus a lot of attention to rebuilding the inn so people would be able to stay in Vale overnight.

"Isaac, pass me another batch…" She heard the Lumerian call to the golden haired earth adept. Without looking up from his work Isaac waved his palm causing a small package of hay to lift off the ground and hover to Piers. "Thanks." Piers went back to work. Jenna fixed her eyes upon Isaac.

_Working on the roof… reminds me of the time just before I was kidnapped... well at least I hope it doesn't turn out exactly the same… _Just then there was a loud swishing noise followed by two yelps of surprise and a loud crash. Jenna turned to see Garet and her brother sitting in the doorway of a half built house. The house had a giant hole in the roof.

"Garet! I just finished thatching that roof! Why'd you have to come up anyway…? You're too heavy for the roof to hold!"

"Well if you had thatched it **better** then maybe we wouldn't be on our asses right now." The two bickered away at each other. Jenna sighed and made her way toward the commotion.

_Now these two will never change…_Upon reaching the bickering pair she clenched her fists and built up psyenergy. She thrust her hands towards them causing two hands of pure energy to appeare and push them away from each other. "Alright kiddies…" she joked. "You want time to rest… right brother?"

"Yes…"

"And you want to sleep in… right Garet." Garet grunted and nodded his head. "Good, then I suggest we forget the mistakes and keep working. The hands disappeared and she made her way back between them.

"Thanks mom…" Garet said to himself as she past. She gave him a jab in the ribs and moved on, leaving him clutching his side. As she walked around the construction, she could feel spiral winds picking up. She moved further in to see Ivan and Sheba casting powerful wind psyenergy to break apart the leaves, vines, and bushes that had gotten stuck in the mudslides. Seeing nowhere else to observe, she decided to go and help out Isaac and Piers finish the inn ahead of schedule.

As she walked, time had passed and the sun was now at high noon. Being the middle of summer, the heat built up quickly, and Jenna wished her wardrobe hadn't been lost to the collapsed mountain.

Giving into the heat, she stopped near a bench and removed her brown vest, leaving just her small, and rather form fitting red undershirt on. After making a mental note not to forget about her precious vest, she set off towards the inn. _This heat is pretty fierce… I better go help finish so we… can… _She stopped dead in her tracks staring up at the inn roof. Piers had only removed his cloth headpiece, his clothes weren't that heavy, but Isaac had removed his tunic, only donning the bottom half of his adventuring outfit. Jenna felt her face flush and immediately looked away. _Yow… that was interesting… I've seen him without a shirt before… but last time he wasn't so well… built. _Not quite thinking straight she stole another quick glance before averting her eyes once more to hide an even deeper blush. _HOLD ON GIRL! That's quite an odd way to look at your best friend! What's wrong with me?_

"Hey! Jenna!" She knew the voice well and hesitated on whether or not to look at him in her current state. Initially she was pounding the "NO" option into her next move, but something forced her towards what she **really **wanted to do. She spun around, trying to hold the blood from her face.

"Yes Isaac?" She almost sputtered as she tried to focus on his face, which was proving to be much harder than she would've liked to believe. He tossed three small hay batches down to her.

"Those are extras… … could you take them to my father?" During the brief pause he had noticed her lack of typical outfit and took a double take on how she looked… different. Jenna couldn't hold it back any longer and hastily picked up the hay,

"Ok I will!" She said **very** quickly and turned just before her face turned redder than an apple. _I have to figure this out… I've always had somewhat of a friendly crush on him… but something is making me go nuts! Especially that feeling, whenever I'm near him I feel a warmth grow within me… it doesn't feel natural… Something else is causing this…_

Isaac watched her take off rather quickly and kept watching her until she disappeared. A slight shade of pink spread his face. _That was rather… nice… what she was wearing…_

"Aye! Gaia to Isaac!" Piers waved his hand in front of the flustered Venus adept.

"Ah… Sorry, come on lets finish the interior." Isaac motioned to the ladder and Piers made his way towards it, with Isaac behind him. _It's so strange…_ Isaac thought to himself. _I've always thought Jenna was cute… but mainly in a way a friend would look on another friend of the opposite sex. Lately, whenever she's around I feel different, not only that but some strange feeling always builds up inside me that makes me want to be closer to her…_ As he hopped off the ladder he looked down at his tunic that was on the ground. _Oh nice going "wise one Isaac" no wonder she was acting strange, you were bare-chest shirtless. _He chuckled to himself as he gathered his loose clothing. _Still… Jenna… what's going on?_

…

…

…

"You go on ahead Ivan… I'll finish up this spot." Sheba called to her partner as she continued to clear out more light debris with whirlwinds. Ivan moved onward towards the former base of Mt. Aleph. He spotted Kraden in the distance and made his way over to him.

"Kraden what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh! Ivan. I'm just surveying what's left of a place I used to spend every moment of my life studying."

"That's right, I read it all in Isaac's mind, about how you used to teach him, Garet, and Jenna." The wise man closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes… it seems so long ago now… it's hard to believe that a little mischievous exploration of a forbidden sanctum led us to eventually save the world. Back then it seemed so simple." Ivan nodded and looked out across the debris, which seemed to be glowing. Kraden noticed his obvious confusion. "It's Alchemy." Ivan jumped. He remembered what Isaac had told him about Alchemy.

"You mean? All these large boulders?"

"Oh no… I mean the reason the rocks are glowing… they've been exposed to the light of the Golden Sun… anything exposed to it's like is infused with power… these rocks, while they cannot do anything, have been infused with what is equal to a fraction of its power, and will sit here with no way to use it. Whoever is given the true power of Alchemy, the Stone of Sages, the Golden Sun, or whatever you want to call it, is chosen by the power itself."

"Wow… I sure hope it chooses the right person… wouldn't that be a dilemma…"

"It wouldn't make a difference…" Surprised, Ivan's expression was plastered with curiosity. "Whoever is chosen will not know… that is the Golden Sun's self-protection factor… it may seem safe, but the risk is always there. The power only awakens under certain extreme circumstances, and if that ever happens I pray that the power's vessel is one of pure heart…"

"Oh Kraden I've been meaning to ask you… I was reading a book on Alchemy the other day and it was written that both theories on the forms of Alchemy actually exist, The Golden Sun and the Stone of Sages as well…"

"Hm? Nonsense… I've never read such texts…"

"It was titled Origins of Alchemy… volume five…" Kraden perked up with excitement.

"FIVE!?!? Who is the author!?"

"Xavier Lemure… it's an ancient text…"

"Of course it is! Xavier Lemure founded the city of Lemuria!! I thought he had only written four books on Alchemy! Quickly where is this text?" Kraden was beginning to sound like a giddy school girl.

"It was in the Vault library…"

"VAULT?!?! All these years studying and wondering and most of the answers to my questions were right next door! I must make haste! So long young Ivan!" And he was gone in an instant, leaving a flustered Ivan behind.

"Well that was interesting…" He said to no one in particular. Just as he turned to leave he stopped, as if alerted to something. He spun quickly towards the rocks, but there was nothing. Just the same pile of glowing rocks. _Odd… I was sure I just sensed some psyenergy…_ He shrugged and turned again to leave. A blue glow appeared in the air above the rocks and Ivan turned around just in time to see the blue light spiral into the rock pile. _Ok that was DEFINITLY psyenergy! Is someone trapped under the boulders?!_He quickly closed his eyes and put two fingers to his forehead. After concentrating a moment he opened his eyes; they changed to a bright shade of yellow. Using his reveal psyenergy, Ivan spotted a blue glow underneath a large boulder close to his position. _A water aura! It must be one of the healers! How long has he been stuck under here?!_Ivan quickly deactivated reveal and raised his palm into the air. A ball of electricity formed within it. The ball began to spark more and more, turning blue. As soon as the color changed, he wound up and tossed the ball into the air above the boulder. He held his arm steady for a moment before thrusting it downward, "Ha!" He yelled as he made the motion. The ball of electricity burst, sending a blue bolt of electricity crashing into the rock. The rock shattered immediately. Ivan, concerned for whoever was trapped, quickly jumped up to the new clearing to find the aura's owner. Then he caught glimpse of movement and jumped down to clear away some debris. "Are you ok?" he questioned as he threw smaller rocks off the rising body. "I don't know how long you've been trapped in here, but it's amazing that you've managed… too…… survive………" His voice dropped from cheerful to fearful faster than the sun could melt ice on its own surface. The figure rose up with his back turned to Ivan. His long light blue hair swayed in the wind gracefully. He turned and stared down at the small Jupiter Adept with a look of rage in his eyes. It was a face all too familiar to Ivan.

--To be Continued--

* * *

Oh suspense! who is it? ok i'm kidding it's probably BLATANTLY obvious as to who this is, but hey i had to put the cliffhanger feeling into it. Next time we have a conflict and the first real battle writing of this story.

actually its already done, just wait a few days and the next one will be up.

Thank you VERY much for those who read and review as i say every time, it is an honor to have people give comments on something i write, i appreciate is greatly every time.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	3. Rage of Mercury

I'm so bad i can't help it its done and i have to submit it. haha i've never been good at holding something like this back. despite the clarification that this would be here in a week, i finally snapped after three days and now here it is, about four days early. well with exams and all i had to take a break and do something.

Anyway here is the third installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Chapter 3: Rage of Mercury

"A…Alex……" Ivan shuddered at the sight, taking small steps backward in hopes of creating space between him and the vengeful stare being forced upon him. Then Ivan reached the breaking point and turned to run. He had to get Isaac and the others, there was no way he could face Alex alone. In a flash of light the problem was suddenly in front of him again.

"Going somewhere?" Alex questioned in a tone so deep and dark that Ivan couldn't believe it was actually Alex, the very same Alex who always sounded so cool, calm, and confident. It was like facing a whole different person. Ivan turned to the right, attempting another escape, but to no avail. Alex merely teleported again to bar the young blonde's path. Ivan screeched to a halt and realized his chances of escape were minimal. Alex's refined teleport psyenergy had locked him into an invisible cage with a lock whose keyhole was too small for the key he was trying.

_Ok! CALM DOWN!_ Ivan shouted to himself. _I can't panic, it will only make things worse… I've got to focus…_

"You… you're one of them… the group that unleashed the Golden Sun…" Alex clenched his right fist tightly. (Now we're going to assume here that the wise one DID NOT tell Alex about Isaac having the power of the Golden sun.) "Where did you hide its power? TELL ME!" Ivan twitched at the fury evident in Alex's voice. He reached down and gripped the hilt of the "Phaeton's Blade" Which Felix had handed down to him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about… we only released the power…" Ivan drew the blade an inch out of the sheath, ready to wield it for the inevitable conflict.

"LIES! ALL LIES! THE POWER BELONGS TO ME!" Alex jumped into the air and swirls of water began to circle him. Ivan quickly drew his short sword.

_He has been touched by the golden sunlight! I can sense it in his power!_ Bubbles of blue psyenergy formed in Alex's palm and he stuck his hands out to his sides, palms facing out. He then twisted violently in mid air, releasing the energy as he spun; creating the largest Froth Spiral Ivan has ever seen. He quickly called forth his trusty Djinn, Zephyr, and gained enough speed to clear the wide ground zero of the incoming attack. _Maybe if I cause a huge spectacle I can get Isaac's attention! Spark Plasma should do the trick… but I hope I can find enough time to build up the power…_ Alex dropped to the ground hard, slamming his fist into the earth. A trail of ice shot along the ground towards Ivan's feet. He rolled out of the way at the last second as the boulder behind him became solidified in a large block of ice. Ivan shook the scenario of himself in the boulder's position from his mind and held his sword forward with the tip aiming at Alex. The sword began to glow and after a moment several beams of concentrated light burst out of the light blue blade. Alex focused a ball of pure psyenergy (neutral/non-elemental) in front of him until it expanded and sat in front of him like a glass window. The shining projectile beams collided with the film of psyenergy, completely dissipating on contact. With a quick swipe of his hand, Ivan unleashed whirlwind, sending a small tornado hurling towards Alex. Caught off guard by the quick release of wind energy, Alex was forced to take the attack and be caught for a moment. Ivan took this time to plant his feet firmly to the ground and build up the psyenergy require to unleash his mock S.O.S. Slightly crouched, he balled up his fists and poured all of his psyenergy to the center of his body. The flow was slow, as typical with most powerful psyenergy techniques. He glanced briefly upward to see Alex unleashing a deluge of water towards him. Ivan broke off focus for an instant to call upon his Djinn, Breeze, to form a brief water resistant shield in front of him. The torrent smashed against the shield, but it succeeded in diverting the water off course. Alex was preparing another attack, but spotted a bright fuchsia glow shine brightly from behind the shield. The shield shattered to reveal Ivan with all his power focused, ready to flow freely at his command.

"HAAA!!!!" Ivan threw his hands upward and a giant bolt of lightning shot out of his body and into the clouds above. _I hope Isaac saw that… _Ivan thought as he threw his hands downward pointing them at Alex. There was a loud crack of thunder and massive bolts of electrical energy began plunging to the earth.

"What in the world was that?!" Isaac had his eyes fixated on a bright flash that just faded in the distance.

"What was what?" Felix looked in the same direction, confused.

"That looked like…"

"Isaac!" Isaac glanced towards the voice to see Sheba running towards him. "That was Jupiter Psyenergy! It's Ivan!" As she yelled more plasma bolts fired in the distance.

"I know there's debris covering the paths, but using Spark Plasma seems like a bit much… is he trying to show off?" Isaac ignored Garet and stepped forward.

"Well there is no plausible reason as to why he'd have to use that much psyenergy to clear debris… Ivan is no fool! There must be something wrong!" Isaac grabbed the Sol blade from against the unfinished inn and strapped it to his back before dashing towards the display of lightning. Garet, and Sheba followed after him, while Felix ran to grab the rest of the group.

"YAAAAAAA!!!" Ivan yelled as he thrust more and more psyenergy into the light show he was creating. The bolts were fierce; powerful enough to shatter the boulders in the surrounding area, but none were able to strike Alex. He moved from side to side as he approached the Jupiter adept using swift subtle movements to dodge every bolt. Once he was close enough Alex thrust his hands downward and blue psyenergy coursed through the water he had strewn about with his previous attack. A large column of ice shot from the ground, catching Ivan from below and sending him flying into the air. Ivan's broken concentration caused the storm to subside and the cloud returned to their normal color. He managed to rear himself out and land on his feet before collapsing to one knee. "That… may have been a bit… much…" Ivan managed to say in between gasps for air. Spark plasma may be powerful but requires an extremely large amount of psyenergy to cast. Ivan was one of few who could. He raised his eyes to find Alex, but soon was being held by the neck and being hoisted into the air.

"You're a fool to think you can match me…" Alex threw Ivan's body to the ground; a snap was heard as he collided violently with the earth.

"Ah…AAAAAA!!!" Ivan clutched his right arm, which was now bending in at an awkward angle.

"So frail…" Alex raised his arm into the air and a light blue glow appeared above his palm. Small chunks of ice began to form and as they grew they became sharp, like stakes. Ivan realized that some form of the Ice spell was coming. So he gathered what strength remained within him into his left arm and poured any psyenergy that he could summon into a simple Ward spell. It was his last chance to survive. Alex lowered his hand now with his palm forward. Then with a flip of his fingers the frozen spikes began plunging toward the disabled wind seer. Ivan released the psyenergy in his arm, forming a faint shield outline in front of him which, because he was a small person, protected his whole body. But the ice was powerful, more powerful than Ivan expected. Alex wasn't holding back, he really did plan on killing him. His shield began to crack as more and more icicles smashed into his weak attempt. Eventually holes began to appear in it, and a few chunks passed through lodging themselves in his flesh. Ivan was in pain; he was convinced that this was it for him.

But just when all seemed lost the ground suddenly shook as a trail of dirt flew along the ground towards Ivan and a giant mound of earth shot up in front of him. Alex immediately stopped and turned his head as the last stakes of ice collided with the upturned earth. Isaac, Garet, and Sheba all came to a halt in front of Ivan. Sheba was already fretting over him, but Isaac and Garet just stared towards an old face.

"How can this be…?" Garet spoke to nobody in particular.

"I guess the mountain did not claim him after all… Alex! You traitorous fiend… why did you double cross us?" Alex took a few steps towards them.

"I was never on your side… all I wanted was the power of the Golden Sun… I could've cared less whether or not the world was consumed by Gaia Falls…"

"You're nothing but a power hungry fool…" Began Garet. "Hell at least Saturos and Menardi were trying to save the world!"

"So, Alex… did you obtain the power?" Isaac was curious, but also hoping the answer was no. Alex scowled at him.

"If I had… everything and everything you know and love would be dead right now. No… I did not obtain the power… I obtained some power from the golden light… but the power itself is not mine… and now I ask you… where is it?!" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't know how would we?" Alex fumed at the response.

"The Wise One told me it was not mine to decide where the power goes… so you must have it!! TELL ME! IT IS MINE TO CLAIM!"

"Enough of this… I'm going to cut him in half…" Garet drew his Dark Sword, the Cleric's Ring gleaming on his finger as he gripped the cursed hilt.

"Isaac! Ivan needs medical attention!" Isaac turned to Sheba who had already gingerly removed the sharp ice from Ivan's bloody form. He nodded and turned to Garet.

"Go ahead… I need to help Ivan… I'll join in once I fix him up."

"Right." Garet glared at Alex and jumped at him. Isaac turned from his childhood friend and quickly knelt down by Ivan.

"Aw jeez… his elbow is dislocated… I can heal your wounds from the ice, but we're going to have to wait for Piers or Mia before we can fix that arm." Ivan nodded, visibly in pain. "I just hope Felix could find them…" There was a loud crash and an explosion behind him, but he concentrated on Ivan as Sheba gawked at the massive attack Garet had just unleashed.

"Hya!!!!!" Garet swung vertically at Alex who stepped out of the way. The Dark Sword impacted on the ground, creating a large divot in the surface. Garet spun around and thrust his hand out, sending a large wave of fire careening towards Alex. He only had time to put up a guard and took the blast head on. Garet smirked and dashed forward behind the tail of his last attack. But when he reached the target zone, Alex was gone. Garet looked to the sky and saw Alex building up psyenergy, and in an instant, icicles began raining down towards him. Garet stuck his sword in the ground and clenched his fists, raising his forearms from his sides. "HaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAA!!!!!" A red glow began to emanate form his body and the air around him seemed to distort. When it seemed as though the icicles would be upon him they suddenly melted within three feet of him.

"He super-heated the air around him? I didn't know he could do that!"

"Yeah…" Isaac got up and stood next to Sheba. Garet has fairly low psyenergy reserves so he's been working on some new techniques that conserve psyenergy but are just as effective…" H paused briefly and drew the Sol blade from his back. "I need to go assist him now. Keep Ivan out of the way until the others arrive."

"Right."

"Argh!" Garet stepped back, clutching his nose after walking into a sudden wall of ice. The ice shattered with Alex charging through, he rammed Garet, sending him to the ground. He spread his palm, ready to unload a quick attack, but quickly changed his strategy to defense, wrapping his body in a protective veil of psyenergy just in time to soften the impact as the giant sword Ragnarok came plunging into the ground. The explosion of Venus energy sent Alex away from Garet and he planted himself on the ground, glaring at the new challenger. Isaac strode into the fray and positioned himself next to Garet. Alex furrowed his brow and glared at the duo.

"Isaac… Garet!" The familiar feminine voice called out as Jenna approached followed by her brother and Piers. The three took their time realizing who the figure before them was, but they all had the same reaction. Blades were drawn. Jenna and Felix joined Isaac and Garet, while Piers knelt down beside Ivan to re-attach his elbow.

"You fleas just keep coming and coming…" Alex remarked as he scoffed at the growing group in front of him.

"I thought I'd seen the last of you… why do the pathetic ones always survive?" Felix comment with obvious disdain for the enemy he faced.

"Pathetic? Check where you stand Felix… you don't know how powerful I've become…" Piers, Sheba, and Ivan all took their places among the warriors.

"Where's Mia?" Questioned Isaac.

"She's still in Vault, something about tending to a sick child…" Piers answered.

"Well, it's what she does I can't blame her… Jenna, healing duty is on you now."

"Y-yeah." She stuttered slightly, trying to focus on Alex and not the current developments she'd been facing.

"Both Ivan and I put up decent fights against you one on one Alex… now we have seven, you might as well give up." Garet taunted. Alex only smirked.

"Fool… you and Felix… both fools… I may not have the complete power of the golden sun… but let me show you just **how much **power the golden rays have granted me!!" He reached his hands out to his sides. Soon after, small swirls of water began to circle his body and a faint glow surrounded him. The glow got brighter and brighter and he slowly lifted off the ground, levitating higher and higher. The seven watched the display of power, speechless at how a simple psyenergy focus could create such a spectacular light show. There was a bright flash and the blue light faded, leaving Alex hovering in midair with the water still circling him. The water then swirled violently until it gathered in his hands and expanded into a long narrow form. Alex gripped it and it instantly turned into ice, forming a frozen Bo staff. At the appearance of a weapon the seven saviors of the land took battle stances, ready for an incoming attack. Alex's grin grew to a sinister look. "Let it be known what you truly stand against!" He waved his palm once and psyenergy seemed to gather above his head faster than ever imaginable.

"SCATTER!!!" Yelled Isaac as giant boulders of ice began raining down. _How? Freeze Prism is one of the four great psyenergy techniques… and he focused the energy effortlessly in an instant!_ Isaac thought as he tucked and rolled his way out of danger.

"Yaa!" Sheba yelled as she lost her footing and fell, completely vulnerable to the incoming ice block. Ivan twirled and quickly gathered a small amount of pure psyenergy, hurling it at the ice rock over Sheba in the form of a fist. The rock shattered and Sheba managed to get back to her feet and on her way. Ivan was relieved, but quickly tackled by Garet as another large chunk passed right over them. Jenna was trying to blast the rocks near her with small beam attacks, but broken chunks from a nearby impact slammed into her side, causing her to stumble and miss her next target. Isaac quickly cast quake to make the earth shoot up in front of her and block the attack, only to collide with an incoming ice rock himself that he could have avoided if he had focused on himself.

"Isaac!!" Jenna quickly formed her psyenergy into the form of a small dragon and tossed it onto the rock that had Isaac pinned to the ground. The rock exploded and revealed Isaac, slightly banged up from the impact. "Isaac! Are you alright?" He propped himself up, but his eyes shot open.

"Look out!" He yelled as he grabbed hold of her, pulled her to his chest and slammed his hand to the ground, pushing himself and her away from an incoming boulder with the basic "Move" technique. Jenna gathered her senses and turned a bright crimson color as she realized where she was, that same feeling appeared again and it was firing uncontrollably due to the close proximity, but a piece of the last rock had broken off and hit Isaac in the face. He was out cold. She quickly pushed her problems aside, got up, and began dragging him away from the storm of prisms to heal him. But she couldn't pull him fast enough, and another block was heading their way, but before it could collide, a blue sheet of psyenergy appeared in front of them, completely stopping the rock. Jenna noticed Pier's Mercury Djinn, Shade, sitting atop the makeshift barrier. She made a mental note to thank Piers later and set to work on Isaac.

"Isaac's been knocked out! We need to buy Jenna some time to heal him!" Piers yelled to Felix.

"First we gotta stop this attack! How much psyenergy does he have?! He's been going on much longer then he should be able to!" Garet complained as he cast volcano to shield himself from two blocks.

"To stop the storm we have to hit the source! Piers! Garet! Let's use that technique Isaac showed us! Ivan! Sheba! You'll have to accelerate me with whirlwinds or else I'm not going to make it through!" They all nodded. Garet called forth his Mars Djinn, Flash, and set up a brief shield for them to prepare. Felix hopped into the air as Piers and Garet spun around behind Felix, the flat edges of the Dark Sword and Excalibur facing up. Felix tapped his feet on the blades and the two swung violently, propelling Felix toward Alex. Sheba and Ivan simultaneously released powerful winds to accelerate Felix to a high speed. In an instant he was through the storm and right in front of Alex. Felix gripped the hilt of his Tisiphone Edge tightly, swinging at the floating Adept. Alex broke his focus from the super Freeze Prism and guarded against the attack with his ice staff. He spun around, using the advantage of midair control to move downward and strike Felix in the stomach, sending him further upward. He reared out in mid air and tapped the blade of the Tisiphone Edge to his finger tips. The blade began to glow and suddenly giant arrows began to shoot from the blade itself. Alex dodged from side to side, letting each one pass right by him, but was not so lucky with the final arrow, which exploded on contact. Alex went careening to the ground as Garet and Piers caught Felix before he could impact on the ground. Sheba and Ivan took the brief respite as an opportunity to gather a good amount of psyenergy, unleashing destructive rays of gathered electricity upon Alex's position. The clusters of electricity hit home, pinning Alex to his spot. Piers took the initiative by rushing forward, ready to catch the immobilized adept off guard. Unfortunately, Alex broke free and began parrying incoming strikes from the powerful Lemurian. As they moved Piers began to realize they were heading towards the construction sites of Vale. He immediately took a goose step in his footwork in attempt of repositioning himself in Alex's current path of movement. This proved to work against him however as Alex used the shift in Piers' stance to get below and trip his feet out from under him. Luckily for the Lemurian however, Garet charged from behind, almost getting the drop on Alex. Alex sidestepped and tapped his feet off the ground to continue towards Vale. Garet began swinging violently, trying to get a good blow on the enemy, but Alex was too quick with his staff. Even when Felix joined the frontal attack the two of them could not penetrate his defense.

"Hmph!" Alex grunted as he suddenly burst forward, ramming his staff horizontally into both of their stomachs. He then turned to Ivan and Sheba, who were trying to sneak up from behind and in an instant called forth five boulders of ice out of thin air, releasing them upon the Jupiter duo. With their natural swiftness the two managed to dodge the attack, but the falling projectiles hit piles of tools and wooden boards that were being used for the rebuilding. Pier's wasn't willing to risk all their hard work any longer. He rushed at Alex, swinging furiously. Alex easily parried the attack, but Piers, instead of pulling back for another attack, reached forward and placed his hand Alex's arm.

"We'll take this elsewhere!!" There was a flash of bright lights and the two had disappeared.

"Ah! They teleported!" Exclaimed Garet. Felix turned to Ivan frantically.

"Ivan! Can you find them?!"

"I can try!" Ivan closed his eyes and a faint fuchsia glow appeared around him. After a few seconds it vanished. "He didn't take him far… their on the roads between…" The ground shook violently. "Between Vale and Vault!"

"There's no way Piers can take him alone for long! Let's go!" Felix motioned for them to follow as he sprinted for the town gate.

…

…

…

Back on the previous battle ground…

Jenna concentrated her energy, the crimson glow surrounding her body. Generally it was hard for a fire adept to control their psyenergy gently, but Jenna had learned how to let her flame burn gracefully rather than violently. Once she had gathered the necessary energy, she focused it in her hands until they began to sparkle. She spread her palms and pressed them to Isaac's chest, that odd feeling entering her body again as she worked. It made her blush a little. _Isaac… I don't know what it is… every time I see you… every time I'm near you… my psyenergy seems to… respond…_ She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, which was required in the aura psyenergy in order to concentrate on the patient. _But… it feels… wonderful…_ The psyenergy flowed into Isaac, healing his wounds. Eventually he came to, with a familiar warmth filling his body.

_This psyenergy…_ he though as he just broke through the barrier of unconsciousness. _I know this psyenergy… plus that feeling is back… so it must be her…_ His eyelids slowly parted and he propped himself up on his elbows, groaning.

"Hold on I'm almost finished…" Jenna ordered him. Knowing Jenna was not one to disagree with, he obeyed and let her finish. "There that should do it." She was right, he felt as good as new.

"Thanks… and sorry about being knocked out…"

"Well you did it to protect me so there's no need to apologize…" She tilted her head a little and smiled at him cheerfully, making Isaac blush slightly.

_Wow… she really knows how to be cute…_ Then realization dawned upon Isaac on what he was doing before being knocked silly. "OH!" He rose to his feet rapidly. "Alex! Where is Alex!?" Jenna, who had also nearly forgotten also, hustled to her feet.

"I saw them go that way… but I think Pier's teleported him somewhere. I felt the aftershock of the spell; it's hard to miss after he used it so many times on our journey."

"Damn!" Isaac sheathed his Sol Blade. "How are we going to find them now?" Two giant columns of fire shot up far in the distance. "That was defiantly Garet!" Isaac pointed towards the distant psyenergy. They must be on the trade routes!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Jenna sheathed her Masamune and took off towards the Vale gates, with Isaac close behind.

--To be continued--

* * *

So the battle with Alex continues, how will things turn out? it may not be what you might think!

Woo ok i don't know how much ill be writing in the next few weeks, but if you read my last story you'll know i tend to have new stuff out within anywhere from two to three weeks. (or shorter if i find the time.)

Again i thank everyone who reads and/or reviews. You guys are awsome.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	4. Unexpected Power

Well, after much waiting and holiday celebration's I finally found the time to start writing again. For those of you not in College yet, remember that looking forward to coming home is a great way to motivate yourself through the first semester. Unfortunatly it cramps my writing schedual due to my desire to see my old friend almost every single day, but oh well friends come first.

Anyway here is the fourth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 4: Unexpected Power

'Twas but a peaceful afternoon on the trading routes between Vale and Vault… nothing ever seemed to happen along this road. From time to time a caravan may pass by, but other than that it was always a quiet eventless path, that is, until the battle moved to its location. Piers collapsed to one knee after Garet's eruption technique separated him from his much stronger opponent. Felix and Garet faced Alex as Ivan and Sheba moved Piers to a safe distance for him to heal himself. Alex beckoned them to attack, the sinister smirk still across his smug face. Garet, never being one to asses a situation before choosing an action, leapt at the water adept before Felix could tell him otherwise. After two parries and a dodged flare storm, Alex unloaded a fierce strike to Garet's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as well as well as toppling him over. Felix took this as his cue and was in Alex's face before anything else could be done to Garet. After locking weapons for a moment, Felix stepped back and drove his Tisiphone Edge into the earth and spread his arms out. Psyenergy gathered in his palms and he clapped his hands around the blade's hilt. A trail of light thrust from the sword, into the dirt, and sped along the ground till it was near Alex. His eyes changed momentarily as he realized the attack that had commenced. A small ray of light poked from the ground and Alex shielded himself as the earth lifted from under him. The energy exploded underneath him and debris flew into the air. Felix uprooted his sword and stared at the new pile of rocks shrouded in a cloud of dust. Suddenly Alex teleported in right beside him, ready to swing the frozen Bo staff before Felix could do anything about it, but a small lightning bolt struck the staff as it was swinging. Alex grunted and stepped back.

_Thanks Sheba…_ Felix thought to himself and he struck his blade against Alex's staff, knocking the power hungry adept away from him. By now Garet had regained his breath and was once again standing steadfast. Raising the Dark Sword above his head, the blade began to glow a deep shade of violet.

"HAA!" Garet's battle cry sounded as he slammed his blade to the ground. A massive sword imbued with cursed energy came plunging to the earth towards Alex. The water adept stepped back slightly to avoid being divided and took the blast upon impact head on. He was thrown from his spot and came to a halt a good distance away from his previous location. Just then Sheba and Ivan seemed to appear on both sides of him.

"NOW IVAN!" Sheba yelled as the two thrust their hands foreword, the fuchsia light of Jupiter enveloping their bodies. Blue triangles shot out from both of their hands, which combined into one, positioned itself around Alex, and began to get smaller. Alex only laughed.

"Do you really think you can contain… much less **seal** a power as great as mine?!" He thrust his arms outwards and the triangles both ceased movement. "Even if it were possible… first you might want to consider the gap in our powers! Hya!!!" His body emanated a cerulean light and the triangles began to expand back to their original size.

"Don't give up Sheba! Concentrate!" Ivan encouraged his comrade.

"It's no use Ivan!" The triangles began to flicker. "He's… just… too strong!!!"

"RAH!" Alex released the energy from his body, shattering the psyenergy seals into small particles of light. Ivan took cover as Alex had already struck a blow to Sheba's side. She fell to the ground, coughing in pain. Alex wound up and struck her below the chin, sending her into the air at a high velocity. She arced and began falling back to the earth, but luckily one of its adepts leapt into the air and caught her in his arms, bringing her safely to the ground. She groaned in pain, clutching her ribs as Felix gently set her down. Piers, who was now on his feat, tended to her immediately. Alex only laughed. "You're puny attempts to face me are beginning to bore me! I'm through with games… it's time to end this in one fell swoop!" He thrust his hands into the ground and a shockwave of blue energy ran through the ground. The pulse of energy knocked everyone off their feet, and before they could recover something happened. Felix suddenly felt cold, and then gradually the air around him seemed to become frigid. By the time her realized what was happening, it was too late to warn the rest. He suddenly couldn't move, and neither could anyone else. They were all solidified in frozen crystals of jagged ice. Alex sneered at the sight before him. "You should all feel honored… you were the first to taste my new power… it's too bad you won't be alive to witness my rebirth as a god… it's the price you all have to pay for standing between me and my ultimate goal!" Alex retreated to a safe distance before calling upon his enhanced powers, ready to smash the ice encased warriors. The energy grew and grew until it began forming a large boulder of ice above his head. In the distance a small gleam of red light seemed to shoot up into the sky, unbeknownst to Alex who was too busy preparing his death blow. The light rose higher and higher into the sky until it reached a very large energy deposit, forming and still growing like a second sun in the sky. Alex finally sensed the build up and ceased his progress. The forming ice rock diminished and his eyes lay upon a giant burning rock that was flying right towards him. He immediately dove as far away as he could before the rock struck the earth, causing a massive explosion that rocked the planet. Alex was tossed about by the explosion like a ragdoll, and barely managed to regain control of himself before touching down to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Alex's eyes caught glimpse of a figure in the dust. As it emerged Alex noticed a yellow scarf and immediately recognized who it was. "Isaac…" Isaac stepped toward the Mercury adept, his Sol blade still glowing with steam rising off its blade.

"Thought I was down for the count? I've only begun to fight!" He positioned his sword into a basic battle stance.

"You are even more foolish than Felix if you believe you can take me alone." Isaac smirked.

"Sorry, but I know better than that." Just then a female voice sounded from among his frozen friends.

"Isaac! I don't know what to do! The ice won't melt!" Jenna was frantically casting flare spells on Felix's prison to no avail.

"Jenna save your psyenergy… the ice is probably linked to Alex… so when we defeat him our friends will be free." Jenna nodded and positioned herself next to Isaac, drawing her Masamune. Alex was clearly annoyed.

"'When?' When you beat me? You can't seriously think to defeat me…" Isaac sighed and pointed his sword at Alex.

"Alex, your thirst for power has clouded your common sense… no one is invincible…"

"We'll see about that!" Alex barked towards Isaac as he vanished in between sparkling lights. Jenna ducked back realizing that Alex could appear anywhere, but Isaac took a step forward and, with his free hand, threw a left hook into the air. A small burst of light flashed right in front of Isaac and Alex reappeared with his face smashed right into Isaac's knuckles. He fell back, clutching his face.

"After seeing it so many times, I'd have to be a fool not to know how it works…"

"Argh… you bastard!" He quickly swung the end of his staff towards Isaac's face. Isaac parried the blow with the hilt end of the blade, put his free hand on the flat edge of the blade and pushed forward, separating the two. Alex thrust his hand towards Isaac and a shockwave of pure energy smashed into him.

_What was that? _Isaac thought as he hit the ground and skidded to a halt. _He didn't even manifest the psyenergy… just threw it out…_ Alex's charge shook Isaac from his ponderings and he rolled to avoid the icy staff that plunged into the ground. Gathering a small bit of psyenergy, Isaac cast a small quake underneath him, propelling him upward. Alex was briefly stunned by dirt flying in his eyes, so Isaac took the opportunity. Calling upon the Venus Djinn, Vine, small plants sprouted around Alex, grew around his legs, and eventually around his body, holding him in place. Isaac did a graceful back flip as he began gathering energy. As he landed he focused on his fists, pouring a large amount of psyenergy through his arms. Eventually he thrust his hands upward and a yellow light began to gleam above the bound Alex. The light took a solid shape and separated into five jagged rocks.

"Ah!" Alex spotted the attack and began flailing in the vines, desperate to break free. _These vines… their slowing my psyenergy flow!_ Isaac threw his hands down and the stone spires rained upon Alex, knocking him loose from the vines upon impact and pinning him to the ground as they each crashed and broke apart, leaving a large pile of broken boulders. Isaac exhaled and was about to turn when the rocks suddenly erupted in an explosion of cerulean light. The shockwave knocked over Isaac and the boulders slowly lifted off the ground. Alex stepped out from beneath them, beaten and bloody from the spear like rocks. He held the staff above his head and swung powerfully towards Isaac. The downed earth adept quickly defended the swing with his sword, but the two became deadlocked. "You will pay for the pain you've caused me…" Alex snarled at his semi-helpless opponent, forcing their locked weapons closer and closer to Isaac's face.

"Don't count me out just yet… I just have to alter the plan a little. A small bit of psyenergy manifested in Isaac's left hand and he pushed it into the ground, using "Move" to shove himself away from Alex. "JENNA NOW!" Alex's eyes widened.

_I was so preoccupied I didn't even wonder why Jenna was not helping!_ He turned his eyes to Jenna who held to large crimson spheres of psyenergy, one in each hand. Winding up with her right hand she tossed the first sphere into the air. As it left her hand it morphed into a massive trail of pure fire in the shape of a dragon. The fiery effigy seemed to roar as it plunged toward Alex. He shielded himself as the dragon impacted in front of him, causing a large explosion. The force sent Alex into the air, where he caught himself, and began to float. Jenna gripped the second sphere with both hands and brought it above her head. She inhaled and let out a shout as she swung it down and positioned it in front of her. The energy burst from her hands in a beam of concentrated heat. The beam was filled with so much energy that searing heat waves rose from its surface as it traveled towards its target. Alex only had time to form a spherical shield of water. The beam collided with the shield, splitting it in all directions as it tried again and again to puncture the protection of its opposite element. As the event unfolded, Alex smirked from behind his safe haven of water and began to slowly advance towards Jenna.

"Argh!" Jenna grunted as she focused all her energy into keeping the blast alive, but she was draining her reserves very quickly, not just because of the beam, but the dragon fume also had required a very large amount of energy. Alex was drawing near, and she was beginning to worry. _If he gets close enough… he could disrupt the beam enough to reverse the flow… and I don't think I'd be too alive after that…_ Jenna fixed her eyes forward and pushed herself to the limit, straining her body as much as she could, but it was no use.

"Jenna!" Isaac ran to her, he watched the situation unfold. If he didn't do something, she would be gravely injured, or worse.

"Isaac he's too powerful… I can't hold him back!!" Pain set in. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. Her whole body felt like it was going to burst.

"Here, Jenna!" Isaac positioned himself behind her and reached around her body, grabbing her wrists with his hands. "Use my psyenergy!" Isaac focused his power and let it flow through his arms and towards Jenna's hands.

Suddenly something happened. Neither of them were quite sure what had, but as soon as the strange feeling that had been haunting the two appeared within them, there was a massive pulse of energy and both their psyenergy grew to the point where their aura's seemed to take a visible shape around their bodies. What happened next could only be described through Alex's eyes. The bright red and yellow lights seemed to fuse with each other and a large orange aura encircled the two adepts. The beam seemed to intensify a hundred times and before Alex knew it, his shield punctured and he was engulfed by the heat energy. The two adepts released their hold on the beam and it traveled across the plains before colliding with a mountain miles off in the distance. As the dust cleared and the orange aura faded, the two adepts just stared, perplexed and bewildered, juxtaposing possibilities and explanations on what in the world had just happened. Isaac was first to snap back to reality. "OH!" He quickly let go of Jenna's wrists and removed himself from her back, blushing slightly. Jenna realized that the feeling weakened and saw Isaac stepping away. She looked back, double taking the sight in front of her.

"Did… we do that?" She questioned nobody in particular.

"Yeah… I don't know how we did… but this large trench was due to the beam spell…" As Isaac ran ideas through his head, shattering noised caught their attention. The rest of the group was free from their solidified holding cells. The all fell limply to the ground, unconscious. Relieved, Isaac was about to advance towards them, when a large ice rock suddenly fell from the sky and collided with Jenna, knocking her unconscious. Isaac turned around in time to meet another ice rock, shattering against him. He was thrown from his spot to the ground. After a cough and an almost failed attempt to refocus his eyes, Alex stood over him, his bloodied and bruised form now accompanied by horrible burns. "You… just don't… stay down… do you…" Isaac sputtered as he clung to consciousness. Alex glowered furiously at him as he reached down and grabbed the Venus adept by the neck, hoisting him into the air.

"Hear me Isaac… Your deaths will be the first to honor my rise to power… when I do achieve the power of the Golden Sun… I'll be sure to rain hell upon Vale… I'll torture and kill everyone… I won't give them a single opportunity to save themselves, and you can thank yourself for it… because of the pain you've caused me today, I will cause that pain to Vale in and equal portion… and then some!" The staff of ice melted and re-froze in the shape of a spear. "Good bye Isaac!"

Just then and invisible force took hold of Isaac's hand. Isaac glance towards his appendage as it rose on its own will and suddenly tuned a solid gold color. He soon realized that feeling in his right arm had been restored by unseen means. Despite not knowing how it came to be, it was his only hope for survival. He swung his arm upward, but to his surprise, the simple action had saved his life. His hand shattered the spear and a blade of golden light stretched out from Isaac's shining arm. The blade cut a large gash diagonally on Alex's nose, between his eyes. Alex roared in pain as blood spurted from his face, his hands were upon his visage immediately in hopes of soothing the pain. He glanced up at Isaac and fixed his eyes on the golden state of Isaacs arm. His eyes grew in realization.

"No… no it can't be… you? YOU!?" Alex's expression slowly turned to that of an insane man as he lunged at Isaac, with miniscule psyenergy left in reserve he had become a mindless beast, about to swing at its prey, but…

"ALEX!!!" An angelic voice rang out, catching the ears of both adepts. Alex ceased movement and slowly turned his head to spot an all too familiar face.

…

…

…

…

…

"……………………Mia………" Alex let the name slip from his mouth quietly. Mia stared at the horrific scene in front of her and was at a loss for words. She soon fixed her eyes on Alex again, her soft eyes digging deep into his angered vision. He suddenly clutched his head and yelled out in pain. Mia gasped and ran towards them, but Alex put his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!!! STAY AWAY!!!" He bellowed a hint of sorrow evident in his voice.

"Alex……" She said his name softly, reaching a hand forward.

"NO!" He gathered what little psyenergy he had left and disappeared in a flash of light. Isaac shielded his eyes from the flash and realized Alex was gone.

"Wait! Don't… go…" Mia's arm fell back to her side.

"Heh… finally…" the gold hue vanished from his arm and fatigue won over him.

"Isaac!" Mia's frantic call to him was the last thing he heard before he toppled over and blacked out.

---To be continued---

* * *

Whats this? Isaac and Jenna's psyenergy reacted again? Alex's past is haunting him? What the hell happened to Isaac's arm? Oh so many questions, and they'll all be answered eventually. Woo! honsetly i was starting to run out of ideas for the fight, i'm glad i got through it so i can move the plot along.

As always i send my deepest thanks to all those who read and/or review my work. You guys are awsome.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	5. Foreboding Premonitions

Sup everyone? been a while, i know, but college isn't to be taken lightly... not only that but most of my free time has been either sleeping to playing online games... so writing time has been cut back a little, but i still do it. This chapter in particular just took me a while because i was experimenting with a more descriptive style at a few points.

Anyway, here is the fifth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

LOUD

**Emphasis**

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 5: Foreboding Premonitions

"Nnngh…" Mia groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, before letting them fall back to her sides. Yawning, she approached two occupied beds. Isaac lay in one, Jenna the other. "When are you two going to wake up?" She turned to Isaac. "Jenna I can understand because of the amount of stress, both mental and physical, she had exerted upon herself…" She poked him in the shoulder. "But why are you still asleep? I sincerely hope being around Garet so much had rubbed off on you…"

"Still both out?" Mia perked up and spotted Piers approaching from the doorway. She sighed.

"Yeah… I've done all I can, their injuries have all healed quickly, but not even Ply can recover strain on one's body." Her eyes narrowed for a moment at Isaac again. "For Jenna anyway… I think he's just sleeping in…" Piers chuckled at her pouty expression and took a seat behind Jenna's bed.

"So Alex survived huh…" Mia Seemed to flinch at the name, which didn't slip past Piers. "I don't mean to pry… but I can already tell you two have some sort of connection…"

"We are the last survivors of an ancient mercury clan of healers…" Mia cut in.

"Are you siblings?"

"No… our ancestry dates back many millennia… we are further apart than most… of course we have nothing on you." Piers cracked a smile at her bluntness. "But… I'm sure you know… he betrayed our clan, our village, me… all because he wanted power… the kind of power he never had…" Interest sparked… Piers was ready to question, but decided against it. Mia, however, kept going. "I will never forget two year ago… the day I returned to find half the village population dead…" Then Piers realized.

"The Northern Wind Pneumonia epidemic!"

"Yes, the very one… was it a problem in Lemuria?"

"Yes… but we had a cure within a week of the outbreak… I had no idea was affecting the outer world…"

"I was away on a journey to Tolbi to learn from the elder healers at Babi University… and Alex, who at the time was two ranks below me as a healer, was all they had to ease their pain. Northern wind pneumonia breaks up after a week if the one sick does not die first, so all Alex had to do was keep them alive until it passed. However… we he was not strong enough to fully suppress the effects of the disease, so even though he was doing his best, he couldn't prevent the ailment from spreading. After two weeks of constant work, Alex finally gave out, collapsed right in front of those he had been working so hard to protect. There was panic, and the death toll began to slowly climb upward. Two days later I returned and was shocked to learn the news. I made my way to our sanctum, horrified at the site of so many new gravestones. I pushed through the heavy stone doors and gasped at the site before me. Alex, sitting on the ground, knees tucked to his body, disheveled and haggard. He had an obvious look of sorrow in his eyes. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I realized what he now had to live with. I hugged him, squeezing him tight, trying to snap him back to reality. After my attempts failed, he suddenly looked me in the eye and almost seemed to squeak as he spoke… 'I'm so…so… sorry… I couldn't… save… anyone…'"

The room grew silent as Mia ended her recollection. Piers pondered her words carefully, but she spoke again.

"From that day forward he was never the same, he more or less became the Alex we all knew, the calm, quiet attitude with the same poker face. The trauma was just too much for him to handle at the time. Ultimately he betrayed us to gain the power he'd always believed he needed to save lives, but now it has only led him down a path so insanity…" She paused briefly. "I only wish…" Her voice became slightly chocked. "I only wish… that something would go right for him… He was such an influence, despite his novice ability he always strove for a higher level… his hard work only met fruitless results… After all he's gone through; I think I'd be insane as well." She quickly looked away from Piers to conceal the small tears that she couldn't hold back anymore. Piers only watched as Mia tried not to break down right in front of him. He rose from his seat and approached Mia, Laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm sure he hasn't completely forgotten who he is, or who he wanted to be… If we meet him again… perhaps we can talk to him and solve this non-violently." Mia only nodded. He decided there was no more he could do for her and he made his way to the door. _She loves him… The sorrow and worry for him in her voice speak their own words… Mia I'm sure there's a way we can make Alex see the light… I promise you I'll do everything I can to find that solution._ He passed through the door on that thought, leaving Mia alone to her memories.

…

…

…

…

Isaac opened the large stone door to reveal a large pillar of light. Jenna right beside him, clutching his arm as the two stared into the bright column, making out the silhouette of a spherical object. Just as it was becoming visible enough to identify, Isaac blacked out, and a sharp pain made itself present in his stomach.

"AHH!"

"ISAAC!"

The two of them awoke simultaneously, both shooting upright in bed. After glancing around, realizing where they were, they set eyes upon one another. Isaac was first to speak. "Oh… uh… sorry if I woke you up…"

"Oh no I was just having an odd dream."

_A dream? _Isaac was curious to know. "Did it… by any chance have me in it?" He soon after mentally berated himself for asking such an awkward question, the discomfort was plastered in a light crimson shade across Jenna's face. "N-NO! I didn't mean that…"

"Well… you were actually… but not like that."

_Phew... I've got to stop inadvertently making things awkward between us_

"It was strange; we were facing this pillar of light…" Isaac perked up immediately. They had dreamt the same dream… As if things had not already been getting strange between them, now a shared dream had to step in and cause a ruckus.

"… then we saw a shape within the light." He finished for her. A surprised look floated to her face.

"How did you know?"

"I had the same dream… and right before we could see what we were looking at I blacked out…"

"So did I… then I heard you yell in pain…"

"And we woke up…" Isaac finished before another long silence pushed its way in between them.

_First the strange encounters with him, the inner feelings for… then our psyenergy spikes and even merge like they've always done so… and now he and I are sharing DREAMS?! Something is definitely not normal here… something is happening to us… but… _Jenna looked him in the eye.

_These strange things that are happening are making me feel as though I'm growing closer to her… it… it feels rather good actually… Never the less, growing relationship or not… I think I need to pay Kraden a visit… _Isaac thought as his eyes suddenly trailed to her body in realization that she donned little more than her undergarments, her "battle toned" physique nearly completely exposed. She too, once again found herself staring at the bare-chested Isaac. Both instantly looked away to hide the massive color change their faces had just undergone. _Oh yeah… that was new…_

"Oh! Finally!" The two turned to Mia who entered the room holding a glass of water. "You two were out for days… I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up!" Jenna smiled and Isaac chuckled. The two both thought it better to keep the strange occurrences to themselves for the time being. After getting a report on their current states from Mia, Isaac grabbed his tunic and the rest of his clothes and put them on while Jenna hugged the sheet to herself to avoid exposing herself any further. Once Isaac left she did the same.

Isaac stepped out of the Vault inn to meet the summer sun as he had the past few weeks. _Not much has changed I guess… right back to rebuilding Vale… Only now what will happen with Alex? Why did he leave so suddenly? What the hell happened to my arm when he was about to kill me? … And could someone explain to me what is happening to Jenna and I? I take that back… a lot has changed…_ Isaac sighed and let out an annoyed grunt as he headed for the trade roads bound for Vale.

…

…

…

Jenna exited the inn and immediately looked for Isaac. _I don't feel strange at all… so he must have left… Isaac… _She remembered the battle. When she was sure she would die, he stepped up behind her; he sacrificed his energy to give her more. Whatever happened when their psyenergy intertwined is still a mystery unsolved by either of them… but the fact that he stepped in to help her, when it most likely would have meant his death as well was very… touching. The thought made her blush lightly. He really did care about her. _Am I falling for him? _She clasped her hands over her heart._ Or is it just the reactions of our energy… the warmth I feel emit from my spirit when he's near that is playing my mind? _Jenna sighed, just in time that Mia didn't see it when she emerged from the inn behind her.

"Ready to go? The rebuilding process needs all the hands they can get. Jenna quickly remembered all the work that had to be done.

"Yes… let's go."

…

…

…

Isaac passed under the familiar welcome sign and into the town of his birth. The first thing he realized was that the Inn was completely finished. _Yikes… how long was I out for?_ He looked around for someone to assist and spotted Felix and Ivan placing the foundations for the general store. _There… now I just need some materials…_ He walked up the newly carved stairs on the cliffside up to storehouse, which happened to be the only building left standing after the eruption. Perhaps it was the Wise One's doing, after all he had warned everyone to seek shelter from Mount Aleph, maybe he diverted the mudslides and avalanches to spare the storehouse so the inhabitants would not be completely empty handed. Since then its contents had been moved to Vault so lumber and tools could be stored within. Isaac pushed the large wooden doors open, letting the sunlight pour into the dusky chamber. The first thing that caught his ears was a familiar sound… of someone snoring. Garet was sitting up against a pile of logs… fast asleep. Isaac just sighed and walked towards the tool shelves, giving Garet a casual kick to the ankle as he walked by.

"*snort* Wha…?"

"Is this your definition of work?" Isaac questioned sarcastically as he grabbed a hammer and box of nails.

"Uhh… I was taking a break?"

"Could've fooled me… your collecting dust…"

"Huh?!" Garet immediately stood up and started looking over himself. Isaac chuckled.

"It was a joke Garet." Garet sighed in relief and cracked his neck. He looked towards Isaac, now picking up wooden boards. "Hey… is it just me… or are we running short on wood?"

"Well… in this set yes… we should be getting more soon… at least that's what we've been doing. The Vault lumber guild has been making the boards for us and the local trade carts have been bringing them to us… Did the shipment for this week come in?"

"I dunno…" Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I forgot who I was talking to."

"Aw come on… don't be like that! I've just been so bored! I hate to put it this way, but the fight with Alex was just what I needed to loosen up… the lack of combat has been taking its toll on me."

"Well we will have plenty of time for sparring when we have our home back." That seemed to do the trick because right as Isaac finished his sentence; Garet appeared next to him, hammer, nails, and boards in hand.

"Well let's get to work then!" And he sprinted out of the shed. Isaac laughed.

_Pull the right strings and the motor starts…_ Hoisting the boards above his shoulder, he exited the shed and let the door drop the shed into darkness.

…

…

…

Jenna approached Kraden's newly rebuilt house, many questions, concerns, as well as doubts about bringing the recent problems to someone else's attention all lingering in her mind. Should she tell? Or should she keep it to herself? Should she seek help? Or is this a problem to be solved personally? And most importantly, if it is to be solved… should she or should she not bring it up to Isaac? She shook her head and sighed.

_This is ridiculous… I've never been this bothered by anything! So many recent occurrences and so many new experiences… not to mention a few… sights…_ She immediately stopped before the image of Isaac shirtless could cause a massive color change in her facial features… again. She decided it would be best to ask rather than be further confused and brought her fist to the door. All it took was one knock and the door pushed open from the force. Surprised, she took a step in and peered into the laboratory that she and "The boys" had spent many hours studying alchemy and psyenergy. The room was trashed. Papers were strewn all over the tables and the floor with books all about instead of in their proper place on the once tidy shelves that lined the back wall. As she moved further in she picked up a noise, which she quickly discerned as snoring. Jenna sighed, realizing the exasperating situation that lay before her. She moved around the corner where Kraden's private desk was placed, and there he sat, asleep on the table, face down with his nose lodged in the binding of an old dusty book. She approached the haggard heap of the old scholar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kraden…" She shook him lightly, which only made his snort loudly before returning to his former tune. She shook her head and jostled him harder. "KRADEN!"

"Oh?" Kraden picked his nose from the book and fumbled with the glasses that hung crooked over his wrinkled features. Once he had the half moon spectacles in place, he smiled at the sight of Jenna. "Ah! Jenna your timing is perfect!"

"I wanted to ask you about…"

"Here look at this!" He cut her off quickly, angering her slightly, but he was obviously too enthralled with whatever new tidbit of information he had discovered to realize he had provoked a mostly avoided temper. He marked his page and clamped the book shut, holding it out in front to display the title across the front cover. It read: Origins of Alchemy: Volume V. Jenna was quick to point out…

"Five? I thought there were only four additions to Lemure's work…"

"Likewise! But Ivan brought this book to my attention! Apparently it was in the Vault library all this time and I never even knew!" Jenna watched as the dusky old eyes illuminated with determination. "So many mysteries have been uncovered to me through this text it is astounding!" He began to drone on… until Jenna remembered her reason for being within her old chamber of study. She built up her courage and clenched her fists beside her waist.

"Kraden!"

"And with this discov… yes?" His eyes now torn from the book and upon her.

"I… came because I… I need some help…" Kraden immediately sensed the uncertainty in her voice not to mention the signs sent by her body posture. He closed the ancient text and laid it on his desk; turning to Jenna, he pushed his glasses up onto his nose with his index finger and leaned up against his desk.

"What's troubling you my dear?" She fidgeted and looked out the window for a moment before answering.

"Well… strange… things have been happening to me…" Interested already, Kraden questioned further.

"What sort of… "Things?"

"Well… my psyenergy has been reacting recently… to…" She cut herself off right there. She didn't want to bring up Isaac, but she knew she would have to now.

"To what?" There it was… the inevitable question.

"To… I… Is…" She stammered over the words. A blush crawling onto her face

"Hm? Jenna? Are you alright?" She swallowed and shut her eyes.

"To Isaac!" She almost shouted. It definitely surprised Kraden.

"To Isaac? How so?" Jenna felt like she was going to burst, and this time it wasn't because she was straining her psyenergy.

"I don't know! It's just whenever I'm near him… whenever I get close to him… my psyenergy just begins to intensify… grow even! If I happen to come into physical contact with him it just goes nuts! In our battle with Alex, I fell into a power struggle between our psyenergies… As Alex was about to defeat me, Isaac stepped in to lend me his psyenergy… as soon as he touched my wrists everything just soared… psyenergy, strength, output… it all just intensified… I mean, It saved us… but I just want to understand it… it just feels… _Wonderful_… **weird**!" She left out the fact that the reactions didn't feel that bad, in fact the warmth she felt when it occurred felt amazing, like nothing could touch her. Kraden was silent for a moment. By the look in his aged eyes of wisdom, Jenna could tell that he was in deep thought.

"Is there… anything else between you and Isaac?" Jenna almost began blinking red.

_He just had to ask… HE JUST HAD TO ASK!_ Kraden cocked an eyebrow and almost chuckled.

"Okay, you don't need to answer that your reaction was enough to say it…"

"SAY WHAT?!" She fumed at him.

"Relax Jenna… there is no shame in the affairs of the heart… but it may also be the answer you are looking for…"

"How's that?" Jenna was already settled down by the possibility of having an answer.

"The fact that you harbor feelings for him… could be the very reason you two are having these strange connections… Earth and fire are compatible elements due to their symbolic relationship… but this only goes so far… Connections between those adept in psyenergy can have an effect of the wielders… if the reactions between you two are as intense as you say… then he may very well feel the same about you…" Jenna stood in silence, eyes wide at the possibility. "Then again it is just a theory… and I don't think it would explain having the reactions before you had an eye for him… if you did…" Kraden trailed off.

_Oh… this is just GREAT! He gave me a few possible answers… but only at the cost of any non-awkward moments between me and Isaac… what am I gonna do?_

"Kraden! … Kraden?! Are you in here?!"

_Oh no… talk about bad timing…_ Jenna did not look as Isaac poked his head in the door. She quickly whispered to Kraden.

"This conversation does not leave this house… got it? Not a word!" Kraden chuckled

"Of course… mum's the word…"

"Oh there you are and… ah… Hey Jenna…" She smiled at him as he mentally cursed.

_Great… I can't talk to him when she's here…_ The ensuing silence was enough to hear tumbleweed three miles out. Kraden, being quick with his mind, suddenly broke the silence.

"Isaac, why don't you go round up everyone for me… there is something I need to discuss with all of you…"

"Um… alright… I'll be right back." He almost seemed to sprint out the door. Jenna exhaled as if she had been holding her breath.

"Thank you Kraden…"

"Don't mention it… I could hardly stand it any longer… but there really is something from this text that involves all of us… so just sit tight, and try to focus when I begin…"

"I'll try… it's just that it might be a while before I can be around him without being nervous now…"

"We all do what we must… you too will find your way to deal with your troubles…"

As Jenna dwelled thought upon those words, Isaac returned with everyone but Ivan in tow.

"Sorry Kraden, I couldn't find Ivan..."

"That's alright. Replied Kraden as he picked up the text. "Ivan read this before I did, so he already knows what I'm about to tell you. Kraden then displayed the book to the group, which Isaac immediately realized was an addition of the series he had not seen. After a brief explanation on the origin of the book and its author, Kraden turned to a page he had marked. "Now we all know that the Golden Sun has risen… and whomever it chose as a host is still unknown to us… however the world had not come to danger thus far, meaning that the wielder is one of pure intention, or simply is not aware of the power they hold. But I have not all called you here to tell you what you already know… I'm here to tell you that there is another possible problem…" The group began to stir slightly, eager to hear what they might face ahead.

"The Stone of Sages…" Isaac cut in. Everyone looked to Isaac.'

"Precisely…" Kraden pointed to his former student. "Alchemy exists in two forms… spiritual and physical… The Golden Sun being the spiritual and, of course, the Stone of Sages being the physical… Now the problem arises… if someone is to come across the stone, wherever it may be… we better hope that they are too of pure intention… at the same time, we can assume that it's either in good hands or still undiscovered, for the world is still in one piece…"

"So we have a choice then…" Piers cut in.

"Find the stone or wait and hope for the best…" Kraden finished for him.

"But even if we did want to find it…" Sheba began. "How in the world would we? I mean… with Gaia Falls moving back outward… the sea has become vast and almost endless…"

"True… not only that… but places once cut off by Gaia falls have now been reconnected with the rest of the world… My sea charts would be all but useless beyond the well known borders." Piers scratched his head trying to think of possibilities.

"I don't think we need to worry…" Garet spoke up. "I mean… if no one has really found it yet… and our chances of finding it are slim… then chances are it is very well concealed…"

Kraden smiled. "Garet does have a valid point. It may be a threat, but as long as the world is at peace, it is either unfound or in the right hands…"

_Still… I think I might search for it once the work is done here…_ Piers thought to himself.

"Hey! Everyone!" They all turned to see Ivan charge into the room. "We have a slight problem…"

"What is it Ivan?" Kraden was quick to ask.

"The Vault lumber guild has been facing strikes and cutbacks… the price for wood crafting has gone way up… the money we've allocated from outside jobs is becoming less and less prominent for the purchasing wooden boards… we can barely buy a fraction of what we used to for the same price…"

"You lost me Ivan…" said Garet with one eyebrow raised.

"He means that with the new prices on the lumber working… were are running very low on money… and the jobs our townspeople have are not generating enough income… meaning that the reconstruction of Vale could take much longer…" Kraden tried, in vain, to explain to Garet. But everyone else knew what he meant.

"He means we don't have enough money to finish in time." Mia whispered to Garet.

"Oh! That's not good!" Garet suddenly yelled out. But Ivan only smiled.

"Don't worry… I think I've already found our solution…" Everyone turned their attention back to the young blonde. "Isaac… it's been a year you know…"

"A year? A year since what?"

"Since Colosso."

---To Be Continued---

* * *

Oh ho!! What's this? Ivan has an idea for making more money! And the Idea sounds pretty damn fun as well! what will happen between Isaac and Jenna, now that they can barely be around eachother without becoming embarassed? The story continues in the next Chapter!

As always i want to deeply thank all those who read and/or review my work. It means a lot to a writer when someone goes out of their way to read through and comment on something we pour our hearts into. You guys are just freakin AWSOME.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out.


	6. The New Trials

well that sucked... i had this doen three days ago, but the log in function on was being all screwy and they just fixed it it seems. Ah, well.

Anyway here is the sixth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

Story

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 6: The New Trials

Isaac stood among all the other warriors, most twice his size, receiving looks from all directions. Whispers passing along from ear to ear. "Hey you remember that kid?" "Yeah he and knocked out Navampa last year, but passed out…" "Oh yeah the infamous draw?" "Yeah." Isaac only sighed as he remembered a year ago when his endurance wasn't quite up to par, resulting in him passing out after striking the final blow.

"Isaac, are you paying attention?" Isaac snapped out of his thoughts as Felix nudged him in the shoulder. Then he remembered things would be more interesting this time, because Garet, Felix, Piers, and Jenna were all entering.

-------

Back about a month ago…

"Colosso?! It's really been that long?" exclaimed Garet as Ivan's suggestion settled in.

"That's right… If Isaac competes again, we can use the prize money to buy more materials…"

"Oh that's right… we didn't get the prize money last time because Isaac passed out before declaring victory… so the money went to Navampa… but we did get the lucky cap from Babi…" Mia explained. Isaac sighed heavily at the memory.

"YOU fought in Colosso?" Sheba asked in disbelief. "How did you fight against those giant warriors?"

"I used psyenergy…"

"So you cheated?"

"No Sheba… it was Babi's request…"

"So if you used it again… would you feel as though you cheated?" Sheba's question occupied Isaacs head only as long as it took for Kraden to answer for him.

"Psyenergy is a warrior's skill as well… there's no shame in that Isaac… but this time using it could either cause quite a show or a panic…"

"Why is that? I thought normal people couldn't see Psyenergy…" Kraden opened another bookmark on Lemure's text.

"Look here…" Isaac took the book and read the text.

"With the seal on psyenergy broken… so would be the secrets of the psyenergic arts… OH!"

"You mean… with the Golden Sun released… ordinary people can see psyenergy?" Piers was just as interested, even though he was still a little confused about Colosso.

"Yes…" Kraden began. "The spectators will see it either as a spectacle or fear it, panic ensuing. So enter if you wish… but you may want to take some time to refine your physical skills, just in case."

"Alright… I'll do that…"

"So will I." Isaac turned to Felix.

"Felix?"

"This sounds like fun… why not make a competition out of it?"

"Yeah! I won't be left out this time either!" Garet clenched his fist out in front of him. "I've wanted a chance at this for a while!"

"Sounds interesting… I wish to know more… Count me in as well!" Piers stepped forward.

"Alright this is gonna be great!" Garet turned to Jenna, Ivan, Mia, and Sheba. "Are you guys entering too?!" Mia exaggerated a laugh.

"Haa… I don't think so… this isn't my thing…"

"I'll pass too. I'm defiantly not conditioned enough for it." Ivan agreed likewise.

"I'll pass… I'd rather not cause too much of an uproar if anyone from Lalivero is there." Sheba declined. Only Jenna remained.

"I…" She paused for a moment. _Would I really have a chance against them? It sounds like fun… but… it sounds pretty rough… I mean if Isaac barely finished it last time…_

"Jenna?" Garet prodded her with her name.

_Actually… why not? I bet I can take them on!_ Her expression changed from one of indecision to one of resolve. "I want to fight too!"

"Oh I don't think so…" Felix was quick to respond.

"Oh no… you aren't stopping me here Felix…" She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head upward. "I'm competing and that's final!"

"Jenna…" Felix was obviously annoyed.

"Aw come on grumpy!" Garet put Felix into a head lock. "You should know better than anyone that once your sister has her mind set on something it is pretty much impossible to change it."

"Yeah she is difficult like that…" Piers joked recalling the past experiences on their journey.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Jenna fumed at him. Isaac chuckled.

"Looks like this will be an interesting tournament." Then his eyes lay on Jenna. _But what if I end up fighting her? That won't only be tough for me… but what if anything strange starts happening? _Jenna's thoughts were similar.

_I've never fought against Isaac before… I hope nothing odd happens…_

------

"Yeah I'm listening… They are about to announce the prelims this year."

"I'm surprised Tolbi was still so organized after Babi's death…" Garet pointed out.

"Yeah, with Iodem standing in until they trace down some of Babi's descendants, things will be just fine for the city… He's always been good at keeping things organized." Isaac finished just as Iodem stepped up to the podium.

He scanned the stadium full of warriors, his eyes fell upon Isaac and he smiled contently.

"Greetings brave warriors! You have all gathered here today to test your skills and abilities against one another… last year the trial was a test of physical strength, but as we learned from the astounding performance last year… strength is not the what makes the warrior… so this year we will have an all around test of strength, speed, and wit… follow the guards to our new coliseum!" Iodem pointed to the exit and the fighters began to file out. The large group was taken through an underground path and emerged in a new open stadium. In the center of the field was a large structure of stone walls, logs, and ropes all connected into a tower about thirty meters wide on both sides and fifty meter tall. Spectators filled the seats and cheered as the warriors entered. Murmurs spread through the group as perplexity hung over them.

"What the hell **is** this?" Felix said to himself.

"It reminds me of the obstacle courses from the finals last year… only going up…" Isaac tried to explain.

"There will be two heats of the trial… after drawing a number you will be placed in heat one or two…" a guard explained. "When given the signal the groups will race to the top, there are four flags resting at the course peak. The first four warriors to obtain a flag will move on to the finals!"

"A test of overall, endurance, and skill? Looks like our little preliminary problem is solved…" Felix pondered out loud as Jenna was breathing many sighs of relief.

"I bet I coulda lifted those pillars…" Garet scoffed with fanciful toughness. The other just rolled their eyes at his gesture.

"I bet with a little bit of psyenergy we'd have been able to pull it off anyway." Piers put in. "Anyway let's get moving, we need to draw numbers." They followed the crowd towards the drawing boxes. All the way over Isaac was pondering a hopefully unlikely scenario.

_There are five of us… and four flags per heat… the chance is slim… but it would be unfortunate if we all got in the same preliminary… if that were to happen…_ He stole a glance back at Jenna. _She might not make it past… … but then again… she is clever, who knows what might happen…_ after a long wait, they finally all had drawn…

"Thirty-two." Started Isaac.

"ninty-six." Garet.

"One hundred-sixty-four." Piers.

"Seven." Felix.

"One hundred-nineteen" Jenna.

"Alright! Three and two!" Garet shouted out in glee. "Now we can all make it to the finals!"

Jenna was relieved. _So it's Piers and I in the second heat… ooohh I hope this wasn't a bad idea…_ The guard stepped forward again.

"Will numbers one through one hundred please enter the course now!"

"Good luck guys!" Piers called to Isaac, Garet, and Felix as they filed into the stage. Once the stage had been closed off, the guard raised a bugle into the air.

"Warriors ready!" Everyone went silent. The sound of the bugle was all that was heard before a cacophony of grunts, roars, and shouts filled the air. Isaac and Felix, being quick on their feet, made it to the rope walls very quickly, dashing and dodging in between anyone who managed to bar their advance, while Garet got caught in the swarm of fighters.

_Looks like Garet has his work cut out for him… but this shouldn't take long for Isaac and I…_ The two earth Adepts were past the first ascent in no time, pulling themselves above the first safety net. They now began making their way across the log ramps and ladders, swinging across ledges on ropes. Quite a ruckus emerged below them as Isaac glanced down in time to see Garet shaking a contestant off his foot, emerging above the crowd.

_Good… Garet's selling point is his determined nature… he won't let a few stragglers slow him down…_ At that point Isaac wished he had not taken his eye off the course. He felt his foot slip, and unbeknownst to Felix, who had his mind set forward towards victory, Isaac found himself tumbling downward, coming into contact with another log before hitting the net and disappearing into the crowd of warriors.

Back down below, Jenna gasped at Isaac's misfortune. "Isaac! Oh no…"

"This doesn't look good…" Piers echoed her concern.

_Get up Isaac… I know you can do it!_

Felix was on a roll and already past the third section of the course, emerging on top, and grabbing a flag. "Alright… too easy eh Isaac? … Isaac?" Felix looked around and below him, seeing Garet still thrashing about with the warriors on his tail. "Oh no…"

Isaac opened his eyes and let his vision focus. "Ow… that was unpleasant…" He then remembered where he was. "Oh! Dammit!" He got to his feet immediately and took off after the crowd that was a good ways ahead of him… he could see Felix at the top, and his eyes caught Garet leading the pack, now entering the third section. _I've fallen way behind! I can't afford to waste any time!!_ Isaac took off for the first ramp, dodging those unfortunate enough to share his previous folly. As he ascended once again, he began to realize that time was shorter than he once imagined. He began taking risky jumps from obstacle to obstacle to quicken his pace and save time, by the time he reached the crowd, Garet was already halfway through the third course, which consisted of many intertwined rope ladders. Isaac used his quickness and Agility as he began to use those in his way to his own advantage. Sliding through gaps left in the crowd, bouncing off shoulders, even climbing on backs. Isaac grew closer and closer to the front.

"GET OFFA ME!!!" Garet suddenly yelled and kicked the man closest to him, a man donning a yellow tunic, and caused a chain reaction. Two men, one wearing a green tunic the other wearing red close behind managed to hang on, but the yellow clad warrior fell, taking most of the ladder's occupants with him. Isaac spotted the falling warrior and leapt from his spot, jumping off his shoulders to another, clearer ladder.

_Hey… wait a minute… that man in yellow looked familiar… _Isaac saved the thought for later and scurried up the side, he reached the top just as Garet climbed over the peak. The red clad fighter had gotten ahead of him, and already had hold of a flag. Garet pushed himself up and snatched the third flag. As Isaac got to his feet he saw the Green warrior close to the last flag. Giving no thought to waste time, Isaac bolted for the flag as well, his speed proved to be greater than the man clad in green, but he had started further away. _This is going be close…_ Isaac lunged forward.

…

…

…

…

Fortunately for Isaac, his speed had never failed him in the past. He held onto the last flag, the green warrior staring in disbelief. Moans and grunts of disappointment rang through the rest of the crowd as they began their shameful descent.

"Phew… that was a close one Isaac…" Felix commended.

"Isaac?" The green warrior began. "Aw no way… not again…" Isaac then realized that the man in green was familiar as well. Then it hit him.

"Ah! Satrage!?"

"Great… you came in last year and destroyed my chances… and this year you kill them before the finals."

"I prefer your narrow victory." Began the red clad warrior. "We can settle that little fiasco from last year."

"Navampa…" Isaac recognized the fighter from the last Colosso. "Wait… that must mean the one who fell…"

"Yeah Azart took a nasty fall… no matter I'll pay you back for all three of us in the finals just wait for it." Navampa and Satrage began making their way down.

"Friends of your Isaac?" Felix questioned.

"Well I fought them all last year… and well it seems they are a bitter about it. Maybe they think I cheated…"

"Well I guess they'll know you didn't when they actually see the psyenergy!"

"Don't forget Garet… we're going to be subtle about it for the time being."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry Isaac I haven't forgotten… come on lets head back down."

The three exited the stage and were met by Piers and Jenna. Jenna ran to Isaac immediately.

"Isaac are you okay?" She came up real close to him and looked him up and down.

"Uh… yeah no worries… Just a bruise…I'll be fine."

"That's good…" She sighed in relief. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and her body felt warm. The hand was Isaac's. We got through, now it's your turn. Go knock them dead!" He smiled at her. She smiled, blushing slightly before beginning her walk to the stage; she realized that Isaac's hand didn't remove from her shoulder until she was out of his reach.

_Ah… what was that when I touched her? Now simple touch starts reactions? This just keeps getting more and odd. It felt pretty good though… _He glanced over his shoulder at Jenna's retreating form. _She… just feels good to be around all together… I… feel as though I want to be around her more and more… and the worst part is I don't know if it's just the psyenergetic reaction… could it be that… I'm falling for her? … My childhood friend?_

"Well done Isaac! It was a brilliant recovery!"

"What do you expect? Not only did he almost win last year, but he helped us fight off all those sea monsters!" Isaac knew those voices. He turned to see two warriors, both dressed in White tunics; one was small, about his size with blue hair spiked up. The other was a large man, larger than Garet, with a beard and a blaze of fiery red spiked hair.

"Sean! Ouranos!"

"Well met friend! We actually managed to get here on time this year… maybe if we're lucky we'll meet up in the finals!"

"Yeah… I was disappointed that I didn't get to fight you last year."

"I'd rather forget about that whole debacle that took place last year. I see you brought along more friends this year." Sean and Isaac would have continued, but Ouranos broke in.

"We can catch up with Isaac later Sean… Our prelim is about to start!"

"Ah yes… wish us luck Isaac." Isaac gave him thumbs up as the two embarked for the stage.

_So not only the three I fought last year, but those two made it as well… I'd like to fight them, but I'm already rooting for Piers and Jenna… it would be something if all four made it through… hang in there Jenna…_

"Contestants… ready!" Jenna gulped at the indication of the guard. She quickly focused herself and realized there was only one person in front of her. At the sound of the trumpet she ducked right under the man's arm and darted for the rope ladders. As she grabbed on and ascended the ladder began to shake from the extra force of others behind her. She stopped for a moment to fortify her grip and carried on. As she reached the first safety net, she saw Piers already two log ramps above her.

_How did he get up there so fast?!_ Jenna was bewildered at the Lemurian's progress but refocused on the task at hand. She found herself among a small crowd of fighters as they climbed through the log course. As she ran she realized that she was slowly falling behind. Eventually on a turn, she ran into the back of a large man with red, spiked up hair. Then another smaller man with blue spiked hair ran into her back, sandwiching her between them.

"Gah! Ouranos! You can't just stop like that… and look you got someone caught between us." The blue haired man barked at the other. Through her slight state of dizziness from impact, Jenna could tell the two were friends. "What? A girl? In Colosso?"

"Hey Sean… wasn't she with him?"

"Ah yes! She was, that would explain it. Here, to make up for almost crushing you, we'll give you a hand." They grabbed Jenna by the arms.

"Wha?! Wait what are you doing? Who are you?" She frantically questioned as the two men she had never seen before hoisted her into the air.

"We're friends of Isaac. We saw you with him." Said the large man.

"We know he's strong, so his friends must be too. You'll get to the finals." Said the smaller one.

"But…"

"Don't worry about us… We'll make it too, but you've got a little disadvantage among all these large men… so we'll help you out!" And then the two of them flung her into the air through the log ramps and she grabbed hold of the ladder right next to the second capture net. She glanced down at them before ascending to the next level. As she began traversing the final course she glanced upward and saw Piers holding a flag on the top above her.

_… I won't even ask…_ Jenna eventually emerged at the top and grabbed a flag, panting from more physical activity than she was used to.

"Well done Jenna!" Piers commented, not even breathing hard as the familiar man with spiked blue hair emerged behind him. He rushed forward and grabbed a flag.

"Alright I'm in!" Just as he finished his partner emerged with five or six people hanging off him. He dragged them forward and grabbed the flag before the others could. "Sheesh Ouranos… you show off too much."

"Hey, they grabbed me… I just wanted a flag." The two laughed. Jenna approached them.

"Thanks for helping me out… um…" She stammered, not knowing their names.

"Ouranos."

"Sean… Isaac helped us protect the ship crossing the Kargol last year from sea monsters."

"Ah I see."

"Well, looks like we'll all be fighting in the finals! We better head back down; tell Isaac we'll see him on the battle field!" With that the two warriors began their descent, Jenna and Piers close behind.

As they reached the earth once more, Isaac, Felix, and Piers approached them. "Jenna! Are you alright? How did you go flying into the air?" Felix voiced his brotherly concern.

"I'm FINE Felix… these two guys helped me when I fell behind. They said they know you Isaac."

"Ouranos and Sean helped you?"

"Yeah, they basically threw me to the third level way ahead and still managed to finish with flags."

"Wow… yeah those two guys are great, fine warriors that always look for a challenge… and they helped you win on top of it… that shows class."

"You mean we get to fight them?! Alright I always wanted to fight Ouranos!"

"You better hope you get the chance Garet. You may end up fighting me, Felix, Piers, or Jenna first!" Isaac joked to his friend.

"I'll take ya all on! Bring it!" Garet joked back holding his shoulder and swinging his arm in a circle. They all laughed as they exited the arena.

"Oh there they are!" Ivan yelled towards the five as they approached.

"Hey! How did you get down here?" Isaac questioned his three, non-competing friends.

"Sheba was able to pull a few strings, being a previous guest here." Mia gestured to the smiling blond girl.

"I even got us front row seats! We'll be right next to the action." She explained.

"That's great! Well we all advanced, so it will be good!" Felix glanced back at Isaac, "Even a few people Isaac is acquainted with made it through."

"That sounds exciting, good luck! We'll be watching!" Ivan finished as they headed off to their V.I.P. seats. As they broke off to the waiting room, Isaac realized that Jenna was being awfully quiet. He made a mental note to check on her before the finals began.

The eight warriors assembled in the waiting room. Navampa was strapping on his crimson armor, scowling at Isaac every few seconds. Ouranos and Sean were both fiddling with polished, white, iron chest plates. Isaac had reinforced his red chest plate with a few extra pieces for more protection, Garet, Felix, and Piers had done the same. When they learned that Jenna, the first woman to ever compete in Colosso, was in the finals, the guards had made a quick run to the blacksmith. They returned with a small blue chest plate and waist guard, which fit snug and comfortably on her due to the fine and quick work of the Tolbi blacksmiths. It was so well done, that it wasn't too bulky and fit to her feminine figure well. The guards rolled in a rack of swords; short swords, long swords, two handed swords. All were obviously intentionally dull with no edge whatsoever, but then again who would compete in a tournament if you could risk getting a limb chopped off?

Isaac scanned the rack thinking to himself what he would choose to have, speed, power, or balance? Against a fighter like Garet or Ouranos a short sword might break and that would not be good, but against Felix or Sean, a two handed sword would prove to slow him down. This of course led Isaac to choose what he'd always been used to. He grabbed the first steel long sword off the rack. Testing the weight in his grip, it was heavier than the Sol Blade, but he wasn't going to complain. The sol blade was a legendary sword, a common blacksmith couldn't even dream of creating such a weapon. Setting down the first one, he picked up another. This one proved to be lighter, but upon testing the swing, he found the weight to be uneven and immediately set it down. Third time's the charm they say, and it was for Isaac. The third long sword proved to have the right amount of weight and balance for Isaac's tastes. Isaac walked over to the wall and rested the sword against the wall, taking a place next to his new battle companion. No sooner did *tink* of his armor resting against the wall sounded quietly to his ears was there a loud crash. He looked up and saw Garet standing over a pile of two handed swords. He hastily picked them up and placed them back on the rack before continuing to browse the large edgeless blades. Isaac chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, lightly tapping his index finger against his left arm. Felix, Piers, and Navampa also grabbed long swords, Garet and Ouranos held the large two-handers, and Sean had grabbed a short sword… _Wait… where's Jenna? _Isaac glanced back and forth and noticed the door that they had entered through was slightly ajar. Blinking a few times and glancing at the others, Isaac pushed off the wall, leaving his long sword behind. He reached the door and pushed it open, peering outside into the long, dimly lit corridor. He saw nothing at first, but noticed a short sword resting against one of the pillars built into the wall. Passing through the doorway, Isaac walked towards the sword, casting a shadow along the wall that grew and shrank with each torch. He glanced around the pillar and found Jenna, leaning against the wall, hugging herself, shivering as if she was lost in the Proxian Mountains without proper attire. "Jenna?" She flinched as she heard her name, glancing upward briefly at him before looking back down. Isaac noticed that she was very pale, almost blanched white. "Jenna what's wrong?"

"I'm… nervous…" She squeaked.

_Nervous? You look more like you've seen a ghost!_ "Nervous?" Isaac quickly ran ideas through his mind on what to say. "Come on now Jenna you're the first woman to ever make it to the finals of Colosso. You should feel great!"

"I shouldn't even be here… if Sean and Ouranos hadn't helped me in the trials… I would be out with the spectators…" Isaac listened to her troubles and remembered she had mentioned them during the trials, but he hadn't put much thought to it. "So I feel a little overwhelmed… plus… you four are so strong… there's no way I can do this…" She hugged herself tighter and seemed to shrink further into the corner. "I feel so small…"

"Jenna… there's more to fighting that power… you have to use every card you have to win a battle… the key to winning is outsmarting the enemy and having the desire to win… do you think I made it to the final round last year by relying on my physical strength alone?" She moved her head up slightly, but looked away from Isaac. "Even in Colosso, where they honor strength and valor, you can win with the right mindset. It's all in the heart." He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sparks seemed to fly from his psyenergy, but he did his best to ignore it so he could continue. "Besides… what happened to the brash, confident Jenna I know?" She looked into his eyes, the shadows conveniently concealing the blush on both of their faces due to Isaac's forward act of encouragement.

"I know I was so gung-ho about it back in Vale… but everything changed when I realized just what I had gotten myself into… I mean, there are going to be so many people watching too… it just seems like a bit much… I've never been one to fight head on, I always tried, but I would end up behind you four in every battle…"

"Then just be you, Jenna. Stick to your usual confidence and you'll pull through. And as for always being behind us…" Isaac grabbed the short sword from against the wall, holding the hilt towards her. "Now's your chance to show us what you can do!" As his words sunk in, Jenna's expression changed. She grabbed the hilt of the sword, but before Isaac could let go, she reached her other hand forward and rested her hand upon his. Her eyes fell from his and stared at the sword.

"Isaac… T… Thank you… you've always been such a good friend to me… I don't know where I'd be without you…" Isaac could now slightly make out the shade of red across her face. Jenna herself was surprised. This was the first time she intentionally triggered the reaction between the two of them… and it was because she wanted to feel secure. "We've been so busy with reconstruction since returning to Vale… we still haven't had any time to relax or just live period…" She looked upon him again. "When we all return home… lets hurry up and finish rebuilding… we need to spend time together again… we have a whole year to make up for." Isaac smiled at her.

_She's right… construction has hindered our progress towards our old lives… _"I wouldn't want it any other way, Jenna." She closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

_That smile always gets me… _

"Isaac!? Jenna!? Where'd you two go!? We're about to head out!!" Garet's voice boomed from behind the door to the waiting room. Jenna opened her eyes and smirked devilishly at Isaac.

_So I just need to act like I __**"always"**__ do huh? I can do that!_ "You heard the man let's go knock heads!" She burst as if out of nowhere, Isaac looked at her, flustered, but in good humor with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah! That's the Jenna I know!" Isaac joked along with her as the two made haste towards the waiting room. The finals were about to begin.

--To be continued--

* * *

Let the finals commence! Who will fight who? will the adepts be forced to fight early on? Are Isaac and Jenna starting to see more in each other? There is a possibility that all of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of That Incredible Feeling!!!

ok the corney DBZ preview is over, this chapter was unique in the sense that i really feel as though my descriptive tendancies are improving. A milestone that i thought i hit many times in the past, but now it really feels as though i've got the hang of it.

As always, thanks a million to all those who read and/or review. Each view and review means a lot to me. You guys are awsome.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	7. Colosso: Finals and Feelings

Woohoo I can't believe i got this chapter out so quickly! it's my longest one yet too. Spring break is coming up and it should be no different than winter break in terms of, probably not getting any work on the story done, being home and all. But i shall continue once i return to college.

Anyway, here is the seventh installment of That Incredible Feeling.

Story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

*Voices in their head* --- new one

(Me) --- not really much explaining to do... so it won't be used much throughout the story... Golden sun's backstory isn't as confusing as Megaman heh...

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 7: Colosso: Finals and Feelings

Eight figures packed into the small corridor with a faint light and a quiet roar ahead of them. The guard called out to them and they began to run towards the light. As they ran the faint light grew brighter and the roar louder. As they came upon the light they suddenly emerged in a large coliseum, the roar of thousands of people echoing throughout the structure. In the middle sat a large arena about forty by forty yards in length and width. Obstacles such as large stones, logs, and boulders were placed randomly all over the arena.

_Just an arena? No course? Well they did hand us weapons this time… _Isaac thought to himself as Iodem stepped out onto the ruler's balcony and threw his hands up to quite down the spectators before beckoning the warriors towards him. They moved into place and Iodem spoke.

"Congratulations to these eight fighters for making it to the finals! This year we decided to go back to the old days and bring you the traditional one-on-one tournament! You will be placed randomly in one of eight slots. You will face your opponent in the arena behind you… we've added a few pieces to the battle ground to make things interesting. There are four ways to lose, being knocked unconscious, being knocked out of the arena, giving up, or disqualification. The only way you can be disqualified is if you attack an opponent that has already given up or been knocked out…" he paused and turned to a guard standing behind him, nodding. "We have the bracket ready! Here is the order of bouts!" A large tapestry was thrown over a large bare wall above the balcony. On it was drawn a tournament bracket with all the fights listed. The first round looked like this.

Jenna Vs. Sean

Garet Vs. Ouranos

Navampa Vs. Isaac

Piers Vs. Felix

"Wow they got lucky…" Commented Ivan as he scanned the large cloth that displayed the future of the tournament.

"I don't know…" Sheba and Ivan turned to Mia. "Last year those two, Sean and Ouranos, didn't make it to Tolbi in time to compete… and now they are both in the finals… not to mention Isaac and Navampa ended in a tie last time."

"Well I can't wait for the fight between Felix and Piers! That's going to be a show!" Sheba mentioned almost hopping up and down in place like a giddy child.

"Sheba sit down the fights are about to start."

"Aw come on Ivan I'm so excited! You should be too!"

"Either way, let's cheer them on!" Mia shouted as the other two joined in.

…

Down with the warriors…

"Ah! I have to fight in the first match?" Jenna's confidence had been boosted, but it didn't mean she still wasn't nervous. _Ok I can do this… I mean this shouldn't be as bad because I'm not fighting one of my friends… but on the other hand I don't know what to expect with Sean… he looks pretty quick but that's all I can think of…_

"Will the first contestants please enter the ring now!" The guard called from the arena. Jenna gulped and gripped the hilt of her short sword like a snake squeezing the life out of its dinner. She glanced at Isaac who flashed her a wink and a thumbs up. Smiling, she turned towards the arena, and took a deep breath before climbing the stone steps into the arena. As the two of them took their positions, Iodem poke out to the crowd.

"The first match will be Sean against Jenna! Yes you heard that name right, Jenna is the first woman ever to take part in the tournament, and she's made it all the way to the finals!" He paused as the crowd erupted in wows and cheers of wonderment. "She hails from a town far from here called Vale. Believe it or not she is one of five contestants in the finals that are from the very same town! We can expect quite a show this year!" The crowd was a little confused at how Iodem expected so much from people who came from a place no one ever heard of, but he knew they were special and he was eager to possible witness psyenergy again. "Her opponent today is Sean! A swift warrior who missed out on the competition last year due to a late ship across the Karagol. He hails from the mining town of Altin, along with another of our contestant's, Ouranos. The two are well known mercenaries on the eastern side of the continent. Without further delay let the first match commence!" With that, the guard by the steps blew into a horn to signal the start of the match.

"HYA!" Sean darted forward towards Jenna, who kicked stepped backward in attempt to create some distance. To her surprise, Sean's velocity suddenly increased. She quickly crossed her sword in front of her to receive the impact as Sean charged into her, sword out in front. The two flew into a large boulder behind them.

"AHH!!" Jenna grunted as she could feel the impact resonate through her armor. Her sword was being forced to her chest by Sean's strong hold.

"I'm not so disrespectful that I would hit a woman…" Jenna suddenly pushed forward just enough to slip out of the crushing hold she was caught in. Sean was not expecting this and ran headlong into the boulder with the excess force he had been exerting. Jenna circled around and took a battle stance. Sean picked himself off the rock and smiled. "But I am also not so low as to hold back against one who has proven herself to be strong!" He hopped into the air and kicked off the boulder, sending himself into a back flip over Jenna. Jenna spun around and swung at him, but Sean ducked upon landing, letting the blade pass over him as he swung his foot around, tripping Jenna. She fell back, dropping her sword on impact. Upon looking towards her opponent, a sword was being held to her face. "I said I wouldn't hold back." Jenna began to sweat and her eyes darted back and forth. "If you've still some fight in you then surprise me." Jenna glanced towards her friends off to the side, but her eye fell on Isaac. Isaac nodded at her. No words were needed; he could tell what her question was. She turned back to Sean.

"Okay… I'll surprise you..." She clenched her fists and a faint crimson glow surrounded her body.

"What?" Sean was bewildered at the sudden display of light.

"HAA!!!" Jenna yelled as a small dome of fire erupted from her body, throwing Sean off of her. He crashed to the ground, but quickly got to his feet, staring wide eyed at his opponent. Jenna rose from the ground and re-obtained her weapon. "How was that for a surprise?" She soon realized that the crowd had gone silent. They were all trying to conclude whether or not what they had just witnessed was real.

"Ah… how did you do that?! Was that… magic?" Sean was eager to know what he was up against.

"No… it's called psyenergy… it's… pretty hard to explain… but it's a power all five of us have…" She motioned to Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Piers. Sean stole a glance at the other four before returning his focus to her.

"That's… amazing!" Jenna was surprised at his reaction. "Fascinating even! What an opportunity for me! To fight someone with abilities I've never even dreamed existed!"

_Well he's taking this alright…_ Thought Jenna. _The crowd is still silent though… Was this a bad idea?_

"What was that…?" "Did you see what I saw?" "Was that fire?" "What is going on?" Murmurs and whispers were traveling through the crowd as fast as logs washing down river rapids.

"Uh oh… I hope the crowd doesn't take this the wrong way…" Sheba worried.

"They just sound confused Sheba… I'm sure they will find it interesting once they see it a few more times…"

"I hope your right Ivan… Sheba does have a point… they are being awfully quiet right now…"

…

"Come Jenna! I want to know more about this!" Sean darted at her again, this time changing directions before impact and bouncing off boulders and logs.

_Yikes! He's going almost faster than I can see him! But… he wanted to see more psyenergy… so I'll honor his request._ Jenna spotted him briefly and in an instant fired a small beam of heat energy towards his next foothold. Chunks of the boulder flew off upon the beam's impact, colliding with Sean as he approached. _I… I can do this!!!_ Jenna's confidence soared as she charged her opponent. Sean rolled over and coughed as he tried to clear the dust from the small explosion. Jenna cut through the dust and swung horizontally at him he ducked, but had to quickly guard above as Jenna swung down at him. The collision of steel on steel, with Sean not completely in control of his balance, caused him to stumble and lose proper the position to defend himself. Jenna wound up and slammed her blade into his stomach, then spun around and held her left hand to his chest plate. "HA!" Jenna cried out as a concentrated cylinder of fire erupted from her hand, the flames took the shape of a dragon and thrust Sean into the air. Sean flew past the boundaries of the arena and plummeted to the ground.

There was more silence. A silence that would've pierced through sanity, but Iodem wasn't about to let a match he thoroughly enjoyed end without excitement.

"Out of bounds!" He bellowed out from the deck. "Victory goes to Jenna!" The crowd suddenly reacted to his shouts. Soon the stadium was roaring again, this time among the cheers of congratulations to Jenna, plenty of wows and whoas towards the display of strange powers. Ivan, Sheba, and Mia were relieved that the crowd treated psyenergy like a new discoverer as opposed to a horror. It suddenly sunk into Jenna that she was victorious. She smiled happily, realizing the feat she had just accomplished, and raised her sword into the air, creating more cheers from the crowd. From the sideline Isaac smiled to himself.

_I knew she could do it… I knew it…_ Isaac strode over to the steps as Jenna began her descent. Upon noticing Isaac, she skipped the last step and threw herself at him, hugging him as much as she could with their armor in the way.

"I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it!!!!" She was ecstatic beyond the definition of the very word. Isaac tensed, even though they were separated by armor, his psyenergy was poking at him again.

"Whoa whoa there haha! See? I told you you'd do it!" He tried to calm her down, but it was having little effect.

"Ahh… oh I feel dizzy…" She was so giddy that she almost knocked herself out with excitement.

"Alright alright… calm down now… you've got to focus on who you could be fighting next." Jenna took his advice and stared up at the bracket as soon as her head was done spinning. Her mood suddenly shrank again.

"Oh no… I'll have to fight either Garet or Ouranos? They're both giant's compared to me!" The two in question ascended into the arena. Iodem's introduction of them was short and sweet due to their connections with the last fighters. Sean approached Jenna as the introductions concluded. He held a hand out to her.

"You are amazing Jenna. These powers you guys possess are incredible. You won fair and square." Jenna smiled and shook his hand.

"You had me worried though, your speed was hard to deal with."

"Heh, thanks… Ouranos told me he's looking forward to facing the power as well…"

"Feh! Power? All I saw was a cheap trick, the same sort of tricks Isaac used last year." They all turned to Navampa. "And you Sean… I bet you only made it to the finals with the help of that beast of a friend you have. You lost to a girl, you're no warrior." Felix scowled at him, gripping his sword and began to advance. Piers quickly grabbed his shoulder and shook his head before pointing to Isaac.

"You call it a trick, but tell me…" Isaac snapped his fingers and a vine popped out of the ground and shot up in front of Navampa. He was startled by the sudden display of mystery. "Touch it… it's no illusion…" Navampa stared at the plant, but only scoffed louder.

"Whatever you may call it; it is just a simple trick…" He turned to Jenna again. "A true warrior fights with just a weapon and **HIS **strength." Jenna began to shrink away from his harsh words. Felix wrenched himself free from Pier's grip.

"Alright you bastard, you condescend any farther on my sister and I swear I will f…"

"Felix!" Isaac cut him off. "Alright Navampa… when we fight, we'll do it your way. I won't use my "powers," We'll fight head to head, sword to sword… and I'll prove to you, that we are strong and that our psyenergy only complements our abilities. Does that sound fair?"

"Ha! You think you can match up to me physically? I accept! I'll look forward to a much shorter match than last year!" He turned and sauntered off, laughing.

"Oh we'll show **YOU** a thing or two…" Felix grumbled to himself while shaking his fist towards Navampa. "Isaac, are you sure about this?"

"Yes… I am. I'll show him the fruits of our long adventure… and then some…" He saw Jenna still quivering. "Jenna." She snapped back to reality and looked towards him. "Don't worry about what he said… I could tell during the fight that you displayed your own strength and speed along with the use of your psyenergy… Let him think what he wants… I'll knock him senseless for you." Jenna nodded, still unsure on how to feel after all that just happened.

"Don't worry about that upstart!" Sean appeared behind her. "I could tell it was all real! I mean… can an illusion create burn marks on my armor?" He ran his hand over the once white, now charred surface of his chest plate. "Your powers are as real as they come… Don't hesitate to give this crowd a show they'll never forget!" Jenna smiled, slightly more reassured, but the feeling was still looming over her.

"RAAAHHH!!!!" Jenna jumped at the sound of battle cries and dense sounding collisions. She was so occupied that she did not notice the next match had already started. Garet and Ouranos had locked their giant blades together, pressing all their strength towards one another.

"I've always wanted to fight you, you know…" Garet began as the two stared each other down from behind their weapons.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I may be the slowest of my friends… but that only makes me seek out the most powerful opponents!" Garet suddenly began to push harder and Ouranos was forced a couple steps back.

"Hm! I see! Passion burns in your eyes. I shall not disappoint you then!" Ouranos pushed forward, now Garet was two paces back from where they started. "But I also want to see your powers! The same Jenna used against Sean!" Garet smirked.

"I will… but before that, humor me for a while and let's fight head to head!"

"Very well!" Their blades parted and they both swung again, emanating another loud *pang* through the air.

"RAAAAHHH!!!!" They yelled in Unison as they continued heaving the massive blades back and forth. They had planted their feet, neither was moving an inch. A fight on equal ground, on one plane… a test of pure power and determination. The blades swung to and fro, connecting again and again. The people watched in awe as these two juggernauts held their ground against each other's force. The look on their faces was one of enjoyment; neither was going to back down unless forced. Eventually Ouranos went for a vertical swing with skull splitting force. Garet leaned to the side without picking up his feet and slammed his blade into Ouranos' stomach. Ouranos took a step back. Garet wound up for another swing, but upon swinging, Ouranos reached up and caught the blade, spinning around to deliver a similar blow to Garet. The two were blown apart by their own force. The crowd roared with excitement as the two got to their feet.

"Haha! That was great!"

"You are quite skilled young one… But now I want you to show me the other side of your abilities!" Ouranos twirled his large sword and held it out in front at the ready. Garet's smile widened.

"Fine… I accept your request!" He slammed his sword into the ground and crouched slightly, holding his fists right below his chest. A similar glow to Jenna's appeared around him and Ouranos was ready for similar attacks. But suddenly the glow became a harsh shine and the air in the arena seemed to heat up. Ouranos held steady, knowing he was going to get more than he expected. "Ready or not! Here I come!" Garet pounded his fist into the ground and a column of fire burst from underneath Ouranos. The large man was flung into the air and slammed back first, high up into a large boulder. Garet spun and thrust his other hand foreword, sending a large flare towards his opponent. Ouranos regained his composure and kicked the boulder with his heel, causing it to break apart. He fell to the earth as the fire whisked past him and into the sky. His eyes lit up with content as a smile of interest shown upon his scruffy visage.

"Amazing! I've searched far and wide to find an opponent with something new to offer! Now I can test the limits of my abilities!" It was Garet's turn to be surprised. Ouranos had just brushed off his Volcano psyenergy, even though he wasn't an adept, only to smile at him with anticipation for more.

"Incredible… He isn't even fazed by it!" Piers voiced his thoughts.

"That's Ouranos for ya!" he turned to Sean. "The two of us have fought alongside one another since the beginning. Alone we ran into obstacles we could not overcome, but together we were unstoppable… My speed could throw off an opponent, or confuse a target… While Ouranos' power and inhuman toughness could take on anything, no matter how powerful."

"You mean he's just taking the attacks head on? That's gutsy!"

"When we fought the Kraken with you on the ship, Isaac, Ouranos took about thirty blows to the head to protect the ships mast from the beast's tentacles." Isaac nearly fell over in disbelief.

"THIRTY!? I was almost knocked out by one!"

"That was the first time I ever saw him go down."

"Yeah… but he got up by himself after we defeated the Kraken… he even walked to the captains den to give the 'all clear' … and all after taking a beating that would have left any other person in the world without a head! He wasn't even dizzy! Only knocked out briefly…"

"That's how he is… he's always coercing opponents into using their most powerful techniques on him… His goal in life has always been to find one who can truly knock him down… so every time we experience something new in a battle we get interested… well I do anyway, he goes nuts!"

…

Garet gathered more psyenergy. _If it takes more than a display of power to bring him down… then I'll up the ante! _He crossed his arms over his face and curled his upper body down. Ouranos, eager for more challenges, waited in his battle stance, ready to take on whatever he believed Garet would have in store for him. The bright light around Garet's body erupted into an aura of fire. "GRAAAAA!!!!!" He arched his back and threw his arms into the air. The aura exploded and an inferno of miniature fireballs flew in all directions. Eventually they all turned towards Ouranos. Upon seeing the new attack unfold, Ouranos took the initiative and began charging. The flames shot down to the ground, but Ouranos kept running forward. One by one the fireballs began colliding with either him or the ground, but no matter how many the large warrior took, he kept his pace. Garet watched the last fireball glanced off his opponent and gathered another handful of psyenergy as quickly as he could. Ouranos was drawing closer and closer, but Garet was quick at preparing his signature "Heat Wave" attack. He threw his right hand forward with his palm facing towards Ouranos. The wave of fire burst from his hand, careening towards its intended target. To everyone's surprise, Ouranos charged headlong into the train of fire. He lowered his shoulders and trudged through the flame like a cannon ball. _Oh boy… this isn't good…_ Garet thought briefly just as Ouranos was upon him and careened straight through him, knocking him flat on his back rather violently. _ARGH! What __**IS**__ this guy?!_ As soon as Garet sat up and turned to check for his opponent. His eyes met the flat edge of a steel blade, about a foot from his face. "Ah cra…"

Garet twirled through the air and collided head first into a large boulder, but his momentum was so great that after bouncing, he arched over the boulder and into a large log, splitting it in half as he fell to the ground. Isaac could almost feel the whole stadium cringe along with him.

"Ouch…" Was all Felix could say.

"Ah man Ouranos… that was a bit much…" Sean had his hand over his eyes. "This tends to happen when he gets too into it." Jenna only glanced back and forth from Garet's position to everyone else. Pier's was staring blankly at the arena. But Isaac only smiled.

"Don't worry about it…" Suddenly the crowd erupted in shouts of disbelief. "Garet is tougher than you think." Gareth had risen from the rubble. Shouts and cheers rang out as Garet stumbled from his spot and clumsily made his way towards Ouranos. His armor was full of dents and his head was bleeding, but he managed to keep walking. Ouranos kept his eyes on Garet as he finally reached his destination. He stood hunched over directly in front of Ouranos and slowly raised his right fist up. He stopped momentarily with his fist at chin height, but eventually grunted and pushed his fist toward Ouranos' face. His fist impacted lightly on Ouranos' cheek and then he passed out. Ouranos caught him by the shoulder before he could become a heap in the dirt. Iodem's voice rang out once again.

"After the most amazing effort ever witnessed by Colosso, Garet is defeated!" The crowd went wild with cheers, hoots, and hollers. _Magnificent… the power, the action, the drama… everything Colosso should be! Not only that, but the display of psyenergy has been a real hit so far! Even I was surprised when I could actually see it… Babi would have loved this…_

"For one so young you have a big heart… Your passion burns so deep that you keep fighting even when you can no longer see straight… Thank you Garet, this was the most exhilarating battle I've ever fought! Train hard and grow even stronger!" With that he slung Garet over his shoulder and descended the steps. Isaac and Jenna ran to him as Ouranos laid him down on his back.

"You really gave it your all, huh big guy?" Isaac stood over his long time friend.

"We will take him to receive medical attention immediately…" Four guards approached with a stretcher. Isaac stuck his hand out to stop them.

"No need."

"Sir Isaac, be reasonable." The guard tried to argue with him, but he glanced past Isaac and saw Piers kneeling down beside Garet. Suddenly small sparkles of blue light formed above the fallen fire adept and rushed into him.

"Argh…" Garet groaned and clutched his head. The guards were speechless.

"See? Like I said… no need." Isaac smiled. The guards looked back and forth at Isaac and Garet before shaking their heads in bewilderment as they retreated back to their posts.

"Man! What can you guys not do?!" Sean yelled while staring at Garet, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Slowly Garet… I've healed your wounds, but your head is still trying to screw itself back on.

"I'll be alright… whoa…" He stumbled a little, but regained his posture. "I lost huh…"

"You may have lost Garet… but you are a magnificent fighter." Garet turned to Ouranos. "Not only did you supply me with an enjoyable battle, but you proved to be the strongest opponent I've ever faced… You are the first to take an attack from me at full force and not be instantly knocked out. Train hard and perhaps we shall fight again someday!" Ouranos held his hand out to Garet. Garet accepted the hand shake.

"I will!" Ouranos smiled and the mercenary partners broke off to discuss other topics regarding the tournament. "I still lost though… I was hoping to at least make it to the semi-finals." Garet pondered out loud as he sat down and rested his cheek against his fist. "Aw hold on! Jenna made it but I didn't!?" Jenna cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Er… nothing!" Garet quickly replied so as not to invoke her wrath.

"Oh I'm sure it was something!" She glared at him, her hands on hips, and tapping her right foot on the ground. He began to scoot away from her.

"It just mean's she's better than you." Isaac joked.

"H-HEY!" They all broke into laughter. Isaac suddenly lurched forward as someone shoved him from behind.

"Will you quit the childish behavior and hurry up?" Hatred for the owner of the voice began to spark within him. "Hmph." Navampa strode over to the steps and entered the arena.

_Time to take this bastard down…_ As soon as Isaac turned, he suddenly felt cold. He stopped and looked over his body quickly, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Then a possibility hit him. He turned to Jenna. She was shivering again, but… was he feeling it too? He quickly approached her. "Jenna, are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine." She faked as she continued to inadvertently shake. He picked out the lie immediately.

"Look… Jenna. Don't worry about what he said. I'll prove to him here and now that we are not powerless without the psyenergy…

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be. Cheer me on ok? I'll knock him into next week for you, how about that?" He suddenly felt warmer again. Jenna's expression had changed.

"Alright… go for it! Give him what for!" She was suddenly her upbeat self again. Isaac gave her thumbs up and turned towards the arena.

_Well just great… first the sight of each other… then physical contact… followed by psyenergy spikes… mixed in with shared dreams… now our emotions are connecting? This just keeps getting better and better…_

Jenna watched him enter the arena and make his way to Navampa. _Holy mood swing there Jenna… one moment I felt scared, reminiscing on Navampa's words of disdain… and after Isaac's reassuring words I suddenly felt energetic, the sudden change was almost unnatural… Isaac…_ Isaac faced Navampa. _What is happening to us?_

"Ladies and gentlemen! As you know… this is a rematch of last year's final match! …" before Iodem could continue, the whole stadium was engulfed with cheers from the crowd. Iodem waited for them to simmer down before continuing. "Last year the match between these two ended in a draw, the first draw in the history of Colosso! Isaac, another warrior from the town of Vale, and Navampa, a Tolbi native, are set here and now to give us another show!" As the cheers died down completely, the arena lay silent. The two stared each other down.

"You remember our little bargain right?" Navampa bounced his long sword on his shoulder. Isaac tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"No I haven't forgotten."

"Ouranos had the right mindset you know… Your friend didn't last too long after his tricks had no ef…" Isaac nearly crushed the hilt of his sword.

"Just **SHUT UP**! I've had **ENOUGH** of you and your cocky remarks… Especially to Jenna! You walked up and **BLATETLY** made her feel unwelcome when she was already nervous enough! Not to mention **CRUSHING **her happiness from being able to win her first match! You have no idea just how **MUCH **it took me to not give you what for right there for **HER** sake!"

…

…

There was a long silence at this point. Everyone had heard the conversation. Isaac's friends were surprised at the sudden show of powerful speech from the usually calm, soft-spoken earth adept. Jenna's eyes were wide and a blush had occupied her face.

"We're playing by your rules… but that won't stop me from getting you back for all the disrespect you've shown to me and my friends… I don't need my psyenergy… all I need is the sword, and the anger you've given me… to bury you!" Navampa remained silent, his expression stayed stoic, unmoved in the wake of Isaac's speech.

"Hmph… We'll see just how deep your words are… and if you have the gall to back them up!" Navampa crouched into a battle stance, but Isaac stood still in perfectly casual posture. The horn rang out to signal the match to begin. Navampa did not move, and Isaac was still just standing still. "Not taking a battle stance? You thought **I **was cocky?" Isaac glared towards Navampa with a frighteningly powerful stare.

"Just shut up and attack!" Isaac provoked. Navampa suddenly felt uneasy at the piercing glare that seemed to penetrate through his mind, but he shook it off.

_Hah! He's trying to scare me? I will show him who needs to be scared of whom!_ "RAA!" Navampa broke into an all out sprint towards Isaac, who remained casually stationary. "Prepare to be utterly beaten! Without your little tricks you are… nothing?" Navampa had swung, but Isaac had sidestepped slightly, letting the blade crash to the ground right beside him.

_This is for you Jenna!_ Jenna perked up when she swore she had just heard Isaac's voice. In one fluid motion, Isaac crouched slightly, held the blade in his right hand crossed over to his left side, wound up into a full three-sixty, and smashed his sword into Navampa's back with all his might. The blow was so powerful that Isaac's sword shattered upon impact. On the other end of the attack, Navampa was hurled into the air and crashed through two boulders before flying right past the out of bounds line, flying until he smashed into the stadium wall twenty meters off from the arena. Isaac exhaled, his right arm still outstretched, clutching the remaining hilt of his blade, frozen in the resting place of his attack's follow through. Even Iodem didn't know what to say about this one. Isaac released his pose and cracked his neck and wrists before turning and heading for the stairs. About halfway there, the crowd raised to an unexpected level of enthusiasm. The people in the crowd were in a state of fascination as to being the crowd that got to witness such an unorthodox year of Colosso. Iodem spoke out once he was sure he would be heard.

"An unexpected, yet extremely impressive match! Isaac topples an opponent that he struggled to defeat the year before! Last year he was the mysterious last minute entry and he delivered! This year seems to be no exception! …" As he droned on, Isaac reached the bottom of the stairs and tossed what was left of his weapon aside.

"I need a new sword…" Was all he said as everyone just stared at him. He walked right past them and towards their entrance. Jenna was the only one who didn't follow him with her eyes as he moved past. She was staring straight forward and kept silent.

*_**BLATETLY**__ made her feel unwelcome……… __**CRUSHING **__her happiness……… right there for __**HER**__ sake………… This is for you Jenna!_* Jenna suddenly turned and ran after Isaac towards the waiting room.

"Jenna? Where are you…?"

"Don't worry Felix." He turned to Piers. "Give them a moment… besides… once the guards finish moving new obstacles in here, we're up next…"

"Oh that's right…"

…

…

"Isaac!" Isaac was already through the hallway and about to enter the waiting room, but stopped when he heard Jenna's voice. She jogged up to him and came to a halt right in front of him.

"Jenna I… …" He got his foot caught in his mouth mid sentence, unable to conjure up anything to say. They both stood completely still, so still that not even the flickering light of the torches could cause movement in their shadows. Jenna was lost in her thoughts without a map to escape. She was so deeply moved, not just by his words in her favor, but the way they kept replaying in her mind, and the way he defended her all together. Not to mention she could've sworn that Isaac's thought of redeeming her was so powerful that she possible heard it through their strange connection. Everything that had happened lately, whether it be the strange occurrences, the moments with each other, or the many times he has stood up for her or made her feel better, it was causing her to look upon him in a different way. A way she never thought she would never view him with. One that made her heart jump, one that made her feel secure, one that made her feel warm inside… there was no doubting it now, she had fallen in love.

But first things first, she had to thank him. "Isaac…" she paused to breath in and out. "Thank you… I… I really had lost all confidence after Navampa verbally abused me… once again you came to my rescue… and you completely threw him down… I… I just want you to know…" She had just realized her feelings, so she wasn't going to jump right in, but her body seemed to move on its own. Isaac just watched her as she moved closer to him and stood on her tip toes, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Isaac felt his psyenergy jumped like crazy, and there was a faint crackle noise, that didn't sound like a torch, but he dismissed it as one. His mind was unable to focus. Jenna was sure of her actions now, no longer quite as confused as to why she was becoming attached to him, but her psyenergy also began dancing inside her. There was a brief flicker of yellow light behind Isaac, but she barely noticed it. "You are the most amazing person I know, and I'm so glad I have someone like you I can always depend on. I… just wanted you to know this…" Isaac smiled, while looking away from her slightly, because he was pretty sure his face was not its natural color. The dim amount of light could only cover so much. Jenna was staring at the ground with a similar purpose in mind.

"Jenna…" He still was stumped on what to say to her. She forced her head up and gave him the same smile he was beginning to like a lot. Only he thought it looked even cuter when she was blushing.

"Sorry, I'm slowing you down. Go ahead and get a new sword, but don't take too long, Felix and Piers are fighting soon!" Before Isaac could answer, she turned and walked down the corridor rather quickly. Isaac watched her until she disappeared from his sight and entered the waiting room, closing the door behind him. Immediately he exhaled loudly. He noticed he was sweating and that his psyenergy was still going frantic. His face was still beet red as he ran through what had just happened in his head. He leaned up against the wall and supported himself with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and regain his focus. As he began to calm down, he reached up with his hand and gently touched his cheek where Jenna had kissed him. Just the thought made him blush again, but he smiled along with it.

_Maybe… Just Maybe… _He thought. _Maybe, she really DOES care about me… am I… falling love? I have to be… I've never felt like this good before… and from what I know of love………… It is an incredible feeling…_

---to be continued---

* * *

Ah love... it hits all in many different ways... (some better than others) Will this sudden development keep Isaac and Jenna from focusing on the tournament? How will the first Adept vs. Adept battle turn out? Will Jenna be able to hold her ground agains the mighty Ouranos? We shall see shant we?

Broken Record (but i just have to always say it): I'd like to extend my deepest thanks to all those who read and/or review my work. You guys are the best!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	8. Colosso: Rising up to the Challenge

I apalogize for the long wait. I've been extremely busy since returning to college from spring break. plus i'm nearing finals week so it's going to be work, work, and more work for the next few weeks.

anyway, here is the eight installment of That Incredible Feeling

story

"Talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 8: Colosso: Rising up to the Challenge

_What __**was **__that? I know I planned on hitting him as hard as I could, but… I didn't think I would knock him that far… in fact I shouldn't have. I didn't use any psyenergy either… or at least I didn't intentionally… did my psyenergy activate on its own through my emotions?_

Isaac emerged from the warrior's entrance just as the sound of the horn echoed throughout the stadium. He advanced towards the arena's edge and caught sight of the stare down between Felix and Piers. The two both had smirks of anticipation on their face. It was understandable, the two of them had always fought side by side, and who was the stronger was one thing they had never tested.

"Shall we fight head on? Or should we dazzle the crowd with something besides fire?"

"Come now Felix, let's just go at it, weapons, psyenergy, and all, there's no reason to stall for show." Felix tightened his grip on the long sword.

"Alright Piers, have it your way." Felix twirled his sword, resting the edgeless blade on his shoulder as he reached his left hand forward. The ground began to shake lightly and a yellow glow began to radiate from his body. Suddenly two of the stage boulders closest to Piers were deracinated from the ground and hurled towards the Lemurian. Piers slammed his sword into the ground, causing two walls of ice to shoot up on both sides. The chunks of rock smashed into the ice as he rushed towards Felix. Steel met steel as the two collided head on. Piers' strength proved to be slightly greater as he began to lean in, forcing Felix back. Felix, aware of his disadvantage, slammed his foot into the ground, causing the ground below Piers to thrust upward, knocking him into the air. Felix jumped after him and took advantage of Pier's weakened state, slamming the blade into the water adept's left side. Pier's was sent flying to the ground, but leveled himself out mid fall, landing on his feet. Now Felix was defenseless as he fell back to the ground. Piers pulled back his sword, gathered psyenergy in his arms quickly, and thrusted them forward, unleashing his signature "diamond dust" attack. The shards of ice whisked past Felix, a few of them hitting their mark. Felix was so busy concentrating on taking the least amount of damage possible from the attack that he forgot to land and crashed in a heap on the arena. In no time he was back on his feet and the two faced each other again, smiling contently at the unfolding battle. The crowd was roaring for more, such fascinating battles and displays of strange powers had never been seen before.

"That was great! But how about this?" Piers pulled back his sword and flung it at Felix.

_Throwing your sword? Number one rule of being a swordsman Piers! NEVER throw your sword! _Felix ducked under the approaching sword effortlessly, ready to attack his defenseless opponent. But there was a bright flash and suddenly Piers was behind him. He caught his sword and slammed it into Felix's back. As he flew forward Felix realized what he had just fallen for. _Of course! He can teleport like Alex! For shame, he caught me in a simple trick!_ Shielding his body with his arms, Felix rolled to a stop and jumped to his feet. Piers was nowhere to be found. Felix moved his sword behind his back without looking and Pier's blade collided with his. "I won't fall for the same trick twice Piers!" Felix pushed him off and kept going into a swing, slamming the ground, causing a tremor. Piers was knocked off his feet by the shockwave and quickly teleported to a safe distance.

"Heh… thought I'd be able to get you twice, but I should have known better…" _Darn I have to be wary of my psyenergy, teleport takes quick yet large bursts of psyenergy, I could deplete my reserves too soon. _

_Piers is no fool, he knows he can't use teleport too much… I need to be cautious; he always has some sort of trick up his sleeve. So I won't let him take the initiative this time!_

"Here I come Piers!" Felix put his fist into the air, yellow light gathering around it. He slammed it to the ground, causing a shockwave to trail towards the Lemurian.

_Perfect! This is my chance!_ Piers let the shockwave travel beneath him and hopped lightly off the ground. As the earth shot up beneath him, he perched on the ascending attack and used it to propel himself skyward. The movement was so fast that Felix failed to see it and he was preparing for another attack. From midair Piers built up his psyenergy quickly and unleashed his diamond dust attack again. When large shards of ice began raining down upon him, Felix realized that Piers had somehow managed to gain a massive advantage. With no other option, Felix began to swing at the ice, shattering the pieces one by one as they flew at him. With Felix preoccupied, Piers took advantage of still being airborne, building a small amount of psyenergy in both hands. He thrust his right forward, throwing a blast of water slightly behind Felix. The water splashed across the ground all the way to the edge of the arena. Pulling back his right hand, he pushed his left forward. The blue light pulsed from his hand and collided with the water, freezing it solid.

"What is he doing?" Garet asked bewildered. "He completely missed both of those attacks.

"I know what he's doing…" Isaac answered the fire adept. "And he's damn clever."

Felix knocked away the last shard of ice and looked for Piers in the sky. _Damn where did he go?_

"Hey Felix!" Felix looked towards the voice in time to see Piers ram him head on.

_Argh… cheap shot, I'll… what?_ Felix realized that his feet were sliding along the ground. _ICE?!_ Felix struggled to stop but he couldn't get his footing upon the slippery surface. He braced himself, crouching in attempt to slow himself down. He went slower and slower and stopped right at the edge of the arena. He glanced behind him, seeing the arena's edge no more than a foot behind. _That was close!_ But there was a flash of light behind him and Piers grabbed him around the waist.

"I win Felix!" Piers leaned back, picking Felix off the ground, and threw him backwards.

"Ah! Dammit!" Yelled Felix as he flew past the border line and fell towards the ground. Piers rounded himself and stabilized his feet right on the edge as he watched Felix land out of bounds.

"Out of bounds! Victory goes to Piers!!!" Shouted Iodem from the balcony right before the stadium was engulfed with the cheers and cries of amazement from the crowd. Piers knelt down on the edge of the arena, watching Felix get up from the ground below.

"You are a crafty one Piers…" He brushed himself off and stared up at the Lemurian.

"Well I had to come up with something, you are not easily fooled my friend!" Piers jumped down and they shook hands before returning to the adepts.

"Aw…… Felix lost…" Sheba fell down into her seat.

"Did someone's favorite man lose?" Ivan teased her, leaning close to her with a smirk on his face.

"IVAN!"He face turned red and she pushed him away. Mia laughed as she watched Sheba pound her fists down on Ivan, who was shielding his head.

_That was impressive though… how did he think of that so quickly? _Mia watched the two as they returned to the group, and then suddenly found herself being used as a shield by Ivan.

"Mia! She's trying to kill me!" Mia pushed the two of them in opposite directions.

"Alright you two, that's enough…" Sheba stuck her tongue out at Ivan and plopped down into her seat with her arms crossed, the mad blush still across her annoyed face. Mia sighed, Sheba had always been one to annoy people about their love interests, but she had just gotten a taste of her own medicine. Unfortunately, the thought made her mind turn to Alex. She was still confused as to why he disappeared before. The sight of her almost seemed to cause him pain. She crossed one arm over her chest and held her other arm upward, resting her head on her palm, closing her eyes and sighing once more. _Alex…_

…

"Without further ado… let's get right on to the semifinals! Will the winners of the first two matches step forward!" Iodem called out from the balcony. Jenna gulped and began walking towards the arena, Ouranos made it to the stairs before her and she suddenly remembered what she was about to go up against. She looked up as she walked behind him, he was at least a foot and a half taller than her, not to mention three times as wide. She was about to fight a giant… a giant who Garet lost to. **GARET. **He beat Garet in a competition of physical strength, and also took Garet's powerful psyenergy head on.

_What am I doing? If Garet couldn't beat him how could I?_ The two took their places in the ring. She started shaking. _Am I scared? Or just nervous? I… I just don't know._

"Jenna!" Ouranos' voice boomed out, making Jenna jump slightly. "I look forward to facing your abilities! Show me everything!"

_He's so eager… knowing what Sean said… he's not going to hold back… what am I… _Jenna suddenly stopped thinking, closed her eyes, and shook her head fiercely. She took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. _What the hell am I saying?! Isaac said it himself! There is more to fighting than power! I have to use every card I have to win! He may be massive and extremely strong, but I need to swallow my fears and desire victory! So he's stronger, I'll outsmart him! It's all in the heart! _She had taken Isaacs wise words and turned them into her encouragement. She wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to cower, she wasn't going look fragile, it was time for her to stand up and face her challenges head on.

"Damn she looks nervous as hell… JennACK!" Isaac pulled Felix back by the collar of his armor. "Isaac what are you doing? We have to encourage her!" Isaac smiled and shook his head.

"You can't hold her hand forever Felix… none of us can." He pointed towards her. "Look." Jenna opened her eyes, they had changed. They were no longer full of doubt and hesitation. They had become eyes of determination and perseverance. "She's figured things out Felix… Win or lose, she's going to fight to her fullest with no regrets." Felix sighed and wrenched free of Isaac's grip. Isaac only chuckled at Felix's pride as an older brother, yet he knew that Felix was probably just as impressed by it as he was.

_Alright!_ Jenna held her short sword at the ready in front of her. _This is my chance to show everyone what I can do! I am not going to let anything drag me down!!!_ At that point Jenna felt completely focused. It was a turning point in her life. She now felt as though she could take on anything. With that, the horn blasted the starting signal.

"Hrmph!" Ouranos held his massive sword out in front of him, but stayed still as if he was waiting for Jenna to use her psyenergy.

_If he wants it so badly, then I'll gladly give him a taste!_ She dropped her sword and held her hands out to the sides with her palms completely spread. _Garet couldn't beat him with just one large attack… _Suddenly small spheres of red light appeared around each of her fingertips. _Then let's try many smaller attacks! _The small spheres merged into one big sphere over each palm. She bent back her elbows and yelled out as she began thrusting her hands forward, one at a time, and cocking back for another thrust after each blast. Every thrust released a small beam of heated energy towards Ouranos. Every single blast seemed to hit home. A cloud of smoke engulfed the large man as the barrage continued. After five blasts from each hand, she gathered energy once more, this time one in each hand, she slammed them together above her head and brought her hands down in front of her, releasing the energy in a larger beam to finish the combo. The dust didn't even have time to clear before Ouranos charged from the cloud like an angry bull. Jenna re-obtained her sword and stood her ground. She sidestepped slightly as Ouranos swung, his blade splitting the ground below it. She hopped up and kick-stepped off his blade, tucking and rolling over his head. She landed directly behind him and slammed her elbow into the rear side of his knee. The large warrior toppled over, landing with a loud thud face first. She made a mad dash behind a boulder. Quickly summoning psyenergy, the pressed her hand to the ground. A small insignia of a dragon appeared below her hands. She quickly rose up and darted to another boulder, repeating the process. Ouranos had gotten to his feet and was now trying to dislodge his sword from the middle of the arena. Before he was finally able to remove the massive blade from the ground, Jenna had made a stop behind every boulder on the battle ground, and had left the symbol of a dragon behind every obstruction save for the one she hid behind. _I hope this will be enough to distract him… I need all the time I can get for this…_

"Show yourself Jenna! We've only begun to fight!"

_I'm not the kind who will run out at first sight of a strong opponent, only to get beaten to a pulp. Sorry big guy, but now you have to face me in a battle of wits! _She snapped her fingers and one of the dragon symbols suddenly exploded, sending a dragon-esque trail of fire into the air, arcing towards Ouranos. The berserker shielded himself from the flames, the trail impacting on his gauntlets. He rushed forward and cleaved the boulder in two with one massive swing, but Jenna was not behind it. Suddenly another dragon flame erupted from the ground from behind another boulder. Ouranos defended himself again, rushing forward and smashing that boulder as well, but no Jenna. Another burst from the ground, and Ouranos found himself repeating the process again and again. Meanwhile, Jenna was still behind the large stone in the back, the crimson glow in her hands began to spread until her whole body radiated the light. The final dragon had been released and defeated by Ouranos, his attention now turned to a bright reddish light emanating from behind a rock near the edge of the arena.

"I've got you!" Jenna heard from behind her cover. She knew he was coming, and when he was just about to be upon her, she put two hands to the ground, releasing a small amount of the psyenergy she had been building up in the form of a beam. The force pushed her off the ground and high into the air right as her boulder was nearly disintegrated by Ouranos' massive sword. "What? Where is she?!"

"Up here!" Jenna called to him. As he tilted his head upward to find his opponent, she released all her psyenergy into a giant dragon shaped inferno. The dragon fume hurled towards Ouranos on the ground. He shielded himself just as the trail collided with him and the ground. The pressure was so great that Ouranos was driven into the ground with the flame before the large explosion rocked the stadium. Jenna tried her best to position herself in a comfortable landing position, but failed to do so and landed with a thud on her side. "Oof! Ouch… next time, rethink landing…" She grabbed her sword and was ready to check the small crater, but Ouranos suddenly sprung from the hole and swung violently at Jenna. She had no other option, but to raise a guard with her short sword. At the moment of contact, she felt the sword buckle. She dropped it immediately and ducked, feeling the aftershock of wind from the large swing pass by her as her blade fell to the ground in two pieces beside her. Her mind was set at making distance between them, but Ourano's massive hand shot forward, grabbing her by the wrist.

"No more running for you!" He swung around and flung her across the arena.

"AHHHH!" Jenna screamed as she collided violently back-first with a boulder. She fell to the ground cringing in pain. _Ow… ohh… oh no… _She felt the back of her armor. It was dented severely, to the point where it was uncomfortably jamming into her back, right into her kidneys. She tried to get up, but coughed harshly as the bent armor piece pressed into her back. _What am I going to do now? Psyenergy won't work…_ Ouranos approached her. _There's got to be SOME way I can beat him…_ Ouranos was now beside her. She was still propped up on her forearms, trying to get to her feat.

"You put up a great fight young lady; I suggest you surrender, that armor doesn't look very comfortable."

"I can stiGAH…" She had tried to face him, but it only resulted in more pain from her back and more coughing.

From the sideline Felix was inconsolable. "Jenna! Jenna just give up you've done enough!" It was taking both Piers and Garet to hold him back from entering the arena. Isaac just stood and watched carefully.

_Come on Jenna, think! There is still a way to beat him! Think about it! Where are all people the most vulnerable?_ _Stand up Jenna! Ignore the pain! Show us how strong you are!_

"If you cannot stand then you must give up." Ouranos suggested to her. She continued her struggle.

_I am NOT going to let ANYTHING drag me down!_ She repeated to herself and she slowly began to rise from the ground. An obvious look of pain and discomfort was plastered to her face as she rose. Soon she stood firm again, facing the mighty Ouranos. _He has a weakness… I just need to find it!_ She thought hard about anything and everything she could possibly do along with the recent conversations she had taken part in. She suddenly recalled something Sean had said.

"_When we fought the Kraken with you on the ship, Isaac, Ouranos took about thirty blows to the head…"_

_To the head… to the head… wait! That's it!_

"You fought bravely and show much determination. I did not expect such a show from you, but you proved me wrong in every sense. So let's end this." He reached forward again, with the intention to throw her out of bounds. At at the last moment Jenna brought up her left arm and deflected his hand with her forearm. With speed unthinkable to the amount of pain she was in, she jumped right at Ouranos, leading with her right elbow. Pressing her left hand to her right fist to intensify the blow, she struck her elbow into the massive warrior's throat. With a loud exhale and a few stumbles. Ouranos managed to squeak out one word.

"What?" And he fell onto his back. Jenna landed on top of him and rolled off to the side, panting strenuously from how excrutiating the whole motion was. She glanced to the side and realized that Ouranos had not gotten up. She gulped, sat up on her knees, and looked closer. He was out cold. Then it hit her. She won. She beat him. Against all odds, she defeated the powerful Ouranos. Her shock was drowned out by her sense of hearing as the crowd roared out all around her.

_I… I did it… I can't believe it. _

"After an amazing display of courage and perseverance, victory goes to Jenna!" Iodem was beyond pleased with the thrills of this year's tournament. He was sure that it was the most fascinating experience anyone within the stadium had ever witnessed. Jenna was excited, relieved, and tired all at the same time. She wanted to get up, run back to her friends, and see their reactions to her sudden display of fighting ability. However, the first attempt at movement was met with intense pain on her lower back and left side of her waist. She slid back to the ground, holding her side. She could feel where the section of her armor was dented. After further inspection she realized that it had even been punctured in some spots, the jagged edges jamming into her body.

"Jenna!" Isaac's voice reached her ears over the crowd. She looked up to see him and the others all running towards her. She smiled at them, trying to hide how much pain she was actually in.

"Jenna that was incredible! I mean Garet couldn't even beat him, but you found a way!" Piers complimented her as Garet sighed heavily.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Garet sulked behind the Lemurian.

"Oh! Heh… sorry Garet, but your happy for her too aren't you?"

"Of course… I'm just a little bummed out that I wasn't able to beat him my way…" Isaac knelt down beside Jenna as the two continued their conversation.

"I knew you could do it. I had no doubt." She smiled at him but didn't say anything. Isaac noticed she was very stiff. "Jenna?"

"Sorry… I'm fine…" She tried to move again but grunted in pain, her hand shooting to her side again.

"Jenna!" Isaac grabbed her wrist. "Let me see it." She reluctantly moved her hand away and revealed the damage that had been done. "Oh man… looks like you need some new armor…" He looked at her face again, her eyes were jammed shut with a grimace. He could tell there was more than a simple dent. Isaac stood and waved to Iodem. "We're going to need a few minutes!!" Iodem waved back to him, nodding his head.

"Go ahead! We need to fix the arena!" Isaac flashed him a thumbs up and knelt back down towards Jenna. "Here, grab my arm; we need to get you back to the waiting room." He offered her his right arm. She slid her arm under his and grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Alright, let's do this slowly…" Isaac instructed her, ignoring the psyenergy spikes of being close to her. He slowly helped her up to her feet. She cringed a few times, but eventually stood up straight next to him. Letting out a big exhale as she stopped. She turned to him, with a slight blush on her face and whispered.

"Thank you." Isaac nodded and turned to the rest. "Garet, Piers, you guys help them move the big guy. Pier's make sure you heal him right away, I'm sure he's got quite a nasty sore throat. Felix, go get Mia from the stands, we might have to remove her armor to heal the wound, and well… you know."

"Of course, if you try anything funny I'll kill you."

"Come on Felix, what do you think I am? Some kind of pervert?" Jenna laughed, but was cut off by the pain in her side. Cringing again, Isaac felt her slump a little on his arm. "Dang we need to get you help fast." She nodded and Isaac led her to the steps. As they descended. She stopped. Isaac looked at her, bewildered. She turned to the crowd and raised her fist into the air. The crowd cheered at the gesture.

"Sorry… didn't want them to think I was AH! … Down for… the count." She finished her sentence shakily, clutching her side again with her free arm. Isaac smiled at her.

_Typical Jenna, stubborn to the end._ "Alright we need to get you healed up, moving around is obviously painful." He led her away from the arena, and into the tunnel.

Once inside, Isaac led her to the table in the middle of the room.

"What hurts more? Standing or sitting?"

"Standing…"

"Alright, let's get you up on the table then…" He helped her up onto the table and she exhaled loudly. She began fumbling with the buckle that held her armor together.

"If I can get this loose… maybe it will stop it from jamming into my back." She kept trying, but it looked like the buckle was damaged as well. "Shoot… this won't work."

"Here let me help…" Isaac removed his gauntlets, reached down, and found the buckled to be lodged into one of the armor's dents. "It looks like it might be stuck, but I might be able to get it loose."

"Go ahead." She braced herself on the table. Isaac gingerly grabbed hold of the strap and tried to go through the process as gently as he could. After a soft yank it dislodged from the steel, causing the back of her armor to tilt upward slightly, but Jenna cried out in pain.

"Oh… GOD… that did not feel good…"

"Sorry…" Isaac quickly apologized.

"No no… don't worry, at least we can get this off now." Isaac nodded and stared down at the strap he still held in his hand. His eyes widened as he realized the brown strap was a dark shade of red near its end.

"Oh man… Jenna, lean forward and hold still for a minute." She obeyed and rested her hands on the table, tilting her body forward. Isaac slowly tried to lift the back piece higher. His concern rose again. He could now see her white undershirt, but there was a large blood stain covering a good portion of her back and left side.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, er…"

"It must be. Or else you would have answered me right away."

_She knows me too well._ "Yeah… not much of your shirt is white anymore… I'm going to take a look at it… oh… you don't mind do you?" She giggled softly.

"No, I won't think you're a pervert, my brother needs to settle down…" Isaac chuckled and gently grabbed the bottom end of her shirt and pulled it up just enough to see the damage. Slight flesh contact sent a surge or psyenergy through both of them, but they were glad neither was in sight of the others face. Isaac didn't even think about the feeling though, he was too busy gawking at the large gash he was staring at. It was a deep cut that ran from the left side of her waste to the middle of her lower back. It was still bleeding slightly and the mere sight of it on her body made him wince.

"Damn… well to be honest with you Jenna, this is **really** bad. I'm surprised you were even able to move… doesn't this hurt?"

"Yeah." She began. "I'm not going to lie Isaac, it hurts **a lot** I don't think I've ever been in this much pain before, but… I wanted to show everyone that I'm not a weakling.

"So you've been dealing with it?"

"Yes… but… it has been very unpleasant…"

"Very well then…"

"Isaac?" He brought up his hand and a yellow glow formed around his hand.

"I don't know what's taking your brother so long to find Mia… but I can't stand knowing that you are dealing with such an awful amount of pain…" The psyenergy in his hand manifested and his hand was surrounded in a shimmering yellow light. "I won't be able to heal it… Mia is the only one qualified for this kind of damage… but I can use my Venus healing abilities to ease the pain."

"Wait! Don't you have a match with Pier's next? Don't waste your psyenergy on me."

"That doesn't matter. Right now this is more important." She knew there was no arguing with him. When it came to those he cared about, Isaac's decisions were hard to sway. She nodded. "Alright here goes…" He positioned himself in front of her and placed his hand upon the wound. He felt her wince at first, but soon her tenseness faded. The feeling of relief fell upon her, but suddenly she felt something else. Isaac's psyenergy was coming in direct contact with hers again. There was a sudden rush of warmth that made all other things disappear around her. Colosso wasn't even in her thoughts. She could only feel the warmth, and Isaac. Her face flushed and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of ecstasy. Isaac was fully concentrated on the wound, but looked up briefly to see Jenna in her state of delight. "J-Jenna?" He moved his hand away slightly in confusion, but it didn't move far. Jenna's hand clamped onto his wrist.

"Don't stop… please…" To Isaac she looked half-dazed. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was enjoying being this close to her.

_Felix will kill me if he finds this out…_ "Alright…" He moved closer to her and placed his hand over her wound again. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. As the feeling returned to her once again, this time Isaac began to feel the effects as well, he began to think differently of the situation, and the tournament was drowned out. He put his other arm over her shoulders, pulling her in slightly. After a few seconds he could have sworn her heard Jenna moan softly.

"Um…" The sound of a new voice tore them apart quicker than a lightning strike. Isaac turned to see Mia standing in the door with one hand on the doorknob, the other over her mouth and a blush on her face.

"I... ah… Ineedtogetgoingmymatchshouldbestartingsoon." He spoke at the speed of light before darting out the door. Mia had not moved, but was now staring at Jenna who was left along with no part of her face not being covered by the color red. There was a long, extremely awkward silence before either of them did anything else. Mia eventually cleared her throat and approached Jenna.

"So…" She spoke to the flustered fire adept. "How long have you two been…?"

"**WE AREN'T!**" Jenna yelled in an instant, almost knocking Mia over.

"Okay, okay yikes… I just assumed, since you two seemed to be getting a bit intimate there…"

"Well…" Jenna cut herself off.

"Well what?" Mia was interested now. Jenna knew there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Fine… you saw it, so I'll tell you everything."

"Wait, let me heal you, you can tell me as I work." So Mia set to work on Jenna's wound and she told her everything. About the psyenergy, about the feelings, and about the recent developments during the tournament.

"Well at least you figured it out! You two are so funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Jenna, I'm going to be honest with you, the two of you have always been like this. Ever since we all met up in Contigo, you and Isaac have been so difficult."

"Mia…"

"Jenna, you've always been a bold, straight forward person, but when faced by Isaac, you change dramatically… the others may not have noticed, but I have." After putting thought to it, Jenna realized Mia was right. She does act differently around him, but she never took notice to it. "And Jenna, Isaac is shy. If there is one thing I've always noticed about him it's that he has a hard time expressing himself. He's always driven to do what is right for the good of everyone. At times this cramps his decisions on what he wants for himself. He tries to avoid praise, and around you he has trouble talking." Mia finished healing the wound. "All done… the scar will fade in a few days, so don't worry."

"Thank you."

"So…" Mia sat down next to her.

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what… oh you mean, the psyenergy reaction…"

"Yes."

"Well… let's just say it…" Jenna blushed. "Feels nice."

"How so?"

"It makes me feel warm and secure, like nothing can hurt me." She hugged herself. "It's an incredible feeling really… it's hard to describe. Whenever I'm near him, the fact that I have feelings for him always makes me nervous, but when we get close my psyenergy just jumps around like a child frolicking in an open field."

"It sounds amazing… but…"

"But what?" Jenna gave a confused look to Mia.

"Is there any more to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… what about the whole… "event" I just witnessed."

"What even… OH!" Jenna turned redder. "Um… he was just using his healing psuyenergy to sooth the pain until you arrived… but… our psyenergy came in direct contact with each other, and well… it felt amazing…" Amazing was the only word Jenna felt comfortable using to describe it. "I mean… it just seems too perfect… Me… falling for him… and this strange connection…"

"You're lucky…"

"How so?"

"Jenna, I only wish I had the same opportunity you have… my love life has been one unfortunate circumstance after another…" Jenna listened intently as Mia told her about Alex, the disease, his insanity, and now his disappearance. "… I just don't know where to go next... If we ever run into Alex again… I want to talk to him… to reach out to him… there has to be some trace of his former self left within him… If he cannot find it himself, then I want to find it for him…" She was holding back her tears; she didn't want anyone to see her cry about it anymore.

"I'm… sorry Mia…"

"No… don't worry about it." Jenna hugged her.

"No! I was just here talking about myself and everything that has gone right for me… and I had no idea what you had gone through, I'm sorry." Mia sighed and hugged her back.

"Thank you for listening to me though…"

"Same to you." Mia hopped off the table.

"Come on." Piers and Isaac are probably already fighting.

"Oh! That's right!" Jenna lowered herself from the table and joined Mia as they exited the room.

…

…

_Okay… that had to be the weirdest encounter we've had with each other yet… what exactly did I do to Jenna? She suddenly got all warm and… _"WHOA!" Isaac ducked as Piers' sword whisked by where his head would have been.

"Aye! Isaac, you alright?! You're being a bit spacey!" He spun around into a vertical slash and Isaac rolled away from the heavy impact of sword upon ground.

_Damn… I'll think about this later! Right now I have to fight!_ Piers took another hefty swing at the earth adept, but Isaac locked his blade with Piers', bringing them face to face. "Sorry, I had something on my mind."

"Better get your mind straight if you want to beat me!"

"Heh… I'll keep that in mind!" Piers suddenly realized Isaac's hands were glowing, and before he could do anything about it, the ground shot up from beneath Piers, sending him flying. Isaac quickly channeled psyenergy into his sword and released it with a swing, sending the massive blade of psyenergy, Ragnarok, towards Piers. He managed to shift his sword into place to take the blow for him. The impact caused an explosion, breaking Piers' sword into pieces. The sword did however, soften the blow, and Piers managed to round himself out mid fall, touching to the ground safely.

"Damn! There goes my sword… You're a tricky one Isaac…"

"Do you surrender then?"

"Hell no!" He pounded his fist into his palm. "Who said I needed a sword to fight?"

"Have it your way." Isaac charged at him. Piers crouched down, as if ready to take on the attack. Isaac did a feint swing and set the flat edge of his blade in front of him, going for an unexpected ramming attack. But, Piers saw through the bluff. Right before Isaac could connect the attack; Piers turned his back to Isaac and thrust his elbow into Isaac's hand, jostling the sword from his grip. Pier's then focused a small bit of psyenergy into his hand and thrust his palm to Isaac's chest, releasing the psyenergy. It was just a simple force technique, but it was enough to send Isaac in the opposite direction of his sword. Piers jumped back and immediately began a buildup of psyenergy. _Wait… he knocked my sword away… but he's not going for it? Piers, Piers… I thought you were brighter than that!_ Isaac regained his footing and dashed towards his sword. After retrieving it, he turned only to find Piers with a large blue aura around him. _What? Oh no! I didn't expect this! I was the fool!_

"Hya!!!" Piers punched his fists into the ground causing a shockwave to pulse through the arena floor. The shockwave was immediately followed by the ground freezing solid. Isaac found himself trapped, his legs incased in ice.

_He didn't go for the sword because he __**wanted **__me to go for it; it gave him enough time to build up his psyenergy!_

"Ready or not Isaac!" Isaac's attention quickly shifted from his solidified legs, to Piers who was unleashing another attack.

_Diamond dust!_ Isaac readied his sword as the ice chunks began hurling towards him. _I can do this!_ "RAAH!!!" Isaac began pulverizing the chunks one by one, swing by swing as they flew at him. As he did so, he began focusing his psyenergy towards his legs. When he had destroyed the final ice rock, he released the psyenergy from his legs, causing the ice to shatter around them. However, Piers was nowhere to be found. _Damn! He's a tricky one!_

"I'm right here!" Piers rammed Isaac from the left, sending him skating across the frozen ground.

_What!? He's trying to do the same thing he did to Felix!_ Isaac angled his boots so the friction would take hold, and he managed to stop himself before the edge. _Now He'll be behind me! What?!_

"You really think I would do the same thing?" Piers was behind Isaac, now anyway. Had Isaac not turned around, expecting the same attack, he'd be facing Piers now. "I win Isaac." Piers reached forward and gave Isaac a light push, but it was enough to make him fall off the arena.

_No way… it can't end like this! I won't him beat me so easily! _Isaac turned, building up a small amount of psyenergy, releasing it in the form of a ghostly hand, the hand reached out and grasped for the edge… … … but missed. _Oh no… that's it… I'm done…_

Or at least he would have been, had something peculiar not happened. A golden glow suddenly appeared around him and his arms seemed to move on their own. Isaac spun around and a blade of golden energy burst from his hand, lodging into the side of the arena. The blade bent upward, flinging Isaac back into the air and onto the arena.

"What!?!?!" Piers stared in disbelief. "What the hell?!" Isaac landed right in front of him, his body still engulfed with the golden glow. He dropped his sword and thrust both hands forward into Piers. A blast of pure psyenergy erupted from Isaac's hands, sending Piers to a fate that Isaac had just barely avoided.

The crowd was silent as the sound of Piers hitting the ground echoed throughout the arena. Slowly, the roar of the crowd picked up again as Isaac stood exactly where he attacked Piers, staring at his hands. Iodem's announcements were drowned out from his head as he thought about the mysterious power that once again appeared in his desperation. Piers had gotten to his feet and was now standing below Isaac.

"Isaac! What in Weyard was that?" Isaac snapped out of his ponderings and stared down at the Lemurian.

"I… don't really know to be honest." He jumped down. "It just sort of happened." Piers cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Ah whatever, it doesn't matter, you won, I didn't. Come on, let's go back to everyone." Isaac nodded in agreement and followed the Mercury adept towards the group. They all congregated together again, compliments about battles and other natural conversation sprung up. Isaac held back a blush when he looked at Jenna, who happened to be doing the same. Both of them had discovered more about themselves within the course of the tournament, they were eager to figure things out afterward, back in Vale if need be. Then realization dawned on both of them.

_Wait, Jenna and I both won so…_

_Hold on, Isaac and I both advanced so…_

_That means…_

_That means…_

"Attention fellow spectators!" Iodem's voice rang out and the crowd hushed instantly. "Once repairs to the arena are complete the final match will commence! In a moment you will witness a battle between those who have pushed their way to the top through thick and thin…"

Neither of them had expected this.

"A battle between Isaac and Jenna!!!"

---To be continued---

* * *

When debating how to make the tournament work, i pondered wether or not almost all of my readers could see this coming. I figured most of them would, but i did it anyway, oh well, what will happen? Will they be able to fight eachother without being distracted by their recent incidents? I'm so eager to find out!

Wait, i'm writing it... heh...

As i do with every chapter i submit, i want to extend my deepest thanks to all those who read and/or review my writing, it is truely an honor to have so many people read and give me feedback. You guys(and gals) are the best!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	9. Colosso: To Fight Your Best Friend

Aye... so much work to do... BUT ONLY A WEEK LEFT. i'm so close to the end of my first year in college, its kinda hard to believe. It might be a little bit of a wait till the next chapter, considering im going through finals and homecoming preperations.

Anyway, Here is the ninth installment of That Incredible Feeling

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 9: Colosso: Finals: To fight your best friend

As Iodem's words met their ears, they both realized just how unprepared they were for the approaching circumstances. Neither were paying attention to the "good lucks" and congratulations from their friends, Sean, and Ouranos.

_I have to fight Jenna… oh god I was really hoping I wouldn't have to._ He glanced over to Jenna, whose previous expression of determination was replaced with surprise and confusion. _I guess she didn't count on it either… Oh man… how in the world am I going to fight? I don't want to hurt her…_ He sighed and brought up a hand, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Jenna looked towards him briefly.

_Well I sure didn't see this coming… I guess I've been lucky so far… I haven't had to fight any of my friends yet… only to be thrown against the strongest of us… Isaac… oh no wait, what am I saying? What if anything strange starts to happen during the battle? Oh my god, that would be so embarrassing…_ She caught Isaac's eyes with hers. They both looked away quickly. _How am I going to focus?_

"Isaac, you as much scratch her and I'm going to break you in two." Felix threatened Isaac. Isaac snapped out of his thoughts and raised an eyebrow at the statement.

_Felix you are the most predictable person I know…_ "Sure Felix cause I was really planning on killing her." He joked. Felix did not find it funny, but everyone else laughed.

"Felix you know better than that!" Piers dropped an arm across Felix's shoulders. Garet came from the opposite side and did the same.

"Yeah… Isaac would probably kill himself before he'd hurt Jenna!" Felix gave him an "Oh really?" look before thrashing around, trying to jostle the other two off of him.

"That's a nice thought Garet…" Isaac chuckled then turned back to Jenna who was still thinking to herself off to the side. He sighed, and left the three to roughhouse about.

"Jenna?"

"YES?" She answered in almost an instant, startling Isaac. "Sorry… what is it?" She was having a hard time looking him in the eye. Thoughts of their previous encounter were still in her head. Isaac noticed this, then immediately remembered as well. He glanced at her waist, but her new set of armor prevented him from seeing where her wound had been. He blushed at the memory of the encounter, but tried to push his point forward before an awkward silence could overtake them.

"Well…" _Might as well try to make some light to this… it would be stupid to jump right into this unprepared…_ He glanced back to the others, Piers and Garet had wrestled Felix to the ground.

"ALRIGHT! You've made your point! Now GET OFF OF ME!"

_Maybe we should get a little distance first… _"Come over here for a second." She nodded and followed him around the side of the arena so they were out of sight from the others. "Okay, look…" He began. "I'm sure you know as well as I do… that there is a possibility of odd occurrences during this fight."

"Yes… in fact… that's all I've been thinking of for the past few minutes…"

_She's a smart one…_ "Yeah… so… let's try our best to fight without anything unexpected." Isaac was hopeful, but he knew the possibility was still high. She nodded in agreement with him, but she too knew that it was only a hopeful scenario. The chances of something weird happening were almost inevitable.

"Isaac and Jenna! Please enter the arena!" Iodem's voice caught both of them off guard. They looked at each other for a moment and then walked towards the steps. Upon entering the arena they took their places. "As mentioned before Isaac and Jenna both hale from the same town, as you all know they possess spectacular powers. What will these two have in store for us? We'll find out right now!" Jenna gulped.

_How are we going do this? I've never fought one of my friends before… why did the first one have to be Isaac?_ She wasn't the only one throwing questions through her head.

_How am I supposed to fight her? The last thing I'd ever do is hurt her… oh man there is no way I'll be able to fight her full out… but if I don't she might get angry at me… damn…_

Without warning to both of them, the horn blasted throughout the stadium. They both snapped out of their thoughts and Jenna clumsily dropped her sword, bending down and picking it up quickly. She automatically locked in a battle stance. Isaac grabbed his sword, but realized he was holding it backwards, by the dull blade, and flipped it around so he was gripping the hilt.

In the audience Mia was trying to hold back a fit of laughter. _Oh my… I can only imagine how awkward this must be for them… this should be interesting._

Jenna blinked twice as she took small steps forward. _Ok, ok Jenna settle down… this is still the Colosso tournament. Sure, it's Isaac, but you can prove yourself once again if you win. Worry about all the feelings and such later… go!_ Jenna made up her mind and charged at Isaac as fast as she could. Isaac was surprised by her move, but readied himself none the less. She swung at him, full force, but hit nothing. He had sidestepped. Jenna waited to be hit, but she wasn't. She looked to the side and saw that Isaac had stepped back. She changed direction and charged at him again, swinging her sword rapidly. Every swing met nothing as Isaac kept dodging.

_Shoot… I've seen countless opportunities to attack, but every time I freeze…_

_He's too fast! I'm surprised he hasn't attacked me yet… unless… _She stopped and glared at him. Isaac raised an eyebrow in confusion. She charged at him once again. The same result. She swung and swung and swung, but every attempt was to no avail. In her frustration she quickly called up the power of mars and unleashed a beam of heat psyenergy towards him. Isaac brought his hand up and the psyenergy collided with his palm, bursting in all directions as it deflected off his hand. "ISAAC!"

"Huh?" She stopped and jammed her sword into the ground before walking towards him.

"Isaac, I can't believe you!" The crowd had gone silent as well. She waltzed right up to him and poked him in the chest. "You aren't trying!" Isaac kept staring at her.

_She's too perceptive… I guess I can't hide much from her…_

"Why are you being so condescending!?" Isaac answered immediately.

"Jenna… I… Sorry…" She didn't take the glare off of him as if she was waiting for an explanation. "I… just…" His face turned a little red, "…really don't want to hurt you, because well… you mean a lot to me." Jenna was surprised at this, to the point where the all familiar blush appeared on her face. "I'm just… having a hard time fighting you because of that…" Jenna was touched by his words, but she quickly remembered that this was **NOT** the time and place for such an exchange.

"Look Isaac…" She began, suppressing the blood from rising to her face. "We need to worry about all this stuff later… right now we are here, in Colosso, in front of a crowd that is probably wondering what is going on right now… so we need to fight each other." She turned her back to him.

"But…" That's as far as he got.

"Isaac… after all the words of encouragement you gave me, are you just going to sit down and not practice what you preach?"

_She's TOO good…_ He chuckled. "Fine… Jenna, I'm going to apologize now then…"

"For…?"

"Just in case I end up injuring you." She smiled at him as she uprooted her sword from the ground.

"Who said I'm the one getting hurt?" She taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Ooo… I'll take that as a challenge!" He still didn't want to hurt Jenna, but if he didn't try he would have to face her wrath, which could be worse than death at times. "Here I come!" He dashed at Jenna. Jenna prepared to parry his attack, but he ran right past her. He didn't swing. All she did was side step to let him pass.

"Isaac…" She was about to yell at him again, but the ground below her suddenly gave way. "Yeep!" She squeaked as she fell to the ground into a foot deep hole. Prickly vines shot out from the ground, surrounding the hole. She frantically tried to cut the vines, but they were tougher than steel. Suddenly the ground shot up from underneath her. Shooting her into the air. As flipped to regain balance, Isaac was suddenly right beside her. Jenna however, surprised Isaac by attacking in her weakened state. Isaac had to change direction mid jump to avoid Jenna's sword and rounded himself out to land. Jenna landed on her hands and knees.

"What did you think I let you down again?" He chuckled.

"That's a cute trick…" She smirked at him. "But you aren't the only clever one here!" She summoned her psyenergy to her hands and released a small heat beam, similar to the one Isaac had caught out of the air minutes ago. He prepared to catch this one too, but at the last second, the beam bent and passed right over him and collided with a boulder behind him. The boulder exploded, sending chucks of rock raining down on Isaac. He quickly put his hand into the air to ward off the falling rocks with simple psyenergy, but as the last rock fell away from him, Jenna was in his face, swinging violently at him. Isaac put his sword up just in time to receive the blow and was forced back a few steps.

"Well! I sure wasn't expecting that!"

"I'm not done!" A large dragon shaped flame burst from the ground behind her and dove at Isaac. He rolled back to avoid the impact, but was thrown further by the explosion.

_Yikes! I have to be on my guard! She may not be very strong, but damn she's smart!_ As Isaac regained his focus and noticed that Jenna had disappeared. _Yeah… she's tricky…_ He looked down and immediately noticed three dragon shaped symbols on the ground. _Not this time!_ Isaac built up psyenergy in his hands and thrust his sword into the ground. A seven foot radius of the floor around him crumbled, breaking the symbols before they could unleash their contents. Isaac sat completely still. _Be calm… Be still… sense her… sense her… THERE!_ Isaac spun around and slammed his blade into her stomach. Knocking her back and to the ground.

"Oof!" She grunted as she picked herself off the ground. _Shoot… physical attacks are not going to be very effective on him… but if I keep using my psyenergy I won't have enough to last me the whole battle…_ _I'll have to…_

"HA!" Isaac thrust his hand forward. A shockwave of pure psyenergy burst from his hand and knocked her back to the ground.

_OW! Okay, he's so powerful… I didn't even sense his psyenergy build up…_ She felt the ground below her begin to tremble. She quickly rolled out of the way as the ground shot up into the air again. But she rolled right into an incoming volley of broken rocks. She shielded her face as the rocks glanced off of her, a few landing direct hits. _Ack! He's fast too!_ Jenna Snapped her eyes back towards Isaac, but now **he **had disappeared from sight. She glanced in every direction, but there was absolutely no sign of him. Suddenly the ground began to shake again, but this time it seemed like the whole arena was shaking, not just the ground below her. Then all the boulders on the arena lifted slightly off the ground and flew towards her simultaneously. Jenna frantically looked in all directions as the giant rocks closed in on her. At the last moment, she spotted an opening of escape and squeezed through it before the boulders crashed into one another. "Hey! Quit hiding!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Okay." She heard below her. Isaacs hands shot up from the ground and grabbed her by the ankles. Startled, Jenna glanced down as Isaac pulled her into the ground, lodging her in the ground up to her chest. A few feet away Isaac burst from the ground and landed right in front of her. Kneeling down. She was pounding her fists on the ground trying to free herself from the floor. Isaac laughed at the sight. She crossed her arms over her chest and made a pouty face at him.

"This **ISN'T **funny." She fumed.

"I kind of made that one up on the fly…"

"Well…" She smirked at him. "You shouldn't let your guard down!"

"Huh?" Isaac watched as a crimson glow surrounded her body. _Oh shoot! She's going to…_

"HA!" Jenna yelled out as the air around her exploded in a blast of fire. The ground was forced out around her and Isaac was sent flying back. She picked herself out of the ground and brushed herself off before readying her sword again. "I've only begun to fight!" Isaac sat cross legged on the ground where he landed, his elbow atop his knee, resting his cheek in his hand.

"Boy you really are stubborn…" He stood up and put his sword out in front of him. He whisked his head to the side once to get his hair out of his face and cracked his neck from side to side. "Shall we continue?"

The crowd roared in excitement for more. This had been quite an odd battle so far, but the uniqueness of the fighting style had kept them on the edge of their seat.

"This is kind of funny actually… It almost seems as though their just playing around…" Piers observed as Felix glared in Isaac's direction.

"I'm going to kill him later for going so rough on her…" He muttered to himself.

"So I've been wondering…" The three adepts turned to see Sean approaching them. "There's obviously some sort of connection between them. This fight looks like a magical version of a friendly duel so far." He joked. Felix and Piers both looked at Garet.

"What?" He questioned obliviously.

"Well… you're the one who's been with them the most; I wasn't around when you three always spent time together." Felix tried to explain to him.

"Oh… ok…" He cleared his throat. "Well… the three of us were pretty much inseparable for three years, I've always seen her as a sister, but the two of them were always very close. For a long time she was under the belief that her entire family was dead. During that time Isaac and I were like her family, but whenever she was feeling depressed, I wasn't quite sure what to do, I was never too good at that sort of thing… Isaac however always knew how to cheer her up." He glanced at Felix once then continued. "I was always a little jealous of Isaac. I felt as though I wasn't as good of a friend to her, he could always make her feel better, I don't know how he did it."

"I see…" Sean glanced towards the battle. "It must be difficult to fight with a past like that."

"Actually I'm sure Jenna isn't having trouble with it at all." Began Felix. "She's very competitive, and once she has her mind set on something she'll try her hardest to accomplish it… even if the odds are stacked against her drastically… Isaac on the other hand…" Garet cut him off.

"Isaac would rather throw himself off a cliff than hurt his friends… I'm sure the only reason he's fighting with the intensity he is right now is because something happened during that little exchange before…"

"Knowing Jenna…" They turned to Piers. "She probably got angry at him for the first part of the fight… I'm sure you guys saw it. Isaac had plenty of chances to strike, but he didn't." Felix sighed.

"And knowing my sister she told him off about not trying hard enough or something…"

"Yeah, but trust me, I think Isaac is trying to find a way to win without hurting her." Garet looked back at the arena and Jenna had just been knocked forward by a blow to the back. "Uh… at least that's what I HOPE he's trying…"

"Argh!" Jenna grunted as Isaac's sword connected with her upper back, sending her to the ground. _Darn! He really is taking this seriously…_

"Come on Jenna… you didn't want me to pull any punches, and I'm honoring the request."

"Oh just you wait!" She got up and charged at him again. Isaac took a step back as her sword crashed into the ground in front of him. She picked up her blade again and prepared for another downward swing, Which Isaac stopped with the gauntlet on his wrist. He quickly grabbed her wrist and used her momentum against her, tossing her to the ground behind him.

_Why isn't she using psyenergy? She's only attack me head on…_ _She's charging again… hasn't she realized now that this isn't working…?_ Isaac was prepared to fend her off again. He focused his eyes on her sword, waiting for the swing. But suddenly a force pushed his feet off the ground. _Huh?!_ He glanced down and noticed a small explosion at his feet. His eyes traced the path of the psyenergy and noticed that Jenna had her other arm outstretched to the point where Isaac could not see it when focusing on her sword. The blast and thrown his feet out in front of him and put him in a position too awkward to block the incoming attack. Jenna raised her sword above her head and brought down all her strength into the swing. Her blade smashed into Isaac, throwing him to the ground rather violently. He lay there for a moment looking into the sunlight above him. _Well, I wasn't expecting that…_ He sat up, propping himself with his elbow. _She deliberately made me focus on her weakness so I wouldn't notice her little trick… damn Jenna you are something else…_ He rose from the ground and faced Jenna, who had moved back a few feet. _I've fought Garet countless times, Felix and piers once or twice too… but I've never fought anyone who put so much thought into every maneuver…_ Suddenly Jenna seemed to appear blurry and faded away. _Oh you've GOT to be kidding me! A heat mirage!?_ A large beam of heat psyenergy connected with Isaac's back knocking him face first into the ground. _Okay… time to pick it up a little…_ Isaac got to his feet and looked around again. Jenna was gone again. _I don't have time to look around… wait for the attack…_ Isaac stood completely still, waiting for a sign of attack. _I know I did this before Jenna… I know you won't fall for the same trick twice… but I know you will attack me in some shape or form… I'll stand here all day if I have… _Another large beam hurled towards him. Isaac's eyes shot open and he rolled out of the way, letting the beam fly past him and into a boulder. Building up psyenergy as quickly as her could, he slammed his fist into the ground, directing his psyenergy towards where he believe the blast came from.

"Yaa!!" He heard Jenna yelp. He turned and saw her on the ground, a large chunk of the arena sticking up in front of her.

_Hm… I missed…_ He thought as she quickly got to her feet again and stared at him.

_Great… now he's attuned to my psyenergy attacks as well… how am I going to…_ She was cut off by Isaac charging at her. His sword was in the air, almost blatantly telling her how he was going to attack. But to her surprise, the attack was slow. Slow enough for her to react and weak enough for her to parry. But it was only a ploy. Isaac's sword bounced off of her's, sending it in the opposite direction as if he was using her parry to boost the speed of his attack. His blade made a full 360 and collided with her shoulder, sending her stumbling to her right. Isaac followed up by charging right at her. She put her sword up in front of her just in time to cushion the blow as Isaac pushed her all the way into a boulder, pressing her up against it. Then…

Disaster struck…

Isaac suddenly realized how close he was to Jenna's face. His focus completely faded and his psyenergy began to bounce around. A blush appeared on his face as the familiar feeling of extreme proximity to her filled his body. Jenna had not noticed yet, her eyes were closed as she tried to force back against Isaac's strength. The feeling in Isaac's aura was relaxing and the tenseness in his body faded. Unfortunately for him, so did the strength that was holding Jenna to the rock. Isaac's sudden let up was unexpected, Jenna felt herself move forward as if she had suddenly overpowered him. When she opened her eyes she was already falling forward with Isaac still in front of her.

"Wah!" They both yelled as Jenna's force knocked them both over onto the ground. Jenna landed right on top of Isaac in a very… **VERY… **awkward way. There were now both on the ground, Jenna on top of Isaac. Their faces dangerously close. Now it was her turn to react. She felt the heat rush to her face as her psyenergy began to glow within her. They both stared into each other's eyes silently cursing to themselves as they realized that what they were both trying very hard to avoid… had just happened.

_Now's not the time… now's NOT the time… Pull yourself together! Isaac, come on! Why is it so hard to look away from her?! Any other time, just not now!_

_Oh… my… GOD… I'm so close to him… but… oh no there are so many people here… if we stay like this much longer… Jenna! Later… LATER!!! I need to focus on the battle! Oh… but… this feels so good…_

"Um… What happened in there? Did they both pass out?" Piers was standing on his tiptoes, trying to see further above the arena. The whole crowd was silent wondering what was going on, but Mia sat there with her hand on her forehead.

_Oh my… This couldn't be any more awkward…_ Then someone from the crowd whistled. Upon hearing this, Jenna immediately rolled off of him and jumped to her feet, her face glowing bright red like a hot coal in a fire. Isaac took his time standing up, not taking his eyes off Jenna, the minor blush still apparent on his visage. Neither spoke at first, but Isaac managed to fight off the blood from his face first.

"Um… sorry about that."

"No! It's no problem…" Jenna frantically responded. A few more seconds past and Jenna cleared her head of her current thoughts, replacing them with the focus she had before. "Ok… I'm ready."

"We'll… talk about that later. Just focus on the battle now."

"Agreed." Jenna nodded. They took battle stances again. The crowd picked up on the fact that the battle was about to continue and began cheering once more.

"Um… What was that?" Garet asked around to anyone near him.

"Did they… pass out for a moment?" Piers was still looking over the arena.

"Whatever it was we weren't in a good spot to see, look they're going at it again." Felix pointed towards them directing all attention back to the battle.

Jenna ran at him. Sword hoisted above her head. Isaac was ready block, but noticed a soft glow around her left hand.

_Nice… but not subtle enough._ Isaac parried her swing above his head and saw Jenna reach her left hand forward. Isaac stuck his right hand out as a beam erupted from her palm. It smashed right into his hand and dissipated. He fell to a knee, pushing his hand into the ground. Vines sprouted under her feet and shot up around her body, wrapping around her, constricting her movement. Isaac jumped back as he saw Jenna's Crimson glow appear around her. The vines were all incinerated in an instant. Isaac planted himself on the ground and held his sword out in front of his face. A yellow light emanated from his hands and seemed to move onto his sword. He twirled it over his head twice and slammed it to the ground. A shockwave split the ground as it traveled towards Jenna. Unaware of what was happening. The shockwave hit home.

"AH!" Jenna yelled as the invisible psyenergy collided with her, sending her airborne and back a few feet. She sat up and stared in his direction. _Damn it! Does he ever wear down? How many tricks does he have up his sleeve?_ She closed her eyes and shook her head a few times. _I need to get up!_

"We're not done yet are we Jenna?" She spun around and he was suddenly right behind her. She rolled back and got to her feet. She glared at him, but realized he was showing some signs of fatigue.

_So he really is trying…_ She smiled. _He's treating me like a real opponent…_ "Of course not!" She pulled back her hand and thrust it forward. But nothing happened. "Huh?" _Oh no! I'm out of Psyenergy?!_

"Looks like you're tapped… you still want to continue?" She shot him an annoyed look. "Why did I even ask… I know you too well Jenna." He propped his sword on his shoulders.

"Don't take me too lightly!"

"Are you kidding me? Jenna this has been one of the toughest battles I've ever fought."

_What? _"Really?" She was confused, but she wanted to know.

"I've never fought anyone as clever as you… it's been quite a challenge. Every attack is planned out. I can't just fight you like I fight Garet… You keep mixing swords with psyenergy, and never use one without the other in mind. And to be honest? I don't have much psyenergy left either."

"I've really been pushing you that hard? Don't joke with me Isaac."

"I'm serious… now shall we have one more go? I know you aren't one to give up." She smiled at him and readied her sword.

"Bring it!" Isaac honored her request by closing the distance between them quickly. She ducked under his first swing and parried the second from the left, but the force was greater than she could contain, sending her to the ground. She rolled and stood up quickly, attacking him head on. He deflected her first strike with his gauntlet, but she rammed him in the chest instead of recovering, knocking him off balance. She spun around and slide kicked his feet out from under him. He smirked as he fell, slamming his fist into the ground as he landed on his back. The ground shot towards her, knocking her to the edge of the arena. He rounded himself out and pressed his other palm to the ground, causing vines to sprout around her and hold her steady as he backed up to the opposite edge of the ring. She struggles, unable to burn off the vines as she had before.

_Time to end this… I'll put all the psyenergy I have left into this shockwave… Sorry Jenna._ He held his sword in front of his face again and the yellow light passed from his hands into his sword, more so than it had before. Twirling it twice above his head, he slammed the blade to the ground. The ground split wider this time as the shockwave careened towards Jenna. She grunted and thrashed about, eventually snapping the vines off of her. She stared forward at the incoming wave.

_Oh no… I don't have any time to dodge this… And the miniscule psyenergy I have left can't fuel any attacks… But… I have to try something!_ She brought her sword up in front of her face. _I don't know if this will work… but it's all I got left!_ The faint crimson glow around her hands moved into her sword. _Here goes nothing!_ She twirled her sword twice above her head and waited for the shockwave to be right in front of her. "HYA!!" She cried out as she slammed her blade into the ground on top of the shockwaves path.

…

…

…

…

…

There was a bright orange flash that illuminated the entire arena, and the shockwave was now traveling away from her at twice the speed. Isaac watched the shockwave as it was inches away.

_Unbelievable… _The shockwave collided with Isaac, sending him airborne and past the edge of the arena. _With the little psyenergy she had left, she copied my technique and pulsed the wave right back at me with twice the force and speed…_ The ground below the arena drew closer and closer. _Well done Jenna… Well done…_ He braced himself as he landed roughly on the ground. There was not a noise to be heard for the next few moments. Jenna sat on the other edge of the arena, staring straight forward, trying figure out what had just happened, and wondering whether or not she had really just seen Isaac fall out of the ring. Cheers began, quietly at first, but gradually grew louder and louder, until the roar of the crowd was back to full strength. Jenna looked back and forth. Was this real? Or was she dreaming? She wasn't sure, in fact, she had no idea. Did she really just win? Did she really accomplish what she believed was way over her head? Iodem answered the question for her.

"Victory goes to Jenna!!!"

---To be continued---

* * *

UNEXPECTED! Or was it? The world may never know. But now the tournament is over, the money will help them rebuild, and i can finally delve more into the storyline!

I don't know what to say in terms of when the next chapter will be out, i probably sometime within May, either soon or later, i'm not sure right now with all the stuff i have to do right now.

Time for the ritual! I extend my deepest thanks to all those who both read and/or review the story. You guys are awsome!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	10. Festival of Elements

HEY EVERYONE!!! i'm so...SO... sorry for the long wait, college finals followed by the rush to see all my old friends back at home caused me to lose all my focus on finishing the next chapter... so... I PUT TWO CHAPTERS TOGERTHER TO MAKE ONE LONG ONE! HOORAY!

Ahem! Anyway...

This is the Tenth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 10: Festival of Elements

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the stadium to the point where it seemed to shake. The spectators were in awe of the experience.

"Ladies and gentlemen!!! Iodem was more excited than any of them. "Not only have we been given the show of a lifetime, but we've also witnessed history be written! Jenna is not only the first woman to ever compete in Colosso, but also the first woman to be champion! Please stand and applaud for her tremendous effort in accomplishing both feats in one tournament." The crowd began to rise and applaud as Jenna still sat staring dumbfounded towards the edge of the arena. Eventually Isaac climbed back into the ring. One would have thought he'd be disappointed at his defeat, but the gallant warrior had a smile across his face.

_She really did it… I didn't even consider that she'd be able to reflect the attack at me… remarkable…_ He strode up to her, knelt down, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Jenna? You with us?" She snapped out of her trance and almost gasped while doing so.

"Uh… I…" She shook her head. "Did I win?" Isaac chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Yes silly, you did."

"I… I can't… believe it…" She looked as though she were about to cry. "I can't believe I did it… I… I thought for sure I'd have no chance…" She looked at the ground. _But you kept me going…_ She thought to herself. Tears surfaced in her eyes, but she withheld them. She knew it was no time to cry; sure she was overjoyed that she was able to win against the odds, but she figured the people didn't want to see a Colosso champion cry. Isaac offered her his hand, which she took. He hoisted her up, but she pulled herself into him, giving him a hug.

"Jenna?"

"I owe this all to you… I felt so stupid… thinking I could fight in the famous Colosso tournament… It was a childish decision which I realized the stupidity of a little too late… but you kept me from breaking, you kept me strong… Thank you…"

"…… you're welcome Jenna… but… we've got a whole stadium of people who want to see their champion…" Of course this isn't what he wanted to do, but he didn't want it to turn into an awkward situation in front of the crowd again. So this was his masked way of saying 'We have a whole stadium of people watching us, we can hug later'. She seemed to understand, because she pulled away quickly. She nodded to him and walked to the center of the ring, hoisting her sword into the air. The crowd erupted, yelling and cheering louder than they had ever before. It was quite a sight to see. Jenna stood in the center, sword in the air, smiling with delight that she showed not only her friends, but also the world, that she could overcome her weaknesses.

…

…

…

…

…

"The wind is against us… the trip will take at least a day…"

"I thought this was supposed to be a magical ship Piers… yet a few gusts of wind can slow it down?" Sheba was poking him in the side.

"Hey! Ow! Don't look at me! I didn't make the ship!"

"Well then we might as well get settled in… Piers how many rooms does this ship have?"

"Plenty for all of us, Isaac." He turned from the wheel. "I'll show them to you later, for now just relax, we all need it!"

"Can't argue with that…" Garet agreed as he yawned lazily. Isaac and Garet left for the deck, Jenna watched them leave, but saw Mia exit the opposite. She contemplated who she wanted to follow but was interrupted by…

"Sheba! Stop poking me! I'm trying to drive the ship!"

"I'll stop if you tell me how old you are." Jenna laughed and decided to follow Mia.

…

…

Mia gazed up into the stars, thinking about nothing in particular, just looking into the night sky, letting the peaceful silence swirl around her. The wind caught her hair and the loose pieces of her robe, playing with them as the gusts held the ship back from going full speed. _I wonder what I should do after Vale is rebuilt? ... I have an obligation to my village… but I also want to find Alex…_ She didn't notice Jenna approach her.

"It's a beautiful night, huh?" Mia jumped slightly, but remained calm in knowing of Jenna's presence.

"Yes… there's not a cloud in the sky and the stars are all out…" She leaned forward against the railing of the ships edge. "It's perfect."

"After all that fighting I could get used to this." Jenna leaned against the railing as well, closing her eyes and tilting her head upward, sighing heavily.

"I still can't believe you beat Isaac…"

"Hey I can't believe it either… I guess I got lucky…"

"I envy you Jenna… I could have never fought in Colosso, not just because I don't have the ability, I just don't think I'd have the will to face such a challenge."

"Oh come on Mia this is the second time you've told me that! You have to stop being so down on yourself… you can do so many things I cannot."

"I know… it's just that… ever since the whole run in with Alex before the tournament… I've been a wreck… I always thought there was some way I could save him… but the way he looked at me… that look of pain upon his face when our eyes met… something inside me just shattered…"

"Mia…"

"Oh look at me… all I ever seem to do lately is dump my problems on other people…"

"No, no… Mia, we're here to listen to you… that's what friends are for!"

"Still… I just don't know what to do with myself." Jenna hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Alex is out there somewhere… maybe we'll even see him again someday…"

"I hope so…"

…

…

…

"So you let her win right?" Garet and Isaac sat up against the wall of the cabin opposite of the side Jenna and Mia conversed.

"Garet, you know me better than that."

"So you really lost to her?"

"You wouldn't believe how tough she is. She doesn't fight like us. She's tricky."

"But what about that last attack, she knocked that one right back at ya!"

"Now THAT was unexpected. If she hadn't done that, I would have won, but hey I'm not angry that I lost. Sure I'm a little disappointed, but I'm happy for her. She earned her victory every inch of the way."

"If you say so… Oh I've been meanin' to ask you. What happened when the two of you fell over? We couldn't see you guys over the arena." Isaac blushed at the memory and quickly looked away from him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh? Isaac, c'mon, what happened." Garet prodded while trying to get in Isaacs face. Isaac finally gave in.

"We landed on each other… in an… awkward way…" It took Garet a second to get what he was saying.

"…………OH!" He suddenly burst into laughter. "HAHAHA!!! Oh man that's rich…"

"That's between you and I got it?"

"Nah I think I'll go tell Felix…"

"Oh dear GOD no! Garet, he'll kill me!"

"Haha… no don't worry, doesn't mean he won't ask you himself eventually."

"Let's hope he doesn't… won't be much of me left if he finds out!" The two laughed heartily, and then laughed again when Felix walked out.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing… nothing at all." Isaac managed to say in between laughs waving his hand in the air to physically pass it off as well. "What's up Felix?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you about our future plans…" He paused, shooting an annoyed look at Garet who was still trying to suppress laughter. "… more so in terms of after the rebuilding of Vale."

"Well…" Isaac stood up and rubbed his chin with his hand. "There were a few personal things I wanted to attend to… but after that we should focus on the Stone of Sages."

"That's what I thought too… but… how are we supposed to find it?" Garer cut in, finally done laughing.

"Well… it would be pointless for us to just start looking everywhere… and most people outside of Vale would be unaware of it… hmm…"

"I've already discussed this with Piers actually… He plans on searching for the Stone of Sages on his own after we finish rebuilding… Being exiled from Lemuria, he doesn't really have anywhere to go."

"He could always stay in Vale…"

"That's what I said to him Garet, but he declined, saying that his ship is the only vessel capable enough to conduct such a widespread search. He knows it's a bad idea to keep the knowledge of the stone unchecked, so he wants to take it all upon himself."

"I don't think I'd feel very good, leaving him to search all by himself…" Garet pondered. Isaac spoke up.

"He understands our positions though… We haven't legitimately been home for a very long time… he understands how it would affect the people and our loved ones if we suddenly left again."

"I see…"

"You read my mind Isaac, those were almost his words exactly. I agree though, we should be at home for a while; it has been too long since I last settled down for a while. He said he would send word to us if he found anything, so there's no need to worry."

"That's awfully generous of him…"

"I'm just thinking ahead that's all." They all turned to Piers who was in the doorway.

"Piers?! Who's…" Garet looked past him.

"Ivan's at the wheel no worries."

"Phew scared me for a second."

"Piers, are you sure about this?" Isaac began. "I mean, it feels sort of unfair, you allowing us to stay home for a while you search by yourself… Allowing us to enjoy our hometown while you can no longer return to yours…"

"Ah, no bother… there's nothin' left for me in Lemuria anyway… besides… the sea has always been more of a home to me." They all nodded at him, but his face lit up with a smile. "Oh come on now! This is no time to feel down in the dumps! Come! I'll show you all the rooms." He went back into the cabin and out the other side, beckoning Mia and Jenna to follow him. "Aye! Ivan, just keep her steady, I'll be right back up to send you down." Ivan nodded and focused back on the wheel. They headed across the deck in silence until…

"Feeeeeeelix!" Sheba jumped on his back.

"Wah!"

"I'm tired… Carry me!"

"What are you six?" Everyone laughed as they walked, Felix eventually gave in because Sheba refused to get off of him.

Piers led them below decks and up to three rooms. Two of them had room for two people and the other had room for three. The three person room came up first. The girl's obviously took this one. Felix literally shook Sheba off of him, and the three girls walked in, closing the door behind them. They stopped at the next room, but the beds inside were rather small, so Isaac claimed the room and told Felix and Garet to use the last room, seeing as how Isaac and Ivan were smaller than both of them. They agreed. Piers pointed them towards the last room and told Isaac he would send Ivan down right away. They all parted for the night and Piers returned to the deck.

"Ok Ivan, I'll take over from here."

"Alright…"

"Take the stairs down across the deck; take a left at the bottom and two rights. You are staying with Isaac in the second room on the left aight?"

"Got it… good night Piers." Ivan left the cabin, leaving Piers to guide the boat into the night.

"Ah…" Piers waved his hand forward and the windows in front of the cabin slid open. The wind softly blew through the open windows, caressing his face with the scent of the ocean. With another wave of his hand, a blue light surrounded the wheel. He stepped away as his psyenergy steered the boat for him. He leaned out the window to greet the wind from its source. "The beautiful night sky… the radiant stars to guide me… and the wonderful sea breeze… this is my home…"

…

…

…

…

The morning light tried desperately to break through into the room where the girls slept, but the thick curtains prevented it from illuminating the room. Before it could be given a second chance the boat suddenly lurched violently and stopped rocking. Sheba awoke with a start, groaning annoyingly at the unpleasant awakening. She could hear Jenna stirring in the bed beside hers but Mia had slept right through it. She hopped out of bed and stumbled over to the curtains, pulling them apart slowly so the light wouldn't engulf the room. The bright shine of the sunlight forced itself upon her eyes, causing her to squint until her eyes could adjust. When she could see clearly she realized that the ship had hit land. Excited at the thought of returning to Vale, she decided to throw the curtains open. The light entered the room quickly, filling all the room corner to corner with the morning sunlight. The light splashed onto Jenna's face, causing her to grumble still asleep for the most part. She awoke after a few second to the sound of Sheba's footsteps on the creaking floor boards. Suddenly Jenna felt something, or rather someone land on top of her.

"WAKE UP! We're back!"

"YAAA!! Sheba! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Uh… wha?" Mia stirred awake and turned only to have her eyes bombarded by the light. "Ah! So bright!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Sheba bounced on Jenna's bed as Jenna threw off the covers and shook her head to get her bed head out of her face.

"Where did all this energy come from? You have more spunk than a little kid sometimes Sheba…" Her words fell onto uninterested ears as Sheba opened the door and peered out into the hall way. She trotted over towards Felix and Garet's room, still dressed in her white night gown, but right before she was in arms reach of the door, it flung open and Garet came flying out of the room, hitting the opposite wall with a loud crash, still in his pajamas. Jenna and Mia stuck their heads out the door, Isaac and Ivan opened their door and looked out as well. Isaac ran up to Garet.

"What the heck is going on over here?!" Felix stepped out of the room, fuming mad.

"Isaac how the HELL did you room with this lummox back in Vault?! He snores like a hacksaw all night, and then yells in my ear to wake up early after he caused me to get little sleep!"

"Jeez Felix…" began Garet as he got up and rubbed the back of his neck "You aren't much of a morning person are you?" Felix stormed back into the room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Did he… literally THROW you out the door?" Sheba questioned in between laughs.

"Yeah, all I did was wake him up… I thought he'd be happy to know we were home, but he glared at me, jumped out of his bed, grabbed me by the arm and threw me over his shoulder and through the door… sheesh…"

"Remind me not the anger Felix… if he was able to throw GARET then I don't want to know how far I'd fly." Ivan joked. They all laughed again until Piers showed up from across the hall.

"Aye! Land ho! Get your things together!" The all dispersed back to their rooms, except for Jenna at first because she had to get Felix to open the door for Garet. Pier's lowered the ramp to the sand and they all disembarked one by one onto the beach. Each one of them carried their own personal bags, Garet and Piers had the large sacks full of coins slung over their shoulders, and Jenna was the last one off, with her bag tucked under her armpit and the year's lucky cap sitting atop her head. It was a long walk to vault, but luckily, they were able to hitch a ride with a few trade carts passing through the town. The carts took them all the way to Vale, where they were given a warm welcome.

…

…

…

With the increased supply of money, the reconstruction was back to full swing. The lumber guild eventually broke even with their workers so there were no more loose ends or problems. Another two months past in what seemed only a few days as the work continued. Eventually…

"And that does it!" Felix yelled as he jumped down from the roof of Garet's house. Everyone let out a cheer as he marked the final building complete. The entire town was gathered to witness the completion of their work. Congratulations and pleasantries were exchanged among the crowd. Eventually the crowd dispersed one by one. It was time for everyone in Vale to continue where their lives had left off. Now our heroes congregated outside of Garet's house, along with Isaac's, Garet's, and Felix's parents.

"Well I guess that does it…" Kyle spoke up. "Thanks to the money you guys rounded up in Tolbi, we were able to finish quickly!" He threw an arm around Isaac's shoulders, putting his son in a headlock.

"So I guess we shouldn't overstay then…" Piers caught all of their attention. "I'd like to start my search for the Stone of Sages as soon as possible.

"Aw Piers! Don't drag us out right after we've finished!" Sheba pouted at him.

"I know, I'm not gonna pull you out right now, in fact I planned on staying a little while myself, just don't make any long-term plans." Mia and Ivan agreed, but Sheba was still unhappy. In reality none of them wanted to part ways, but they knew it would happen eventually. Thankfully, Garet's grandfather came up with an ideal plan.

"At least stay until the festival! It would be a shame if we only had half the world's heroes here during the celebration."

"Festival?" Ivan looked towards Garet, but he was already hooting and hollering at the mention. He looked at Isaac.

"He means the Festival of Elements. It is an annual celebration in the town square to honor the four base elements and psyenergy…"

"There's music, dancing, and lots of FOOD!" Garet cut him off abruptly, still bouncing about like a giddy child.

"I've been gone way too long… I forgot all about the festival…"

"We missed in last year too Felix, when Garet and I left to find you and Jenna." Jenna hadn't spoken at all since the mention of the Festival. She had been thinking of what she was going to do in terms of clothing. After all, her previous wardrobe had been swallowed up by Mt Aleph.

"When is the Festival?" Piers asked.

"Two weeks from now." Dora explained. Piers contemplated the time table he had wished to follow, but decided it would be better to stay for a bit.

"That works out perfectly… I think they'd all agree with me anyway." Mia, Ivan, and Sheba all nodded in agreement. It was settled and preparations for the festival immediately began. However, the eight fatigued heroes were excluded from the preparation. Isaac and Felix insisted on helping, but were continuously turned away by Garet's grandfather. He ensured them they would be alright and that they deserved to rest for a while.

The eight all used the time for different things. Piers spent most of his time at his ship, once he had picked up the hover gem from Vale, he had moved his ship to right outside the town. He hadn't told many what he was up to, but rumor had it that he was busy drawing up sea charts for his journey soon to come.

Mia stayed with Jenna and Felix, visiting the healer's sanctum from time to time to learn from the wise great healer of Vale.

Ivan spent all his time at Kraden's house, reading any book he could get his hands on off the massive shelves that lined the walls of the house.

Sheba was practically attached to Felix. She continuously asked him to show her around or just keep her company. The others started to believe that she saw Felix as more than just a friend.

Felix, of course, was dragged around by Sheba most of the time. He didn't really have anything else to do though. He also wanted to familiarize himself with the people again anyway. It had been a long time since many had seen him.

Garet slept.

Jenna was a busy bee for most of the time. She and Sheba, when she wasn't terrorizing Felix, had made trips to the nearby towns. Jenna needed to buy new clothes anyway, but the two of them were also seeking something nice to wear for the festival. When she was in Vale, Jenna continuously tried to find Isaac, but half the time he either wasn't around, or when she came near him, she'd freeze up and walk away quickly.

Isaac, still curious of the extent of his abilities, spent his time consulting Kraden, experimenting with psyenergy, and sitting in his and Garet's sparring spot. Many had seen him just sitting there, concentrating. None really knew what he was doing out there. It was a large patch of scorched ground, all the grass around the area had been burned by Isaac and Garet's sparring in the past. Jenna stood behind a tree from time to time, watching him sit there. She wanted to go talk to him, but she didn't know what to talk about and usually decided it would be better not to disturb him. Isaac however, was usually aware of her presence. In fact one of these many instances just occurred.

_Jenna… She was over there again wasn't she…_ The last thing Isaac spent his time on… Thinking about her. _Circumstance brought us together to talk about things at Colosso… now it has to be through our own will… but after the all those awkward moments… how are we supposed to just talk casually? Not to mention how our psyenergy goes crazy when we're near one another…… oh yeah that reminds me… I still haven't talked to Kraden about that…_ He opened his eyes and stared up and the blue sky. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the wind was but a soft breeze that tickled the face gently with each gust. _I wonder what's on her mind…_

…

…

…

"This would all be a lot easier if my mother could make clothes like Isaac's…" Jenna complained as she ruffled through a bunch of choices she had at the Vault tailor.

"At least it's all pre-made here… I love all the styles on this side of the continent! Lalivero had nothing like this!" Sheba called to her from behind another pile. "Besides, all they always had me dressed in this stupid ceremonial attire…" She referred to her current outfit. Jenna placed the clothes back on the pile so she could see Sheba.

"That reminds me Sheba… what are you going to do when you return to Faren?" Jenna could tell she hit a taboo. Sheba's expression lost a considerable amount of color at the mention of her return to her hometown.

"I… don't want to talk about it…" She looked like she was holding back tears. She immediately turned away from Jenna.

"Sorry…" Jenna went back to her search. After a few moments, Sheba spoke up again, but she was back to normal as if Jenna had never asked her about Lalivero.

"Gah! I can't decide! I like them all!" Jenna chuckled at her sudden mood swing. "I wish I could be like Mia and be happy with the same outfit all the time!"

"It's part of her status as a healer, the robes are traditional with Ilian healing."

"How can she wear that in the middle of summer and not burn up?"

"I heard water adepts can control their body temperature." Jenna felt so smart from all the studying she had done under Kraden.

"Ok then miss smarty pants. What's going on between you and Isaac?" Jenna dropped her pile of clothes on the floor. She quickly bent down and picked them up one by one.

"Nothing! N-nothing at all!"

"You could've fooled me. The way you too nearly made out in the middle of the Colosso final was a massive indication." Jenna was being backed into a corner, but she devised a plan of counter-attack.

"I'll tell you all about it Sheba… if…"

"If…?" Sheba approached her, hands on her hips, and her head tilted to the side. Jenna sneered.

"If you tell me the **real** reason you've been dragging my brother around Vale every day." There was a long pause and both stood still.

"Touché Jenna." Sheba turned away and grabbed a few articles of clothing from her pile, returning the rest to their former spot. "Come on let's go." She sounded slightly annoyed, which signaled victory for Jenna. She selected her choices and headed out as well.

…

…

…

Time flows on, the two weeks pass. The night was drawing near and the festival was about to begin. Isaac stood in front of his mirror adjusting a green tunic his mother had made for him. It resembled his blue one, but was a bit shorter after the waist. The color matched well with the brown slacks his father had lent to him.

"Hey Isaac! Let's go!" Garets voice boomed from downstairs.

"Alright! Alright! Quit thinking with your stomach!" Isaac bent down, fastened the buckles on his boots, and quickly threw on his lucky scarf before heading down the stairs. Garet was tapping his foot in the doorway of Isaac's house.

"Everyone is already down there! C'mon! I don't want to miss anything…" Garet was wearing a brown leather vest with a bright red shirt underneath that seemed a bit small for him, with a pair of slacks similar to Isaac's. Deciding not to argue with his old friend they headed down to the town square. Halfway down they could already spot the rainbow of lights that accompanied the glow of the torches. Music eventually met their ears along with sounds of laughter and joy. They reached the crowd and were greeted warmly by familiar faces, friends, and family. A large wooden stage had been placed over the moat that stood before the psyenergy stone, atop this stage people played music on hand crafted instruments. As they played people danced around happily, tossing volleys of pure elemental psyenergy into the air to create the different shades of colored light; such was the custom of the celebration. Isaac lost Garet in an instant. He had already taken off towards the tables of food that lined the outer edge of the festival. Isaac made his way through the crowd, looking for his friends. He spotted Felix just a moment too late as he disappeared into the crowd. Isaac shrugged and kept moving in his current direction.

…

…

_I know she's around here somewhere… if she just wasn't too dang short... _Felix maneuvered himself in and out of the crowd. He suddenly felt a tug on his ponytail.

"Found you!"

"Ouch!" He turned around and there was Sheba, Sporting a small red sweater and a blue knee length skirt. "There's gotta be a better way to get my attention." He muttered while rubbing the back of his head. She giggled and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on! Show me around! This is so much fun!" Felix offered no resistance as she pulled him into the crowd, bumping into a few people as they moved.

"Hey! Hey! Slow down!"

"I can't help it! I've never had this much fun before!" Sheba laughed as she stopped pulling him in front of the stage.

"Alright then, come over here, we'll get in the way here." He guided her around the festival, showing her the food, the psyenergy displays; he even taught her the dance to honor the elements. She seemed to enjoy every second of it, Felix had never seen her so happy. Eventually she seemed to tire out and she pointed to a bench off to the side, secluded from the rest of the people. Felix nodded and followed her.

"This is great!" She exclaimed as she plopped down on the bench. Felix sat down next to her.

"It has been a long time since I've taken part in this festival… I'd forgotten how enjoyable it was."

"I wish it would never end…" They sat silently for a moment. Sheba sighed. "Nothing this good can last forever though… we'll all be going our own ways soon…" Felix leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Have you thought about how you are going to explain everything to Faren?" He saw her twitch and suddenly felt a little bad for asking. She always avoided the subject of Lalivero. "I'm sorry, you don't need…"

"No… it's alright… everyone is always open about themselves, well, except for Piers, but everyone is always willing to talk about themselves… I'm always acting selfish… never talking about it." She stared towards the night sky. "I hate it in Lalivero… I know it's really the only home I have… but…" She paused. "… but… they don't treat me like a person… they think I'm some holy child sent from the Gods, and that my powers brought good crops and prosperity… it's all a load of bull…" Felix listened intently; it looked like the words were taking their toll on her. "They always forced me to wear that… stupid… ceremonial outfit. Even Faren, who is the only father figure I have ever known, treats me like I'm the object of the town's good fortune…" She hugged herself tightly. "To be honest… I was so happy when you, Saturos, and Menardi came a long and snatched me from that dull, deluded town… The adventure I shared with you and the others was the first time I had ever really felt alive… but then we came here…"

"To Vale?" She nodded.

"Yes… here… everyone is like me… everyone has psyenergy, and everyone treats me, like a normal person… it feels incredible… to be normal… to not be treated like a holy godsend…" Felix was surprised when he noticed her quivering lightly. Her words suddenly became shaky. "But I can't… leave Lalivero behind… Faren, as much as I hate how he views me… is still like my father… the people have probably been in an uproar… if I don't return, a whole community could destroy itself from within…" She brushed a strand of hair from her face, and Felix noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't want to leave Vale! I don't want to go back! But… I have to! I feel obligated to! I don't know what to do! I just… I just want to be normal!!"

Felix couldn't stand it anymore. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She immediately hugged him back, crying into his chest. Felix didn't know what to say to her, nor if he could do anything to comfort her for that matter. All he knew was that she needed someone to be there for her, to give her a shoulder to cry on… so he provided.

…

…

…

Elsewhere, Mia shuffled around within the crowd. Glancing every once in a while at the festivities. But she couldn't get into it.

_What's wrong with me? I can't even be happy during such a joyous occasion? _She sighed and leaned against a tree. _My heart is at such unease… My worry for Alex has drowned out everything else… _She closed her eyes. _What am I to do?_

"HEY!" The voice startled her and made her bump her head against the tree.

"Ah!" She gripped the back of her head.

"Oh! Sorry Mia! I didn't mean to scare you!" She recognized the lumbering voice.

"Garet, your loud voice can startle anyone…"

"Aw don't be like that…" He chuckled. "Say, how come you're standing over here all alone? You should join in the fun!" Garet's typical cheerful expression began to lose its shine slowly as Mia didn't respond. "Mia?" She had her head down.

"I'm sorry Garet… I just can't get into it… you might as well get back to the celebration… I'd only drag you down." Right as she finished he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the tree, dragging her towards the crowd. "Garet?! What are you…?!"

"Shh… no more… this is the biggest event that takes place in Vale…"

"But I just…"

"No buts Mia… Tonight is the night of the Festival of Elements… nobody should ever spend this night alone." Profound words that she didn't expect would come from Garet. She complied and followed him.

"Here let's join the dancing!" But there was a breaking point of compliance.

"Oh no! Garet I'm a horrible dancer…"

"Nonsense! The dance is easy! I'll show you how!" He pulled her to the edge of the dance circle. "Ok just do as I do…" He put his right hand to his opposite shoulder and held his left hand parallel to the right with his palm turned towards him. "First stand just like this and face your partner. Mia obeyed and mirrored him. "Step towards your partner by crossing the right foot over and switch your hands to mirror their previous spot on your other shoulder." He crossed his foot then turned his back to her. "Turn away and shuffle past each other to the opposite side. As you pass grab each other's left hand." Garet grabbed her hand and extended the distance between them as far as his arm could reach. "Keep the hands together, but turn the body so you face one another. Throw your right arm into the air, with your palm spread." Garet partook in each motion as he explained. "Gather a small amount of psyenergy in its purest form and release it into the air. After that you go back to square one and repeat" He smiled contently and looked back to her. "Ya got all that?"

"I…think so…"

"This is just the basic form, people throw their own variations into the dance to keep it interesting, but everyone here has known this dance for ages, so don't worry about it." Mia nodded, looking as if she was trying to remember every move. Garet broke her concentration. "Well what are we waiting for? It's much easier to do with the flow of the music!"

Garet dragged her into the crowd of dancers and they waited for the rhythm of the song to repeat. They began the dance. Mia stumbled a few times at first, still trying to flow into the moves, but eventually she got the hang of it. The two laughed and danced with the music and the crowd. When the song ended, they were in for a surprise. Piers suddenly appeared on the stage among the people playing, holding a wooden flute in his hand. The music began again, but this time accompanied by Piers playing the flute.

"I didn't know Piers could play the flute!" Mia exclaimed as she watched the Lemurian effortlessly create joyous music for the occasion.

"Well, there are a lot of things he doesn't tell us." Garet joked. "Come on! Piers has added to the rhythm! Let's keep dancing!" They danced again, this time Mia had the moves down perfectly. They stepped, switched, crossed, locked hands, and threw psyenergy into the rainbows of illumination. Garet was taken by surprise as Mia began throwing random spins, and false steps, along with other variations. "You really picked this up fast!" He commented as they crossed with their backs turned.

"Once I got it down, it began to feel more natural!" She answered happily as the grasped his hand and threw more mercury energy into the air. She smiled happily and continued the dance.

_That's better…_ Garet thought. _She's smiling… I don't know why, but she's been all gloomy since we've returned… it's nice to see her smile again…_ They danced and danced until Mia couldn't hold out any longer, she had to rest. She pulled Garet out of the dance circle and back to the tree where he had found her. She leaned back up against the tree and sighed in relief at the luxury of a respite.

"Wow… you sure had a lot of energy out there; I was struggling to keep up with you…" He was cut short when she suddenly hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Thank you so much Garet… I've been lost in my thoughts recently and haven't found anything to be enjoyable lately… but you pulled me out of it all and lead me to have the time of my life… I really needed that…"

"Uh… SURE! Urm… don't mention it!" Garet blushed slightly under his reply, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his index finger.

"No really, I've been such a downer, and I haven't told anyone why… sorry…" Garet swallowed and returned her embrace.

"Don't worry about it Mia… You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to… just remember that we're here to listen if you ever need someone to talk to. That's what friends are for." The second time such truthful words had met her ears.

"Yes… I agree…"

…

…

…

_Where is she? I've been searching up and down the entire crowd!_ The slightly annoyed earth adept weaved his way through the crowd. _I'm sure she saw Piers playing, so she must be close enough to see the stage, where in the world could she…_ His stopped suddenly, feeling a slight stir within his body. He blinked a few times, confused. Soon it hit him. He glanced to the left and looked past four or five individuals and he caught a glimpse of familiar auburn hair. _That's right; I almost forgot that I've become a living Jenna detector…_ Isaac joked to himself. He pushed his way towards her and eventually he reached her, fully taking in her new outfit before any other action. It was quite a sight to Isaac, being the first time he had seen her wear something besides her red shirt and brown dress. Both had been replaced. She had a new undershirt, although it was the same color, over which she wore a thin white sweater that was unbuttoned. To compliment, she wore a white short skirt, but not so short to be considered risqué. Once Isaac had taken enough time to examine her new appearance, (Unbeknownst to her of course), he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are hard to find…" She turned around quickly at the familiar voice, smiled and crossed her arms under her chest, leaning slightly.

"Says you! I've been trying to find you too!"

"Well here I am then." He threw his arms out to his sides. "What should we do?" She grabbed his arm before he could put it down.

"Everything! Just like we used to!" And she dragged him through the crowd. Isaac chuckled and followed her lead. He couldn't have agreed more with her decision. Every single year the two of them had spent this night together. They visited every display, sampled all the food, and greeted all their acquaintances. They eventually made their way into the dance circle. Both being veterans at the dance, they twirled and swung gracefully into each move, both adding their own personal twists to the moves. They were so into it that people began to back off, giving them more room. They became the center of attention for the duration of the song. When the music ceased, they were surprised to hear most of the cheering and clapping heading towards them. They looked around, both surprised and embarrassed as they realized almost all eyes were on them. They smiled and nodded as the people laughed and called their names. The two broke away as quickly as they could and positioned themselves up against the clothing shop for a rest.

"Well! That was unexpected." Isaac chuckled. Jenna giggled as well.

"Yeah! I guess we were dancing like no tomorrow!" They both laughed heartily, heaving content sighs to follow. Jenna caught sight of a group of small children running around. She smiled, reminiscing of her childhood, now long gone.

"Hey! Look!" Isaac suddenly pointed towards where the kids were gathering. Small sparks and flashes of bright light were sprouting from where they had gathered. Then Jenna saw him.

"Ivan?"

"He's putting on a little "magic show" for them."

"Aw, that's so cute…" Jenna and Isaac watched as Ivan skillfully manipulated his psyenergy, generating oo's and aa's from the observing children. Jenna closed her eyes and thought again to her childhood. "Isaac… do you remember when we were that age?" Isaac kept his gaze fixed on the children as he thought over her question.

"It was so long ago but it seems just like yesterday… sometimes I wonder where all the time has gone…" Jenna thought back to their lives before the boulder fell.

"The simpler times… I often try to remember them… not a worry in the world…"

"The days were all ours, eat, sleep, and play were all we knew…" He continued for her.

"I guess… when the boulder fell, it was the blow that forced the wheels of time to start turning…"

"Yes… but I will never forget those days… I feel fortunate to have lived them in Vale…" Jenna turned to him, her expression was written all over with the desire for an explanation. "After all the places, and all the lives I witnessed while on our long journey, I began to realize that Vale provided a safe haven for me to grow into the person I am today, a place free of greed, oppression, hate, and evil… even those who joined us along the way all came from troubled pasts…" Jenna thought about those words, and realized the truth they held, all their companions from outside of Vale had their complications, Ivan knew not of his own origin, Mia's home is stricken with sickness and disease, Sheba is unsure of her destiny, and Piers has lived long enough to meet many shortcomings.

"Yes…" Was all she said as she nodded.

"Every lesson I learned on my journey was just important to me as every lesson I learned from this town. All my experiences here taught me… every role model… every friend… even down to every game of tag." He smiled as he continued to reminisce. Jenna looked at him, her eyes scanning over his features.

_I swear there is just nothing I don't love about him! He's so kind… so thoughtful… so… so… I don't even know! It's just… so wonderful to be with him…_ Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She smirked and reached a hand out towards him. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" She trotted off towards the stairs leading up into town.

"Hey!" He yelled towards her, laughing. _This is just so her… and honestly I hope she never changes… Her cheerfulness is so relaxing…_ He chased after her, but she was obviously not trying, as he caught up to her within seconds and grabbed her by the sleeve. "Got you!" He yelled, but the sudden yank on her arm caused her to step awkwardly and she fell forward, taking him with her. They both landed beneath the cherry tree near the edge of small cliff that looked over the town square, laughing despite having landed atop one another. All recent feelings aside, Jenna was trying to feel like a child again and trying to drag Isaac along with her, which she had succeeded. They rolled off one another still laughing and they propped themselves up against the tree side by side. The colors were still rising off the square as the music continued to play, but it was quieter where they sat, the cliff was just high enough to offer a bit of solitude from all the commotion below. They both settled down and sighed. "That was fun…"

"Well, I did say I wanted to do things the way we always had… and after all the thoughts of our childhood, I couldn't resist…"

"I'm glad you couldn't… that was a nice reminder…" They kept looking at each other, neither tearing the gaze from the other.

Something was happening, something that neither of them could describe. Suddenly it was as if neither could speak. No words came to them; no strength came to their voices. The distance between their faces suddenly began to shrink, even though neither of them could recall telling their body to move. It all just seemed to happen as if fate had willed it. They drew closer still, and now their bodies felt as though they were heating up. Their psyenergy: spiking to the point where it began to take the form of an aura around them both. They both closed their eyes and the space between them disappeared completely. They felt a sensation surge through them as they felt their lips brush against one another… but…

*KA-POW*

They flew apart from one another quicker than lightning. As the loud noise rang trhough the air. The sky lit up brightly as more and more similar noises followed. They looked towards the square and saw colorful explosions littering the sky.

_Fireworks… _Isaac through to himself and her looked away from Jenna, trying to comprehend the past few seconds. Jenna was also looking in the other direction, grasping her wrist with one hand, gently touching her lips with the other. A possible new development between them had been ruined by the sudden fireworks, but Jenna did not, by any means want it to ruin the night for them. So she sucked it up and cleared her throat, positioning herself near him again. Isaac saw her movement and quickly realized that she was trying to break the sudden ice and regained his composure. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke.

"It's so nice to finally be home isn't it?" Not the first thing on either of their mind… but it was best not the leave the whole situation awkward. Isaac smiled and nodded.

"Yes… it sure is…"

---To Be Continued---

* * *

Ah love... it's so difficult sometimes! No really i mean that seriously! but yeah, everyone unfortunatly will go their seperate ways... but how long will it take Piers to come across evidence of the Stone of Sages? it may be sooner than they all think!

In all honesty it may be a while before the next chapter, i just took on an 8 am to 5 pm job which i have to use one hour afterward to work out for football as well, so my writing time, if i have any over the next few months will be few and far between.

BUT ENOUGH SADNESS!

Once again i extend my deepest thanks to all who read and/or review my work, you guys are the greatest!

Flashgunner over and out!


	11. Uncertainty

I think this whole dual stories thing is working out well for me... i may not update quite as frequently, but it keeps me interested by switching topics every so often. And now i know this has been a bit overdue, i just wanted to get at least two chapters in for my new story to get it going before i began the every other style.

Enough rambling, here is the eleventh installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 11: Uncertainty

Life may seem cruel at times… Forcing friends to part after many a time together… but the beat goes on, and the rhythm of time doesn't falter. Life continues, may it be with differences, but memories keep those times fresh in the mind.

Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and Piers all departed Vale two days after the festival, and just like that it was as if Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Felix had never been gone. Time began turning once more for the four adepts as they settled in at their long time home. Isaac and Garet have both left behind their previous life of study with Kraden, who also believed there was no more to be taught. After their adventure they had witnessed all and more books could teach them. Isaac now works at the blacksmith in the town square, while Garet has become an aid to the merchants, delivering packages and ordered products up and around the cliffs of Vale to make it easier on the merchants. Felix has become a farmer, tilling the lands on the outskirts of the village, preparing crops and livestock to be stocked and sold. Jenna has taken up a job as a maid at the town inn, her hospitality and care towards the customers has recently earned high marks for the quality of Vale's Inn.

As days became weeks and weeks became months, nearly a year had gone by with no word had returned from Piers. The Adepts, knowing that they may be called upon at any time, took time each day to keep their battle senses about them, each in their own ways.

They will be glad they have, for a new battle is right around the corner…

"Thank you very much, please visit us again anytime!" Jenna bowed to the customer as they exited. She brushed off her maid's gown as she pondered her chores, _Alright, now I need to go clean the room, put the beds back together, replace the candles …_

"Jenna!" The innkeeper called from behind the counter, startling her slightly.

"Yes?"

"You can go ahead and take off, it's the end of the week, and you've more than earned an early sign out…"

"Are you sure? I haven't fixed up the rooms yet…" She was eager to accept the innkeeper's offer, Isaac had invited her to spend some time together after her work was done, but she was aware of her responsibilities as well.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of them, go ahead and leave early, you've earned it." Jenna Nodded in response.

"Thank you." She disappeared behind a door marked, "staff only" and emerged minutes later donning a light red cotton blouse and lavender knee length skirt. She said her farewells to the innkeeper and chef before heading out the door. She shut the door gently behind her and took a moment to waft the late afternoon spring breeze. Letting out a content sigh, she walked slowly towards the blacksmith.

Upon reaching her destination across the pond however, the blacksmith was already closed. _This early? Maybe the owner called in early tonight… I wonder where Isaac went._

"Ah! Jenna!" The sound of a familiar voice caught her attention and shifted her gaze towards the large man. Garet approached her with a large box hoisted over his shoulder held by a rope. "You get done early? The sun is just setting!"

"The innkeeper let me off early tonight… say do you happen to know where Isaac is?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Ah yeah… the blacksmith was feeling a bit fatigued today, so Isaac got off early too… you guys are so lucky…" He paused for a moment to adjust the box on his shoulder. "Anyway, I ran into Isaac when I was on my way back down the cliff side… he said he was going to our sparring spot."

"Okay, Thanks!" Jenna quickly turned and ran off towards the stairs. Garet watched her trot off and began grumbling about how his boss would never let him off early as he continued to the waiting trade carts.

…

…

…

…

…

Isaac sat upon the scarred earth as he had many days for the past few months. He didn't move a muscle, sitting perfectly still; his mind entrenched in deep concentration. Jenna stopped behind a tree a good distance away from him, as she had every time she visited him in this spot.

Things had gone rather smoothly between them the past few months. They enjoyed each other's company, but neither felt they had the courage to bring up any of the occurrences between them, may it be the healing session at Colosso or the near kiss during the festival. Both had decided the time to talk about it would come, but in reality they were both just putting it off, afraid of what I could mean if looked upon incorrectly.

Jenna was snapped out of her daze, interest sparked by the faint glow that began to surround Isaac's body. She watched intently as the scene unfolded, but she suddenly felt uneasy.

_What? Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?_ She turned her attention back to Isaac who was no longer glowing, or sitting for that matter. He was on his feet and glaring off into the distance. _Is something wrong? Could I be feeling this tense emotion through our connection? _She looked towards her secret love and traced the trail of his eyesight. She was startled by what her eyes fell upon. A ship. A flying ship, which meant only one thing. _Piers!!_ Jenna felt as though she should be happy, but the unease remained in her mind. Isaac's expression had not faltered, his eyes locked on the Lemurian vessel. The ship itself saved Jenna the trouble of wondering. As the ship grew nearer it suddenly started to sway and lurch in way that would make one believe there was no one at the wheel. _What?!_ As it grew even closer, its bow suddenly hunched downward and was heading straight for the two adepts. As fear for her life struck Jenna, something went off inside of Isaac and he suddenly became aware of her presence. The vessel was hurling towards them, and Isaac, upon seeing Jenna, quickly altered his survival plans. He sprung towards her, her eyes still fixed on the ship closing in, solidified in place by fear.

"Jenna!" His voice snapped her terrified eyes off the massive projectile heading her way. Isaac was already in front of her. "Get down!!!" Isaac wrapped one arm around her shoulders and dove to the ground, free hand glowing brightly as they doubled over. "HAA!!" Isaac thrust his palm towards the ground releasing a force that blew a two foot deep hole in the ground, big enough for the two of them. They plunged into the miniature trench as Pier's ship collided with terra firma. If not for the unnaturally constructed divot, the two would've been crushed. The ship bounced off the ground, tearing up trees, boulders, and anything else in its path, flinging a plethora of debris all about. Suddenly, a large tree hurled straight toward the two adepts. Jenna, who was facing up with Isaac on top of her, (The situation overwhelming the obvious state she COULD be in…), realized they were within the flying tree's flight path. She quickly reached her hand upward and focused to erect a shield of Mars psyenergy.

_Oh no… I don't know if this will stop it! The tree looks enormous!!_ She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. Which she felt, but nothing had hit them, and there was no sound of the shield breaking. She opened her eyes and her small red shield of light had been replaced with a much larger orange shield. Upon further inspection, Isaac's hand was also touching the shield. They looked at each other for a moment, then back at the shield before it dissipated. _Just like when we fought Alex…_

_This is the second time we've combined psyenergy for massive results… we should explore this later… _Then Isaac hastily remembered why the two of them were stuck in a two foot hole. "Jenna!" The sound of her name from his mouth so close made her jump and remover herself from him as quickly as possible. Isaac sprang from the hole and gazed out in the direction of the ship's course. He sighed in relief when he realized the village was unscathed, save for the sparring field. The bounce had enough force to propel it all the way past the town barriers. But the relief was immediately replaced by concern. "Come on Jenna! We've got to see what's wrong with Piers!" She nodded and sprinted after Isaac who had already taken off in a full sprint.

…

…

…

When they arrived at the scene a crowd had gathered beside the massive vessel. The whole town was on their way down the cliffs, eager to see what had happened. Garet and Felix had already climbed onto the deck.

"Felix! Over here!" The large fire adepts called. Felix turned to see Garet waving towards him for a moment before turning and throwing pieces off a pile of wooden boards. Felix joined him and eventually they found what they were looking for.

"Piers!" Exclaimed Felix as they laid eyes on the heavily wounded Lemurian. They dug him out as quickly as they could.

"Yikes… he's pretty banged up… that must've been a rough landing… but… why didn't he just set down?" Garet scratched his head, perplexed as he juxtaposed reasons for why or why not Piers didn't just land.

"Huh?" Felix took a closer look as Garet slung the torn up water adept over his shoulder. "Garet… this wound on his back… there's no way he got this from a crash landing…" Garet stopped and thought it over.

"You think… the reason for the crash… was because he was too injured to fly it? But then that would mean…"

"Yeah… he was definitely in some sort of scuffle before this… I mean… after a closer look… this wound…" He kept pausing, which was beginning to annoy Garet a little.

"What about it?"

"This is a sword wound!"

"Felix! Garet!" Felix picked out his sister's voice.

"Jenna… Which means Isaac should be here too… good, Garet come this way, I'll lower the docking ramp." The fire adept nodded and followed. Soon the two were back on the ground. Isaac and Jenna immediately began asking questions, but Felix as adamant about getting Piers to the healers as soon as possible. After consideration for the more important matters at hand, Isaac and Jenna agreed while following them to the healers.

…

…

…

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jenna almost pleaded to a Valean healer, who only shook his head.

"Your concern for your friend is admirable, but do not worry, we have a standard procedure that will have him up and about in a few hours." Jenna hung her head and nodded, defeated. She left Piers to the healers and exited the sanctum. Felix and Garet had already departed to assist in moving the massive ship off the farm lands; so naturally, she scanned the area for Isaac, who was nowhere to be found.

_Hmm… I wonder where he went…_ She began to walk casually down the trail, thinking of the possible places Isaac could be. She decided to check his house first.

Unfortunately for her she would not find him there. He was standing in front of Kraden's door. His fist halted right before he knocked. _No… I can't put this off any longer…_ He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Isaac answered by turning the knob and entering. Peering back and forth as he traversed inside, trying to locate his reason for being there.

"Kraden? Where are you?" Kraden's head popped up from behind a stack of books on a table.

"Ah! Isaac! What brings you here?" Isaac paused momentarily.

"I have a few… questions for you…" Kraden studied his body posture and tone of voice carefully, making a connection with something he dealt with before. The thought made him smile.

_Oh how funny it would be if he is here for the same reason she was…_ "Yes, what is on your mind?"

"Well…" Isaac paused. "My psyenergy has been a bit odd lately… to be straight to the point, it has been reacting to… something…"

"Jenna?" Isaac nearly fell down at the mention of her name.

"You can't be serious… How did you know?!"

"She…" Kraden had to pause to stop laughing. "Ahem… She came to me with the very same question… but now that you are here, asking me proves that you two share a psyenergic bond."

"Bond?"

"Yes… your auras are attracted to one another, and let me guess, when your psyenergies collide, unexplained events occur?"

"You talk as if you already knew of it."

"Yes, she explained everything to me…" _I won't tell him __**everything**__ I discussed with Jenna… I wouldn't want to ruin anything for her… just to be sure though…_ "Tell me… is there anything else that goes along with this?"

"Um…" Isaac stammered. "W-well, yes…"

"Like what?"

"Okay, Kraden, you can keep a secret right?"

_I am right now, from you, so I'd hope so. _He was enjoying this a little too much. "Of course, anything for my former student…" Isaac leaned against the table, crossed his arms over his chest and sighed while looking very interested by the floor.

"Alright, I'll be straight forward… This bond that attracts us… every time it reacts a surge of energy builds up inside me… it feels so gentle and warm… so soothing… like I'm invincible… but… it has made me almost… infatuated with her…" A bit of red began to show on his face. "The thing is… I don't know if I'm growing fond of her… or if the psyenergy is messing with my head… I would really hate for it to be that… I would feel as if I'm using my best friend for my own pleasures…" Kraden was content at the thoroughness of his former student's explanation.

_Ah… young love… it is so naïve…_ "Isaac, let me tell you this as a teacher first… The psyenergy reactions may bring you together, but feelings felt beside cannot be a product of the psyenergy…" Isaac looked at him, slightly confused. Kraden removed the glasses from his aged face. "Now let me tell you again… this time as an old man who has been around much longer than you… Psyenergy cannot cause love… Love is not caused or created… Love is something special that you feel for another…" Isaac's eyes stayed glued to the floor, trying to register the meaning of the wise words. "The psyenergy reactions may intensify this feeling, but the feeling is all its own… To put it into simpler context… You are in love with Jenna." Isaac's eyes shot open in realization. He was right… if psyenergy cannot create the feelings he feels around his long time friend, then there is only one other possible explanation.

_I love Jenna………_ The single thought revolved in a continuous circle in his head like windmill beside Jupiter lighthouse. "I…" Isaac tried to speak. "I…" But no words came. Kraden just grinned, seeing the calm, cool, and composed Isaac in such a whirlwind of uncertainty was a very rare sight. Eventually his hand shot to his forehead and he sighed heavily. "I… I have to go think about this…" Kraden just watched in silent joy for how things just happened to work out as Isaac left the house and slammed the door behind him. Kraden went back to his work, only to hear another knock about five minutes later.

"Come in!" He replied on instinct.

"Kraden? Kraden?"

_Oh my they have such good timing…_ "Yes Jenna?" He smiled giddily at her.

_Great… I wonder what "wonder of nature" has him so happy now…_ "Have you seen Isaac?" Kraden had to hold back a chuckle.

"He was here a few minutes ago…"

"Ok, thanks anyway…" She left quickly, forgetting to close the door behind her. Kraden sighed and closed the door, looking out the window at Jenna before she turned a corner.

_I'm sure if you don't find him first, he'll seek you out anyway…_

…

…

…

_Augh! I've looked everywhere! Where the heck is he?_ She stormed through the town, attracting confused glances from those she passed. _I've checked his house… Garet's house… My house… the sanctum… the blacksmith… Kraden's house…_ She sighed heavily as she sat down on a log bench, resting her chin in her hands. _How am I ever going to get closer to him if I don't even know where he is half the time? … Now think Jenna... __**have**__ you looked everywhere? … _She closed her eyes in deep thought for a moment or two before springing upright. "That's it!" She shouted out loud, and ran off to the sparring grounds.

She ran a little too fast in her excitement and stopped by a tree on the edge of the sparring field. She held her arm out to prop herself against the tree while gasping for breath. When she regained her lungs she lifted her head slightly, glancing out into the field. She had been right to gamble it, there he was. He was not sitting thought this time he was standing, and it looked as though he was surveying the damage caused by Pier's vessel. She cleared her throat and ran her hands through her hair a few times to make sure it was just right. After a deep breath she strolled into the field.

Isaac had millions of thoughts running through his head, but the conversation with Kraden was keeping him from focusing straight on anything. _There's no other way to look at it… Kraden may be a bit weird at times, but I know when he's being serious… Well… since he just made it clear that I love her… does she love me? She must… Colosso… the festival… those things couldn't have just happened on a whim… the psyenergy bond isn't what's pulling me to her… but is it what's pulling her to me…? Argh… things just became ten times more complicated… what am I going to do? I think this is the first time I've been completely lost with no plan to turn to… _There was a sudden tug on his scarf. He hesitated to turn around. _Oh god… oh please… be anyone but her… now would be a HORRIBLE TIME… but there's only one person who would get my attention like that…_ He turned around just enough to catch a quick glimpse of Jenna before quickly turning back to the way he was previously facing with his face an entirely different hue.

"Isaac?" Jenna softly called his name, bewildered by his odd behavior. When no answer came she tried again. "Isaac…?" She tried to look around him, trying to view his expression but he kept turning away from her. She became annoyed after a minute. "HEY!" She smacked him upside the head, making Isaac stumble forward. "Why are you ignoring me?!"

_If only I had to the courage to tell you why…_ He thought to himself as he fought to suppress the heat in his features. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He managed to tame the color in his face… mostly… it was much fainter but he was having a hard time keeping it down. He turned and faced her. "Sorry… there's a lot on my mind right now…" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"So much that you ignore me?"

"Sorry…" He had angered Jenna… this wasn't going to be easy to get out of. He thought up a quick fib. "I've just been so curious as to why Piers returned so beaten and torn up…" It was a **blatant **lie…but he was nowhere near ready to reveal his feelings… at least for now. The lie did, however, do the trick.

"Oh…" She calmed down and Isaac breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Anyway…" Isaac was suddenly alarmed when she began.

_Please not about us… please not about us… PLEASE NOT ABOUT US…_ Isaac couldn't believe how frantic he was being… never before had he been driven so far from his typical demeanor.

"…you were going to show me something before… but we were interrupted remember?"

_Ooooh… that's true…_ "Of course…" Isaac threw on a façade of his typical behavior. He motioned for her to sit down. "Here, sit down…" _I hope she likes this… _Isaac nearly lost all concentration at the moment that thought poked its way in without even willing it to do so. _Great… now I have the urge to impress her… I feel like Garet when he shows off to "the ladies…" _

"Isaac?" Jenna stared up at him. He hadn't moved, but he twitched when she said his name.

"Ah! Sorry…" He sat down, cross-legged, a few feet from her. _Well In terms of impressing that was quite a way to start idiot…_ He mentally berated himself as he finally managed to clear his mind. He glanced back and forth at the terrain. _The scarred earth would have been enough, but Pier's ship created a few new patches to work with… perfect._ "Watch…" He told her as he closed his eyes and began focusing his psyenergy. She could sense his psyenergy concentrating, but at the same time she was confused.

_I've seen and felt his psyenergy concentration before but… this somehow… feels different… what is he doing…?_ Isaac relaxed all of his muscles and let the psyenergy manifest around him in a very soft glow. He forced it to flow very slowly and gently, even more gently than Jenna's healing aura techniques. Now she was interested very interested, almost leaning forward slightly with anticipation. Jenna jumped slightly in surprise as the dirt beneath her began to feel warm. She stole a glance at the ground and gasped. She spied little green specs on the ground that suddenly began to grow. When she looked closer she couldn't believe her eyes. Grass. Grass was growing out of the ground. The patches of scared earth were being filled in.

"Isaac! You… you…" She was so surprised she could barely speak.

"Hold on… I'm just getting started…" He assured her. He took another deep breath and exhaled. The glow intensified slightly, but remained soft and calm. The grass around him darkened into a healthier shade of green and eventually small stems began to rise higher than the grass. Before Jenna's eyes, the stems began blooming into flowers of multiple colors, the petals slowly opening as if welcoming a new season.

"………" Jenna sat with her mouth hung open. Psyenergy was known for being used for physical movement, attacking, or healing… but never had she ever seen psyenergy be used like this before. Isaac sighed and the glow around him slowly faded. He opened his eyes and smiled at the landscape he had created.

"Wow, that's twice as good as the first time…" He looked at Jenna to see her sitting on her knees, bent over to cup one of the newly grown flowers in her hand. It was no illusion, it was real. "I call it, Life Nourish. I have been discussing with Kraden on ways to be more in control and in tune with my psyenergy. You may recall me sitting in this field many times in the recent past, well; this is what I've been working on." Jenna bent down and took in the fresh aroma that rose from the flower. "Once I figured out how to manipulate my psyenergy more softly and carefully… this started happening, so I made a technique out of it."

"Isaac this is incredible… You've… found a way to give life…" Jenna found herself a bit misty eyed, she had never witnessed anything so beautiful before.

"I don't think it's quite like that, it's more of a nourishment than a life giver… it is an interesting thought though… wondering how far I could take this…" Just then a thought popped into Jenna's head. She thought back to Colosso...

_I wonder… Like when he soothed the pain… I wonder what it would feel like if…_ She was glad she was turned away from him, because her face became bright red and a tingling ran through her body, making her shiver. _If he used it while touching me…_

"Jenna?"

"AH!" She grabbed her face with her hands to hide her face as she shook her head from side to side a few times. _JENNA!!!!! Since when did I have such… such… inappropriate thoughts?!?! _

"Jenna, are you ok?" Isaac approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"YEEP!" The startled noise she made cause him to retract his hand immediately in surprise. Jenna quickly turned with a conspicuously fake smile plastered to her face, and in an extremely flustered tone began shouting apologies and fake laughs. Isaac half smiled, half chuckled, wondering what had her so worked up, but fortunately for Jenna; he didn't have time to force an explanation out of her.

"Hey! You guys!" A loud booming voice called from atop the small incline of the field. The two turned to see Garet waving his arms at them. "Come quick! Pier's is awake!!" This bit of information snapped both of them from their awkward situation. Garet swung his arm around to beckon them in his direction and they followed him to the sanctum.

…

…

…

When they arrived Felix was waving them down by the doors, they exchanged quick pleasantries and made their way into the sanctum. Piers was sitting up in bed, without his vest, but wrapped in bandages. He smiled at the sight of his friends.

"So I did make it to Vale… I hope my ship didn't crash on the town." Before anyone could answer Felix waved his hand.

"No you missed us." He glanced quickly at the rest as if to say, "Just play along." So they did.

"That's a relief; I would hate to have destroyed all we worked for…" Before he could trail off, Garet had stepped forward.

"So what the hell happened?" Isaac sighed at his friend's untactful approach and decided to take over before he made a fool of himself.

"You had a large sword wound on your back… there was obviously some sort of scuffle…" Piers chuckled.

"Yeah there was a bit of a fight… but something much more important was won from it… I have a lead on the Stone of Sages…"

---To Be Continued---

* * *

The game is afoot! what has Piers found? How did he get all beat up? How will Isaac act with this new realization? Is Jenna getting a dirty mind?

All this and more in the next chapter!

Now in terms of time like always i am uncertain as to when the next one will be out, i have to write a new chapter for my other story first but it is already half done so it wont be too long i hope.

I extende my deepest thanks to all those who read and review my story and a special thanks to Bente-unerz for the fan art on deviant art. You all rock!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	12. Shadows of the Past

Wowee... i've been writing non-stop lately. I thought work was going to hinder my writing, but it's sped it up instead. It might be the lack of means to write things down in the office that makes me want to write so much at home. N E Way...

Here is the twelth installment of That Incredible Feeling!

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 12: Shadows of the Past

"The ship was holding steady… Gliding gracefully through the air as she always had. I had just finished my sweep of the northern continents, planning to move south. But it had been a long journey. I didn't want to tap myself of psyenergy mid-flight so I set her down afloat in the Kargol…"

(And now we travel into the past…)

Piers sighed as he let go of the wheel.

_I'll let her drift for a bit… I need to get some rest…_ He left the cabin and strode along the deck, noticing the lack of sea breeze from the body of water that many have mistaken for the great ocean. _It feels odd… being at sea, yet the thought of this not really being the ocean ruins the feeling… _He rested his elbows on the railing and peered down into the water. _I bet this isn't even salt water…_ He gazed at the apparent color difference in the water and how the waves could barely be called that. _This is depressing… I think I'll go take a nap…_ He retreated to his personal quarters, realizing just how tired he was, wobbling as he walked and rubbing his eyes constantly. _This old sea serpent needs some beauty sleep…_ He pushed his door open and took two steps before flopping on the bed, falling asleep not a moment later.

The ship stayed on its random course, the tiny waves pushing it ever so slightly in one direction. As the Lemurian vessel drifted casually, an island appeared on the horizon. With no man in the crow's nest, or anyone at the wheel for that matter, the ship slowly but surely approached the island. Two hours later with a very rough lurch, Piers awoke with a start.

"What in high flying holy…? I didn't drift all the way to the shore did I?" He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the deck. "What… is this…?" He had washed up on an island. As he recalled his sea charts… he could not remember seeing an island in the middle of this sorry little excuse for a body of water. He rushed into the cabin and sprawled a bunch of charts out on the floor. After digging through them he found the chart for the Kargol. He looked at it carefully, even held it up to a candle light a few times, but there was nothing. No evidence towards the existence of an island in the middle to the Kargol. "It's… nowhere…" He rustled through more maps but came up with nothing. "This isn't on… any map… or chart…!" Something clicked in his head. "Could this be…? I must investigate it!!" Piers nearly broke down the door of the cabin he was so excited. This was quite a lucky break, and if it happened to be that the stone **was** here, than his journey would have been so short compared to what he once thought.

He rushed back to his quarters grabbing all his gear and his sword, Excalibur, off the mounted shelf on the wall. He scampered back to the deck while trying to fasten his scabbard and leather pack at the same time while lowering the ramp to the ground. _Mysterious island, here I come!_

The island wasn't very big. About the size of Lemuria, so combing the island wasn't meant to take long. But halfway through the search, Piers' hope began to sink as he continuously turned over every possible stone to find nothing. That was, until he went to the center of the island. Among the trees and the heavy brush, he suddenly came to a clearing. There was about twenty yards of grass before a sudden ridge that thrust upward like a miniature mountain. Piers scanned the area before fixing his eyes on the ridge. _I'd rather not waste my time climbing this… but since the stone could be anywhere…_ He approached the ridge and examined it carefully. Vines ran up the sides, seemingly all the way to the top. _That's a little too convenient… _Piers grabbed one of the vines and gave it a hard tug. It held firm. He was still skeptical though… would this thing hold his weight? He jumped and grabbed hold higher up on the vine, expecting to hear a snap and fall to the ground, but once again it remained firm. _Seems strong enough… and it sure beats rock climbing… I can't physically see the top… teleporting to place I haven't been or seen could kill me if I ended up half in the solid rock… _His mind kept talking to itself as he began using the vines to ascend the ridge.

In minutes he was at the top. There was nothing there, causing him to sigh. _I knew this was a stupid idea… _He took a few steps forward; his third step seemed to sink into the ground. Before he could figure out what was going on he fell through the ground and landed a few feet below. "Gah!!" He yelled as he landed flat on his rear. "What the hell was that?" He cursed out loud as he looked towards the opening above him. It was pitch black inside wherever he had landed, so he raised his hand to eye level and concentrated a ball of compressed psyenergy. It grew slightly until it began to give off a gentle glow. The glow filled the room and Piers was able to see where he had fallen, to his surprise he found more than that.

_Stairs…?_ Indeed. A few paces away from where he stood, a wide staircase could be seen heading down into a cave. _Interesting… let's have a look…_ Piers approached the stairs and tried to peer down but it was way too dark further on to make out anything. _I guess I have to see for myself…_ He took one step. The instant he touched his foot to the first stair he froze. An unexpected chill shot through his body, making his psyenergy seem to pulse and force him back as if it was afraid to follow him into the cavern below. He quickly pulled his foot away from the stairs and fixed his eyes on them. _What in the world…?_ He placed his foot back on the first step and the chill ran through him again, but this time he forced himself forward. The second step held a similar reaction. He stiffened in place, not moving a muscle. _Okay Piers… ignore it… you need to investigate this… don't let some random bodily reaction scare you off…_ Piers held his breath and charged down the steps, passing off the frightening chills that careened down his back as he ran, after a much longer decent than he had expected, he was on level ground again, panting. _What's going on?_ He removed his hands from his knees and focused his light further in. There was another set of stairs leading further in disbelief he made his way towards them and attempted to peer down into the pit. Once again it was too deep for him to see. _How far into the bowels of Weyard does this forsaken cave dig? _

"Turn… back…" Piers nearly jumped three feet in the air. His hand flew to the polished hilt of the Excalibur, gripping the scabbard tightly with the other.

"WHO'S THERE?!?!" He yelled as his eyes darted around his current position. There was no response. Piers loosened the choke hold he had on his weapon as his eyes continued scanning the area. _Must've been my imagination… these ominous feelings as I dive further into the abyss must be playing with my mind…_

"Turn… back… foolish… weakling…" Piers spun around and primed his sword in front of him.

_I definitely heard that! _"WHERE ARE YOU?!?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead, dripping down his face every time a sudden frantic movement of his upper body jostled them from their resting point. The voice ceased again. Piers, still panting, slowly turned towards the next descent. He swallowed hard and inched towards the stairs. He stopped right in front of them and took one step. The intense fear rushed through him again. He shivered as the unease pulsed through him, forcing his eyes to clamp shut as if bracing himself to fight the urge of removing his foot from the stair. _This… doesn't feel right at all… I would be a fool to continue on such a treacherous path…_ Piers opened his eyes and kept staring into the darkness below him. _Yet I can't help but feel as if I'm very close to discovering something…_ He stood completely still and silent, contemplating his possibilities. _A fool I be…_

He tensed his body and made another mad dash down the stairs, each causing more fear and pain to well up inside him. He was so eager, so determined to reach the bottom that he didn't even pay attention to whether or not he was approaching the end. Eventually he did and fell face first to the ground when he realized all too late that his recent step was the same level as the one before.

_Ouch… Note to self… no more running with the eyes closed…_ He pushed himself up off the ground and shook his head to regain his focus. _What…?_ There was a cloudy mist surrounding him. His light was having little effect in terms of helping him see. _Am I at the bottom…?_ He placed his hand on the wall to guide himself along as he proceeded into the thick mist. After a few seconds he bumped into something that made a metallic noise as his scabbard fell against it. The noise seemed to clear the mist slightly around him, as if the still evaporated water was afraid of the noise. Piers looked up, jumping backward as his eyes lay upon a massive skeleton against the wall. Upon realizing it was nothing alive or harmful he sighed and regained his mostly calm demeanor.

_Yikes… this must've been a huge person…_ upon further inspection, Piers made out what seemed to be an old, rusty, yet massive sword in the figures hand along with old and dented articles of armor. _This armor… Vikings?!_ Piers had heard tales of ancient warriors who ruled the seas, but even Piers was not old enough to ever see them personally. _I always thought they were but fairy tales! They really existed?_ Thoughts of stories told to him by his parents and elders filled his mind as he stared up at the empty frame before him. _I mustn't dawdle… _The instant he turned away from the statue, the voice returned…

"Turn… back… or… die…" Piers spun back around to face the statue, but nothing had changed.

_That… voice again… and now it's threatening me? _Still steadfast and eager to see what he could find, Piers ignored the voice and continued through the mist. He kept his hand on the wall, using it as a guide as the light was useless. Eventually his foot touched nothing and he found himself falling forward. He quickly put his arms up to soften his fall, but unexpectedly, he fell into water. After thrashing about and surfacing, he pulled himself out of the water and stared down at it from the ledge. _Water…? A cave pond…? _After brief pondering, Piers decided to follow the water's edge. He kept his eyes on the ground so as to avoid another embarrassing fiasco. He stopped abruptly as his he heard the "klop" of his boot touching down on something wooden. He examined it closer and it appeared to move over the water. _A bridge…? Or…_ As he carefully traversed upon the board, it began to turn upward, like a ramp. _A plank for a ship…?_

His answer came when he found himself on a severely war torn vessel. _A Viking ship?! This is too much! I must look around!_ So he did, examining every inch of the boat. It was fascinating to him. Anything older than he was, for him, is automatically a wonder of the world. He eventually found the cabin, which he wasted no time in throwing the door open, only to have it fly off the hinges. Being inside, his light was effective once again. The soft blue light illuminated the cabin, giving him a clear look at its contents. He examined the room up and down, examining every bit of ancient technology he could find, but everything changed when he spotted something on the table beside the ship's wheel. _Hm…?_ Piers could make out the shape of what looked like a piece of paper ripped out of a journal. The page was beyond old and completely yellow, but he could still make out the symbols written upon it. It was an ancient language, but it was one Piers recognized. He read it aloud to himself as he translated.

"Those who seek the greatest power, hath search far and wide to no avail. Nay they try, yet miss what is right afore them… The secrets of the power of gold lie where none can see… save for those touched by the forces of life. Betwixed the holiest city of nature's wind… lies the truth… dost thou have the courage to look below and seal their fate? One would be wise to be sure, lest thee be damned a coward." Piers looked below the text and there was a small map drawn out. Buildings round a circle… but not just any circle, it was a teleport slab. _Holy city of natures wind… hm… where could… WAIT!_ Piers looked over the drawing again. _This building arrangement… it has to be! This is Contigo!_ He focused on the teleport slab in the center… _I don't remember seeing this though… was it… hidden beneath the ground?_ Piers looked below the map to find more writing beneath. He continued to translate. "Thou who looks upon this text… thy truth may be to seek such power… but be wary the dangers that await thee…" Right as he finished a terrible chill ran through every limb of his body, one much worse than the first that haunted him.

"I… warned… you…" The voice slid through his ears like a snake hissing into them. He suddenly had the most ominous foreboding feeling he had ever experienced. His instinct told him to leave as quickly as he could. He grabbed the paper from the table, frantically folding it and jamming it into his bag before bolting out onto the deck. He came to a halt as he noticed the fog disappearing.

_Whatever is happening I WON'T stick around to find out!!_ Piers bolted into the receding mist towards where he believed the stairs were located, but again ran into something solid and metallic. He fell backward, clutching his face. _What…? I was sure the stairs were over h… _Then he realized that what he had just run into was no different from his first collision. _It… it… it… MOVED?!_

"Now… you… will… DIE…" The voice was clear now and right in front of him… everything was crystal clear now. Piers forced himself to look up and spotted to glowing orbs above him. Then the mist fully parted. Torches flared to life all around him, illuminating the cavern to its fullest in light, and revealing the terror before him. The giant skeleton donning Viking armor was in front of him, clutching the massive rusty sword, and staring at him with its giant glowing eyes. "…BY… THE SWORD… OF DEADBEARD!!!" Before Piers thought of anything else he kicked off the ground, sending himself backwards as the massive skeleton's sword plunged into the cavern floor. The cave shook as the force blasted through every inch of the island. Piers landed and jumped a few more feet back while drawing his sword and standing ready.

_Wowee… he damn near split the cave in half! This explains the chills and thrills…_ The Deadbeard charged at him, much quicker than he had anticipated. _Less think more move!_ He tucked and rolled under the massive legs of his opponent as the sword collided with the ground once more. Piers spun around and leapt into the air, sword pulled back behind his head. "HEEEYAAAAA!!!!" He brought the sword down atop the helmet of his enemy. A loud shrill of metal to metal collision echoed throughout the cave. Piers stared in disbelief at how the Excalibur didn't even as much dent the helmet.

"Foolish…" The Deadbeard dislodged his sword from the ground and spun around to deliver Piers a strike of certain death. Piers however, managed to overcome the recoil of his previous strike and put his sword in front in time to block the blow. This ended up working against him anyway. The force was so great that his entire body went numb for a few seconds as he flew into the cave wall like a ragdoll, sword falling to the ground. He wrenched himself free from the wall and touched down near his sword.

"Dammit!" Piers yelled as he cupped his hands beside his waist. Two spheres of cerulean light formed within them, growing larger as the Deadbeard casually approached. _If physical attacks don't work… then we'll have to go elemental! _The psyenergy in Piers' hands began to intensify. _If the opponent moves slow he's just asking to get hit by a big one!_ After a few more seconds he thrust his hands out to his sides. "RAH!!!" He began spinning, slowly at first, then faster and faster until he resembled a blue spiral. Concentrated orbs of water began flinging from the spiral and careened towards the approaching opponent. They began connecting, causing an explosion of mist and steam with each impact. Piers continued the spiral until he had unleashed at least forty bubbles and finally ceased. _They all hit home!_ Fortunatly for him, they all were on target. Unfortunatly for him, they had no affect what so ever, as demonstrated by the Deadbeard who strolled out of the steam cloud at the same pace as he entered the barrage. "You've got to be kidding me…" Piers said to himself as he watched the Deadbeard grow closer.

"No… Use…" The Deadbeard almost seemed to be taunting him. Piers balled up his fists and a harsh glow poked its way out between his fingertips.

_He attacked so swiftly before… now he's just taking a walk towards me! It's as if he's daring me to try and stop him…_ "Ok then… try this!!" He clapped his hands together and pushed all of the psyenergy into his right hand. He raised the hand full of mercury's might above his head. "HAA!!" He dropped to a knee and slapped his hand against the ground. Not a moment later, the cave floor turned to ice around his hand. A trail of ice shot along the ground towards the still approaching Deadbeard. When it reached its target, the ice formed around the skeleton's feet, then traveled up its legs, stopping around the knees. _There we go!_

"Pitiful…" The Deadbeard was only held in place for a second. It began moving again, breaking out of the encasing ice as if it were never there. Piers hastily retrieved his sword from the ground.

_Dammit! Now what?! If I run for the exit he will surely block it… I could teleport out of here… but he'll probably catch me mid way through the concentration…_ The Deadbeard suddenly stopped. _Huh…?_

"My… Turn…" The massive deceased Viking turned his sword downward and stuck it into the ground. Piers stood ready with the Excalibur out in front of him. To his surprise, the Deadbeard brought his left hand into the air. It was hard for Piers to describe what he saw. They best way he could put it was "Black light." A ball of said light appeared in its hand.

_What… __**IS**__ this?!_ Just then a red light began to circle him, then a blue light, followed by a purple. Hey all swirled around its body before breaking into a spiral pattern around one another and forming into the black light. _Wait!! This… This is Psyenergy!!!_ The three lights burst from his hand and dissipated into the air. Piers suddenly sensed three different psyenergy patterns. _No… no way… he used three different elements at once… but also the most powerful form of each one?!_ Large chunks of ice began forming over head. _Freeze Prism!_ The ground began to shake as it began to crack and reveal an intense red glow beneath. _Pyroclasm! _Finally a fuchsia cloud was forming on the cave ceiling. _Spark Plasma! Al at once!_ Piers sheathed his blade and sprinted forward. As if right on cue with him, the ice rocks began falling, the flame towers rose from the ground, and the giant lightning bolts crashed down from above. Piers pushed his body to the limit of its movement capabilities. Dodging in and out of ice chunks while avoiding the burns from the many towers of flame that shot from the ground. All that mixed in with the shock waves from the giant lightning strikes sending him in all directions as he struggled for survival. _What's going on? _Piers spun out of the way of a lightning bolt. _This should be over now!_ He ducked under an ice rock. _How is it continuously using so much psyenergy?! _He made one false step and nearly got hit head on by a column of flame. He was thrown into the air, weakened and off balance; only for a moment though as he managed to rear himself upright in mid air. Just then he realized the attack had ceased, and the Deadbeard was nowhere to be seen. _Where did he go?!_

"DIE…´Piers heard the voice behind him. He didn't have time to turn around, nor did he have time to counter or defend. The instant he heard the voice he thrust his hands behind him and released a small amount of psyenergy like a compressed blast of air. It pushed him forward only a little, but he was hoping it would be enough. It was enough… not to be sliced in half… but…

"GYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Piers cried out in pain as the edge of Deadbeard's sword cut deeply into his back, leaving behind a canyon of a wound and blood flowing down the back of the unfortunate Lemurian. Piers landed on his hands and knees, wincing in pain. His opponent landed with a very loud thud right in front of him. Piers saw this and made every effort to get to his feet. He accomplished this and managed to get back before the sword could be stuck into his head. "AAaaaahhhh……" He groan in pain as the wound on his back stung furiously. _This is no good… I cannot beat him with my abilities…_ He suddenly caught sight of the cavern beginning to chip and sections of rock were falling. This was a revelation to the water adept. _Wait! The cavern must be really badly damaged after that massive attack… if I can trap him somehow or stun him… I could hold him long enough to bring the cave down on top of him and give myself time to teleport out of here!!_ The Deadbeard began walking again. _Okay! Time to use my trump card! _Piers rested the Excalibur over his shoulders and held his left hand palm up in front of his face. A swirl of blue light was born from his concentration and began to glow brighter and brighter. When just the right amount of psyenergy was pushed into the bright sphere, he outstretched his arm above his head and clamped his hand closed around it, wincing slightly at the pain still clawing at his back.

"You… cannot… win…" Piers ignored the giant's menacing voice as the concentration of psyenergy formed a massive boulder of ice above its head. It came crashing down on top of the Deadbeard, locking it in place. Piers twirled his sword twice above his head and placed a reverse grip hold on the hilt. In this stance he began to glow blue for a moment and cerulean colored steam began rising off his sword. He dashed towards the ice rock at incredible speed, making one firm cut as he past. A large portion of the ice rock broke off. He skidded to a stop and propelled himself back towards the solidified enemy, cutting across the boulder of frozen boulder again. He repeated this process twelve times. Rushing, cutting, stopping, repeat. Piers sped faster and faster with each succession until it appeared a cerulean blur was hacking away at his target. Instead of ending his "Diamond Berg" technique the usual way, he leapt into the air, hovering his left hand over the blade of the Excalibur. The blade began to shine brightly and Piers swung it in a complete circle. The movement traced out the said shape in a trail of light that connected and filled itself in with holy symbols. The light intensified and three blades of light fired from its center. The blades collided with the remainder of the ice chunk causing a white explosion as the last blade hit home. The Deadbeard was sent skyward and into the water beside the ship.

_Now! _Piers re-sheathed his sword and began a similar build up of psyenergy to the technique he had just previously used, only instead of concentrating it fully into his Diamond Berg, he split the psyenergy into fifths, creating five Diamond Dust's instead. He called the first one to his right hand and fired the large shards of ice towards the cave ceiling right above where the Deadbeard had fallen into the water. The impacts shook the cavern as the rock chipped and large pieces fell into the water. _Hopefully that buy's me a little more time…_ Piers called the second to his left, releasing the power in a sweeping motion. The shards struck many spots along the walls of the cave, causing more vibrations. Using his right for the third he aimed high and unleashed towards the ceiling. Making a complete, swing of the arm he practically drew a line in the ceiling, causing more rocks and chunks to fall. The cave was beginning to show wear as the stress of the attacks caused collapses and breakages around the rest of the area. Piers brought both hands up, but suddenly felt dizzy… _Argh… I'm losing too much blood…_ The wound on his back was taking a major toll on him, but if he didn't stop this monster, he would never escape. He forced himself to focus and the final two spheres of collected psyenergy flowed to them. He twisted slowly as he released the psyenergy in both directions. He angled and swayed his arms carefully as he did so to cause damage in practically every direction. It was apparent now. The cave began shaking violently and debris fell little by little from the ceiling. It wouldn't be long before the entire cavern capsized. Piers fell to his hands and knees, panting. _No!! Remain focused!! I still need to teleport out of here!!_ A chill pulsed through him. He quickly looked up to see the Deadbeard burst from the water and careen towards him at high speeds. Its eyes flaring red, burning with rage.

"DIIIEEEEEE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!" It was obviously enraged. Piers closed his eyes.

_It's now or never Piers!! DO IT!!_ He had just enough time. Had he hesitated another instant he'd have been sliced in two. A bright light surrounded him and particles flew off in all directions. The Deadbeard's sword hit nothing as the lights disappeared. It stood still, staring at where Piers was only moments ago. It didn't move. The red glow in its eyes faded as the cave gave way and came crashing down upon it.

…

Piers appeared in a flash of multi-colored light, about five feet above the deck of his ship.

"Uaahh!!" He fell back first onto the deck which caused a cry of pain from the battle damaged Lemurian. He rolled over so as not to put pressure on his wound. "Ok… time to heal this…" He struggled to lift his hand and held it in front of his face. He focused. Nothing happened. He focused harder. Still nothing. "Oy… you've got to be joking… I don't have enough psyenergy left for… just normal ply?" He lay there in disbelief, hopelessly trying to draw possible actions in his head. _What should I do…? If I stay like this and lose consciousness… I will surely die of blood loss… _Then something popped into his head. _I… might just have enough psyenergy to autopilot the ship! But… the only place in my memory that is close enough is Vale… _He decided not to worry about that, it was his only option. He reached his hands forward and gripped the deck to the best of his ability. Pulling with any strength he could find, he began dragging himself towards the cabin. After a few agonizing minutes he managed to get inside. He gripped the wheel and pulled himself up so he was at least on one knee. _Getting so… dizzy… I've got to… hurry…_ He rested his hand on the wheel and a faint blue glow emitted from his hand. The glow encircled the wheel, a slight lurch signaled that the boat was moving and in the air. He pumped whatever psyenergy he had left into the wheel to ensure it stayed in the air and collapsed in a heap on the floor. _Hopefully… it's enough… to get to… Vale… _and with his final thoughts praying for the trips success he lost consciousness.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…and then I awoke here… relieved to know that my trip was a success." Piers finished while trying to move his shoulder comfortably. Everyone else was silent, trying to take in the entirety of the story. Kraden made a small grunt and paced towards the window past his mountain of books and cluttered desk. He was in deep thought, but he was not the only one. Jenna glanced at Isaac, who seemed to be interested in the ceiling of Kraden's house, but in reality he was already drawing out the best course of action.

"I wonder…" Everyone turned to Kraden. "The text you read said the 'secrects' of the power…" Kraden trailed off, all eyes stayed on him as if waiting patiently for the rest of the response…

"… which means that it might not even be in Contigo…" Felix finished for him.

"Or whether or not this is even about the stone itself." Piers added. "But a leads a lead and I intend to follow it. I assume you guys are interested? Ow!" His shoulder throbbed as he moved it to an awkward angle.

"You better think about yourself first." Felix put a hand on Pier's good shoulder. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we'll gladly come along… once you've healed that is…" Just then Isaac took his eyes off the ceiling and spoke up.

"Piers… how long will it take to repair the ship?"

"From the damage you described, three days tops."

"And how long did the healers say it would take for your shoulder to heal fully?"

"About a week… why?" Isaac turned from the questioning sailor.

"If we get the ship fixed we can fly to Imil and pick up Mia. She'd have your shoulder healed in an instant, plus we can bring her along… after what you went through I'd rather have a healer around just in case… then we can head for Contigo…" Piers perked up.

"Oh! Ivan can help us too then, if he's still in Contigo… that's where I dropped him off…"

"It's settled then…" As Isaac attempted to conclude the discussion, Jenna realized something.

"What about Sheba?" the rest all looked towards her.

"Yeah! We'll be passing by!" Garet cut in. "We should get her too! It would be like a reunion! I can't w…"

"No. We can't bring her along." Felix interrupted him. There was a brief silence, Garet still had is mouth open as if stuck mid sentence.

"Why not? We're picking up Mia aren't we? Why can't we…?"

"We can't and that's that!" Felix yelled at him suddenly. Everyone was startled by the sudden outburst.

"What's up with you?" Garet glared at him. Felix shot back an equal glare.

"Enough you two." Kraden stepped between them "Garet, I have to agree with Felix on this one. Do you remember Lalivero?"

"Yeah what about it?" Garet rudely replied, still a little angry.

"Sheba is like an icon to the town. She is something they see as a blessing. When Saturos and Menardi snatched her from the town it descended into a state of chaos. Everything the people believed in was being smothered. I'm sure the whole place was a wreck when she returned…"

"You have no idea how deeply she wished that she could stay in Vale…" Felix was staring at the floor, his fist balled up as if squeezing unease from his body. "She wanted nothing more than to never return to that place… but she did anyway… because she knew that if she didn't the chaos would never end. As much as she hates it, she knows she is the symbol of hope for the people of Lalivero… if she suddenly left again or if we suddenly snatched her away…" Isaac stepped forward.

"Felix… it was never my intention. In fact I figured that from the start. I saw the village when she was absent… I'd rather not put the people through that with my own hands." Felix listened and gave a sharp nod.

"Good." Everyone looked back towards Isaac.

"Well, everyone prepare… get plenty of rest… tell your families and fellow workers that we'll be away from home for a few days. Starting tomorrow we're going to help rebuild the ship… and be out of here within the next three days." He walked towards the door. And stopped. "Hope everyone's ready for another adventure!"

---To Be Continued---

* * *

Looks like we're quite ready for another adventure! Could this be a lead to the stone of sages? is it a dud? is it the stone itself? We'll find out! well maybe not right away, cause they gotta get there first, but you'll all find out soon.

business as always, Love Knows No Limit will get a chapter before i start the next chapter for this. So until then i bid you farewell!

As always i greatly appreciate everyone who reads and/or reviews my work. You are all amazing!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	13. All Together Now

Whew... finally... first a respons to the review by "Sum jerk who likes your stories"First, thank you, i'm glad you like them. Recently i've been taking care of a lot of college related preperation, i'm heading into my sophomore year and that, along with my job, and spending time with my friends had taken up most of my writing time, because i am heading back to college, the chapters will inevitably take longer to write, so please bear with me.

But yeah, to everyone now i apologize for taking so long, I will have the next chapter of Love Knows No Limit up soon, in fact its already past halfway done.

but lets cut to the chase here! Now in case you were wondering, I'm acting as though Isaac and co did not partake in any side quests. So no crossbone isle or deadbeard, hence why it was such a surprise to everyone to hear about it.

Anywho... here is the thirteenth installment of That Incredible Feeling!

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 13: All Together Now

The days flew by, the ship's repairs were fast, and another journey lay ahead. Even though "Journey" was the way Isaac described it, all were hoping it would last no more than a week. Once the healers deemed Piers travel worthy, the five former saviors of the world gathered their gear, weapons, and armor and boarded the magical ship. There were no tears or long farewell, just a load of good lucks and be safes. All together it seemed so lax compared to their last departure; the theme of an investigation could barely hold weight to the world being in danger. However, they would all be rudely awakened, for the trial ahead would prove to be more difficult than they could ever imagine.

…

…

"I can't set her down in the water around here! She'll freeze!" Piers tried to explain to Garet for the fifth time as he continuously asked why they were setting down so far away.

"But that's just it! We'll freeze if we have to walk too far!" Garet whined while hugging his tunic for warmth.

"You're too much…" Piers sighed with one hand rubbing his forehead, piloting with the other.

"Alright guys, that's enough. Piers, just set the ship down wherever you can that convenient for you. Once we're down, Garet and I will go find her." Explained Isaac over the bickering. They all agreed as Piers began the decent. Unlike his previous landing, this was a soft touchdown, rendered almost perfectly smooth due to the cushion of snow that blanketed the ground. Once given the thumbs up from Piers, Isaac and Garet lowered the loading ramp and descended to the snow covered plains.

"Sheesh!!! Isaac, it's freezing!" Garet complained while rubbing his shoulders, trying to produce any kind of warmth he could.

"I know, but we'll have to deal with it… if you want we can run there…" Garet's answer came before he could finish.

"YES! PLEASE!" Garet broke into a half sprint.

"Hey! Slow down!" Isaac took off after him. From back on the ship, Jenna watched the two of them disappear from sight. She kept her eyes fixed in the direction with her favorite lavender cloak wrapped around her snugly. Despite her efforts however, she was still shivering slightly from the cold.

"Jenna, you should come inside… You'll freeze to death out here…" She rolled her eyes. Her brother was parenting her again, but he did have a valid point. She was cold, very much so, but she had more on her mind. The main source of her troubles was Pier's story; she couldn't help but worry about possibly coming across powerful enemies like the guardian of the island he came across. The other thing on her mind was of course Isaac. Every time it seemed as though she finally had time to spend with him, it was interrupted by something. The stimulation of being near him had become less surprising and more welcome over the past few months, she was beginning to feel as though she needed to be around him. The way their psyenergies pulled them together was like a magnet in a bucket of steel wool. She sighed heavily, exhaling a cloud of mist in front of her.

_Isaac… will I ever have the chance to fully open up my feelings to you? We came so close the night of the festival… but we've not spoken a word about it since… Are you avoiding it? Or are you just waiting for me to say something? _She leaned her head all the way back, facing straight up, groaning quietly. _Every time I think about it just makes me more confused about just what I… or we have to do… All I would have to do is say three simple words… three… simple… words… _She moved her head back to facing forward and exhaled another large cloud of mist. _Simple? By themselves yeah, each word is simple and there is nothing to them… but when arranged the right way… I, love, and you… become the most difficult thing to say… it doesn't matter where, when, or under what circumstance… if those three words are being directed towards the one…_ She was cut off from her trailing off thoughts by someone grabbing her by the arm.

"Jenna, I wasn't kidding about the getting inside part…" Jenna pouted as her brother once again was partaking in parenting.

_Story of my life… interruptions…_ Jenna grumbled in her thoughts as Felix dragged her inside.

…

…

"Very good you two… That's all for today… Run on home now, and don't stay out too long or you'll catch a cold…"

"We won't Mia! Bye!" Mia waved at the two children. She watched her disciples leave, watched the way they happily trotted to the door, already locked in conversation. She sighed, tilting her head to the side slightly. The sight reminded her of when she was just a healer trainee. In fact she could almost picture herself and Alex in the very same spot the two kids were.

_Alex…_ She'd done it again. When she returned to Imil she had promised herself that she would not fret over Alex and concentrate on her duties… not that she had been very hard pressed lately, the water of mercury that now flowed freely in the fountains of Mercury lighthouse took care of most sickness and illness before she had the chance to respond to the distress. It had been months, but she had been called upon only eight times within said time. _Alex where are you? How are you? Please… I want to see you… to try and quell your pain…_ She heard the stone doors open behind her. Almost automatically she began her typical greeting as she turned around. "Hello, welcome to the sanctum how may I be… of… service…?" She gawked as her eyes fell upon two familiar faces, both smiling at her. "Isaac! Garet!!" She trotted over to them, giving them each a hug. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has… how've you been?" Isaac exchanged pleasantries.

"Rather ho hum recently, but this is just the surprise I needed!" Garet watched her carefully, she seemed happy to see them, but her eyes weren't full of their usual shine. He made a mental note to see to it later.

"I wish we could stay and chat… but something has come up, hence why we are here." Mia focused her full attention on Isaac as he mentioned this. Even though she was still worrying over Alex, she had taken care not to forget Piers' mission. Isaac chuckled. "By your sudden change in expression, I think you know what we're talking about…" Garet explained anyway.

"Yeah, Piers has a lead on the stone of sages… it might be a little dangerous though… so of course we came to the number one healer!" She blushed embarrassingly.

"N-number one? Ha ha... I don't know about that Garet…" Isaac gave Garet an exasperated look.

"Well, either way, you are the best healer we know. Will you help us?" Mia thought over Isaac's question carefully. She didn't really want to leave again, after remembering the whole disaster Alex faced when she was gone… then again, she did leave on a much longer journey with Isaac and company in the past. Plus with Mercury's water there was no doubt things would be under control.

"How long?" She still asked out of curiosity.

"Should be no more than a week… if we're lucky it may even be less." Garet responded while scanning the room for something warm he could possible borrow. That was reassuring enough.

"Okay! The people here should be fine with Mercury's water, and if anything happens, my students can take care of it. I just have to let them know before I leave." Isaac nodded.

"Great! Looks like everything is working out."

"Just give me a moment I have to gather my things…"

…

…

So Mia was aboard and the ship was on course for Contigo…

"It's getting late… Piers how close are we?" Felix questioned as he looked up from his book.

"Well… we've just past Xian… at this rate we won't make it there until late afternoon tomorrow…" Isaac entered the cabin, hearing the conversation.

"To be honest we're not in much of a hurry… Pier's why don't we set her down and spend the night at an inn?"

"Isaac I'm perfectly able to pilot the ship through the night."

"As you proved after Colosso, but it would be wise for all of use to get plenty of rest, not only that, but it will give Mia a chance to heal your wounds completely."

"He has a point Piers." Felix bookmarked his page and set the novel down on the table beside him. "I say we take our time, it would be much less stressful on everyone."

"Very well…" Piers checked the sea chart he had beside him. "From here, the most efficient place to stop would be Tolbi… but…"

"No worries Piers, Tolbi isn't nearly as packed on normal days as it is during Colosso. If we're noticed… we're noticed, but if anything it might get us a discount at the inn." Isaac explained a bit jokingly at the end.

"Then it's settled." Piers consented and went back to piloting. Isaac stretched his arms out and left the cabin with Felix close behind to tell everyone the plan.

…

…

"Not here… Where did she…?" Garet scanned the deck, spotting only Jenna dozing against the mast. "Maybe near the bow…?" He thought out loud to himself. He made his way past the sleeping brunette and around the structure that led into the ship. He found what he was looking for. Mia was leaning against the railing near the bow of the ship, gazing out towards the setting sun. He couldn't see her expression fully, but from the angle he could still see the lack of color in her eyes. He approached her slowly, but not so quietly that he would startle her. She was aware of someone else's presence, but she didn't care to look. "Mia…?" He said her name as he drew near her.

"Hmm?" Her nonchalant response was a little discouraging as she didn't move her eyes off the sunset.

"Nice sunset huh?" He asked casually.

"Yeah…" She answered quietly again. Garet furrowed his brow as he glanced at her.

"Mia, are you alright?"

"Just fine…" Her voice remained toneless and dull.

"Bullshit." Finally he got a reaction from her. Her eyes widened slightly and she half looked towards him. "Mia, you're horrible when it comes to denying your feelings… You have no idea how much different you look when something is bothering you." She sighed heavily and slumped down onto the railing with her head down, groaning slightly. "Spot on huh?" She lifted herself back up, but stared down towards the ground.

"Yes… something really is bothering me…"

"Did you forget what I told you at the festival?"

"Huh?"

"We're here to support you; you can talk to any of us if you need to." She did recall him saying that.

"Yes… I remember… but…"

"Alex?" She winced heavily at the mention of his name. Garet quickly regretted mentioning him, as apparent by how his hand shot over his mouth and he looked away. _Way to go Garet… way to run your mouth…_ "I… Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"No… It's okay, you're completely right." She lifted her eyes from the ground, peering out towards the setting sun once again. "Even though we've all gone back to our lives and moved on… I still… can't get him out of my mind…" She rested her elbows on the railing and put her hands on her head. "I want to see him… I want to know he's okay… if he isn't I want to help him! I… I…" Garet noticed a tear run down her cheek and quickly stopped her by resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Mia… He's still out there… I know he is. If he shows up again… no… **When** he shows up again, you will have your chance…" Garet was unaware of what happened the last time she saw him. He seemed to lose his mind and teleported away before he could scream. He looked as though it was painful to see her. Mia hadn't told anyone about it, and she planned to keep it that way. She reached her right hand across her body and rested her hand on top of his.

"You're right… thanks Garet… I can always rely on you when I need someone to talk to…" Garet's eyes landed on her hand's position atop his. Then he realized he hadn't responded yet.

"Y…Yes! Of course, anytime!"

…

…

…

"Free of charge are you sure?" The inn attendant smiled at Isaac as the earth adapt fumbled with his bag of gold.

"The show you put on at Colosso is worth far more than I could ever charge anyone. I've given you three rooms. When you go up the stairs the first two will be right there, the other is around towards the back. The upstairs is a round-a-bout, so to get to the other room you can go either left or right."

"Thank you very much." Isaac nodded, re-attaching the small leather bag to his waist.

"Make yourselves at home… it is an honor." The inn keeper turned back to his business as Isaac approached the gang.

"Well that sounded like it went well…" Jenna commented with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I didn't even have time to get my money out… he recognized me on the spot." Felix shoved Isaac in the back.

"Chat later… let's get to our rooms, I'm completely spent…" Isaac caught himself from tripping forward.

"Yikes Felix, a little inconsolable?"

"You haven't the faintest idea…"

"Who's rooming with who?" Garet asked.

"All I know is you are NOT rooming with me!" Felix demanded with a slight bit of anger apparent in his voice.

"What's up with him?" Isaac whispered to Jenna as Felix snatched a room key out of his hand.

"I don't know… He gets cranky a lot, but this is a little different than usual." Piers stepped past him.

"I'll room with him. Maybe I can find out what's bothering him." Jenna and Isaac stared at Piers as he past them.

"Do Lemurian's have sensitive hearing or something? I'm sure we were whispering…" Isaac scratched his head in wonderment. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Well here's another theory we have… not like he'll tell us if we ask him." They both chuckled at the truth of the statement as they headed for the stairs. Felix had already taken the room closest to the stairs, all that remained were the room next door and the room on the other end of the parallel hallways.

"You and Mia go ahead and take this room, Garet and I will use the one on the other end." Isaac motioned to the girls as he held out a hand with a key in his palm.

"Alright…" Jenna Reached for the key, but the moment their hands touched, both nearly yelped from a sudden burst in their psyenergy. It was obvious something had happened, both were suddenly red-faced and slightly farther apart, but their hands were still touching. Jenna snatched the key and pulled away quickly. Luckily, Garet and Mia were too occupied to witness the exchange. "Uhhm… Thank you…" Jenna looked away from him.

"N…no problem…" Isaac turned to Garet and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Garet, we need to get sleep for tomorrow.

"OW! OW! Alright! G'night Mia! Jenna!" Garet waved frantically as Isaac pulled him down the hall. Mia turned to Jenna, whose face was still flushed.

"Are you feeling all right?" The healer moved in, looking Jenna over.

"Ah… yeah, I'm fine… just a bit tired…" She turned to the door, inserting the key into the lock. _That's never happened before… surges and spikes I can handle… but that felt like… a small explosion… a sudden intense surge of emotion with it…… Does it mean something…? _She opened the door and stepped in. _Maybe I just need sleep…_ She closed the door once Mia was in, the small click of the lock being the last thing the now empty hallway heard.

…

Night descended upon the city of Tolbi. Shops closed, lights dimmed, and the city fell into the darkness of the night to sleep with its citizens. Twas half past midnight and through the halls of the Tolbi Inn, no noise could be heard, no presence to be felt, sleeping peacefully along with those occupying its rooms… save for two certain adepts. A man and a woman… both awake in their beds, tossing and turning with sleep a distant thought.

The man rose from his bed, scratching a mess of golden hair atop his head. As if on cue, the woman does the same, pushing her auburn hair behind her ears as she touched her feet to the ground. She took care not to wake her dormant roommate as she reached for the doorknob. The man shut the door behind him, not taking much care to be silent; he knew his roommate slept like a pile of boulders. Glancing left and right at the two hallways of the inn's top floor, he chose the right, not putting thought into it as they both met the same destination. The girl chose the right hallway as well, her right anyway. Unknowingly, the two traveled down the parallel hallways at the exact same time, following the faint glow from the moon that shone through the skylights. They reached the opposite side of their rooms, the man approaching the room she had left from, her the same with his. She stood in front of the door silently, gently putting her hand to it. His hand rested atop the doorknob, contemplating whether or not to put in the miniscule amount of effort it took to turn his wrist ninety degrees. She released her hand from the door, putting her ear to the door in attempt to possibly hear what she really wanted to see. Sighing as he released the doorknob, the man sat down with his back against the door. The girl turned as she thought she heard a noise down the hall. She blinks a few times, dismissing the noise for a mouse or some other small critter, turning back and staring at the door, wishing she had the courage to open it.

Synchronized, the two gave up, turning away from their intended destinations. Heading back down the same hallways they came, as they neared the center of their halls, the moon was suddenly snuffed by a cloud, plunging the halls into complete darkness. On instinct the two reached for the inner wall to guide them back, but upon doing so they both stopped. They could feel something, something similar to what they had been seeking.

_Jenna…?_

_Isaac…?_

The possibility was almost too good to be true, so much that neither could believe it. It was bothersome; they felt almost as if their desires were taunting them. The man released his hand from the wall in frustration; in an instant the woman could no longer feel the sudden warmth. Her heart sank as she longed for it to return, more than that longed to be with the one who she knew could provide it leagues beyond what she just felt. The man made his way around, opening the door, re-entering his room, and shutting it behind him with little care to be quiet. The woman jumped at the sound of the door, realizing that she might have not been in the hallway alone. Then two and two came together. The noise… the sudden warmth…

_Isaac… Isaac was in the hall……………… ooooh I just HAD to choose the wrong hallway… _

She sighed, leaning up against the wall she had felt the familiar energy through... hugging herself tightly. She wanted it, she almost, needed it. She needed to be near him, the reaction between their psyenergies, amplified by her love for him was almost too much to bear when she was apart from him. In Vale it was different; the town was so psyenergy sensitive that just being in the town made an adept feel connected to everyone. No matter how much she felt as though she would not last, she couldn't bring herself to confront him. She shivered, clutching herself tighter as she released her back from the wall, heading back to her room……

…

…

…

"Alright everyone let's go, let's go… we need to get out of here before the whole city realizes who we are and we get mobbed." Felix twirled his finger around in a circular motion as Mia and Garet boarded the ship.

"We're here! Quit yelling!" Garet snapped at Felix as he followed Mia up the ramp.

"Quit lagging and I'll keep yelling!" Felix spat back at him.

"Enough! Seriously, I thought you'd two would be getting along by now…" Mia stepped between them. _Something is definitely bothering Felix…_ "Pier's we're all set!" Pier's waved from the cabin and the boat began to hover slightly off the ground before rising up and advancing through the air. Garet set his bag down and stretched out his arms. As he dropped them to his side he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" He approached the mast and noticed Isaac was sitting up against it, asleep. "Huh… must've not slept… I hope I wasn't snoring too loud… Huh?" Not even three feet away up against a pile of rope, Jenna sat, asleep as well. "Uh… okay… maybe everyone is worried about what we'll find…" He scratched his head. "OH WELL! I'm itching for a fight!" He exclaimed to himself as he pranced away from the sleeping pair.

…

…

…

The rest of the trip went smoothly, the adepts docked at the port near Contigo just before sundown. The ship was greeted warmly by its citizens, as it was in the past, but among these citizens was a familiar face, one that had become much different.

"IVAN?!" Isaac exclaimed while examining the wind adept… at eye level. Ivan chuckled while blushing.

"Yeah, I think I might have grown a little…"

"A little?!" Jenna began. "Talk about divine growth spurts! You're taller than me now!"

"Alright already!" Ivan held his hands out. "Come on we've got to get situated. We'll rest for the night and catch up, starting tomorrow morning, we can begin searching." Everyone except Piers looked surprised that Ivan already knew of their objective.

"I sent word to him before we left Vale." A collective "Oh" came from the group as they prepared to move into town.

"Ah! Blast it!" Felix slammed his scabbard into the ground. Drawing confused looks from everyone. "I forgot some of the supplies… I'll be right back." Felix explained as he headed back up the ramp of the ship.

"Seriously… did we miss something?" Isaac questioned Jenna as she stare dumbfounded at her brother as he ascended the ramp.

…

"Okay… where did I put the damn bag of herbs?" Felix rummaged through the storage hold of the Lemurian vessel. As he prodded around he heard a sound behind him. He dismissed it as some cargo shifting… that is, until he heard it again, and a third time. _What is that?_ The sound came again. _There!_ He fixed his eyes towards a pile of boxes. He ran at it and examined the pile up and down, with his peripheral vision he spotted something scurry away. "Hey!" He yelled as he tried to follow, but it disappeared again. _Okay… if it wants to play like that I'll get serious…_ He channeled a small amount of pure psyenergy into his palm. He scanned the area carefully, looking for the slightest bit of movement. Then a noise came from behind him. "GOT YOU!" He spun around and thrust his hand forward releasing the blast of psyenergy into a pile of cargo. The impact sent bags and boxes everywhere as well as something else which was flailing right towards him.

"EEEEK!!!!"

"WHAT THE?!" It collided with Felix knocking him to the ground. "What in the blazes…?" He realized that what was on top of him… was a person.

"Ow…! What was that for you jerk?!" The voice was all too familiar to him; he looked up to see blonde hair, a white ceremonial outfit, and violet cape, along with a scowl he had seen before.

"SH-SH-SH-SHEBA?!"

---To Be Continued---

* * *

Hm? What's this? Sheba's here? How and why did she get on board the ship? Whatever the reason, she found the right person to tip off. Contigo has been reached, Ivan hit puberty!, rest will be had and searching will begin.

Jenna is becoming addicted to Isaac? Isaac is still frusterated at his feelings taunting him. Mia is worried about alex evermore still, Garet wants to help her, but is he doing the right thing? Piers is... well Piers!

Haaaaaaaa ok... Next up on my agenda is the next chapter of my story. I've already done over half of it so it should appear soon after which i shall continue this. With college around the corner the updates will most likely slow down, but i will NEVER abandone a story i have put the time and effort into.

Once again (as always) i would like to extend my deepest thanks to all those who read and/or review my story. You guys are the best!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	14. The Mystery of Anemos

Yikes, it is very hard to find time to write with college and all... not to mention i feel a little cheap for taking such a long time, but having such a short chapter to show for it. But then again, i couldn't find any way to make it longer, this was exactly how far i planned to go with this chapter, it just didnt take up as much space as i thought.

Anyway here is the fourteenth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 14: The Mystery of Amenos

"SH-SH-SH-SHEBA?!?!?!" Felix yelled out upon laying eyes on the Jupiter adept who had just toppled him over. She pushed herself off the floor and brushed herself off with huff of annoyance.

"You didn't have to attack me you know." She scolded him. Turning away with her arms crossed, letting out a soft, "Hmph!" He rose to his feet and gave her a stern look.

"Well what did you expect me to do? There's a stowaway in the ships hold who is trying to elude me…" He threw his hands out to his sides sarcastically. "Oh that's all fine and dandy! I guess I'll just ignore it and assume they mean no harm."

"Well excuse me…" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway… what are you guys doing? Why didn't you come get me? I feel hurt!" Felix cocked his head to the side and shook his head.

"Uh uh, you first." Her anger was apparent, but she complied.

"Fine! I was on another stupid spiritual trip, passing through Tolbi for the night, there's no way I'd not see Pier's ship just sitting on the shoals. I also heard rumors of the strange Colosso warriors… it wasn't hard to put two and two together…"

"So... you ran off and hid in the cargo hold?"

"Well, I…" She smiled. "Let my escorts sleep… and then ran off while they were snoozing." Felix could easily spot the mischievous tone in her voice.

"Let them sleep? You knocked them out, didn't you…" She intertwined her fingers in front of her chest.

"Well, maybe I shocked them a little bit…" She slid her foot in a circle on the ships floorboards. "They may not wake up for a day or two…" She batted her eyelashes at him. "But that was all part of my cunning plan!" Felix sighed.

"Well you know Faren's going to have a fit… plus, what about the people? Wasn't it you who told me that it was your responsibility to be there for Lalivero?" Sheba looked at the floor, not answering for a moment.

"I… I know this might cause trouble again… I don't want Lalivero to suffer… but… when I saw the ship and heard of you all being in Tolbi… I remembered Pier's mission…" Her upbeat, bubbly tone was gone without a trace. It had become apparent that any talk of her life in Lalivero was an instant downer for her. "I figured that if you were all together… then it had to be important… I… I just felt obligated to tag along…" Felix could understand where she was coming from, but he decided not to press the matter. She was here and that was that, it would take too long to get her back anyway, they were across two continents. "I left a small note with my escorts though… a note for Faren that says I had something important to do… Hopefully he will understand, and maybe he an even put on some sort of a charade for me while I'm not there."

"That makes sense… you are clever." She unglued her eyes from the floor and focused on him.

"Okay your turn."

"Oh, um…" He crossed his arms and bent his head down slightly. "You pretty much guessed it… Piers found a clue to the stone of sages, so we gathered everyone and met Ivan here in Contigo…"

"Contigo!?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" She turned her head away from him slightly.

"N… no… nothing's wrong…" The place was always a bit depressing for her. It was the place she had hoped would reveal the secrets of her past, but her previous visit to the city had left her with nothing.

"Okay… well… all that and, we decided not to come get you because… we didn't want to cause any trouble in Lalivero… that's pretty much why…" She trotted up to him and got close to his face.

"I think that would have been fun!" He backed away slightly, surprised by her sudden burst of cheerfulness. "You could've flown in, stolen me away and made an epic escape!"

_Holy mood swings…_ "Sheba… I'm sure that if we did that Lalivero would've gone crazy in an instant…" She giggled and backed off a bit.

"I know… I'm joking silly… still…" She paused and ran up to him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Wha…?"

"Come on! We've been in this dreary cargo hold long enough! I want to go see everyone again!"

"Ah! Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" He smiled at her as she dragged him towards the exit. _She has the fasted changing emotion I've ever seen… but then again, that's what makes her so unique…_

…

…

The appearance of Sheba was a shock to everyone. A shock that was surprising, yet well received. In the end it seemed that they all came together despite setbacks and other troubles in life. They spent the night planning their search as Piers retold his story for those who had yet to hear it. Ivan made arrangements with the elders of Contigo to have the citizens clear the town square for them to work. Once all the planning was complete and a thorough study had been done of the ancient text and map Piers had uncovered, they all retreated for the Inn to get a good night's rest before the work began.

…

…

…

…

"So you're saying…" Ivan looked up from the old map that he was currently sharing with Piers. "That there should be a teleport tablet around here?" He pointed out to the middle of the Contigo plaza. Piers scratched his head with his free hand while nodding.

"That's what's drawn here… but there's nothing of the sort…" Ivan handed the whole map to Piers.

"Well if there's anything down there… I'll find it. Everyone please step back." The rest of the crew gave Ivan space as he closed his eyes and focused his psyenergy gently within his body. He released the flow of psyenergy slowly and opened his eyes. His pupils had turned yellow, signifying that he was using his "reveal" power. He glanced back and forth for a few moments, but sighed and shook his head.

"Ivan?" Felix called his name, eager for a response.

"Nothing… sorry Piers… but there's nothing here…" The air around the group fell like a comet.

"You've gotta be kidding me… we came all the way out here for nothing?!" Garet whined, letting his body sag in dissapointment.

"Ivan, are you sure there's nothing…?" Jenna was also on the verge of throwing a fit. Ivan frowned.

"I'm sorry… my reveal psyenergy doesn't lie…" A collective sigh of malcontent rushed through everyone. Everyone save for Isaac that is. Jenna was quick to notice how he seemed to stare straight at the ground.

"Isaac?" He didn't answer her. He directed his full attention to Ivan.

"Ivan… I've a request… please bring the elders here." Ivan looked confused.

"Huh…? The elders…?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I've a proposal that requires their consent."

"Very well." Ivan shrugged and left briefly to fetch the Contigo elders. Jenna was still curious.

"Isaac… what are you doing?" Again he didn't face her; his eyes were glued to the proposed location of the teleport slab. He did answer her this time however.

"Jenna… I was ignoring it up until now as anxiety… but I cannot deny it now… Since we've set foot in this town… I've felt strange… like something deep inside me is reaching out for something…" Jenna followed his eyes to the ground and back to him. "I don't know why… but in this general area of the town… the feeling escalated… I feel as if something is calling me… and it's drawing me right here…"

"So what do you need the elders for…?" She questioned while pondering his previous explanation.

"Well…"

"Isaac! Here they are!" The two turned to see Ivan approaching with the elders close behind.

"Excuse me." He nodded to Jenna and made his way to Contigo's leaders.

"We hear that you have a request for us…?" The front most elder questioned. Isaac gave a firm nod.

"Yes Great Elder… I need your permission actually." The elders looked surprised.

"Permission…?"

"Yes. My psyenergy is reacting to something. And it's the strongest right here, where the supposed teleport slab should rest. Now… I am asking your permission to… I guess the best way to put it is move the earth a bit to search." The Elders looked back and forth, mixed signals were apparent in their expressions.

"But Isaac… I couldn't find anything with Reveal…" Isaac nodded at Ivan.

"Yes, and I have full confidence in your abilities Ivan… but…" The break in his sentence caught the ears of the elders, who believed further explanation was required. "This is an ancient secret… something that is not meant to be seen or even known mostly… it is highly possible that some other power is at work here… one that prevents even us adepts from discovering such a great mystery." The elders seemed convinced mostly due to Ivan's deep thinking.

"You know… that would make sense… if it were that easy, everyone would do it right?" He joked as he turned to the elders.

"Very well Isaac." The head elder spoke up. "Just please be careful not to harm anything." Isaac bowed to them.

"I will be cautious… thank you great elders…" Isaac turned back to the site and waved his hands outward, signaling the others to step back. They respected Isaac's gesture and moved a safe distance back. Isaac drew his forearms to his sides and exhaled. A yellow glow enveloped his body, growing brighter and brighter as he focused. He raised his right arm into the air and the light burst from his body, circling his frame until it was all drawn into the fist held high above his head. "RAAH!!" He jammed his fist into the ground. Everyone braced themselves, expecting some sort of tremor or earthquake… but nothing happened. Isaac was knelt down with his hand lodged in the earth, completely still. The group began exchanging glances, confusion making its way in among their thoughts. Felix took one step forward and planned to call his name.

"Isa…" There was a loud cracking noise followed by the earth erupting from the ground around him in a ten foot radius. Everyone shielded themselves from the flying dirt and dust. When the harmless debris cleared from the air, they all spotted Isaac standing in a foot deep crater that had perfectly cylindrical dimensions. They all approached and peered in. but there was a lot of access dirt in the way. In one motion, Isaac pushed his hands outward, clearing the extra dirt from the ground with a quick output of psyenergy. Below him, was stone, but not just any, a stone insignia, to be more precise, a teleport tablet. The shock spread momentarily, but turned to relief with a mixture of joy.

"Good thing we bet on it." Was all Isaac could say before the rest began crowding him, examining the revealed tablet.

"Well let's not waste any time!" Piers placed himself in the center of the insignia. "Shall we see where this goes?"

"Let's!" Garet's demeanor had skyrocketed from gloomy, to giddy child as he placed his hand on Pier's shoulder. Everyone made sure they were in contact with Piers.

"Here we go!" Piers focused his psyenergy intensely yet softly, to build up enough power, but not let it run wild. He focused it downward to his feet, releasing it into the slab, which reacted upon contact with his elemental power. The grooves in the stone lit up brightly and a bright light surrounded all of them.

…

…

…

When it faded they realized that they had been transported. But to where? It was completely dark. They all wasted no time in creating their own source of light through their elements and began trying to make out the dimensions of the location they had reached.

"Where the hell are we?" Garet questioned as he took a few steps outward. "Let's find a wall we can follow…" He was quick to decide.

"Be careful Garet… we don't know if there **are** walls." Garet froze at Mia's warning.

"Oh… I didn't really thing of that…"

"I suggest keep our light focused on the ground… it would be wise to avoid any unnecessary injury." They all agreed to her sage advice, shifting their lights to the ground for their own safety. The group searched about, hoping to find some sort of clue or evidence to suggest where they had reached.

"Whoa!" Garet stopped dead I his tracks as his light revealed a cliff side.

"What is it Garet?" Ivan questioned from a few paces back.

"Nothing… just… be careful, where ever we are… it's pretty high up…" Garet wiped sweat from his forehead. _Thank god Mia told me to be careful… I might've just fallen to my death for all I know…_ He turned to avoid the pit and followed the others.

"What's this?" Everyone turned to Isaac. "Everyone look…" He pointed to a small groove in the stone floor.

"What's so special about that?" Felix questioned, slightly annoyed due thinking they might have discovered something useful, only to find Isaac staring at a cut in the floor.

"No, look closer…" Isaac shifted his light energy forward. "It continues…" Indeed it did. The groove traveled along the ground, in almost a perfectly straight line. "It's better than nothing… let's follow it." Without waiting for compliance from the other's Isaac eagerly began tracing the line with his light as he walked, the secrets of the stone of sages could be so close, not to mention the reaction his psyenergy was having to the place itself. Eventually the groove broke into two, going in opposite directions, curving up, suggesting that at the end it formed a circle. Lifting his light above his head to illuminate more of the floor, a discovery was made. There **was** a circle, more than that, the grooves split off within the circle to form some sort of design in the center. Within this design, was a block that was sticking out a few inches from the ground. Isaac glanced back at the rest, their expressions were all blank, and all were pondering what exactly they had just stumbled upon. Turning back to the floor design, Isaac's eyes lay on the block that seemed to be uprooted from the ground. It didn't look to be stuck in that position, on closer inspection there was a good amount of space between the sides of the block and the floor around it. Without much thinking, and to the surprise of his comrades, Isaac stepped forward and placed his boot on top of the block.

"Isaac what are you do-" Isaac didn't give Ivan a chance to lecture him on being more careful. Isaac put his weight down on the block, and as he expected, the block slid into the ground. A click was heard from beneath the floor, as if Isaac's rash action had triggered something. A bright light shot from the center of the symbol, traveling through the grooves in the floor. Torches suddenly ignited all throughout the area. Light filled the place from corner to corner, and they were suddenly aware of their surroundings. They were very high up, but at what level entirely, they were not sure. It was a cavern of sorts, with a large pit surrounding all sides of their current position. Branching out from where they stood were four other areas, each with an elemental insignia, and in front of them was a large stone door with the symbols of Sol and Luna carved into its massive frame. The eight stared in awe at the sight, just where in the world were they?

…

…

…

…

"HHHRRRRGGH! Ahhh…" Kraden stretched his arms out to his sides and pushed his spectacles back into place on his wrinkled nose. "Now where was I…?" He picked up Xavier Lemure's fifth edition to the long thought completed texts of Alchemy. He scanned each word carefully, looking for any and all secrets he could get his hands on. "Oh…?" He flipped the page quickly and read silently to himself. "When the Golden sun doth rise… and Alchemy appears from one into two... one finds a host… the other finds respite. To be sealed away, as decreed by the gods… the stone of physical absolute power shall lie in the aegis of Anemos…………" He blinked twice and raised an eyebrow. "Amenos…? I've heard that somewhere before…" Then something snapped. "OH!!!"

…

…

…

…

"This is… Anemos Sanctum!!!" Ivan blurted out, in a tone mixed with surprise and giddiness. "The legendary sanctum that holds the deepest secrets of Psyenergy!"

"Man… I bet Kraden would keel over and die if we told him about this…" Garet turned in a full circle for the eight time.

"Yeah… all his hair would fall out if he knew what he's missing." Jenna joked. She then spotted Isaac as he made his way to the door. She trotted over to him as he placed his hands on the monoliths of entrance.

"How… do we get in?" Isaac had his full attention on the door. Jenna watched him carefully.

_Something is bothering him… is it that strange amplification of psyenergy he's getting from this place…? Is it good or bad…?_ As she got lost in her thoughts, Mia wandered towards one of the elemental symbols, Mercury's to be precise. As she examined the homage to her element, she moved towards the center. She noticed how there were several bowl shaped divots in the ground, she hadn't the faintest clue what they were for though. As passed the center a light emanated from the ground, startling her, but as she jumped away, the light disappeared. Curious, she stepped into the center again and watched the blue light shine from the ground.

"What is this…?" Suddenly all of her djinn appeared around her. "Huh?!" Everyone turned to her.

"Mia?! What's going on?" Garet ran towards her.

"Wait!" She held her hand out to stop him. "Let's see what happens." The djinn circled her and all began to glow a soft blue light. The light around each of them compressed into a ball and flung out around her, diving into the bowl shaped crevasses in the floor, filling them with a white glow. All of her djinn returned to her, but nine bowls remained unfilled. Isaac quickly put two and two together.

"The djinn!" He yelled. Everyone turned to him. "Everyone, go to your designated element… I have a feeling that we've got something here!" Isaac turned and bolted towards the Venus symbol. Felix shrugged and followed behind him. The rest all dispersed and similar instances occurred with all of them. Once all the bowls were lit, the cavern began shaking. They all watched as the massive stone doors parted, and torches lit themselves down the corridor within.

"Well I'll be damned…" Felix was the first to peer down into the long corridor. He glanced back at Sheba. "I guess we're lucky that Sheba stowed away huh…" She smiled contently.

"You needed me after all! Good thing I tagged along!" Felix rolled his eyes at her prideful tone.

"What are we standin' around here for? Let's do this!" Piers beckoned them as they all followed him into the corridor. They kept running and running. They turned a few corners went down a few flights of stairs, but even as they kept moving, there was no end in sight. In fact, it seemed as though the surroundings were beginning to repeat themselves. They stopped to take a breather, as it made no sense for them to continue running aimlessly.

"What's going on…?" Sheba began as she leaned up against the wall. "It feels like we're getting nowhere… this hallway never ends!" Jenna plopped down on the ground next to Isaac, who was already sitting.

"Isaac, isn't it strange…?"

"What… is…?" He asked between breaths of air. She brought up her hand and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"There are no monsters here… I was half expecting a slew of creatures to be after us…" Isaac perked up. He hadn't thought of that. If this place was so important and sacred where was the protection?

"I don't know…" He shook his head. "That's a very good question… I wasn't expecting our trek through here to be so… easy…"

"Then you're a fool…" A deep voice rang out as if from everywhere. Isaac's eyes snapped up at the sudden mysterious voice.

"Uh… Felix? Did you say that?" Garet glanced back and forth.

"No… but I heard it!" He drew his sword and started tiptoeing around.

_I definitely heard something… I wonder what it…_ But before Isaac could finish his thoughts, and before anyone could do anything else. The floor beneath them suddenly gave way, crumbling as if ruptured by too much weight upon it. The eight warriors all yelled and screamed in disarray as they fell.

--to be continued--

* * *

Uh oh... what just happened? Who owns the mysterious voice? (If you've played Golden Sun 2 to its entirety you probably know whats going to happen, but you may not know how i'm going to go through with it!

As usual i need to do another chapter for my other story before i continue, so bear with me!

As i always say, thank you so very, VERY, much to all those who read and review my work. Every single review i recieve is deeply appreciated, you all rock!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	15. The Guardians pt 1

Aye......... i know i know, it's been a very long time since i updated anything... but i have my reasons. I've run into some serious academic issues in the past month, namely these two english courses i'm taking that tear me a new one every chance they get. It's gotten to the point where my ability to play sports is being threatened by my GPA. The thing that sucks the most in college life is when you DO put forth the effort and you DO work as hard as you can, but nothing comes from it. It would be easy for someone to look at my current standpoint and assume i'm not trying, but it's just the opposite, i'm doing everything i can and i'm just falling short, it's a very demoralizing feeling. Alas, i am taking measures to combat this threat, so if all goes as planned i will be safe.

College aside, i've been having some other problems as well, i couldn't really say socially, because i have plenty of friends, but then again, its hard to be a non drinker in college, especially when people give you this look like they cannot comprehend the idea when you tell them, i swear this one girl looked at me for like ten seconds, as if i made her brain explode by saying i dont drink.

Anyway, i've been going through lots, so please bear with me on the update times, priority number one at the moment is get my grades up so as not to kick dirt on the fact that i've been sent to a very nice school and have the opotunity for an education that many can never afford.

Okay, enough depressing life stories, i'm sure you are all eager to read since it's been a while.

Here is the fifteenth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 15: The Guardians pt. 1

"OOF!!" Jenna grunted as she landed on something soft. She quickly opened her eyes and glanced around, still a bit in shock from the sudden fall. She was in a cavern, a dimly lit, misty cavern. A closer look towards the walls revealed to her that there was something different. Stadium seats? She rubbed her eyes. It looked like a coliseum, like Colosso almost. Only this coliseum seemed to be worn down, untouched for years. "Where am I?" Suddenly she heard a grunt below her. Then she noticed that her state of shock had covered up the fact that her psyenergy was warming her body again. "Oh!" She quickly rolled to the side, falling slightly and landing on solid ground as a sigh of relief sounded beside her.

"Jeez Jenna… nice landing…" She blushed at the voice.

"S…Sorry Isaac… I had no idea what was going on…" Then something came to her. If she landed softly… then he must've taken the full force of the solid ground. "Oh! Are you okay? You took the fall… plus I landed on you!" She wanted to reach out, but she was afraid of the possible reaction. He only chuckled.

"Well, I'm alright… for the most part… my right arm is all numb… I landed right on my shoulder…" He sat up straight. Grunting slightly in pain as he did so. "I don't think it's broken… but it does kina hurt…" Jenna could barely see him despite the meager lighting, so she snapped her finders, causing a small flame to appear in it. It gave her enough light to see him, but also made her realize how close they were sitting, their faces were barely half a foot apart. He hadn't noticed due to his eyes being clamped shut in pain, but it startled her, forcing her to scoot back a little. She tossed her feelings aside at the sight of him in pain though. The way he clutched his arm suggested that he needed help… plus he didn't look like he'd be able to concentrate enough to cure it himself. So she bravely scooted back to her previous position and placed her hand over the hand he clutched his arm with. Isaac immediately felt the psyenergetic sensation of contact. His eyes shooting open between his gasps of pain.

"Here…" She said softly, "Let me have a look." He tried to play it off, not wanting to show weakness.

"I'll…I'll be fine Jenna…" He looked away from her. She narrowed her eyes, seeing right through his gesture.

"Isaac… there's a time to be tough and a time to be realistic… right now, I think you know which one is more important." She refused to move her hand from his arm. He got the picture. Sighing, he removed his hand form his arm, allowing Jenna to examine it. She placed the small flame above them so it would shed enough light for her to work and took a closer look at his arm.

_I'm not a healer like Mia… but I can be just as useful!_ She thought to herself, reinforcing her determination. Taking another brave step, she placed her hand on his arm and began to run it up towards his shoulder in attempt to find a bruise or swelling. Of course this did not go unnoticed by either of them. Psyenergy pangs prodded and bounced about within them both, but Jenna remained focused. Isaac on the other hand found it extremely hard to sit still. He was trying to figure out where they were, and what was the deal with the coliseum setting, and he was about to move on to another important question, but Jenna's sudden move nearly clothes-lined his mental process. He could no longer concentrate as his face began feeling hot through all the sensations running wild within him.

_God… I can't even be near her without losing myself… Even now when there are much more important things to worry about… is this connection we share a blessing or a curse…?_ He suddenly jumped and yelped in pain as Jenna finally found the spot on his shoulder. She knew it too, a large portion of his shoulder was painfully swollen, and upon lifting his sleeve up and directing the light towards it, she noticed that a dark brown and purple bruise had made its presence.

"There we are…" She said to herself as she held the sleeve with her left hand while pushing her psyenergy towards her right. She concentrated it into a soft warm glow, using the gentler side of Mars energy to create the Cool Aura spell. "Sorry if this stings a little…" Fire healing wasn't as calm as Water healing… but it did the job. She pressed her hand to his swollen shoulder; Isaac noticed a small smile spread across her face as she did so. "Stinging" probably was the exact opposite of what he felt. A feeling similar to the one that happened at Colosso entered him, only this time he was on the receiving end. He glanced at his shoulder, while trying to hold the color from his face, watching as the red sparkles of the aura spread about his arm, and the swelling slowly disappeared. She reluctantly released his arm after a minute, and Isaac thought he heard a content exhale from Jenna, which sparked something in his mind.

_Did she… do this on purpose…? To trigger the feelings…? I could've waited for…_ He stopped dead in his thoughts as the important question he had just neglected due to their close proximity, resurfaced.

Jenna was slightly worried at her rash actions. She was more worried about being around him than where ever the hell they were. She nearly fell backwards as Isaac jumped to his feet.

"Where is everyone?!" He looked in all directions. Jenna snapped to realization as well. She had been so distracted that she had not realized that they were the only two in this old shabby coliseum.

"You are all healed now…? Good." A metallic voice came from behind them. They both turned to the old gate on the far side of the arena as it suddenly came to life, lifting from its resting spot. It creaked and rumbled noisily as if it hadn't been operated in thousands of years. A loud crash signaled its finalization, and a large silhouette appeared behind it. The torches suddenly grew brighter, lighting the room to the point where the entire arena was visible. The large figure draped in the shadows of the gate began moving towards them. Each step it took shook the ground like a miniature earthquake along with the clanging and crackling of armor resonation and echoing throughout the stadium. Isaac and Jenna didn't take their eyes off the approaching giant, who seemed to become larger and larger with each step. The figure reached across its waist and drew what looked to be a large sword, probably three times the size of a normal long sword. Upon seeing a weapon Isaac immediately drew the Sol Blade and positioned himself in front of Jenna. Jenna sighed slightly as he did so, as selfless as it was, she could protect herself. She shifted to the right a bit to make her own presence known and drew her Masamune at the ready. At this point the figure came into view, a massive warrior, clad in viridian gladiator armor from head to foot, three times the height of Garet, wielding a large sword of the same color, and only two jet black eyes behind his warrior's helmet. Its final step fell a few meters away from them. They stared up at it, unsure of how to proceed as it fixed its eyes on them.

"Now that you are healed… we can have a fair fight…" It said in the proud metallic voice. Isaac and Jenna stood ready as the massive being continued to stare at them… but nothing happened. They remained still.

"Um…" Isaac suddenly relaxed in his stance, eyes still fixed on the new arrival. "You said… we were going to fight?" The eyes blinked once and it spoke again.

"You are still confused are you not?" Isaac and Jenna glanced at each other. "You cannot fight to the fullest if you are still curious about things. Ask quickly, I grow impatient. Isaac and Jenna glanced at each other again. This was very odd, but Isaac took the initiative.

"Um… Who are you?" The armor creaked and clattered as the massive warrior turned the sword around in his hand, jamming it into the ground.

"I am Sentinel… the most honorable and powerful warrior to ever live, second only to the master. I have fought many battles, but you are the first in a long time." Isaac cocked an eyebrow.

_We haven't even fought yet though… _Isaac picked something out of his speech however. "The Master" he heard him say. "Who is… the master?" Sentinel shook his head slowly.

"That is the one thing I cannot answer… you have one more thing on your mind yes? Ask quickly so we may do battle."

_Well he sure is eager… but it's odd how it seems he can read my mind…_

"I do not read your mind. I only read your eyes." Isaac nearly fell over in surprise. "A true warrior uses all signs to their advantage. Now make haste and ask." Isaac stared, dumbfounded by the possibility that one's own thoughts could be read through their eyes, but he knew that Sentinel meant business, so he did as he was told.

"Where are our friends?" The Sentinel made no movement, responding as if a talking statue.

"They have come to no harm… yet. They have been sent in groups to the other two guardians of the master… and they will be tested." Isaac and Jenna were relieved to know their friends were safe at the moment, but who else were they fighting? Sentinel sighed suddenly. "Please make it quick… I dearly wish to begin…" Isaac looked towards Jenna, to whom Sentinel had directed his attention. Isaac figured he spied a question from Jenna as well.

"Um…" She began; a little freaked out that Sentinel could just **DO** this. "Why just the two of us?"

"I chose you two personally." Sentinel boomed while dislodging his sword from the ground and resting it over his shoulder. "We three guardians made our choices on who we wished to fight. You two were finalists at Colosso were you not?" Isaac and Jenna were surprised. How in the world did he know that? "I chose you because you two seemed to be the strongest." He removed the sword from atop his shoulder and held it at the ready to his side. "Now then… I see you have no more to puzzle you… let us fight…" Isaac and Jenna stole one more glance at one another.

"Well looks like we have to fight." Isaac stepped forward and crouched down in his usual leaning sword primed forward stance. Jenna nodded and moved beside him, holding her sword out at the ready.

"Come! Show me your strength!"

…

…

…

"Haaa!!" Ivan and Sheba called out in unison, strong winds releasing below them to slow their fall. Eventually they landed gently on the ground. As they did, torches sprang to life, illuminating the room around them, revealing one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. They were in a cavern, which seemed to be carved by hand entirely out of crystal. Every inch of the cave sparkled in the light of the torches, illuminating the room brighter by the refractions. The cavern was carved smooth to the edges, with a path that lead to what looked like a temple carved straight into the rest of it. There was a bridge across a pool of water lead up to it, the water sparkling just as much as the crystals themselves.

"Wow…" Sheba broke the silence… "This is amazing…" Ivan however, was not focusing on the cavern. Sure it was quite a sight to see, but where was everyone else?

"Sheba, where are the others?" She broke from her awe and glanced around.

"That's a good question… where are…" She was cut off by a sudden masculine scream followed by a loud splash. They both turned to the fountain and noticed ripples flowing to the edges. Eventually someone sprang up from the water, gasping for air, before falling back under. They glanced at one another before running up to the water's edge. The water was clear enough, they could see someone frantically swimming, or sloppily swimming towards the edge. They backed up as the person emerged, grabbing the edge of the fountain.

"GAH!!! *Cough* What the hell happened?!" It was Felix. He pulled himself out of the water and sat down in front of them. Sheba couldn't help but laugh.

"Good thing you hit the water… it would've sucked if you hit the ground like that." Felix immediately picked out Sheba's voice and scowled.

"Well **excuse** me… I don't have any wind psyenergy to slow me down mid fall…"

"And can't you swim? You were flailing like a hysterical goblin…" Felix rung out his blue scarf with a harrumph.

"I've… never been too keen in water…" He replied, half angry, half embarrassed.

"Uh… guys?" Ivan broke their quarrel. "We've got company." Sheba turned towards Ivan and Felix did the same after standing up from the ground. At the open temple door, stood a man clad in a long blue robe and pointy hat that also covered his face; a small opening in the cloth where two small white eyes seemed to hover. Little golden stars were scattered all over the robe and a sky blue sphere of light hovered over his upturned right palm. They adepts all stared in bewilderment as this new figure slowly made its way towards them. Eventually Felix felt uncomfortable at how casually this possible enemy was sauntering towards him. He stepped in front of the two wind adepts, drew his sword and pointed its tip towards the robed man.

"That's far enough! Who are you and what do you want?" The stranger stopped at this gesture. Then let out a brief laugh.

"Quite jumpy are we?" A sly, smooth voice came from behind the draping. "Do you greet everyone this way? You look like the type that would." The three relaxed a bit after hearing him speak. He didn't come off as a threat.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked eagerly. The man waved his right hand, causing the sphere to float down in front of him and drop into his hands.

"I am the greatest sorcerer in the world… my dear Ivan." Ivan went pale.

_How did he know my name?_

"I am the Star Magician… wielder of the most powerful magic of legend."

"Magic? Don't you mean psyenergy?" Sheba was confused.

"I'm afraid not, young Sheba." Sheba's eyebrow twitched.

_Okay, that's freaky that he can just do that…_

"Psyenergy is energy drawn from life and elements… Magic is energy concocted through pure thought and has no limit as to how far it can grow… It's only obtainable through intense study and certain talent at birth… I…"

"Enough!" Felix interrupted. "I don't know why you two are being so lackadaisical… we just fell into a trap, and I'm not about to trust the first person to approach me when **he** could've been the one responsible… and what about everyone else? Are you two even wondering where they are?" There was a brief silence before the star magician answered.

"You are quite the inconsolable type aren't you?" The star magician shrugged. "Am I right?" He glanced towards Ivan and Sheba. Ivan stayed still, but Sheba couldn't argue… she nodded slightly in agreement. "I see… well, you do have one thing right… Felix? Was it?" Felix let out a small growl of anger. "Of course. Like I said, you are correct. I was one included in the trap set for you…" Felix brought his sword back up, stepping forward, and getting its tip right in front of the Star Magicians face. The magician sighed, grabbing the tip of the blade with his thumb, index, and middle fingers of his left hand. "Will you please settle down? Let me finish talking." He raised his right hand, extending his fingers. Felix lifted slightly off the ground.

"Hey!" He yelped as he flailed around in the air. The Star Magician pushed the air towards Felix slightly, causing him to hover slowly towards Ivan and Sheba before setting him back down to the ground. Sheba couldn't help but giggle as he began to grumble and pout at the slight humiliation.

"Now where was I before I was so **rudely** interrupted…? Ah yes… I was involved in the trap… but I selected you three to come here. As for your friends, they were selected by the others… so no need to worry."

"What do you mean selected? What is this place exactly?" The Star Magician let go of the ball of light, letting it hover right in front of him.

"To put it simply… you are all being tested." He paused to take note of the perplexed faces before him. "My two colleagues and I have been given the task of testing you… so we may know who is worthy to meet the master…" He nodded once, realizing the question he stirred up. "And no, I cannot reveal who he is, that is something you must earn."

"Then…" Ivan hesitated, but Sheba finished for him.

"How do we earn it?" The star magician said nothing at first. He only moved his hand up and hovered it beneath the light blue sphere. A second later the sphere turned red.

"Like this." He thrust his hand forward. The sphere rocketed from his hand. Before Felix realized what was going on, the projectile floored him in the face. Lifting him off the ground and flying backward.

"Felix!!" Sheba yelled as she ran to him. Ivan turned to the magician and drew the Phaeton's Blade.

"What are you doing?!" He questioned, glaring towards the sorcerer.

"Oh please dear Ivan…" The sphere returned to his hand, he pushed it up slightly, making it rotate once around his head and into the other palm. "What did you think I meant by test you? A quiz?" He raised the sphere into the air and several blue lights swirled around him. Four spiked spheres appeared around him. Each was a different color; red, green, blue, and violet. They rose above him, and began to swirl around in the air above. "Come now, let us begin!"

"That's it! I'm gonna tear you apart!!!" Felix was already up and charging before Ivan could respond. Tisiphone Edge reared behind him with furious amounts of rage boiling within him.

"Tsk… how rash. The green studded globe above him began to glow and as Felix swung his sword met a grey transparent barrier.

"What?!" Felix tried to force his way through the barrier, but it held solid.

"One should assess his enemy before jumping in so carelessly…" The sorcerer thrust his free hand forward. "Plasimus!" A white and lavender ribbon of electricity fired from his hand, colliding with Felix almost point blank, sparks from the impact exploded in all direction. Felix was once again thrown backward, this time right into Ivan.

_That… looked just like Plasma psyenergy! But… it was different…_ Sheba wondered as she frantically helped the two off the ground. Ivan stood up mostly by himself, but Felix was down on one knee.

"Damn! What the hell was that?!" His breathing was unbalanced and rough.

"Felix, rest for a moment… that blow must've knocked the wind out of you…" Sheba commanded.

"Oh no you don't… I need to… gah…" Felix couldn't stand up for the moment.

"That's right. We tried your way, now it's time for me and Ivan to give it a shot… so sit tight." The two wind adepts faced their enemy.

"Alright Sheba… you hit him fast, I'll hit him hard."

"Got it." She nodded. Ivan stood up straight with his sword out in front of him, while Sheba swiftly dashed towards the Magician.

"Show me what you can do!" He beckoned her, eager for a battle. Sheba let loose a small burst of psyenergy into her arms; she let it flow into her staff and drove it into the ground. A whirlwind erupted from the ground as she vaulted with her staff, pushing herself high above the Magician. When she was directly over him, she swung her hands downward, releasing another quick burst n the form of an electrical ray. The green sphere began to glow again as the ray was dissipated by the same transparent sheet that blocked Felix. Ivan was still off to the side, concentrating his psyenergy into the Phaeton's Blade. For a brief moment he noticed the reaction of the green sphere whenever the magician was attacked. He had a theory, but it was untested. So he decided to do just that.

"Sheba! Clear out!" He yelled to her. She touched down and took cover as Ivan gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands. "HYA!!" He yelled as he swung it violently, beams of concentrated light burst from the sword in his motion, flying towards his opponent. Ivan spun around with his momentum, to get a good view of the results. As he suspected, the green sphere began glowing yet again, as the beams of light from his sword all met the transparent barrier. _That's it… the green sphere is shielding him…_ Felix suddenly leaped past Ivan, sword reared with the intention to strike. "FELIX WAIT!" Ivan tried to warn him as his sword was repelled violently, sending him tumbling backward. Ivan ran up to him as he picked himself off the ground. "Felix you can't attack him like that!"

"And why the hell not?!" Felix retorted, obviously annoyed at his shortcomings.

"That green sphere is the source of his barrier…" Ivan explained while motioning towards the green studded sphere. "I'm guessing we'll have to destroy it before we can fight back."

"Well then!" Felix's face brightened. "I'll destroy it first!" Before Ivan could warn him to be careful, he leapt at the green sphere. Ivan had failed to tell him that he was unsure of the purpose of the other spheres, but Felix soon found out. "GACK!!!" He grunted as the red sphere suddenly collided with his stomach, intercepting him before he could strike the green one. However, Sheba had snuck in behind him, jumping off Felix's shoulder as he flew back. She had a ball of blue electricity focused in her hand and was prepared to thrust it into the green sphere.

"I don't think so…" The star magician casually remarked as the blue collection of light, hovering over his hand faded into orange. Felix quickly sat up from his fallen state as he sensed an intense build up of energy. Even if it wasn't psyenergy, it gave off such a high intensity that he could tell anyway. With a simple hand motion, the ball of orange light sped towards Sheba.

"Shit!" Felix was up and running in an instant. She was focused on chasing the green sphere before the red one could re-direct, that she did not know of the danger approaching. _Oh god… I'm not going make it in time!_ Felix thought in horror. Then suddenly a Jupiter Djinn appeared beside him. _Zephyr?!_ The Djinns squeaked at him once before circling him. In less than a second a lavender aura appeared around him, causing his running speed to greatly increase. _Thanks Ivan!_ He smiled briefly as he rocketed towards Sheba.

"I've got it!" Sheba yelled as she was finally within striking distance of the green sphere.

"WATCH OUT!!!" A voice suddenly came from directly behind her. Two arms wrapped around her waist, gripping her tightly as there was a sudden shock and massive explosion. She yelped in surprise, shut her eyes, and curled up against whatever was shielding her, losing her concentration of psyenergy in her hand. The ball had made contact with something, condensed, and ignited in an explosion many times greater than the known supernova psyenergy. In the wake of the explosion, Ivan shot through the after flares and drove the Phaeton's blade straight through the green sphere. The sphere shattered and Ivan landed upright on the ground.

"FELIX!!" Ivan heard Sheba shriek behind him. He quickly turned to her, eyes widening as his sight fell upon Felix. He had taken the explosion head on, pieces of his armor and clothing were in tatters, and he himself was badly burned all over. To top it all off, he wasn't moving. "Felix! Felix!" She continued yelling his name while shaking him, trying desperately to get a response.

_Oh no…_ Thought Ivan. _This isn't good… neither Sheba nor I can use healing psyenergy… and only Mia is qualified to handle this…_ He turned back to the magician. _And now only Sheba and I are in fighting condition…_

"He has proven himself worthy." The star magician suddenly spoke. Catching Ivan's attention.

"What…?"

"Young Sheba… please step aside." The sorcerer commanded.

"NO!" She refused. "You've done enough! You call this a test?! Is this some game to you!?" The magician sighed and waved his hand towards her. She lifted off the ground and began floating away from Felix, flailing as she lost control of her body. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!! FELIX!!!!!" She reached out for him, but was obviously too far away for her to do anything. The magician motioned with his free hand towards the blue studded sphere, and it moved towards Felix. "IVAN! IVAN STOP HIM!!!!" Sheba was in tears. Ivan didn't know what to do. He glanced between Sheba, Felix, and the magician, trying to make light of the situation. The sphere ceased movement in front of Felix and began to glow.

_Wait what?_ Ivan realized that the energy emitting from the sphere felt familiar. _That energy… it's… similar to ply!_ An intense sparkling blue aura shot from the sphere and enveloped Felix. Both Sheba and Ivan watched in awe as all the deadly burns on Felix's body vanished in seconds. The light eventually faded and the sphere returned to the magician's side, leaving a stirring earth adept in its wake. The hold had been released on Sheba, and she was sprinting towards Felix without delay. By the time she reached his side, he had pushed himself off the ground and was on his hands and knees, looking around, and severely confused.

"What… what just happened?" He asked himself as he looked back and forth. He was suddenly tackled back to the ground by Sheba. "ACK!! Sheba?!?!"

"FELIX!!! Oh you're okay!!!!" While Felix was busy being confused beyond belief. The magician approached Ivan.

"Why did you do that?" Ivan questioned him.

"You've loosened the grip on your sword. Do you not fear me as an enemy?"

"No enemy of mine would heal a friend who's on the brink of death."

"You are wise for one so young. You too are worthy." Ivan perked up as the magician kept moving past toward Felix and Sheba, stopping just a little ways beyond Ivan. Now the pair on the ground had their attention on him as well. "I thought I made it clear before that my purpose was to test you. How can I deem someone worthy by killing them?" Felix got to his feet quickly and retorted.

"You say that, but that attack would've killed Sheba!" The magician chuckled.

"Yes… I'm fully aware of that. That attack was to test **you** Felix."

"Test me…?" He asked, perplexed.

"Yes. I had full control of the energy I released. I could have guided it freely had I chosen to… What I was testing, was the strength of your heart."

"But you used Sheba as bait?" Ivan questioned.

"Young Ivan, it was the perfect choice."

"Oh? Why is that?" Sheba asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Felix." Felix brought his full attention to the sorcerer. "I could sense in your heart that you care deeply for her, so I tested your willingness to protect what's dear to you…" Felix twitched. Sure, it was true, he did care about her, but it was something he did secretly. "And you proved that you would give your life to save hers." Felix gulped and glanced towards Sheba, and as he feared, she was blushing. He quickly returned his eyes to the magician.

_Great…_ He thought. _Just great…_

"My attack was all a sideshow in order to create that situation. Now…" He turned to Sheba. "All that is left is you." Sheba snapped from her daydream and faced him. "Felix has shown me strength of heart. Ivan has shown me willingness to trust one's enemy. What can you show me?" He suddenly went silent. They all glanced at each other wondering what he was up to. He reached a hand forward towards her, but she backed away. "Do not fear, the fighting is done." Sheba glanced at Felix and Ivan. Ivan gave her a reassuring nod.

"O…okay…" She reluctantly complied. The sorcerer placed his hand atop her head.

"Now close your eyes and relax… I am going to gaze into your past."

"My past? But… what's to look for… I was just…"

"A girl worshipped for being different?" He finished for her. "There is more to a past than one's lifetime. I can look even further." Without responding, Sheba gulped and closed her eyes. Felix and Ivan watched as it seemed like the two were just standing still. After a minute Sheba's lavender aura suddenly erupted from her body and the magician retracted his hand quickly, gasping for air as if he had just run a hundred miles. Sheba opened her eyes quickly.

"What? What did you see?" She approached the panting magician quickly, eager to find out about who she really was.

"I sensed there was something different about you… but… I never expected that…"

"Expected what?! TELL ME!" She yelled. But he only shook his head.

"I would rather not be struck down in doing so… I was nearly devoured just by finding it in your mind… I'm sorry, but this is something pre-ordained. I cannot say a word till you've found it yourself." Sheba looked like she was about to explode at him, but he turned away before she could. The violet studded sphere hovered towards him. He waved his hand over it once and it began floating high above the temple. "You have all passed. I grant you permission to meet the master…" The purple sphere suddenly began to crackle full of electrical energy. A massive bolt of lightning shot out from it, striking the crystal temple. The temple itself turned a bright yellow as if being heated by the energy. When the lightning bolt ceased, the door from which the magician had entered began to glow a bright blue. "That portal will take you to him… but be warned, my tests were purposely non lethal… but the master seeks pure battle… in all honesty I suggest you leave and never return."

"That is something we cannot do. We have a reason for being here and we're not going to back out." Felix put flatly. The magician chuckled. "Very well… now go on. The master is eager to meet those worthy, it has been many years since he's had the chance to battle." The three nodded and advanced towards the portal. Felix went first, followed by Sheba, but Ivan stopped and glanced back towards the Magician, who was picking up the pieces of the shattered green sphere. "Oh dear… this is quite a mess… I'll have to put you back together the best I can…" He paused and glanced towards the portal. "What troubles you Ivan?"

"What did you see in Sheba's mind?" The magician shook his head.

"More than I should've been allowed. She's special in a sublime way… I have the feeling you'll find out soon enough… now get going, the master isn't known for his patience." He returned to picking up the scattered sphere as Ivan shrugged and entered the portal.

---To be continued---

* * *

The guardian have appeared, and they have shown an interesting level of passion as opposed to bloodshed. At least so far anyway, I'm sorry if you were hoping for more from the Star magician, but don't count him out just yet. (Mwahaha spoken foreshadowing!) i'm pretty sure i DONT have to tell anyone who the "Master" is. And of course i couldn't resist adding some good ol isaac Jenna mischief at the beginning. But what's this? small bits of lighthouseshipping made it in there as well? well i never said i wouldn't did I?

Anyway, i wouldn't expect the next chapter for quite a while, i have to get myself through this semester first of all, and i also have to respect my other story with a new chapter. My chapters for Love Knows No Limit tend to be pretty long too, so i have no clue how long it's gonna take.

For those of you interested i've been mapping out an outline for a Star Fox story i've had in my head for a while, no don't plan on writing THREE stories at once, that would just be stupid. But i'm not above the idea of trying. Lets just say for now i will probably just stick with these two stories. Don't be surprised if you do see a Star Fox fic from me in the future though.

Alas we must part ways for now, but first as always i must always extend my deepest thank all those who read and/or review my work. Each and every review i recieve is greatly appreciated. You guys are the best.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	16. The Guardians pt 2

Sigh... forgive me. Its been way too long since i updated anything and being on break from college has not helped from that. The funny thing is, i tend to get more writing done when i'm in the working mood and air of college. When i'm on break most of my free time is spent with my friends and family, and most of my free time is taken up by videogames i can't play in college (due to only having an n64 in my dorm room), but hey i'm just dropping excuses now...

In reality though, my updates should pick up when i get back to college. I know writting is my passion, but after writing all those papers, you wouldn't want to type for a while either.

Now i'm gonna apologize again cause this chapter is not very long and barely makes up for being dead so long. But hey, i have not abandoned the community, and i don't intend to.

Anyway, here is the long awaited sixteenth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 16: The Guardians pt. 2

"OooooooooOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SHIT! GAH!" Garet hit the ground face first; lucky enough to have shielded his face to reduce the pain. He put his hands to the ground, and tried to push himself up while grumbling and mumbling something about his luck with temples and falling through floors and other surfaces.

"YEEEEEEEEK!" A shriek sounded from above him.

"ARGH!" He was forced back to the ground by something landing on top of him. It wasn't much of a force, whatever landed on him was very light. It was obviously a person because it rolled off of him pretty quickly, apologizing.

"Sorry…"

"Mia?" Garet snapped his fingers making a spark ignite in his hand, to give him light. Indeed it was Mia, the light illuminating the area around them enough for the two to see each other… Then suddenly.

"WHHOOOOAAAAHHHH!!!!" Garet looked up in time for another object to fall on him. This time he was forced completely to the ground by something much heavier. The light disappeared as Garet was broken from his concentration. "Cripes! That was unpleasant!"

"Piers?" Mia called, reaching out towards where Garet had been. Due to the lack of light she accidentally poked him on the forehead.

"Ow! Hey watch it I'm right here!"

"Oh sorry, are you unhurt?" She was prepared to reach out again, but she didn't want to inadvertantly violate his personal space twice.

"Yeah, I'm fine… that landing was a bit nasty, but nothing I can't heal myself… Say...could've sworn I saw a light during the fall, what happened to it?" He felt something stir beneath him.

"Wll grr I wndrr…." A muffled voice came with the movement.

"Garet?" Piers then reached down and came in contact with spiked up hair facing downward. "Well then!" He pushed himself forward and off of the fire adept. "Sorry about that partner, couldn't see a thing." Garet pushed himself off the ground (again), and shook his head back and forth to refocus. He struggled to raise his hand and snap his fingers once again, creating the spark to light the area around them. He handed the collection of psyenergy to Piers.

"Sustain that for a sec will ya?" Garet ordered while struggling to get up. As soon as Mia could see him, she stretched out her hands and worked her psyenergy into the ply spell. The blue light encircled Garet and he could feel the aches in his body slowly dissipate. When she was finished, he sat upright and let out a heavy sigh, taking the spark back from Piers. He glanced around, but could barely see three feet in front of him.

"Where are we?" Mia questioned.

"Let's find out…" Garet said as he pumped ore energy into the small ball of psyenergy, but no matter how bright it got, their field of view did not increase. Eventually Garet's attempts were only blinding them.

"Okay! Okay! Garet it isn't working!" Piers exclaimed while shielding his eyes from the miniature sun Garet had going. Garet sighed and let some of the psyenergy escape, returning the light to its original size.

"Well, then where the hell are…" Suddenly a huge gust of wind whooshed past them they all shielded themselves, and the light fading due to the break in Garet's concentration. The wind was so fierce that it pushed Mia right off her feet.

"Ahh!!" She yelped as she lost the feeling of the earth below her. On instinct and pure guess of her position, Garet stuck out his arm and caught her before she could be swept away.

"Got you!" He called to her, making sure his feet stayed planted, he was about to pull her in to prevent the healer from being taken, but before he could, the wind picked up and Piers lost his balance. The sailor flew right into Garet and the three of them were all lifted into the air by the wind. They all waited for some sort of impact, but to their surprise, they landed softly. Mia was the first to open her eyes.

"What in the world?" The guys came to and looked on as well. They were no longer in a dark cave. They were somehow outside in a rocky desert region full of tall rocks that reached for the sky and canyons that dug through the ground. They all glanced about, taking in their surroundings.

"Well… this has been an interesting day so far…" Garet said sarcastically.

"I haven't the faintest clue what's going on…" Piers added as he took a few steps, carefully as if not sure whether or not what he was seeing was real or an illusion.

"It much better out here… more room for fight… room too cramped…" A loud monstrous voice echoed through the air. A distorted mix of red and blue suddenly swirled before them, as the colors formed together, an image began forming, which eventually turned solid. It was a large figure towering over the three of them. A massive crimson demon with large cobalt wings and horns that extended over its head and towards it's back. In it clutched a huge golden hammer, which it patted up and down in its hand as if the heavy weight of the weapon meant nothing in its powerful arms.

Garet and Piers stepped in front of Mia, drawing their respective weapons.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse!" Garet cursed as the demon stared them down.

"I Vaulker. We fight now, I test you. See if you good for master." The monster boomed. Piers dropped his stance slightly.

"The master? What are you talking about?" He was cut off as the demon flapped its enormous wings and hovered slightly above the ground.

"No talk, just fight." The Demon surged towards them, rearing the massive hammer above its head. Piers Grabbed Mia and jumped out of the way, but Garet jumped right at the beast.

"No small talk all brawlin' eh?! You're my kind of opponent!!" Garet swung his darksword upward as Vaulker brought down the massive hammer. They collided with a shrilling clang of metal against metal. Bt Garet held steady. He had blocked the massive hammer.

"Alright Garet!" Piers yelled to him as he ran forward, but as he got closer, he noticed Garet was shaking.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…" Garet's body was all numb.

"Impressive. You block well… but you still frail…" The demon swept its hand out from beneath the hammer and struck Garet, sending him and his darksword in different directions. Piers charged, twirling the Excalibur at his side as he jumped into the air, aiming a swing for its face. Vaulker brought up the same hand he hit Garet with. The sword struck the skin, but the demons flesh proved to be tougher than the legendary Excalibur. Piers watched in disbelief as the Demon pushed the sword aside. He quickly regained himself, landing, and dashing at the beast. Piers decided to use a speed advantage as opposed to Garet's power on power approach. Piers ducked and turned multiple times, dodging the swings of the giant hammer and the nonchalant swipes of Vaulker's large hands.

In the mean time, Garet was straining to get to his feet, the intense vibrations caused by the collision were refusing to cease.

"GRRHH!!" He grunted as he clutched his chest and began coughing. Mia ran up to him, already glowing light blue with her healing psyenergy. Garet dropped to his hands and knees as she approached him.

"Garet! Hold on!" he placed her hands on his shoulders and let the energy flow into Garet. His muscles relaxed and the tensions and twitching of his body faded.

"Haaaa…." He sighed as Mia let go of him.

"What were you thinking?! Taking that huge thing head on?" She scolded him. He shrugged.

"Well I like to learn by experience, and now I know attacking him head on is difficult!" He explained with his hand in the air, and his index finger extended upward like a school teacher. She gave him a stern look.

"No time to joke Garet! Go grab your sword, Piers needs your help!" Garet looked up, noticing that Pier's tangle with the beast caused them to move out of his path, clearing the way towards his sword.

"Mia! You go back him up!" He took off towards his sword right before Mia could question any sort of plan he might have, but she would have been wasting her time. Garet wasn't the type to plan ahead. Mia focused on the beast and drew her psyenergy together into her staff. When the buildup ceased, she jammed her staff into the ground, a trail of ice shooting across the ground towards Piers' opponent. Vaulker lurched to a stop as he was prepared to advance another offensive on Piers, glancing down to see a thick sheet of ice covering the ground below him with his legs encased in frozen shackles. Piers took the opportunity to jump back and support himself with his sword.

"Damn! He's tough!" He exclaimed to himself between pants and gasps for air.

"Not good enough…" The beat bellowed as it dislodged itself from the ground with one powerful jerk of the legs. Piers cursed under his breath and heaved the Excalibur back into fighting position. But before the two could re-engage in battle, a volley of fireballs collided with Vaulker, forcing him to shield himself from the incoming blasts of fire. Traveling along, within the cloud of fire clusters, was Garet, Darksword reared back and ready to strike. Garet reached his foe within his own attack and led with a mighty swing to the demon's back, but the beast's wings suddenly closed inward, clamping onto Garet's sword and stopping it from moving any further.

"Oh you can't be serious…" Garet said to himself as the back of a large hand struck him in the chest, sending him right back in the direction he came from. Vaulker spun around to follow Garet, but was cut off as a flurry of icicles flew from above, forcing him to cover himself from the razor sharp projectiles. They merely bounced off the demon's tough skin, but they were strong enough to hinder its movement. Vaulker began taking slow steps through the storm towards its caster. Mia pressed her psyenergy to the limit, doing everything in her power to prevent her target from approaching. Piers stepped up beside her, hands gleaming with Mercury Psyenergy. He pulled back his hands and thrust them forward, forming large chunks of ice that hurled in the demon's direction. The first large shard struck vaulker square in the face, knocking him back a few steps, it looked up to see Pier's diamond dust technique rushing at him within the ice missile storm from Mia.

"GRAAAWWW!!!!!" The beast roared in fury, surging forward into the attack, ignoring Mia's icicle barrage, and batting away Piers' ice rocks by swinging its massive arms.

"Hold steady Mia! We have to repel him!" Piers yelled as Mia began to waver.

"This is as all I can do! He's too strong!" She yelled as she tried to force her psyenergy over its limit. Tightening the grip on its hammer, the demon left the ground, leaping towards the two adepts. The hammer seemed to glow as Vaulker reared it behind his head to strike. Mia and Piers watched as the beast effortlessly cut through their attacks.

"Quit standin' around!" Garet yelled as he dove from the side, shoving Piers out of the way, who in turn fell into Mia, throwing them clear of the attack. Garet faced the beast and brought up his darksword to meet the incoming attack. The weapons collided, but this time Garet did not stop the hammer this time, the hammer pressed the sword right to garet's chest, toppled him right over, and crushed him to the ground. The force of the swing was so intense, that the ground crumbled, shoving Garet into the earth and causing a few of the nearby tall rocks to shatter from the shockwave alone.

"GARET!!!!!!!!" Mia cried out, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the fire adapt be struck by a blow that could vaporize stone.

"Damn it!!!" Piers yelled as he got to his feet and collected his psyenergy into his sword, ready to strike with the Excalibur's unique attack, but before he got the chance a wave of pure fire spit from the earth and smashed into the demon. It was so sudden and surprising that it knocked Vaulker right off his feet. The beast quickly regained itself and leapt back. A brown glove grabbed hold of the crumbled ground as Piers and Mia ran up to it. Garet pulled himself from the ground, but was horribly torn up. He had cuts, bruises, and gashes covering his body, not to mention part of his chest plate was dented inward and a trail of blood trickled from his mouth.

"That all you got ya big fat gargoyle?!" Garet yelled while shaking a fist towards Vaulker. "My Sister can hit harder…than… whoa…" He stumbled and jammed the darksword into the ground behind him to balance. Piers and Mia both rested a hand on Garet's shoulders, working together to heal him in a fraction of the usual time. Garet shook his head and smacked his hands against his cheeks, grabbing his armor plate and pulling on both ends, to somewhat flatten out its new dent, before dislodging the darksword from the ground and prepping for another charge. However, he was nearly choked to death as Pier's grabbed his collar and uncomfortably halted his advance. "Gah! Piers what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing! How many times do you have to be smacked upside your own ass before you get the picture? You can't attack him head on… unless you really want to climb out of another hole in the ground." Garet grabbed his hand and wretched it free of his collar.

"So what then?" Garet asked.

"So what what?" Piers responded with a raised eyebrow. Garet glanced at Vaulker, who was standing silently, waiting for their next move.

"Do YOU have any better ideas?" He asked the mariner, whom looked to be ready to give a quick and straight answer.

"Well…" but he hesitated and stood still with his mouth hung open.

"My point exactly, now if you'll excuse me…" Garet shifted his step and charged towards the waiting demon. Piers decided not to think too much about it and followed.

"Fine Garet… I'll play along!" He yelled as he caught up with the fire adept. Mia filed in behind.

_I can't let them take this on alone… It may be risky… but I can't always back down!_

Vaulker watched as all three charged for him, and a sudden fire lit in its eyes. It began to mirror its past actions, rearing the giant hammer above its head while collecting all of its energy into the weapon. Garet reached the beast first, and saw the same attack coming. Adamant about attaining success, Garet changed nothing in his approach, and readied to challenge the mighty strike a second time. As he began his upward swing, Piers showed up beside him swinging the Excalibur with identical trajectory, not more than an instant later, Mia was beside Piers, following the same path with her Dracomace staff the three were now all set to strike against the massive glowing hammer of the enemy. It was reckless, but none of them knew of another way. Garet's determination had given the other two confidence that the only way to beat this brute was to beat it at its own game.

The three weapons met the hammer, and the shrill sound of metals colliding rang throughout the air. The shockwave was so immense that the illusion was revealed. The image of the world around them distorted and faded. It was no more than a room with four walls and a torch on each one. The room wasn't very large, but lack of a ceiling confirmed where they had entered. The room was completely empty, save for the three warriors and the demon, frozen in place. Together, the three had managed to equal the beast's power.

"Good." Vaulker suddenly began as it gently lifted its hammer from the adepts weapons. The three jumped back, huffing and puffing for their breath as it had all left their lungs in prior nervousness. Vaulker held up a hand and shook his head. "Enough… you worthy…" The three relaxed, but were not free of bewilderment.

"Excuse me?" Garet questioned as Mia and Piers looked around the room in wonderment of how real the illusion had seemed. "What exactly did we "pass"?" Vaukler set its Giant hammer down with a loud thump, leaning it against the wall.

"I Guardian... I test you…" It turned back to them. "See if you worth master's time…"

"You already said that before… That doesn't answer the question…" Garet complained while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Garet… calm down…" Piers ordered while smacking him upside the head. "Pardon my friend's rudeness… could you explain how we passed?" The demon began walking to the sole door in the room.

"Alone… warriors fall. United… warriors rise. As one, you failed to stop me… but together, you three matched me." It grabbed the large stone door with its hands and seemingly forced it up from the ground, revealing a light blue portal. "Remember. Unity breeds strength, unity breaks barriers, and unity brings victory."

"Unity…" Mia thought out loud.

"It makes a valid point… in the past unity has gotten us through battles thought to be unwinnable… but I never had put much real thought into it…" Piers spoke his mind.

"Go now… meet master… but be warned." This snapped the three of them from their thoughts. "Master is all powerful. Even unity may fail. Last chance to leave." Garet took this the wrong way.

"Are you kidding me? No way we're backing down, why'd you even ask?" Vaulker didn't even look at him. "Hey are you listening to me?! OW!!" Mia grabbed hold on his ear lobe and began dragging him towards the portal with Piers close behind.

"You don't have to act so tough all the time Garet…" She chastised him as the struggled in her grip.

"OW! OKAY! OW! FINE! LET ME GO!" She didn't, and they entered the portal. Piers stopped short, glancing back at Vaulker.

"Change mind?" It asked him. Piers shook his head.

"No… just… humor me for a moment. Were you once human?" the questioned completely hushed the air around the room, with only the faint sound of the torches quietly crackling and snapping in the silence.

"What makes you ask?" The beast turned away from him. Piers was intrigued not only by the delayed reaction, but the removal of eye contact as well.

"I just made a connection… you are a monstrous creature yet you have a civilized mind, not to mention morals and purpose… it's not often you find a beast with these traits…" Vaulker remained silent. Piers wondered if it was a good idea to ask. "Forgive me if I'm prying… I meant no disrespect…" He turned to the portal. "I should catch up with my friends…" And he entered the portal. The stone door closed and left Vaulker in the room alone. The beast stood perfectly still, but began speaking to himself.

"Could he see human? Could he see my soul…? Can they…… save us…?"

---To be Continued---

* * *

And that's vaulker, but what does he mean at the end there? You will find out later (It won't take me a quarter year this time too). But next Jenna and Isaac face the mighty hollow warrior Sentinel. And soon they will find out who the master is! (okay fine i know i'm not fooling anyone.)

A bit of news here. I will be submitting a side project soon, that is, a third fan fic that i just couldn't keep down in my head. It will be a Starfox fic. as i explained on my other story, i plan it to be my last and most likely my best piece of work to the fanfiction community before i begin pursuing my own works of fiction. I'm starting it now because the ideas are still fresh in my head, BUT i still have two other stories to write. i am aware of this, and to avoid bogging myself down, this is how it's going to work. My work on the star fox fic will be sporatic and in between to help focuse on something else from time to time as i work on the others. This fic and my megaman exe fic will keep going on their normal schedule, and from time to time i will submit more to the starfox one. Once this and the megaman exe fic are complete, then i will focus fully on the starfox fic and go out with a bang.

I don't know if i'll be COMPLETELY leaving the fanfic community once all that is done, i may submit small things from time to time, but it will definitely be my last huge project. I have to get cracking my first real piece of fiction (which is already somewhat underway.)

anyway, enough rambling... time to give out the usual thanks.

I'd like to deeply thank all those who read and/or review my work. It means a lot to me as an author to have people provide feedback. You guys (and gals) are the best.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	17. The Guardians pt 3

Jeeze... it seems like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter wwhile taking longer to write them. College is such a large commitment i get about 3 hours a week to write. But enough complaining i feel like a broken rocord telling you guys the same thing every time i write a new chapter so i promise i'll stop complaining to you and just get the stuff done.

ANYWAY! Here is the seventeenth installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(me)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 17: The Guardians pt. 3

"Come! Show me your strength!" Sentinel boomed towards Isaac and Jenna. Isaac stole one quick glance at Jenna and she did the same. They looked back to the large warrior and both blinked just once. In the instant it took them to close and open their eyelids, Sentinel was right in front of them, sword raised above his head. Jenna shrieked in surprise and jumped back as the sword came down, but Isaac positioned the Sol Blade straight above him. The swords met and Isaac held his ground under the heavy weight of the attack.

"HRRGH!!!" Isaac grunted as he suddenly felt his legs buckle. The force being applied to his blade seemed to steadily increase beyond his strength as he was slowly forced down, eventually to one knee.

"Impressive… No one has ever held against me this long." Commented Sentinel with his calm demeanor still set in stone. Thinking quickly, Isaac focused as much as he could and channeled a small bit of psyenergy into his feet. When he released it, a small burst of energy surged out below his knees with enough force to push him away from Sentinel. The titan's sword crashed to the ground and was lodged at least a foot in the arena floor. Isaac forced himself back up, legs aching painfully at almost overstraining themselves.

"Clear out Isaac!" Jenna suddenly called from a ways off. Isaac forced himself back a few more feet as Jenna pushed two spheres of beam energy together and fired a large Beam at their foe. Sentinel did not move as the blast connected and caused an explosion. Isaac shielded his eyes as dirt and dust flew past him from the attack. He was sure she landed a direct hit, and the beam psyenergy in all its forms was Jenna's favorite technique. If she hadn't ended it there Sentinel would definitely have been severely injured by it.

"Pitiful…" Their eyes opened in disbelief. "Psyenergy? I chose you because of your warrior prowess… not for a magic act." The dust cleared and Sentinel hadn't budged an inch nor did he look at all injured. "Get your act together and come at me with physical attacks… Psyenergy doesn't work on me." Isaac had moved to Jenna's side, who was still staring in disbelief.

"I think he's right Jenna…"

"I think you're right… That beam wasn't high enough power to be a third variation power… but I definitely pushed the boundary of the second… And he just stood still and took it without flinching!" She explained as Isaac readied his sword.

"I guess we can't use psyenergy then…" He began. "We'll attack him together… make use of speed and quickness to avoid that sword."

"Right… let's whittle him down until he can't see straight!"

"Charge!" Isaac yelled and the two burst towards their opponent.

"That's more like it." Said Sentinel as he dislodged his blade from the floor and turned the incoming adepts. Once they were within his range Sentinel swung his mighty sword to the ground again. The two sidestepped allowing the blade to fall between them and they swept past his large arms. Isaac stayed low and stuck a blow to the gladiator's knees with enough power to even make such a huge opponent falter slightly. However slightly it was it was just enough as Jenna leapt into the air and landed a direct hit in Sentinel's chest plate, effectively making the giant lose his balance and fall onto his back. The two regained themselves and shuffled back to a safe distance. "Again, impressive…" Sentinel rose from the ground and charged with his sword held high above his head. As he approached the blade began to shine brightly.

"Watch out!" Jenna called out. The two moved away from each other as the giant swung his sword down to the ground. The impact on the floor caused a massive shockwave followed by an explosion through the impossible force of the blow igniting the air around it. Isaac and Jenna were thrown apart by the blast. Isaac flipped upright, landed, and focused psyenergy into his sword. He twirled it twice above his head and swung down, sending a blade of pure psyenergy towards Sentinel. The giant stood still as the blade struck him and dissipated with no effect.

"Did my words fall on deaf ears? Or are so foolish to doubt my…" Sentinel was cut off as Jenna jumped up on his shoulders, holding the Masemune on both ends (the hilt and the flat edge of the blade) she held on to the warriors neck. He began swinging his body around trying to free his neck from Jenna's grip.

"Oh we heard you all right! But are YOU "so foolish" to forget to watch your back!" Jenna yelled as she held on for dear life. With Sentinel completely focused on her, Isaac charged and rammed giant in the chest, toppling him over again. As he fell, Jenna released her grip. When she regained her footing, she and Isaac leapt into the air ready to bring their swords down upon the fallen warrior. But Sentinel had other plans. He brought up his sword and angled it in a way that it stopped both attacks right above him. The two adepts bounced back from their assault and stood ready once more, waiting for their opponent to get up.

"You two work together quite well." Commented Sentinel as he sat up.

"We survive on teamwork… all of us do." Isaac responded while letting his guard down momentarily, feeling that there would be a lapse in the action. Jenna did not share the same feelings. Her grip was nearly crushing the hilt of the Masemune.

"I see… it's no wonder why you warriors seem different from those who have challenged us in the past." Sentinel stood up and reached for his sword. "Unlike past warriors… I sense no greed. No lust for power…" He rested his sword on his shoulder. "Instead I sense compassion… honor... dignity… justice…" As he listened, Isaac glanced at Jenna, who was still in a battle stance.

"Jenna you can relax, he won't attack us." He explained.

"How do you know that?" She shot back. "I'm surprised you're being so lax! You saw his sword split the ground open!"

"He speaks the truth, young Jenna." She almost jumped as she was addressed by Sentinel. "I am not so low that I would attack without warning." He paused for a moment. "But I do not wish to waste any time. I must deem if you are worthy to meet the master."

"I understand the need to do so, but would you permit us a moment to converse?" Isaac asked putting his right hand up slightly. Sentinel let out a grunt and removed the blade from his shoulder, lodging it in the ground.

"Very well, I am interested to see what sort of tactics you devise, but be quick about it."

"Thanks." Isaac, content, turned to Jenna, but was surprised when she was giving him a very confused look. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You're being awfully nice to someone… or… thing… that's trying to kill us!" Isaac shook his head as she finished.

"There's something odd about him."

"Huh?" Jenna's expression lightened as she noticed Isaac's eyes. He always had a fixed serious glare during times of danger or even possible danger. But he looked as though he was walking through a grassy field back in Vale. A calm, serene, and relaxed demeanor written all over his face.

"His attacks have both been precise and well timed… his movements are crisp… not only that, there's a certain amount of feeling in all of his moves…" Jenna stared, trying to put the pieces together. "He almost seems… Human…" Jenna glanced back at the giant standing like a statue with its eyes fixed on them.

"I… didn't even think of that… so what do we do?" She asked. Isaac turned and smiled.

"Fight casually."

"What?" Jenna eyed him quizzically.

"Fight as if you're sparring with me or Garet… minus the psyenergy."

"What good will that do us when he hammers us into the floor?" Jenna comment sarcastically. Isaac glanced towards Sentinel.

"If there is some trace of human in that suit of armor… then there's no way he'd deny a little fun… who wouldn't, being held up un here for who knows how long?" Jenna watched him as he cracked his neck and knuckles. He took a few steps towards Sentinel and turned his head back to Jenna. "Come on! Trust me… just follow my lead!" She sighed, nodded, and took her place beside him.

"Well then…" Sentinel picked his sword out of the ground. "I trust you are ready to begin?" Jenna gulped, but was suddenly startled and almost knocked over as Isaac threw his hands out to the sides.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!" He squatted down a few times to loosen up his legs and rubbed his hands together. "I hope you're ready, cause I won't go easy on you!" The air around him hushed with silence when he finished his banter. Sentinel stood still for a moment.

"You seem confident in yourself." He commented as Isaac twisted his waist from side to side twice before unsheathing the Sol blade and tapping it's tip on the ground.

"Nah… just loosening up a little bit! You should too! You look too serious over there!" He kept going like it was just an everyday brawl. Sentinel continued to stay still, as if puzzled by Isaac's gestures.

"Whether or not you've lost your mind, I cannot say, but if you wish to not take this seriously it will be your undoing… now come, I await another attack."

"If you say so tin man!" Isaac bolted from his spot with his sword sloppily held over his head while hollering unnecessarily. "HYAAAAA!!!!!!" He yelled as he took a swing at Sentinel that was easily blocked. Isaac pulled back and continued attacking him head on. Each swing was fast and powerful, but there was barely any control, a very casual demeanor filled his movements. Jenna just stood and watched as Isaac fought in such an unusual way considering the situation they were in.

"Hm!" Sentinel grunted as he put effort into a heavy strike that sent Isaac back a few yards back after blocking. He landed overdramatically and twirled his sword a few times before resting it over his shoulder.

"Not bad! Looks like your worth my time!" Isaac taunted. Jenna shuffled in behind him.

"Isaac, I think you're going insane…" She whispered to him.

"Loosen up a bit honey, don't be so stiff!" He replied jokingly. Jenna's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" She took a step back from him. _I really hope he's just putting on an act…. This is getting a little creepy…_

"Ho!!!" Isaac leapt high into the air and came crashing down towards Sentinel. The warrior sidestepped and let Isaac fall beside him.

"I'm warning you young Isaac... if you do not straighten yourself out I can't guarantee you'll live." Sentinel pulled back and swiped the blade towards Isaac's side.

"No sweat Metal head!" Isaac did a back flip right over the blade and charged immediately upon landing. Sentinel was still recovering from his follow through, there was no time for him to block.

*CLANG*

But he improvised. Sentinel was clutching the razor edge of the Sol Blade with his free hand. He had to twist his body around awkwardly to do so, but he managed. However, he soon realized that there was nobody clutching the other end of the sword. "YEEEHAAA!!!!" Sentinel looked up to meet a brown boot to his face. Isaac had leapt the instant after Sentinel caught his sword and delivered a mid air roundhouse kick to the giant's face. Due to his awkward stance, the force of the blow made Sentinel topple over and crash to the floor. Isaac landed and caught his sword as the Sentinel dropped it. "Now that's what I call improvising!" Isaac cheered out as he stuck the Sol Blade into the ground and leaned on it.

"You **are** interesting…" Isaac remained in his position merely four feet from Sentinel as the giant slowly rose from the ground. "Shall we continue?" Isaac smirked at him, and then glanced once at Jenna.

"Sure I'm all for it… just hold on a second, I gotta find out why Brunette over here is still sitting off to the side."

"Very well." Sentinel copied Isaac's stance as Isaac moseyed over to Jenna. She was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Something on my face Jenny?" Her expression shifted to a glare.

"Don't **Jenny** me mister." She poked him in the shoulder. "I'm still trying to figure out who you are and what you've done to Isaac." She crossed her arms under her chest and leaned to one side. "Seriously you're starting to scare me."

"But its working ain't it? Take a look." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards Sentinel.

"Hmm?" Jenna glanced past him and saw that Sentinel was swaying slightly back and forth on his sword with a piece of debris in his hand from when he crushed the floor. He was tossing it up and down in his hand as if trying to occupy himself while waiting.

"See? I'm sure we'll pass this test no sweat!" He commented.

"Isaac nothing's going to happen if you don't get serious and defeat him."

"How do we know the test is to beat him?" Isaac suddenly snapped back into a serious tone, startling Jenna, but it was needed for his theory.

"Well… what else…?" She stammered, trying to come up with a believable answer.

"First of all he said we were different from the previous warriors to enter… he said that they were power hungry fools full of greed… Therefore… I don't think he's looking for someone to best him in combat… I believe he is looking for someone to give him a good fight…"

"Then why not just fight normally?" She cut him off.

"Because the best fights are those between friends who wish to improve themselves and each other." It was all Isaac had to say. Jenna had to admit, he had put together quite an idea. She just hoped it would work. "So come on Gloomy! Let's go to it!" Crazy Isaac suddenly appeared again and made her blush in embarrassment.

"Alright fine… but I'll keep my sanity thank you." She made clear as she walked towards Sentinel beside Isaac. The large warrior noticed them approach, tossed the large rock aside and dislodged his sword from the ground while doing arm twists.

"Got her to come huh? This'll be good." His voice had lost its monotonous tone.

"Right on Spooky! Let's do this!" The duo charged at Sentinel, swords primed and ready. Sentinel met them and the fight began. As Sentinel fought his movements seemed to loosen up, his body moved more clearly, his eyes flickered as he fought. Isaac and Jenna fought gracefully and brilliantly, pulling out all the stoppers and throwing any and every move they could think of at their opponent.

As the fight progressed, Sentinel began to yell and shout as he fought, just as Isaac had. He too became overdramatic in some of his movements and darted around in unnecessary patterns. Sentinel's mind began playing tricks on him. Visions began replacing what was right in front of him.

Like he was looking into the past…

***

He was on a grassy plain with two others. The sky was blue, the wind was soft, and the sun was shining.

"Haaa!!! Come on Xander! Give me all you got!" He swung his sword to meet a large hammer mid swing. He focused on the large, red bearded man clutching the hammer as they were deadlocked. "Yeah! That's it!"

"Have you already forgotten Rheneas? You're fighting two of us!" The large man pushed off and another man draped in blue robes with a sphere orbiting his waist jumped off Xander's back. He had his hands held high above his head with a ball of fire compressed between them. Rheneas primed his sword in front of his head and held it at arm's length. The robbed man thrust the fire upon the sword, the impact pushing Rheneas back a few feet.

"Always sneaking around, eh Deccer?" The mage landed and stood beside Xander.

"As if I'd be foolish enough to attack a knight head on…" The man replied with a chuckle.

"Too true my friend, I'd probably slice you in two if you did." Rheneas taunted back.

"Alright you two, that's enough." The berserker stated as he hoisted his hammer up to a battle stance. "Shall we have one more go before Master Skylar shows up?"

"Too late for that." A new, deep voice called out alongside the creaking and clanging of armor. The three turned to a man fully suited in dark blue steel armor that was polished and of complex design with a bright red cape hanging down to his ankles. The man looked older than the rest and had long silver hair that reached down past his shoulders.

"Master Skylar!" Rheneas relaxed his sword arm and faced the newcomer. "Full armor? What's the occasion?"

"Didn't I say we would spar today?" Said Skylar As he approached the three.

"I didn't wear my armor…" Rheneas looked over his body. Deccer chuckled.

"You aren't the one with three people charging at you though." He explained, earning a nod of agreement from Skylar.

"Absolutely right Deccer."

"Yeah… I knew that…" Rheneas tried to play it off, quickly regaining his focus as Skylar reached around his waist and drew a beautifully crafted sword with a light-bluish tint in the blade. It gleamed in the sunlight as if absorbing the ways of the sun itself.

"Shall we cut to the chase then?" He suggested, while holding the sword at his side.

"Gladly!" Rheneas readied his sword. "Ready guys?"

"Of course…" Began Xander. "Master Skylar never lets people fight him… why would I pass up this chance?"

"This is a perfect opportunity to see if I can live up to the power of a legend." Deccer said out loud to himself as he eyed Skylar.

"Then let's get him!" On Rheneas' word the three sprang at Skylar. As they approached, Skylar crossed his sword over his other shoulder and crouched down. When they were three steps away, he took one step forward and unleashed a powerful swing. The three were ready and swinging in the opposite direction with sword, hammer, and sphere of fire. The collision was massive… one that's could pulverize anything caught between.

***

"Argh!" Sentinel grunted. As he fell to a knee, supporting himself with his sword. Isaac and Jenna were in a similar position opposite to him. Jenna was on her back gasping for air and Isaac was propped up like Sentinel.

"Haaaaa…." Isaac sighed. "Well, what do you say buddy? Draw?"

"Heh…" The Sentinel glanced up at Isaac. "I think I've had enough."

"Phew!" Isaac let the Sol Blade fall and he fell back onto his rear end. "That was quite a workout…" He commented while glancing at Jenna. "And looks like she's down for the count!"

"Shut up, I'm still awake!" She answered with a smile.

"Could've fooled me." Isaac joked. Sentinel let go of his sword and lowered himself town into a sitting position.

"Alright, you two can drop the acts now." The adepts just stared at him. "Oh don't… I know what you two did, and it was completely worth it, but I'm curious… what made you come to that conclusion?" The question made Isaac think. For all he knew, how he answered could be the difference between passing and failing whatever the test was for them.

"Well… from your civilized manner and the way you fought, I just kind of made an assumption that you were once human. From there I thought that if my theory was correct, than you wouldn't turn a chance for a friendlier duel…" The sentinel listened to his explanation and chuckled.

"So you saw that I was human past this empty husk of armor… you are more fascinating than I thought." He stood from his spot. "You remembered that passed deadly battle and fighting to the death that one must always remember to enjoy life… You have but one and to never appreciate it is to never live." He took a few paces away towards the door he entered from. "You are the first to ever pass my test… I will allow you to proceed to the master……" He reached for the large metal door and hoisted it up from the ground, revealing a portal. He glanced back at Isaac and Jenna as they stumbled to their feet. "Oh… allow me." Sentienel waved his freehand towards the two of them and a crimson aura wrapped around it. Jenna perked up immediately as she sensed psyenergy similar to hers.

"Aura Psyebergy?!" She exclaimed. As the two of them felt their strength return.

"You can use Psyenergy?" Isaac asked as he looked over himself in wonderment.

"Yes." The giant replied casually.

"Why didn't you use it in battle?" The earth adept continued, earning a chuckle from the warrior.

"Didn't want to kill you." He laughed briefly.

"Oh smart guy huh?" Jenna snidely added as she and Isaac began walking towards the portal. They all shared a good laugh. But Sentinel held them up for a moment before they left.

"I must warn you… the master is not kind nor is he merciful… above all that, there is not a being in the universe that can match him in power. If you leave now I can guarantee your safety." He stared fixedly into Isaac's eyes. But the adept only smiled.

"You already know my answer."

"Heh… of course… I wouldn't have let you through had you no resolve… go on… and good luck…" The two adepts gave him a nod and turned to the portal. After one step towards the portal Jenna suddenly smacked Isaac upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He shot a quizzical look at her.

"That's for calling me "honey"." She huffed and walked into the portal.

"Sheesh, Jenna I was acting…" He rubbed the back of his head and followed her in.

Sentinel let the gate fall and stood still in the arena. _What amazing young spirits…… I cannot comprehend how they made me see into my long forgotten past……_ Sentinel's head snapped back to the door. _I…_ He looked down and then quickly back to the door. _I cannot let them die! They could be the key to our freedom! I must get Xander and Deccer!_ The torches blew out and the arena was swallowed by darkness.

--- To Be Continued ---

* * *

What could possibly be the backstory behind the three guardians and the master? i gave a little bit of insight here, but not nearly enough to paint a vivid picture. Find out more as the warriors finally get the meet.... the master. (Which most of you already know who it will be).

As usual i cannot predict when the next chapter will be done. All depends on how my schedule works, and with finals coming up time will be even more limited. But nevertheless, it will come.

As i say time and time again... i extend my deepest thanks to all those who read and/or review my story. You guys are the best.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	18. The Light of Hope

Hey everyone, no i'm not dead/haven't died. I apologize for how long it's been since i've submitted anything. I don't have any excuses either, i just didn't write as much in the past month... something i hope will change. But because it took me so long, i pretty much slung two chaptars together to make the entire final confrontation in Anemos in one go. I hope that slightly makes up for my inexcusable slacking.

But enough about how lazy i've been, here is the long awaited eighteenth installment of That Incredible Feeling!

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 18: The Light of Hope

"Isaac?" Jenna called his name as he opened his eyes. He realized that they had moved again and quickly glanced around the room they now occupied. It was remarkable.

"Wow… look at this place…" he commented in wonder. They were within the confines of a large hall that stretched further than they could see. With a red carpet leading down a path between pillars that reached high up to a ceiling about fifty feet above them. Besides the carpet everything was solid gold down to each stone brick in the walls and pillars and it all sparkled as if never touched. It was peculiar as well, for there were no windows or torches, yet the hall was perfectly lit.

"What took you two so long?" a familiar sassy voice caught their attention. The two turned to see Sheba and the rest of the adepts. "I find it ironic that you two **always** seem to get lost together…"

"Sheba!" Jenna angrily responded while changing colors, ready to fight back.

"For pity's sake you two, not now…" Piers stopped them. "How about we focus on where we are, better yet is everyone alright?"

"But…"

"We're fine." Isaac quickly interjected before Jenna could start an argument. "Although we had an interesting experience…"

"Let me guess, some creepy thing attacked you guys too?" Garet pushed himself off the wall and approached.

"Well…I wouldn't say creepy… I would say intriguing." He described to Garet, catching Piers' attention.

"That's interesting… I felt the same way. There was something odd about them."

"Come to think of it, for a beast our foe was quite polite and intelligent… is that what you're saying?" Mia suggested while hovering behind Piers.

"Who did you two fight?" They all looked at Felix who was being a lone wolf from the congregation. "The only thing I took from our encounter was that he was an annoying trickster." He grunted and remained against a pillar facing away.

"Don't mind him." Sheba waved her hands towards him. "He's just angry that he got his ass kicked." She whispered while suppressing a giggle.

"Well he does have half of it. While he was a trickster our opponent was quite interesting in a sort of philosophical way." Ivan described, being the only one with a serious outcome from his group.

"That puts the icing on the cake then…" Isaac began. "From all I've seen and heard from the rest of you… I think it's safe to say that all of these warriors used to be human."

"What?" Garet, who wasn't paying attention to half of the conversation, gave the loudest reaction.

"Come to think of it…" Mia began. "That does make sense."

"I don't get it… how can we assume that?" Sheba was still unconvinced.

"Ever read the book, The Beauty and the Beast Sheba?" Sheba turned to Ivan and shook her head. "The Beast is a man cursed to look like a monster, and everyone treats him that way. It's not only until the main character looks past the monstrous form and into his heart that the beast's human nature re-emerges and takes shape." He looked to Isaac and Piers. "That's exactly what Isaac and Piers have done am I right?" Piers nodded.

"His actions and his words may have been beastlike, but his character and conduct had all the clues of a human."

"It was similar with us…" Isaac continued. "At first I believed the enemy was just a guardian spirit or something of magic or sorcery, but like Piers said, there were too many human characteristics. They must've been human, there is no other way."

"That may be so…" A new deep, refined voice echoed. They all jumped and turned to the direction of the voice. Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Piers all stepped in front and drew their weapons. "But the days have become weeks… the weeks, months… the months, years… and the years centuries…" A harsh gust of wind followed. The adepts shielded themselves, doing their best to not be blown over. The gusts ended abruptly and the voice echoed again. "It has been far too long to look back on the past… and even longer since I have seen another being. My purpose is one that I may never fulfill, for I had thought those worthy to be in my presence would never exist." The large gusts filled the chamber again, this time knocking Ivan over into Mia. Piers quickly turned around to help them up, but as he reached he stopped as something swiped between him and the other two, knocking him back into Garet.

"Hey!" Felix suddenly barked. "If we're worthy enough to see you how about you stop cowering and show yourself!"

"You are a rash one aren't you?" The voice was directly behind Felix. The adepts scattered and regrouped on the other side of the hall, the others had their weapons drawn now and they were all facing their previous spot. "My… a bit high strung?" The voice was behind them again.

"HRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Garet did a full spin with his Darksword outstretched.

"Whoa!" Isaac and Felix ducked to avoid being hit by Garet's anger-fueled, out of control attack. A loud clang rang out and echoed.

"Hmm… it seems I'm making you a bit anxious… very well." I figure materialized out of thin air, clutching the blade of Garet's sword with its gauntleted left hand. It was a large figure, standing about seven feet tall in a large suite of elegant armor. The armor was made of several pieces; all bathed in a wondrous azure color with striped of gold and white as decorations around the borders and notches in between joints. The armor was jagged around the edges of the boots gauntlets and shoulders with a blood red cape that was somewhat tattered at the bottom. The figure had a sword dangling from its waist in a black sheath with white diamonds embedded in it in a crisscrossed pattern. The most terrifying feature however was that it appeared to be headless, but as adepts the group could make out the ghostly outline of a head and face, much like when Isaac stumbled upon the cloaked Babi during his first journey.

"Rrrggrhh!" Garet was trying to wretch his sword free from the figure's grip, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh you want this back?" The armored figure simply let go of the sword and Garet went tumbling to the ground. As soon as he got up, they all backed away slowly.

"You must be… the Master that Sentinal was talking about." Isaac called out. The figure put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Indeed. I am Dullahan… the master of Anemos Sanctum… it has been quite some time since I've met anyone. I felt a disturbance from the balance created by my underlings… but I never dreamed that they would be overcome by warriors so young…"

"Don't condescend to us!" Felix lashed out. "We've been through more than most go through in a lifetime!" He pointed his Tisiphone Edge at the armored warrior. "And frankly after what one of your underlings put me through I'm not in the mood to hear this!"

"Felix, calm down." Isaac placed his hand on Felix's outstretched arm. "Nothing good will come from anger." He gently pushed his arm down. "Excuse us… we have been through a lot at the hands of your followers… but we come seeking answers."

"Answers of Alchemy no doubt… that's the only reason someone would come here."

"You are right… but we have pure reasons I assure you."

"It doesn't matter if the reasons are pure or not, it is my purpose to protect the secret and that's how it shall stay."

Isaac let his sword droop beside him and stepped forward. "Surely you would consider hearing me out if it was for the sake of the world…" Jenna watched Isaac step forward.

_He's… he's trying to talk it out?_ Then she put two and two together. _After what we've gone through he's trying to end it without any more fighting… He's worried about us…_

"My, my… you are an interesting one… dropping your guard in front of an enemy you know nothing of." Said Dullahan.

"Knowing your enemy and knowing the signs of a warrior or two different things." Isaac began. "You have yet to make any moves, and your sword remains in its sheath. Not only that, but if you are the master of Sentinel then I believe you have similar morals."

"HA HA HA!" The large warrior bellowed. "You **are** interesting, but you are only half right. It's true I passed on my warrior's code of conduct to Sentinel… but unlike sentinel I'm not afraid to kill." Isaac stopped cold in his tracks. "Ah you see? That is Sentinel's only problem… he is too kind. The guardians are ordered not to take a life if they can avoid it. But…" Dullahan reached for the sword, unsheathing it slowly. "But it is my duty to protect the secrets of Alchemy… and those who have come as close as you… must be silenced." Isaac quickly jumped back and readied his sword, but something caught his eye. He stared straight at Dullahan's sword. Then back to his, then again to Dullahan's, then back to his again.

"What?" Was all he could say as if he was staring at the mirror image of his sword. Dullahan's blade was identical in shape and size of Isaac's the only difference was that the hilt was blue instead of orange and the crystal implanted in the blade near the hilt was also blue and in the shape of the crescent moon instead of a sun.

"The Sol blade? Again you surprise me… I never thought I'd see my old sword again…" They all glanced at Isaac's sword. "But you should know that when a blacksmith creates a holy sword, they make two versions. The first attempt is always the weaker and less refined so they may make adjustments and the process of forging… and the second is the final and perfect product. The ancient blacksmith Heracles of Lemuria was unaware that the request was for two swords and not one. Once he found out he apologized and pledged to create another, but Lemuria's ruler at the time didn't care for the traditions and order the two swords he already had to be used." Dullahan brought his sword up to where his face would be. "Thus the imperfect blade became the Sol Blade, which I discovered in the ruins of Ancient Lemuria long ago… and the other perfect blade…" He swung the blade once creating a large shockwave that knocked all of them to the ground. "I found years later in Sol sanctum within the corridor of Luna… this is the Luna Blade."

"The Luna Bl…"

"Sol Sanctum?" Piers was cut off by the four Valians remark.

"Indeed." The headless armor confirmed. "You do know its origins do you not? Sol sanctum was not always in Vale… It was first in Ancient Lemuria." The whole group turned to Piers.

"Don't look at me…" he defended himself, slightly annoyed that the rest would think he was old enough to know about a civilization from over a millennium ago.

"He is far too young to know… When Ancient Lemuria was destroyed, our ancestors moved the sanctum to Mt. Aleph and Vale was founded…"

"Are you going to give us history lessons and look at your supposed all powerful sword all day?" They all turned to Felix, who, as usual, was in no mood to sit and listen to something he was ready to hit with his sword.

"I suppose we could." Dullahan was behind Felix in the blink of an eye, causing them all to scatter again due to him suddenly being among them. They all frantically regrouped on the opposite wall and all turned to face him again with their weapons pointed in his direction. "But from the looks of things, it seems you would all prefer if I didn't stop so we could fight… some of you are shaking in your boots." Upon hearing this, Isaac glanced back to see Sheba quivering behind Garet. His eyes returned to the sword in the warrior's hand.

_He claims his blade is a sibling of mine… only his is perfect and mine is flawed? That can't be true; the Sol Blade has no match…_

"If you really believe that young one… why not test it?" Dullahan spoke to Isaac, making him sigh.

"I should've figured you'd know what I was thinking; you are Sentinel's mentor after all…" He looked back at the rest. "Everyone… there's no backing out of this… we must uncover the Stone of Sages at any cost. Are you with me?"

"Don't even have to ask." Garet immediately replied, trying to sound encouraging.

"It's not like we have a choice Garet, but we're all with you… you're not the only one who wants to keep the world safe." Ivan added with a forced smile in front of his rather nervous expression. Isaac grinned back and looked forward. Dullahan had the Luna blade down at his side, almost looking casual or nonchalant.

"Ah, I guess we're done talking? That's too bad; it's been so long since I've spoken to anyone… then again…" He staggered his legs slightly and turned his body slightly, apparently now in his battle stance. "It's also been too long since I've fought… I hope you're worth it."

"Listen." The adepts all looked at Isaac. "We have no idea what we're up against, so we'll play it safe. Garet, Felix, Piers, and I will charge him since we're stronger physically. The rest of you stay back and prepare Psyenergy attacks. Don't try anything too powerful at first though… just in case he can bounce it back or absorb it… just test the waters until you are sure of what works. Got it?" They all nodded. "Let's go!"

Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Piers all sprung towards Dullahan while the others stepped back and focused their psyenergy. The four chargers leapt into the air with their weapons reared and ready to strike, but as they flew towards the warrior, he scoffed and raised the Luna Blade to his opposite shoulder.

"!" Dullahan let out a battle cry and a massive ribbon of undulating energy waves extended from the blade, almost resembling a bolt of lightning as it struck the opposite wall and crackled against the golden walls. In one swift motion, Dullahan swung the blade horizontally passed his body. The energy followed the path of his blade, bending slightly at the unbelievable speed in which the sword was swung. Simultaneously, the four charging adepts were all struck by the swiping barrage of light and the next instant they all fired back in the direction they came, painfully smashing into the wall behind the others with such force that pieces of the wall crumbled with the impact. Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, and Mia all immediately ceased their buildup of psyenergy, their mouths all agape as they tried to comprehend what they just saw. With a single move, a single swipe… Dullahan just completely denied the four strongest members of their group. All four fell from the wall and to the ground with pieces of the golden walls dislodged from the impact. They all began to writhe in pain, groaning and wailing.

"ISAAC!" Jenna dropped her sword and was on her knees in front of him in an instant, bending down to see if he was alright.

"Ahhhh…aahhhh….." He groaned while clawing at his chest. "His red chest piece was broken to pieces and his tunic was torn where he had received the blow, revealing a large painful indentation in his body where the hit. She tried to move him, but he cried out in agony when she did. She looked to the side to see Garet twitching while clutching his stomach with a similar mark underneath his torn armor.

"This is bad!" Mia jumped from Piers to Felix to Garet. Her hands glowing as she was identifying the problems. "They've all got fractures! And internal bleeding!"

"No way… with just one blow…" Ivan said to himself while staring at Dullahan anxiously.

"I can't heal this with Psyenergy alone! This is beyond my abilities!"

"Try to heal Piers first! You might be able to get them back up if you combine your healing abilities!" Ivan called to her.

"Right!" Mia went right to work.

_But… we haven't the time!_ Ivan backed up a step as Dullahan began moving towards them.

"Rrrgh…. Aaaaghhhh!" Isaac wailed again, re-catching Jenna's attention by convulsing slightly.

"To hell with waiting!" She yelled and began focusing her psyenergy gently within her hands. Red sparkles emanated from her palms and surrounded Isaac. She knew she couldn't possibly heal him completely due to her not being a Mercury adept, but she could at least ease his pain.

"J-Jen…na…." Isaac suddenly choked out between gasps for air.

"I'm here Isaac! Don't worry!" She reassured him, but he shakily reached up a hand a grasped her wrist.

"N…no… be…behind… you…!" He forced out.

"Behind?" She turned around to see Dullahan standing right over her and shrieked, causing the other three to turn and gasp as well.

"Now do you see where you and your pitiful blade stand?" He loomed over the two of them. Jenna was frozen in place, terrified as the warrior addressed Isaac. "You are nothing… I cannot see how the guardians accepted you…" He gripped his sword tighter. "They sent you all to your deaths." He brought the sword above his head, but Jenna quickly grabbed her Masemune and stood directly in front of Isaac. Dullahan stopped, blade still hoisted above his head. "Hmm?"

"I won't let you!" She proclaimed to the Warrior who towered over her.

"Oh really now?" Dullahan slyly commented. "I can't tell if you're being brave or truly ignorant of your chances."

"Call it whatever you want! If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me first!" Jenna truly had no hope of succeeding, but she would do anything to protect Isaac.

"If you are so eager to die, I will gladly grant you that desire!" He brought Sword above his head once more, but Jenna held her ground, if she moved Isaac was dead, but if she tried to block the attack, she would surely fail and be killed herself, but she had to protect him. She brought up her sword to receive the blow and shut her eyes.

There was a loud clang.

But Jenna felt nothing.

She daringly opened her eyes slightly to see two large figures, one light red, and the other rusty green.

"Well this is a new one…" Dullahan's commented in a tone that was half vexed and half amused.

"I won't allow it." The familiar voice caught Jenna's attention and was enough of a shock to even break Isaac's focus away from his pain. The other adepts, who were able to, snapped towards the commotion. The Luna blade was being held at bay by a large hammer and a massive rusty sword. Mia recognized the large beast holding the hammer.

"Vaulker?" And Jenna, of course, knew who the owner of the sword was.

"Sentinel…" A figure clad in blue robes appeared out of thin air besides Mia.

"The Star Magician!" Ivan exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dullahan withdrew his blade while addressing his underlings.

"Master… do you not see their potential?" Sentinel calmly questioned. Dullahan laughed.

"Potential? Have these long centuries made your mind rust betwixt your armor?" He pointed his sword towards the four fallen adepts. "One blow was all it took and they are all down… you expect me to describe such weakness with words such as potential?"

"You speak different potential. They special." The silent Vaulker spoke up. "Master truly fails to see?"

"Perhaps it is you who has been changed by the unbearable curse…" The Star Magician spoke up. "Your judgment has faltered if you do not see."

"I can see more than the three of you could ever hope to." He scanned the three guardians. "Or are you now questioning my judgment? How dare you think of your master in that manner!"

"You fail to see that you do not carry a fraction of what we worked so hard to follow in the past Master Skylar…" Suddenly Dullahan slammed the tip of his blade into the ground.

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME!" He yelled in a sudden fit of rage. Sentinel stood silent steady. "That name no longer exists… Do you truly still cling to false hope?"

"Rheneas. It no use. Master no longer himself" Vaulker hoisted his hammer up to hold it with both hands.

"I agree with Xander, Rheneas…" Said the Star Magician from off to the side. "It looks like we'll have to step in." He turned to Mia and held out his hand. A blue, spiked sphere appeared in it and he handed it to her. "Here… this ball holds the most powerful healing magic in the world. There should be enough in it to fully heal your friends… be quick now… we will need your help." Mia took the sphere without a word and nodded.

"It seems Xander, Deccer, and I have seen what you have failed to…" Sentinel readied his sword. "So if you do not recognize the opportunity… we will do our best to aid them." Dullahan crouched slightly into his stance.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing… three warriors I brought up since their birth… all turning against me like ungrateful children! Very well! You are not worthy to protect the secrets of the Stone! You shall all die!"

Sentinel and Vaulker charged at Dullahan while the Star Magician hung back, preparing his magical strategy.

"I don't believe it…" Jenna said to herself slumping to the ground next to Isaac. "They are fighting for us…"

"True warriors… always… aid one another…" Isaac forced out while still clutching his chest and staring straight up. She quickly rested a hand on his forehead.

"Don't talk… use this as an opportunity to rest until Mia makes her way over here." She glanced over at Mia who was manipulating the sphere to work with her psyenergy. _I just hope we'll all be up in time to help them out…_

"HYRRAA!" Sentinel swung vertically towards his once master now foe while Vaulker shifted around to flank him. Dullahan met the swing with an upward sweep, repelling Sentinel's sword and knocking him back. Simultaneously he reached a hand up behind him and grabbed the hammer that was on a collision course with him. He pulled it forward, causing Vaulker to fly at his back and drove his armored elbow into the beast's face. The two guardians immediately fixed themselves upright but did not move. Dullahan immediately picked up on their actions and positioned his blade at a flat angle above his head. An intense bolt of lightning struck it and was split in all directions striking the walls and the ceiling. He turned to the Star Magician, whose hands were glowing violet. Dullahan was suddenly rammed from behind by Vaulker and stumbled forward, barely moving in time to sidestep another crushing swing from Sentinel. He grabbed the rusted gladiator by the back of the head and smashed him face first into the ground while turning and rocketing forward at a low angle to ram Vaulker in the stomach mid charge. With the two close-combat guardians down again, the headless menace focused his attention on the robed sorcerer.

The Magician quickly threw his hand into the air and small orbs of blue light circled him. His three remaining spiked sphere's appeared at his side. The green one immediately began to glow as Dullahan took a swing at the sorcerer. The sword was repelled by the magic wall and the red sphere rammed him in the side. Dullahan stumbled a bit but regained himself in time to twirl his sword in his hand and repel another attempt by the sphere, only to be struck by a weak lightning bolt. He turned and glared at the violet sphere only to be blindsided and propelled from the spot by a massive plasma attack of the Magicians. He tumbled to the ground and skidded to a halt right below Vaulker, who was holding his hammer high over his head, glowing with built up power. He smashed it down onto Dullahan, causing the ground the crumble and the entire chamber to quake. Vaulker stepped back from the crater he created and the other two approached, but as they did, Sentinel stopped in his tracks and yelled out.

"XANDER! MOVE!" There was no time. Three ribbons of energy burst from the ground and slammed right into the beast. Unlike when it struck the adepts, the blow was not cushioned by other three targets. Vaulker took the entire attack head on, landing diagonally across his body and smashing the entire left portion of his face. He was sent flying and in an instant there was a missing pillar and a demon lodged in the wall behind where the pillar once stood, with a harsh indentation scarred diagonally on its body up to its face where it was now missing an eye. The large limp body dislodged from the wall and slumped to the ground.

By now the four adepts had enough strength back to at least be aware of what was going on. The blue sphere of the star magician was healing them as quickly as it could.

"Vaulker!" Garet tried to get up to assist the guardians, but fell right back down due to his injuries still being prominent.

"Stay still, allow yourself to be fully rejuvenated!" Sentinel halted him with his palm outstretched. "If you do not attack all together you will die!" He explained as Dullahan began rising from the hole.

"Be reasonable!" Jenna was now on her feet. "Sentinel, we can't just sit by and watch him kill you!"

"Worry not Jenna! Even if we are all destroyed… if all of you overcome this challenge, we will all be saved!" Jenna didn't quite understand, but she wasn't given time to think.

"Now watch!" The Star Magician called out to them. "Examine his battle tactics! Find his weaknesses using the same knowledge you used to see us for who we really were!" Dullahan burst from the ground and charged at the Magician. The grey aura popped up just in time to repel an attack, but the furious assault continued with more and more strikes. A small bolt of lightning came from the side, but Dullahan stepped back, letting it pass by him. In an instant he sprung towards the violet sphere and cleaved it in two. As he did, the red sphere smashed into his back, causing him to stumble. He immediately spun around with a slash intended to end the sphere just as he did with its violet brother, but the Star Magician snapped his fingers and the instant the sword touched the sphere it exploded violently, almost filling the entire room a giant ball of fire. The adepts all shielded themselves as the massive blast rocked the chamber, but Mia worked through the commotion, the sphere almost done healing the adepts.

Dullahan was thrown into the air, spinning helplessly as he flew. Sentinel lifted his sword, pointing its tip towards Dullahan. A sphere of mars energy appeared on it, which Jenna immediately recognized. It was exactly the same as her Beam psyenergy. Only the difference was quite obvious. Sentinel fired the beam and the energy expanded in a radius more than ten times the size of the most powerful beam Jenna could ever hope to create; intense waves of heat burst from its surface as it pierced through the air. It collided with Dullahan creating another large explosion that sent the headless warrior tumbling to the ground. Right as it seemed Dullahan was going to crash the ground; he flipped around and launched himself at Sentinel. The gladiator only had time to block as his sword was forced to his chest plate and the two flew into a nearby wall. Dullahan emerged and pulled back the Luna blade for another strike, but quickly turned his body and deflected a red ball of energy that was hurling at him. The ball bounced towards the ceiling and ignited in blinding fiery blast. Felix watched as the attack that nearly rendered him deceased not to long ago was swatted away like a fly.

Having enough with the Star Magician's attacks, Dullahan left Sentinel in the wall and made a rush for the sorcerer. The Magician fired powerful bolts of lightning in his defense but they were all skillfully dodged or knocked away by the incoming terror. With no other option, the Magician used his own power to reinforce the green sphere's aura as Dullahan began an all out assault on the shield. Not even the mystical shield could completely cushion the force of the blows, for each strike forced the Magician a step back. It seemed that despite the difficult position he was in, the barrier would hold, but that was until Dullahan let out a familiar battle cry. Once again the large ribbons of energy shot from his sword and he sliced the aura completely in half. The blade came down vertically and one of the Star Magician's arms went flying away from him, not to mention a whole side of his robes were scarred and shredded by the sheer force of the attack. He cried out in intense agony and fell limply to the ground, motionless.

"Fool… you actually believed that your petty barrier could stop the Luna Blade's Formina Sage? There is nothing this sword cannot defeat." Dullahan immediately turned and swung his sword upward, blocking a powerful strike from Sentinel that caused an explosion upon the weapons clashing, throwing dust and debris everywhere. When the dust cleared, the two were still deadlocked sword to sword, only while Sentinel was straining, pressing both hands to his hilt, Dullahan held steady with only one arm.

"Why go on Sentinel? Surely by now you see how hopeless your efforts are." Dullahan spoke sternly. Sentinel shook his head.

"I believe it was you who taught me to never yield in the face of danger."

"Then I've forged you into a senseless man who believes in whims and clings to hope that doesn't exist… You disappoint me Sentinel…" The rusty gladiator growled slightly.

"I cannot take hearing you spout such nonsense! It almost makes me believe you've completely lost the man you once were!" Dullahan sighed, ready to retort, but didn't get the chance. "Hearing you tell me that all hope is a lie is like having the heavens crash into the burning pits of hell! Where did you go? What led you astray? Hope will never be gone! Hope is what drives the hearts of the strong to forge on through any challenge until they emerge victorious or die trying!" He pushed forward and Dullahan suddenly was forced to grasp his sword with both hands. "You have fallen so far into the curse that you have forgotten the very lessons that I live… and will gladly die by! The very lessons that you spent day in and day out passing onto the three of us!" He managed a step forward.

"I'm warning you Sentinel! This is your last chance to stand down!" Dulluhan's words fell flat to the determined gladiator. Sentinel took another firm step and got leverage.

"**MY NAME…**" His eyes flashed brightly like duel flames of passion raging side by side and drawing power from one another. "…**IS RHENEAS!"** Sentinel thrust his sword forward. A large shockwave from the simple movement caused Dullahan to stumble and fall on his back. Sentinel gripped his rusted sword tightly in his hands and roared out. "**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" With all his might, Sentinel smashed his sword into Dullahan. The ground around them crumbled, tossing large pieces of the floor into skyward followed by an immense wave of energy that threw all the adepts to the wall, it all ended with a powerful explosion that sent the tossed up debris every which way. It was the most spectacular display of power that any of the adepts had ever seen. But when the dust cleared, Sentinel stood firm over the hole with three undulating ribbons of energy passing right through his armor. "Aaaah… ggrrrgghhh…" The energy dissipated, leaving a large hole in the gladiator's stomach. He dropped his sword, clutching his stomach, and fell over onto his back with a painful crash.

"Sentinel!" Isaac yelled, immediately clutching his still aching side. Dullahan rose from the ground and stood over the fallen warrior.

"Hope is but a flake of light lost in world filled with darkness…" He reached down and grabbed Sentinel by the neck. "Clinging to such a wild fantasy has become your demise…" He threw Sentinel over to the adepts who watched in disbelief as the warriors who they all strained themselves to best… had just been tossed aside like autumn leaves.

"I…saac…." Isaac heard his name faintly. He looked towards Sentinel, who had his head turned towards him. "I leave… the future… to you…" Just then the blue sphere stopped glowing and shattered, sprinkling its remains onto the four downed adepts. Isaac found that his strength had returned and slowly stood up, facing Dullahan, as did the others. They were all terrified at his might, but something was strange. They had just witnessed a sight that would scare away any warrior no matter how strong or keen, yet they all stood strong and confident. It was as if the will of the guardians remained despite having been shattered by the very foe that stood before them.

"I apologize… my pathetic underlings decided to be insubordinate…" Dullahan snidely remarked.

"Pathetic?" Said Isaac. "Did you just call them pathetic?"

"I named them for what they were, young one… do be so kind to respect my words… for my knowledge in the realm is much further along than yours." This was met by a swift swipe of the Sol Blade at Isaacs side.

"Are you really so blind? They were everything but pathetic! They could see clearly what you could not! You speak of hope being out of reach… of it being so minuscule that the very attempt at holding onto it is a wasted effort… but it's the perseverance to hold onto it that makes one strong!" Dullahan was surprised. Then Felix stepped forward.

"Hope is more than just a gimmick of success; it is a driving force in every life!" he said.

"Clinging to hope isn't a way to die! It's a way to live!" added Garet.

"Having a place to go, having people to see, having a will to live!" Said Piers

"Having goals, and being free to follow them however you choose!" Ivan came in from behind.

"Having dreams to hold onto, even if you are lost and don't know where to go!" Sheba added.

"Knowing people are out there for you, and knowing that they need you as much as you need them!" Mia stated.

"Looking forward to the future… knowing there are many things in store… driving through thick and thin to hold onto those possibilities… Hope is what makes it all possible!" Jenna finished. Dullahan fell utterly silent, only to eventually scoff at them.

"Looks like my three failures have rubbed off on you… very well then." He took his stance. "If you are all going to be as foolish as those preaching simpletons… then I will show you just how farfetched your ideals are!"

They all made a break for him. They didn't split into their usual group of brawlers and casters. All of them went right towards him. Dullahan instantly readied his most devastating attack, the waves of energy pulsing from his sword. With a mighty shout he unleashed his attack, but was caught off guard as he didn't hit a single mark, Isaac, Jenna, Ivan, and Piers had ducked the attack, while the rest leapt over it. Dullahan was wide open. All at the same time the eight adepts delivered a powerful blow to their opponent, effectively knocking him over.

"Alone we may be weak, but together we are strong!" Garet yelled out as they all broke off. Dullahan immediately got to his feet and took an enraged swing at the closest adept, which happened to be Felix. However, Sheba stepped in front and held her Meditation Rod out to block the blow. The force was obviously much more than she could handle and she was thrown into Felix, but the two were unharmed.

"We have the Courage to fight for each other and protect those we care about!" She yelled as Felix helped her off the ground. Together, Piers and Mia unleashed a storm of sharp icicles and boulders at their foe, forcing him to shield himself and successfully pinning him in place. Isaac and Jenna Shot through the deadly hurricane with their weapons reared.

"We live on the way we choose with hope guiding out every turn!" Jenna yelled out.

"Without hope we cannot appreciate life… and to not appreciate the joys and challenges that life throws our way is to never live!" Isaac added as the two struck him in the chest, knocking him into the wall. They jumped back and joined the rest of the adepts who were already heavily concentrating their Psyenergy intensely. With the lessons the three guardians had taught them, they were adamant and ready to do whatever it took to emerge victorious. All at once they unleashed devastating psyenergy attacks. Isaac and Felix combined their powers to cause a massive explosion from the ground sending Dullahan into the air. Jenna fired a beam of pure heat energy, while Garet unleashed a wave of pure fire, knocking Dullahan into the wall high above the ground. Ivan and Sheba crossed Plasma streams to deliver a mighty bolt of energy combined with another hailstorm of ice shards and boulders from Mia and Piers. As Dullahan fell to the ground Isaac leapt high into the air, holding the Sol Blade high above his head, concentrating his psyenergy into the blade to form a large sphere of fire overhead.

"HYYYYYYRRAAAAAAAA!" He yelled out as he rocketed above the sphere and smashed his sword against it, sending it down at blinding speed. The ball collided with the ground where Dullahan fell and exploded in a spectacular array of energy and shockwaves that sent visible energy pulses in all directions in the form of rings expanding from the blast.

Isaac landed in front of the rest of the adapts and watched and the spectacle ceased. However, a feeling of unease spread between all of them.

"That had to have got him…" Garet suggested, but nobody answered him. Then a familiar silhouette appeared in the dust clouds.

"I don't think it did… Isaac nervously responded. The last effort made by all of them may have been short but it expended a lot of energy.

"You all just don't get it…" Dullahan appeared from the cloud and stood before them. "Even if this hope you keep preaching to a deaf crowd really exists… there is still nothing in this world that can stand up to me!" They all held tight to their weapons, believing in themselves and each other, ready for anything. Or so they thought. "Let me show you… true terror…" Dullahan kept the Luna blade at his side, but raised his free hand into the air. Moments later a strange glow appeared from his palm. It was bright, with a slight lavender tone, yet the center of the light was black. The glow became brighter and brighter until an image manifested itself above his head. The image was of a large figure draped in red and yellow robes, its face was covered by a hood, but the long, scraggily bonelike fingers extending from the sleeves suggested it was a skeleton. On its back were large angels like wings that seemed tattered and were a dark shade of purple.

"What… in the world…?" Piers was the only one who spoke as the adepts watched in anxious confusion. There was an unexplained fear gripping all of them, some of them had taken small steps back. The menacing image suddenly raised its arms to its sides and swiped them across his body. A large pulse of black energy flowed from the image, flooring the adepts unexpectedly. It wasn't very strong and didn't contain much force, but,

"Ahh… wh…what?" Garet fell to a knee and dropped his sword. He looked around and saw the others faltering as well.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as her legs buckled and she fell back.

"I… I feel weak…" Felix couldn't hold his sword up anymore, breaking down to his hands and knees. Jenna struggled to stay standing, her vision was becoming blurry and her head ached painfully. Her strength was failing her and she felt faint.

"It feels like… my life is being drained away…" She fell face first, shielding her face with her arms as she fell. The energy wave finally stopped and all the adepts were on the ground without an ounce of strength remaining. Jenna struggled to push herself up and look around with her eyes falling on one person who was still up. "Isaac…" She said weakly, seeing the earth adept in a crouching position. He had his forearm in front of his face with a Venus djinn perched on it and a collection of earth psyenergy in front of him in the shape of a shield. The shield dissipated and the djinn let out a small sigh.

"Thanks Iron…" Isaac patted the elemental creature on the head. "I owe you one." He spread his palm over the creature and it disappeared in a small blip of light, dissipating the shield as well.

"Well, well, well…" Isaac turned as Dullahan began. "You acted on instinct and put up a warding shield to nullify Charon's energy…" To Dullahan's surprise, Isaac turned away and walked up to each of his friends. He knelt by all of them as they all gasped for air and struggled to move at all. Finally he came across Jenna, who had managed to roll over onto her back. He reached around her shoulders and hoisted her slightly off the ground. She struggled to keep her eyes open and look into Isaac's eyes full of worry. Her expression was one of pure exhaustion, but at the same time painful. She felt cold; her skin pale as a ghost, and her breathing was weak.

"Dullahan…" Isaac growled to himself.

"It should really be no surprise… Charon has the ability to drain the life force from living creatures… if your friends were not so stubborn and strong willed they'd surely all be dead." That ruled out Isaac's healing abilities. Psyenergy could heal physical wounds, and in the case of mercury energy relieve stress, even Isaac's Revive technique wouldn't work because it could only restore consciousness. Life force was in a different plane, unaffected by any type of psyenergy. Isaac gently placed Jenna's head on the ground and stood up. He sharply faced Dullahan and walked towards him.

"You…" He clutched the hilt of the Sol Blade tightly.

"A little angry are we?" Dullahan taunted as the earth adapts rage drew near the breaking point.

"For your three followers… and for what you've done to my friends… I will show you no mercy!" He crouched down into his stance as Dullahan bellowed out in laughter.

"You? Show **me** no mercy? Clearly you have forgotten where you stand young one…"

"I stand right here… in front of you… before those I care about deeply… and I don't care if it take every ounce of strength in my body… I **WILL** defeat you." He stared straight forward, his eyes fixed and unwavering towards his foe.

"Very well." Dullahan readied himself as well. "If it's death in the midst of combat that you want… I shall grant it to you."

No sooner did Dullahan finish his words, did Isaac spring forward, sword reared back and ready to strike. Dullahan readied his sword, but met Isaacs attack with the backside of his gauntlet, pushing the sol blade aside and swinging the Luna Blade towards the wide open adept. In a split second Isaac thrust his palm towards the blade and a ghostly hand appeared, grabbing the sword and halting it. Isaac used the momentum of Dullahan pushing his sword away to spin around and add more speed to another swing, but Dullahan was ready for him, and kneed him in the face as he moved forward. The blow sent Isaac flying back, but he reared out and fired back at Dullahan as if unaffected by the amount of pain his face was in. The armored warrior was forced to stop and block the attack, but Isaac used his forward motion to slide between Dullahan's legs, grab his cape, and back flip over ancient knight, landing in front of him while pulling the cape over. As Dullahan cursed and fumbled to get the cape off, Isaac charged at what he believed was a staggered foe, but Dullahan was not so easily thrown off balance. He thrust the Luna Blade at Isaac, who barely managed to dodge to the side. The blade shallowly cut his waist as it passed by.

"RGH!" Isaac grunted and realized a steel fist was about to put one between his eyes. All he could do was put the Sol Blade in front to cushion the blow as he was thrown back once more, but this time onto his back. He quickly rolled out of the way as the Luna Blade came hard to the ground where he first lay and frantically got to his feet. He struggled to block four more strikes that all sent him back a couple steps.

"You're faltering young Isaac!" Isaac ducked another swipe, but immediately propped his sword above his head to meet a skull splitting attack. The blades were locked and the force caused Isaac to fall to one knee as he tried to push off the attack. "Where did your confidence go? Are you done already?"

"RRRAAAAHHH!" Isaac pushed up as hard as he could, throwing the sword off his, stepping back a few paces while panting. He re-fixed himself in his stance, the determination to succeed still alight within his eyes.

"Or perhaps you still have the power to fight…" the warrior backed off momentarily.

"Giving up is not one of my strong points." Isaac pointed out.

"Indeed… but my patience grows thin." Isaac was already moving forward. Being tricky didn't work so he charged headlong straight at Dullahan, who in turn charged straight for Isaac. It may have seemed crazy, but Isaac reared his weapon back with the intention to turn the duel into a competition of power. Dullahan caught on and pulled back the Luna Blade, ready to take the Sol Blade head on. The distance between them closed, they both swung their weapons…

And a loud, painful noise echoed through the air. Time moved in slow motion for Isaac as he witnessed, right in front of him, his prized and legendary sword the Sol Blade…

Shatter to pieces.

The Luna Blade had proven itself to be the stronger sword and left Isaac with a large diagonal cut upon his upper body. His eyes stayed wide in shock as he slowly fell back, the now bladeless hilt of his sword dropping from his hand. He hit the ground back first as the pieces of the blade scattered to the ground and blood began to flow from the large wound on his body. With his eyes still wide he could see Dullahan standing over him.

"And in the end… it is proven once again that none can defeat me…" He readied his sword for the final blow. Off to the side the barely conscious and barely alive adepts watched the scene unfold.

"Urgh… gah… dammit…" Garet wanted to help, but his body wouldn't listen. The same went for the rest of the adepts, especially Jenna, who was frantic at the thought of Isaac about to be killed. However off to the side Sheba was struggling to roll over onto her stomach so she could see what was going on, but instead she heard what sounded like something dragging across the ground. She used what little strength she had to glance to her right.

"Young… Sheba…" It was the Star Magician. He was using the arm he had left to pull himself towards her.

"You're… alive…?" Sheba managed to say.

"I am… and… I believe that you… can end this…"

"Me…?" She questioned groggily as the torn apart sorcerer reached his remaining hand towards her.

"Yes… because of what I saw… in your past… how you came to be… and who you really are." Despite her fatigue, this caught her attention.

"What…?" Her attempt to move failed miserably but The Star magician placed two fingers on her forehead.

"By doing this… I will surely be struck down… but in this situation… I'd gladly be destroyed by divine power… if it means stopping master Skylar…" His hand began to glow and Sheba felt an unknown surge of energy deep in the core of her body. It was rejuvenating and she could feel her strength returning. "Be free!" A large lavender aura enveloped Sheba, alerting the rest of the adepts. "I release you! Goddess Atalanta!" A bright light shone from Sheba's forehead and the aura that pulsed around her lashed out, knocking the magician away from her so violently that he smashed against the opposite wall of the corridor. Dullahan ceased his motion towards Isaac and peered at the commotion off to the side. Sheba had risen into the air with the lavender aura swirling around her growing larger and brighter by the second. Her eyes were glowing purple as well, and right in front of them she began to change. Her hair grew longer, turning a bluish green color as her earlobes became pointed, she grew taller, her clothes changing as well replacing her ceremonial outfit with a long white skirt and white top with her midriff exposed. Attached to both sides of her waist were bright green streamers, and she had two turquoise feathers, one hovering on both sides of her head.

"Sh-Sheba?" Alarmed, Felix managed to push himself up, but fell right back down. "What's happening to her!" He wanted to run to her, but the fact stood that they were all at death's door.

"What in the world?" Dullahan wasn't sure what he was looking at, but from off the side, a severely beaten and dying Star Magician glanced up from where he lay to view the fruits of his efforts.

"Heh… Master Skylar… you are about to meet the wrath… of the reincarnation… of the Goddess of wind… Atalanta…" Instantly Sheba closed the distance between her and Dullahan and released a wave of powerful winds that crashed against the headless warrior, blowing him off his feet and into the air. She set down and slammed her hands to the ground. A violent swirl of built up beneath Dullahan, forming into a mighty cyclone that engulfed the airborne warrior, holding him steady. Sheba rose into the air with multiple green lights swirling around her. The lights came together in little groups, forming visible green blades of wind in the shape of large arrows like those fired from a bow. With a thrust of her hand the arrows fired towards Dullahan, penetrating his armor and lodging themselves in his body

"ARGH!" He grunted as the sublime power of a goddess was thrown at him full force. Even then it wasn't over, each arrow that was stuck in his body burst in an explosion of green light, causing immense pain for him. The whirlwind faded and the ravaged warrior fell to the ground with a heavy crash, but despite all the painful punishment he had been dealt, Dullahan quickly rose from the ground to face the goddess. However, she seemed to be shaking as she descended. "Hm?"

"AH!" Sheba let out a sharp painful cough, spitting up some blood as she did, but she quickly shook her head and refocused on her opponent.

"Ah…" Dullahan chuckled. "So much power… but her body cannot handle it… it's destroying her from within.

"NO!" Felix yelled getting to his feet again, but his legs gave way immediately, making him face plant hard. He pressed both his hands to the ground and forced his head up. "SHEBAAA!" Sheba raced at Dullahan again, but her speed had decreased considerably. Dullahan ran forward and delivered a mighty punch with his free hand to her head. A faint aura cushioned the impact, but it caused her to crash to the ground. She hacked violently again, more blood falling to the ground below her, but a large output of energy erupted from her body, knocking Dullahan back again. She threw her hands up in the air, causing bolts of plasma much larger than any normal adept could create to crash down upon her foe. She fell back down to her hands and knees panting with blood dripping from her mouth. Suddenly the aura began flickering and growing faint. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Sheba reappeared as they all knew her. She was curled up on the ground, shaking and coughing erratically as if the power had almost consumed her.

"Well, it was unexpected… but I guess that's that…" Dullahan stepped out of the newest crater caused by the plasma bolts, steam rising off his armor from the sheer amount of energy that was packed into the attack.

_No way…_ Jenna struggled to keep herself conscious. _Even after all that… he's unfazed… is he invincible?_

"I never dreamed that such power could be locked away in a body so small… but it seems that it was too much for you to bear. Had you been able to control that power I do not imagine I'd have survived… but no matter." He pulled back his sword. "Now I grow tired of this fight… I shall grant you a quick death." He thrust the sword forward, but was surprised when he did not hit Sheba. Sheba opened her eyes and saw that someone had stepped in front of her… and blood was dripping to the floor.

"Sheba… r…run…" She knew that voice, the fear of her power and pain caused by it was pushed aside.

"FELIX!" Indeed it was the earth adept. He had forced himself to his feet and managed to stumble over, successfully saving Sheba from certain death. But now he stood before her, with Dullahan's Luna blade stabbing through his stomach and out his back. "FELIX NO!" She yelled as Dullahan withdrew his sword and the gallant earth adept fell to the ground. His eyes opened slightly, with his vision becoming hazy to see Sheba trying to move towards him.

"N…no… Sheba…. I said run…"

"You'd be wise to listen young Atalanta…" Sheba's head snapped towards Dullahan. "It may provide you a few more moments of life to enjoy before you die." Yet instead of heeding the hopeless warning, Sheba reached for Felix and pulled his body to hers, and glared up at the headless warrior

"If he dies… I die with him!" She barked up to him with tears forming in her eyes. Dullahan stood silently for a moment, but shrugged.

"Your logic is baffling… but if that's what you wish… then I shall give it to you." The shadow of the Luna blade loomed high above the two adepts. Sheba hugged herself closer to Felix, thinking to herself that this was really it… she was going to die.

But at the moment Dullahan swung his powerful blade… she felt nothing. At first she believed that her death was so swift that there was no pain all and that she was sent to the afterlife. But when a disbelieving,

"WHAT?" Came from Dullahan, she found the courage to open her eyes again.

Indeed it was a sight of unimaginable perplexity. There, in front of them, stood Isaac, despite the devastating wound he had previously received staining his clothing and armor with his own blood. However, this was not what had them dumbfounded.

Isaac had stopped the Luna Blade's path… with the palm of his hand.

Dullahan was pushing with all his strength, but the blade refused to budge. He pulled back the blade and took two steps away, getting down into his stance with his focus set on Isaac. The earth adept brought the palm of his hand into his line of sight. Blood from the sword had dripped onto his hand; Felix's blood. He clenched his fist and held it towards Dullahan.

"I will not allow this." He began. "**I WILL NOT!"** A golden light suddenly shone from his fist, running down his arm and around the rest of his body. Once he was fully bathed in the light, a golden aura bust from his body, releasing powerful waves of energy that forced even Dullahan to brace himself. Slowly, Isaac's skin turned to a shining, solid gold color, as did all of his hair, clothing, and armor. All of the adepts were completely stumped as to what was happening to him, but Dullahan reached a conclusion; one that had him in intense disbelief.

"This… this is… how did you…" He stammered. The confidence gone from his voice. "This is unbelievable… the power that we sought and denied us… chose **YOU?" **His verbal disbelief made it clear he knew something Isaac did not. This was the third occasion in which the strange golden power arose within him, yet this time it manifested itself and Isaac found he had complete control. He began walking towards Dullahan slowly. "This is unbelievable!" Dullahan burst forward and swung at Isaac, who, only with a swipe of his hand, deflected the blade. "The power is in you?" He tried again with the same result. "It chose a runt like you?" And again. "I refuse to endure that!" and again. "WHY!" And again. Each attempt met the same result. Dullahan stepped back and focused his energy into the Luna Blade. He crossed it over to his opposite shoulder with the familiar foreboding ribbons of energy extending from the blade.

"HYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The mighty warrior unleashed his attack, swiping the mighty beams of energy towards Isaac. Isaac bent down crossing his left hand over his waist, balling up his fingers into a fist.

"Enough!" He yelled as a blade of pure light extended from his fist. He swiped it in the opposite path of the Formina Sage. There was a crackling noise, as if lightning had struck the earth between the two. The ribbons of energy had halted against Isaac's sword of light.

"No! It… it isn't possible!" Dullahan sounded frantic now. Isaac merely held out his free hand and let out a mighty shout. A sphere of golden light surrounded him, growing slightly away from his body. The sphere expanded, and expanded, and expanded until it pushed against Dullahan. He was completely swallowed by the light as it extended to the corners of the corridor, engulfing all of them: the adepts, the guardians, and Dullahan.

When the light dissipated, Isaac stood exactly where he had initiated the sphere, but the golden color faded from his body until he stood a normal adept once more. He immediately dropped to his hands and knees, gasping for air to the point where he was almost hyper ventilating. All the adepts looked up to see Isaac, surprised as the "attack" that filled the room had not touched them. However they all glanced over to the guardians and each one of them, including Dullahan was enclosed in an aura of light as if in stasis due to their lack of movement. The light suddenly picked them off the ground and ferried them all to a flat portion of the floor that was still intact. The light gently set them down all in a row.

What happened next was something the Adepts would never forget. Slowly, but calmly, the light around each of them gave off a soft glow, and in the place of a deformed demon, a shadowy robe, an empty suite of armor, and headless fright… appeared humans. Vaulker changed into a large man wearing brown trousers and very little body armor. The Star Magician became a handsome man within the robe, whose green hair hung down below the hood, partially covered his right eye. Sentinel decreased in overall size appearing to be a young man of normal stature with the most determined eyes behind his helmet any of them had ever seen. And finally, Dullahan became a middle aged man with long silver hair, whose face had a few scars including one through his right eye and a hardened expression forged through years of combat.

"Oh my goodness…" Mia said to herself as she tried to push herself to her feet. The rest of the adepts found similar strength and forced themselves to stand, or kneel depending on how drained they felt. Isaac and Piers were right. They were humans.

"We…" They all turned to Sentinel, who removed his helmet as he lay, the golden aura still enveloping all of them. His messy brown hair fell out as the helmet cleared his head and was set down beside him. "We are free from the curse…" His real voice was just as strong sounding as his metallic one.

"We… we really are aren't we." Vaulker's voice was surprisingly calm and wise.

"This is my real body… oh it has been too long." The star magician's voice hadn't changed at all.

"At last…" Dullahan's voice had become hard, yet experienced, the cocky tone completely gone. "Young Isaac…" Isaac looked towards Dullahan. "I cannot express my gratitude… you saved me from that unholy husk of a body… I nearly forgot who I was…" Isaac turned back to see that everyone was up, except for Felix who was still suffering from his wound and Sheba who was still holding onto him.

"Please…" Isaac began as he turned back to the warrior. "I think I speak for all of my friends by asking… just who are you?" Dullahan let out a sigh.

"We…" He paused. "We were warriors just like you. I can't remember how long it's been… but it was well over a thousand years ago…" He turned to face the other three. "I was a warrior without match… retainer for the king of Ancient Skertoban and as my students I passed on my knowledge to these three…"

"Skertoban?" Isaac had never heard of the city before.

"A city that lies on the other side of the world…" The Star Magician cut in.

"Yes…" Dullahan continued. "And it was around the time talk of the lighthouses began." Isaac's eye widened at the mention of his previous quest. "The lighthouses would seal away alchemy… but it would create Gaia Falls. A large tear in the earth that would separate the hemispheres for good and slowly eat the world."

"We all pleaded to the king to refuse such an outrageous idea…" Vaulker came in quietly. "But the king feared the word of the adepts… That the wise one… the god of all Weyard himself had deemed it necessary… and most did not care, for it would be a process that lasted much longer than any current life time."

"We knew there was nothing we could do…" Sentinel cut in. "Nothing at least… as we were."

"We heard tales of a stone…" Dullahan took over once more. "A stone that was created to mimic the holy Golden Sun itself… With the mindset that we could not allow the world to be torn asunder… we sought out this stone… The Stone of Sages." Isaac was about to question where it was, but was too weak to barge into the conversation at the moment. "So we defied the holy laws, we broke moral after moral, code after code, but we didn't care… we had to do anything to save the world… however… the stone was our undoing." He glanced again at his three underlings. We obtained the stone, and with its power became stronger than anything in the world… even the wise one…" He sighed. "Yet, at a terrible cost… in return for using its power, the stone wretched us from our bodies, transforming us into monstrosities far from the qualities of men… and exiled us to Anemos… where we would forever protect the knowledge of the stone…"

"That is… until you released us with the true power within you…" The Star Magician cut in, catching Isaac's attention.

"Wait… can you tell me what the power I hold is? It has saved my life more than once…" Dullahan chuckled at the question.

"Young Isaac you don't realize how lucky you are…" The old warrior explained. "The power that has protected you… and enabled you to free us from the curse… is the very same power that gave us that curse. Yet… it is not that which was man made." Realization struck Isaac hard. "You were chosen by the Golden Sun… you are the wielder of its magnificent power." Isaac didn't know what to say. All this time they had been searching for the stone of sages with the thought that the stone itself was only half the puzzle, the other being the carrier of the Golden Sun itself; yet the power was within him all along? None of the other adepts could believe it either. Isaac. Their good friend, partner, and true heart of the group, was the carrier chosen by the most powerful force in all Weyard.

"That… that can't be…" He stuttered as he looked his body over.

"But it is…" Sentinel began. "It is said in the legends passed through the generations… that when the Golden Sun rises, it chooses a host to house its power… However it doesn't just choose anyone… it searches only for those who are of pure heart, with a great sense of justice, keen perception, unwavering perseverance, and unyielding respect and care for those precious to them."

"As he says…" Dullahan acknowledged his top student. "And you, young Isaac, are one of few in the entire world who meet such standards. I believe the Golden Sun has made a perfect choice." As he finished the light around them began to waver and grow thinner. "Ah… our borrowed time runs short… listen closely young ones…" He addressed all of them. "The Stone of Sages… is not here…" A wave of surprise and disappointment struck all of them, some more noticeably than others due to fatigue. "However… you did not waste your time… in fact time is something that must come and go before the stone will even be within your reach…" They all settled down and continued to listen. "The Stone lies on the other side of the world… where we once dwelled… however, it will be some time before Gaia Falls retreats to the point where travel is possible… only a year to be precise… for the world was been in agony from the crumbling falls and is eager to heal itself." Dullahan glanced at his underlings, as if giving them a signal to step in.

"It is located in our home city… Skertoban…" Vaulker chimed in. It is the largest city in the world… many times larger than Tolbi or Lemuria…"

"But it has been many centuries since we last walked its streets…" The Star Magician took over. "There is no knowing what lies in wait for you there now… but the Stone can never leave its resting place there…"

"Your intentions are to find the stone and conjure a plan to keep it from the hands of evil… but that will be impossible…" They all turned to Sentinel. "The Stone of Sages is an unholy device… forged through the greed of greedy men who wanted the power of Alchemy for their own means… the only way to ensure it remains untouched is to destroy it…"

"And the only power that can accomplish that task… is the power of the Golden Sun." Dullahan finished.

"Fighting fire with fire…" Isaac said out loud as the light around the guardians grew dimmer, looking as if it would fade any moment. Dullahan glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the broken hilt of the Sol Blade.

"Perhaps we can still aid you…" He suddenly suggested. Isaac focused on him.

"How do you mean?" He questioned quizzically. The old knight hoisted up his hand that still gripped the Luna Blade.

"Take it." He flipped the hilt around so his hold on it was reversed and moved it towards Isaac.

"What? Oh no, I couldn't…" Isaac tried to protest, but Dullahan insisted.

"Please accept it Isaac… it is the least I can do for you after destroying the Sol Blade… I doubt there is any other weapon that could properly replace it." Isaac couldn't argue with his on that. There was no way he'd ever find a sword that could replace the Sol Blade. It had become a precious ally for him. However, upon grabbing the hilt of the Luna Blade, he felt as though the Sol Blade had never broken. It felt exactly the same. The grip, the weight, the way the light made the blade shimmer… it was almost identical. It proved to be even more perfect as it fit right into the sheath on his back that was previously used for the Sol Blade. "Do not worry… in all honesty… the Sol Blade was by my side for much longer than it's brother…" Isaac spotted the broken hilt of the Sol Blade in Dullahan's free hand. The warrior clutched it over his heart.

"Thank you Dullahan…" Isaac politely thanked him, but realized that he had called him by the false name he was branded with. "I…I'm sorry…" He quickly apologized.

"Don't be… just remember us by our true names…" Dullahan assured him.

"Xander." Vaulker started.

"Deccer." The Star Magician followed.

"Rheneas." Sentinel said proudly.

"And Skylar…" Dullahan finished with a weak smile and the light faded. "Again… thank you…" His face suddenly began to age and his hair became scraggily. The same instance occurred with the other three. "…For lifting… the curse…"

"Skylar!" Isaac was alarmed, running up and kneeling down next to Skylar, but the warrior, who now looked to be hundreds of years old, smiled.

"Worry not… this is what we've wanted for the longest time…" He closed his eyes. "At last we can join all those we were forced to leave behind many years ago…" his head drooped to the side. Isaac could sense it, and hung his head as he realized that Skylar was gone. The earth Adept closed his eyes and rose to his feet, seeing that Xander and Deccer had passed as well. However Rheneas was still fighting death. Isaac glanced over and saw the gladiator reaching desperately for his rusty, yet reliable old sword. Isaac quickly rose and stumbled over to him, picking up the sword.

"Here…" He said as he placed the hilt on Rheneas' chest. "No warrior deserves to die without his sword…" Isaac recited. Rheneas' eyes were heavy with age, but he looked up to Isaac and smiled. He placed both hands over the hilt, but then somehow found the strength to lift his right hand towards Isaac.

"From one warrior… to another…" He choked out. Isaac clasped his hands around the outstretched hand. "Thank… you…" his eyes closed and his head fell to the side, but as with the others he was smiling. Isaac felt the arm go limp in his grip, so he replaced the hand over the other atop the hilt of the sword and stood. He glanced around, first at the rest of his friends, who seemed to be trying their best at recovering, then back at the four who had taught them so much. He closed his eyes and spoke out.

"May the gods guide you to the heavens, steadfast and true… so you may find peace, eternity, and life anew." He recited the prayer given at his father's funeral when he was presumed dead. But no sooner did he finish did he begin to feel lightheaded. "Whoa…" he groaned as his hand went to his forehead, then his eyes moved to the blood still slightly flowing from the large cut on his body. "I suddenly feel… very drained…" And with that he fell over, losing consciousness due to blood loss and how much of his energy was used up by the power of the Golden Sun…

-To be continued-

* * *

What an epic battle. I've always found such potential in the four extra bosses, but thats the only purpose they fill in the games... so i was really excited when i planned out their backstory. Not only that, but many things have been revealed in this chapter. I'm sure everyone saw Isaac with the Golden Sun Coming, but i don't think anyone saw Sheba's revealing moment coming. The aftermath and reactions to the new twists shall come in the next chapter!

Once again i'd like to extend my deepest thanks to all those who read and/or review my work. (And those who put up with my sporatic update schedule.) You are all amazing, and i feel honored to recieve feedback.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	19. Giving in to Desire

Hello there folks, don't be too shocked that i managed to update so fast (Cause i know with my consistancy it probably caused a star to implode somewhere). But yeah, summer is always the easiest time to work on and update my stories, but i slacked off this year, i promise i will try to crack down, you all deserve it for the kind words i've recieved through reviews.

Anyway, enough of my usual banter, time for the next chapter!

This is the ninteenth installment of That Incredible Feeling!

Story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch 19: Giving in to Desire

"Uhh?" A weary and slightly confused groan sounded from the bed. After the noise of a few sheets rustling, an earth adept slowly sat up in the bed. He moved a hand up to rub his blonde bed head, but a slight pain accompanied with no urge to challenge it caused him to give up and yawn loudly. His eyes took a moment to focus, but the shades were draped over the windows so it was hard to see anything anyway.

"Oh! Looks who's finally up…" The adept looked towards a light that appeared to his left.

"Mia…?" He groggily identified the voice.

"Yes, how are you feeling Isaac?" She was wearing a maroon cloak over her white robe that was wet with small droplets littered all over it. She threw opened the shades to allow as much light into the room as possible, which wasn't much because it was murky and raining. After lighting a few of the glass torches, Isaac was finally able to see clearly. His hand went right to his forehead as an unexpected throbbing occurred within. He could feel a bandaged wrapped around his head, and then glanced down to see his tunic absent, but many bandages circling his body.

"Like I fell off a cliff…" He sarcastically replied while trying to rid himself of the migraine. She giggled and went around his bed but stopped abruptly, sighed, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well this is charming…" She commented as Isaac glanced to his other side. Jenna was in a chair right beside the bed, but bent over and face down on the edge of the bed, asleep with her mouth hanging open, drooling on the mattress.

"Huh?" Isaac was surprised he didn't notice her. After looking at her for a few seconds he could feel laughter building up and tried to hold it back. But soon he let out a loud chuckle that lasted only a moment. "OW!" He yelled while clutching his body.

"*Snort* Wha….?" Jenna stirred from her spot, her eyes fluttering open. Mia tapped her on the shoulder.

"That must've been a comfy sleep…" Jenna groggily turned to Mia. "And… nice face…" Mia held back giggles at the imprints from the mattress temporarily pushed into Jenna's face.

"Oh… good morning Mia…but…wait…" She realized a male voice woke her up. She quickly looked at Isaac and her eyes opened wide. He was still wincing from the pain his laughing brought up, not fully aware he was being stared at. She suddenly squealed in delight and thrust herself at him, hugging him tightly around the waist. "YAY! Isaac you're awake!"

"OW! OOOWWW!" Isaac yelped in pain as she squeezed him.

"Jenna!" Mia grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off. "Be careful! He's still injured!" Isaac was hunched over, twitching.

"Oh! Ooohhh sorry…" She blushed in embarrassment as Mia sighed.

"No worries…" Isaac choked out while still hunched over. "I've had worse…" He lied, obviously trying to sound tough.

"Now stay put, I need to check on his wounds…" She ordered Jenna, who plopped right back down in her chair, waiting for Isaac to look back up. When he was finished writhing, he sat up straight again.

"Yikes…" He said while rubbing his head again. "I feel awful." He spoke without the sarcasm this time.

"You've been out for two days…" Jenna began while sitting as still as she could, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"That would explain why I'm so thirsty…" He pointed out while exhaling through his dry, parched mouth.

"Jenna, go get him some water, I need his full attention for a moment." Mia commanded as she removed her rain cloak and hung it up on a hook near the door.

"Okay…" Jenna hopped out of her chair and disappeared through the open door.

"How's the head bandage holding?" Questioned Mia while removing a roll of fresh bandages from her medical pouch.

"Seems fine…" Isaac ran his hands over it.

"Well I'm replacing it anyway." Mia reached up to undo the bandage.

"So what happened? All I remember is giving Rheneas his sword… and then I felt real light headed…" A sharp pain shot through his head. "Argh… and now I have a massive headache…"

"Well…" Mia began as she finished unwinding the old bandage. "Once you passed out, a bright light consumed the room…" Her hands began to glow a soft gentle blue and she placed two fingers from each hand to the side of his head. He felt the headache subsiding and he let out a sigh. "But when it faded we were all back in the Contigo town center… and the teleport slab had disappeared."

"I see…" Isaac said to himself as Jenna re-entered with a pitcher of water and a ceramic cup. She placed it on the table beside the bed and scooted it forward so Isaac would be able to reach it. She picked up the pitcher and poured him some water.

"Here you go!" She said with a cute smile as she handed him the water.

"Thanks…" He took a few drinks and set the cup down on the table, too groggy to feel warm and fuzzy at her cuteness. "Oh! How is everyone else?" Mia looked up to answer, but noticed he was addressing Jenna, so she went back to her work.

"Well we were all quite beat up and tired..." Jenna began while holding back her giddiness at Isaac being awake. "Appearing in the middle to the town helped because everyone was quick to assist us… oh yeah, what happened after you passed out was weird… we…"

"I already told him." Mia said nonchalantly while fumbling through her pouch again.

"Oh, okay… anyway…" Jenna continued. "The townspeople immediately helped us, but since the inn was undergoing renovations, they allowed us to use a few vacant homes…" Jenna strained her eyes to stay on Isaac's while she was talking. From past experience she found it was hard to do so when he was shirtless.

"Arm up please Isaac." Mia interjected, motioning to his left arm. Isaac obeyed and the healer began loosening the bandages that were diagonal around his body.

"As for everyone else, well, things are here and there." She swayed slightly in her seat as she finished.

"How so?" Isaac was eager to know what happened while he was busy sleeping.

"It depends on the person, so let's go through them…" She brought up a hand to count on her fingers as she went. "Ivan is already busy recording the events that took place at the Contigo archives… Piers has been making preparations for our journey home… Mia, of course, played a vital role in our recovery as she is now with you…" She motioned the Mercury adept whose glowing hands pressed to the now revealed sword wound from the Luna blade. "Garet… as we know him was up and looking for food in no time…" She giggled, earning a slight chuckle from Isaac as well, but her expression suddenly turned downward. "My brother almost died… but thanks to quick work from Mia and the town healers, they were able to push him towards a recovery…"

"That's good to know… I was so afraid he'd be killed, it's not often someone survives being stabbed completely through…" Isaac commented as she nodded slowly.

"But, in all honesty I don't think he's the worst case…" Jenna began again, catching Isaac's attention. "You remember what happened to her right?"

"Oh… Sheba." His words received a nod from Jenna.

"She… transformed into a… goddess… all this time we've been traveling with a divine entity?" Jenna looked away from him and out the window. The rain had picked up, and the few who walked among the town in the weather were seeking shelter. "It makes me wonder if she knew about it all along… and didn't tell us… I don't know what to think about it…"

"I'm sure if she… AH!... was hiding it she had her reasons…" He grunted as Mia pulled the new bandage tight. "…but for all we know it was just another thing she was unaware of… she is full of mysteries…"

"What about you Mia?" Jenna asked, but received no response. "Mia?"

"Hm? Oh sorry… I don't know really…" She left it at that and returned to her work, keeping a stale, straight face the whole time. Isaac and Jenna glanced at each other briefly. "All done. I recommend staying in bed for at least another day…" When she received dissatisfied look from him, she sent him a serious look right back. "Don't blame me! That Golden Sun power surge you pulled off not only seriously drained your psyenergy, but it put quite a strain on your heart. If I were you, I'd be careful about using it from now on…" Isaac and Jenna were surprised that Mia actually snapped at them. "And Jenna, please refrain from molesting him until his wounds heal." Jenna's face went bright red and Isaac gave the healer a disturbed glare, but Mia just gathered her pack together, threw on her cloak and left without another word.

_M…M…Molest? Mia!_ Jenna's hands shot up to cover her face. Her mind was running circles, cursing at the Mercury adept for being so crude and creating an awkward tension. But why would calm, caring, and thoughtful Mia be so blunt?

"It's strange…" Isaac began, snapping Jenna from her mental cacophony. "She hasn't been herself lately…" Jenna immediately picked up on what Isaac was saying, remembering the discussion she had with Mia about Alex. She didn't want to drag too many people into it, but she didn't need to. "I wonder if it's about Alex…" Jenna jumped, surprised at is keen perception.

"Possibly…" Jenna played dumb. "If so I hope things go well for her."

"Whether or not that is the case..." Isaac began. "Only someone who knows her well enough can help…" Outside, Mia walked into the rain towards the house where Felix was being cared for. Her head was down, her body slouched, and she walked slowly with small unconfident strides. If anyone was out in the downpour they'd easily see these features in her movement. As a matter of fact, there was one person out in the rain, leaning up against the outer wall of a nearby house. Having grown bored with being cooped up inside, he stood in the downpour, the rain droplets sliding down the slick surface of his cloak. He glanced up when his eyes caught movement, revealing a few spiky strands of brown hair from beneath the hood that would now inevitably be soaked by the rain.

Even though her face was slightly hidden, the medical pouch and the few stray strands of blue hair hanging down was plenty to give her away. He eyed the way she walked her body posture. He thought of walking up to her and asking her what was wrong like he had many times in the past, but she looked like she had her hands full as a healer so he chose against it. Or at least that was the reason he would've told anyone if asked why. He knew exactly what was bothering her. It was the same thing bothering her every time he tried to help. Alex. He knew it for a fact. Where had he gone? Why was the bastard hiding from them, leaving Mia in a state like this?

He kept his eyes on her until she disappeared into another house, and then tilted his head back down to be shielded from the rain, releasing a heavy sigh. He felt useless. No matter how much he cared or how many times he tried to make her feel better, it was clear that the only thing that would break her from her slump was Alex.

…

…

Mia entered the house and wasted no time in finding Felix's room, but when she opened the door, she found an empty bed, with upturned sheets and the rain cloak missing from the wall hook that she clearly remembered being there last time.

"What? Where is he… I told him to stay in bed!" She scrunched her face in anger. "Augh!" She groaned while slamming the door behind her.

"Mia?" She stopped before she could finish storming out of the house, turning to see a confused Piers staring at her with one hand holding a tea kettle over a fire. "Oh, you're looking for Felix? Sorry, I tried to stop him, but he was adamant about going out." Mia sighed and slumped back against the wall.

"Why does nobody around here listen to me…"

"I can tell you're stressed, so I won't bother you, but he said he'd only be out for a minute so just sit down and take a rest." He motioned to a chair at the kitchen table. "And here…" He grabbed a small ceramic cup and poured some of the reddish liquid into it. "This is Lemurian Red Tea… it helps one relax." Mia sat down and took the cup, smelling the strange aroma she had never smelt before. Not being one to argue with wisdom of however old Piers was, she took a sip and gently set the cup back on the table with her hands still cupped around it. "How is it?"

"It's strange, but relaxing…" Mia admitted. "So did Felix say why he decided it was better to do what he wanted instead of listen to a long practiced healer?" She added a bit of sarcasm on the end, earning a chuckle from the Lemurian.

"Well, he didn't say exactly why, but I'm guessing he went to look for Sheba…"

…

…

"She was here a moment ago, but she took no more than three steps in before turning around and leaving…" Ivan leaned back in his chair, looking over a pile of blank recording books, a feather pen in one hand and his hand holding a page down with the other.

"Did you see which way she went?" Felix eagerly placed his hands down on the table, leaning down towards the wind adept.

"Well… no… sorry, can't help you there." He shrugged, as he reached over to catch a stack of books from toppling over. Felix sighed and backed off from the table.

"Thanks anyway, at least I know she's close by… I'll let you get back to work, you look rather busy." He turned to walk back through the hall lined with bookshelves and stacks of archived information, swearing he heard Ivan mumble "you can say that again" as he approached the door. He flipped the hood of his cloak back over his head and exited the building. _Now where could she be…_ He thought as the downpour met his cloak, but he only got two steps into the rain before his eyes found exactly what he was looking for nearby on a hill. _What the…_ He squinted through the rain, making out white clothes, a purple cape, and blond hair, all of which were completely soaked. _Wah! She's not wearing a cloak?_ He quickly ran towards her, she glanced towards him through the slick strands of blond hair draped over her face, but instantly looked away.

"STOP!" She yelled, halting the earth adept in his tracks.

"Wh…what?" He only remained still for a moment before taking another step.

"I said STOP!" She yelled again.

"Sheba… what's wrong?" He tried to ask from a few feet away.

"Everything!" She fell down onto the damp grass, sitting with her knees tucked to her chest. "Nothing is right! Just leave me alone!" Her commands were harsh, but Felix only hardened his expression.

"No." Was all he said as he advanced towards her again.

"Why are you…" She began to yell once more, but was cut off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Felix growled back, making her flinch. He walked right up to her, turned around, and sat down on the grass as well with his back resting against hers. The instant their back's touched he could feel her shaking. "Now stop trying to push me away and tell me what's wrong." He ordered. "Because I'm not budging until you do." After a large sob and a slight whimper, she spoke.

"I'm a freak…" Was all she said for the first minute, but Felix stayed silent knowing it had to do with the awakening he witnessed within Anemos Sanctum. "And all I've everything gone against… has been true all this time…" Felix wasn't quite getting what she meant by this.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually.

"I…" She paused hesitantly. "I always thought… that I was an orphaned child… that I had a real family out there somewhere… that I had a place that was my real home… I was always running from Lalivero… always defying that stupid claim that I was some sacred chosen one… some godsend to the people… and now look!" She dug her head as deep as she could into her knees. "They were right all along! I'm the reincarnation of a goddess! It's all true!" She sniffled, and went quiet. Felix remained silent. "I'm not even a real person… I'm… I'm…" She suddenly felt the force against her back disappear, and a second later a rain cloak was wrapped around her, starling her slightly.

"You're Sheba." She turned her head slightly to see Felix, now being drenched by the rain, standing with his back to her. "No matter what, that fact never changes… don't forget that…" Words failed her. He said not another word as he began taking steps away from her. He didn't try to sympathize, nor did he try to embrace her and make her feel protected. All he did was speak the truth, because that's all she needed to hear. Sure she's actually a goddess, sure the fanatics in Lalivero were right all along, but she was still herself. She only watched as he walked away, leaving his cloak behind for her. Her face was no longer streaked by rain drops, only her own tears, but tears of what? Happiness fueled by him or sorrow fueled by herself? She was unsure. Felix knew well what he was doing. She was using harsh realization to fuel despair… and the best cure for that is to remember what really matters.

…

…

The rain didn't stop. Isaac reluctantly remained in his bed for another day, as did Felix after receiving a good scolding from Mia. For Isaac it was not as bad however, for Jenna scarcely left his side the whole time. But that day came and went. Piers finished preparations for the journey home and the adepts were about to gather by the docks. Jenna, Garet and Ivan were given the task of rounding up the rest as Piers prepared launching procedures.

Jenna waltzed into the house, tossing her rain cloak onto the nearby wall hook as she neared Isaac's room. She was expecting and hoping that Isaac was still sound asleep, mainly because she wanted to startle him out of his dreams like she used to when they were kids, but mostly because of a recent guilty pleasure of hers. She loved, no, ADORED his sleeping face. The night before she sat next to his bed and stared at him for an hour before she left to sleep herself. She couldn't deny it now, after all they had gone through and all the discussions she had had with Kraden. She was madly in love with him, which was only amplified by the way their psyenergies always tried to pull the two together like a magnet. But the fact remained that she was very shy about it. The very thought of being near him made her nervous despite how good it felt. Her confident and brash demeanor would melt in a second and she became a timid, innocent girl.

But that didn't stop her from grasping opportunities to be with him, especially times like this. The one's where he was unaware of her forward actions. She slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it so slowly that not a single creak came from it. The door was recently oiled, so she had no reason to worry about the hinges squeaking, allowing her to open the door quickly while remaining silent. The room was slightly dark due to the dreary weather, but she could clearly make out the bed and the lump that lay under the sheets. Tiptoeing to the left side, she looked for signs of him, but the covers were pulled very far up. She moved closer and finally spotted half a head of blonde hair sticking out atop the pillows. Holding back a squeal of delight, she gingerly reached up and around his head, grabbing the sheets in a way that she would be able to lift and pull them down without waking him. Keeping control of her giddiness, she carefully pulled down the sheet.

"Huh?" She suddenly let out. Isaac was not under the sheet. The blond hair she saw was the head of a broom. She pulled she sheets all the way down and saw pillows had created the illusion of a body beneath the covers. "What the heck?"

"Surprise." A voice came as if out of nowhere directly behind her.

"YEEEEEEEEE!" Jenna shrieked, flying forward to the point where she tumbled over the bed and fell off the other side. Masculine laughter immediately erupted from where she once stood. She knew that laugh well.

"Somebody is a little on edge…" Isaac lit one the torches in the room to give them some light before falling into another fit of chuckles. Jenna pulled herself up over the side of the bed with a peeved expression accompanied with a slight blush and frazzled hair from skidding across the bed.

"You're **real** funny Isaac." She tried to sound angered, but she couldn't help seeing humor in the antic as well.

"I try…" Isaac was already fully dressed, just fastening the Luna blade to his back as Jenna stood up and fixed her hair. "I take it everyone's ready to leave? I hope I haven't been keeping us here." Jenna grunted in annoyance and pulled her hair braid completely out, letting her hair fall all the way down to her shoulders. "I hope that wasn't your answer…" Isaac joked as he tightened the buckle on his sheath strap.

"No, no, my hair's being annoying…" Isaac turned around just in time to see her hair all the way down before she pulled it back into her favorite pony tail style. Te quick glimpse was something he had rarely seen. Jenna always wore her hair up. **Always.** Her hair down really caught his attention, but the moment was too short to have any sort of effect on him. "Felix just finished recovering as well, and Piers wasn't quite ready to leave. So no worries we weren't tapping our feet outside your door." She finished tying her hair band as she walked towards him and let her arms swing down with a sigh."But I would like to go home… I could use the comforting atmosphere of Vale… I feel drained…" She hunched over and let her head droop.

"Let's not waste any time then…" He smiled at her cute way of showing how she felt as he reached up and grabbed his light brown rain cloak off the wall. He turned back around to face her, expecting her to be on her way out the door, but instead she was still in the same spot, only now she was staring right up into his eyes. "Jenna…?"

"Isaac… are… are you feeling alright?" The question was out of the blue and very general. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um… I feel fine, yes…" He shakily replied, still trying to figure out what had gotten into her.

"Are you sure?" she tilted her head to the side slightly, keeping her eyes locked on his. "You don't feel faint… or weak… or overly exhausted…?" Jenna's questions were beginning to worry him.

"I assure you Jenna, I'm fine… why all this so suddenly?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"It's just that…" She paused, averting her eyes and tilting her head down while fiddling with her fingers in front of her chest. "What Mia said… about… the Golden Sun… and how it's putting stress on your heart…" She came to a halt there, as if she had no clue how to proceed.

"Oh…" Isaac remembered Mia's sudden and somewhat livid explanation for why he had to rest. He almost had instantly forgotten about it due to her proceeding suggestive remark involving him and Jenna. "Don't worry Jenna… Before this I was unaware that I even had it… now that I know about it I will be extra careful about using it, heck I don't even know how to use it, so far the only way I've been able to summon it is through desperation…" He saw Jenna was still looking down.

"Still… what's to stop it from awakening again…? And if it does, what's to stop it from potentially hurting you…? I'm just worried…" Her eyes became wide and her face turned red as she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her towards who they belonged to.

"Come on Jenna… there's no need to worry about me. I'm not so foolish that I would allow such a dangerous power to just over take me… I have too much to live and fight for… you should know that especially…" Jenna's blush faded, despite the fact that her psyenergy was swirling like crazy, and she sighed.

"You're right… I'm just worrying too much…" Isaac let go of her and she turned for the door. "Let's go meet up with the others… the last thing we need is Sheba making up rumors again!" She finished with a smirk and darted out the door to grab her cloak.

"Rumors…?" Isaac said to himself. But Jenna was already out of earshot. "What rumors?" He walked into the kitchen, but Jenna was out the door. "H…Hey! What Rumors!" He quickly followed her.

…

…

"So it's settled then…" Felix rested his hands on the round table in front of him. The rest of the adepts all sat around the table within the Contigo archives. The purpose? To discuss the outcomes of the recent battle, and how they were going to handle the inevitable future journey.

"It would seem so…" Began Ivan. "Now that we know Isaac holds one half of Alchemy… Then our problems are half solved…" As he paused, Piers cut in.

"As before I will scout the seas… if what Skylar said is true, then in a year, the great ocean will be whole again, reconnecting the world after being long split apart.

"Until then, we should return to our lives yes?" They all turned to Mia. "Assuming you'll plan to take us along when the time comes…"

"Of course…" Piers quickly responded.

"More now than ever we need to stick together and see this to the end." Isaac stood from his seat. "The wise one didn't believe that Weyard could be kept safe from the horrors of Alchemy…" He turned and paced towards the large window beside the table that was streaked with rain droplets that continuously pelted the glass. "This is a chance for us to prove to a God that we're just as capable of protecting Weyard."

"Very well." Piers picked up. "I will send word of my findings to everyone once the seas are connected… until then, I guess things are back to normal…

"Yeah, just don't crash into the town this time Piers…" Garet spoke up, with an expression that was on the "obviously bored" side.

"I'll be sure not to my friend…" Piers assured him with a slight laugh.

"Let us not keep our homes waiting then…" Felix stood as well. "I think we all need some good quality rest." Everyone agreed, and the group walked departed towards the docks to board the Lemurian ship.

…

…

"All aboard people, before this rain gets any worse!" Piers yelled as the adepts made their way up the platform and onto the ship, each covered by a sopping wet rain cloak. Once everyone was onboard, Piers hoisted the anchor, and they began floating away from the dock. All seven made their way to the edge as the ship moved away to get one last look at Ivan as he waved from the docks. The sight was disappearing quickly due to the rain, but not before everyone could shout off their own personal goodbye to the wind adept. They all immediately took cover in the bridge cabin, save for Isaac, who spent a little longer, gazing towards the city of Contigo, and recalling the battle and developments that took place in the course of a single day. Eventually he too joined the rest in the cabin, removing his hood as he shut the door behind him.

"So Piers… what's travel look like?" Garet eagerly asked as Piers took the wheel.

"Wind's at our backs… Rain won't be a problem… it looks like it's a little past mid day, so... For Sheba, we can get her back to Lalivero by tomorrow morning, and then the rest of that day will be plenty to take the rest of you back home." Piers listed his presumed order of travel.

"We can just use the ship's bedrooms if you'd rather make the trip faster." Felix suggested to the ship's pilot.

"That would be preferable actually." Piers answered with a nod. "Feel free to do so, one less stop means one less time I have to go through dock and launch procedures." He added with a smile. "Oh, and I restocked the food in the ship's kitchen… go ahead and take whatever you need." The door had opened and closed before he finished that sentence and with a quick glance around the room he noticed Garet missing from the cabin and Jenna and Isaac were both shaking their heads with a hand on their faces.

"I'll just say thanks for him and slap him upside the head for being an idiot later…" said Jenna while shrugging and turning to the door. The rest thanked him and were on their way out as well.

"Do you want me to bring up some food for you Piers?" Mia asked politely as the rest shuffled out the door with their hoods up.

"No need to worry Mia, I've got my own stash of rations right h…" Piers turned around and looked straight into a box that was both open and empty. "What?" He looked back and forth around and near the box.

"Garet was going through that box while you were talking just now." Mia giggled. Piers glared at the box and grunted angrily.

"I'll have to have a word with him about keeping his hands to himself…" Piers Grumbled as he refocused of the wheel. "Guess I will need some food then, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all…" Mia put her hood up and proceeded after the others to the below decks entrance, still giggling to herself at how much of a food hoarder Garet was. Despite her troubles with Alex, Garet always seemed to brighten her mood when she needed it most.

…

…

As the voyage home commenced, it was already full of the usual occurrences: future plans, connecting as friends, recounting past experiences, and of course the usual antics, mostly caused by Garet. But if they had their way, they'd do it forever, sure they all had lives to follow and goals to pursue, but if you asked any one of them they'd say that the best times were always when they were all together, it was just too bad that Ivan missed out on this particular chance to bond with the rest. After a few hours of eating and socializing, it had gotten late. The rain had stopped and clouds all moved away, revealing a brilliant night sky full of stars and a bright full moon that bathed the ship's deck in a soft twilight.

The door that led below decks creaked open slowly and a bare hand popped out.

"Hmm, I guess it did stop raining…" Isaac said to himself as he walked right out the door and pulled his glove back over his hand. He took two steps into the open and stared up into the sky. _The stars are all out… there's a full moon in the sky… what a beautiful night…_ Looking straight forward he could see Pier's silhouette against the dim torch-light of the driving cabin. _I honestly don't know how he can drive this thing for so long… must be from experience…_ He thought to himself as he turned right and walked to the edge of the deck and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the large, sturdy wooden railing that encircled the outer edge of the deck. He became lost in his thoughts while gazing up into the star-filled night sky.

He was so engrossed in his own world that he didn't even hear the door open again. A similar progress of events occurred. First a hand reached out to check the weather, then after a brief comment about the rain stopping, they stepped out onto the deck. It was Jenna. The short brunette yawned and stretched her limbs out before letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh…" She looked up and saw the stars and moon. "What a pretty night…" she shivered slightly, grabbing the edges of her cape and wrapping them around her forearms for extra warmth. "Just a tad chilly…" she continued as she turned left and walked to the deck railing opposite of Isaac.

They both remained in place, both gazing into the sky, and both completely oblivious of the other. After several moments the two both decided to head towards the ship's bow with the intention of watching the ship cut its path through the raging waters of the ocean that gleamed and glittered brightly under the light of the moon. As they both drew near their similar destination, they both stopped, feeling something familiar within themselves. Isaac looked to his right, where he felt the energy but the small hut that covered the stairwell down into the ship was the only thing he could see. Jenna on the other hand, had picked out the feeling immediately.

_Isaac…?_ She thought to herself, continuing towards the bow at a quickened pace. Isaac felt the energy move away, but towards the bow, so he too continued on his path.

And then they both turned the corner. They both stopped dead in their tracks and just stared into one-another's eyes. This lasted for about a minute before Isaac finally opened his mouth.

"Hey…" He said casually yet shakily.

"H…hi…" She stuttered back quietly.

Both of them were totally unprepared for something like this. They were both so focused on the task at hand in Contigo and Anemos, that the suggestive thoughts, pulsing psyenergies, and the awkward moments had all taken a back seat. But now since the rest of that was over for a while, the usual tendencies had come back. Isaac swallowed and turned his body towards the bow.

"Beautiful night huh…" He quickly suggested, successfully breaking the ice. Jenna caught on and turned as well.

"Yes… the stars are wonderful…" At first it seemed the silence would begin again, but Isaac thankfully prevented it.

"I've always loved looking at the stars…" He began as she glanced at him. "The stars, the constellations, and the stories they tell…" She looked back into the sky as he continued. I always found it fascinating how people connected the stars and used them to tell tales… It always made me wonder… did the Gods shape the sky and the stars to pass on the knowledge of their lives? Or did they merely create it to give us a blank slate… a template to form our own…?"

"You sound like Kraden." Jenna giggled and smiled. Isaac chuckled and turned his back to the bow, taking a few steps towards the stairwell hut. There were a few stray boxes up against it, one that was at the perfect sitting height.

"Last time I checked, I'm still slightly sane…" He joked as he took a seat on the box, once again facing out towards the open water. "But really the stars are wondrous…" He looked towards her. She was looking right at him again. He shifted slightly on the box to make more room beside him and patted the spot next to him. "Here… come sit down… I'll point out some constellations for you…" He offered.

"O…okay…" Jenna's hesitation was only momentary as she quickly, but not frantically made her way over to him, turning around and sitting down beside him. There was plenty of room on the box, they both sat near the edges with only about an inch and a half between them. Isaac pointed into the sky.

"Do you see the very bright star?" He asked her. She was about to complain that he was too general, but after a brief look in the direction he was pointing there was one star that stood out easily by gleaming brighter than most around it.

"Oh! Yes, I see it." She answered, causing him to shift his hand slightly right.

"Do you see the other three stars near it? Follow a straight line from the star in an upward-right diagonal… they should look like a triangle." Jenna followed his directions and located the said trio of stars.

"Yes there!" She pointed up.

"Those four stars make up the constellation Thor. It's supposed to be his hammer I believe… Thor was a powerful and mighty god that laid waste to evil with his amazing power. Every blow from his hammer tossed up large sparks that became lightning. The strength of each blow caused powerful shockwaves that became known as thunder…" He stopped there and went back to the stars. "That is probably the easiest one to find because of the bright star detached from the others…" He paused and scanned the sky again. "Ah over there!" He pointed off in a different direction. Jenna quickly snapped her head where he was pointing. Do you see the seven stars that make up a box with a triangle balancing on it?" Jenna's eyes darted around the sky, but she failed to see what he was pointing at.

"I… can't find it…" She thought out loud. She suddenly felt a hand on top of her head, and nearly froze solid.

"Riiiiight… there…" Isaac moved her head with his hand until he was sure she was looking in the right direction. Jenna quickly snapped from the thought of him suddenly touching her and scanned the sky again.

"Ah! I see it!" She giddily exclaimed.

"Believe it or not, it's actually upside down because of the angle we're looking at… but that is Daedalus… The box is supposed to be its large body… and the "triangle" is actually just its two legs… but they say triangle so it's easier to spot…" He paused, recounting the story involved. "Daedalus was the secret weapon of an ancient civilization. A massive juggernaut built by the gods to protect cities from harm, whether it be threats of war, harsh weather, or even natural disasters…"

"Wow…" Jenna couldn't help but be amazed by Isaac's knowledge of the stars, but the fact that she was sitting beside him, stargazing, was delightful. She shivered slightly at the cool breeze that blew past them. Isaac seemed fine, but she was starting to feel cold. Almost unconsciously, she grabbed Isaac's scarf and wrapped the long dangling cloth around her shoulders. Isaac felt the tug of course and glanced at her with his arm still extended towards the sky.

"Jenna…?" He looked at her confusingly. She hugged the scarf tight to her body, looking at him with reassuring eyes.

"It's just a little chilly… please continue." She gave him a small smile and he tilted his head slightly while raising an eyebrow.

"Okay…" He refocused on the sky. "Ah! There…" He moved his hand in a zigzag pattern. There are seven stars to the right of Daedalus… the sort of make out the shape of an "S"… see it?"

"Um…" Jenna relocated Daedalus and looked to the right. "Ah is it the "S" that has a slight turn at the end?" She asked eagerly while gripping his scarf tightly.

"Yeah that's the one… That's the great sea serpent Azul… it was a mighty beast with the power to control the weather… It roamed Weyard changing the climate wherever it went to meet its own needs… and living by the laws of wild, survival of the fittest. There was no beast that could best it, no warrior who could slay it, but as centuries passed, man rose up; feeling threatened… challenging the beast with more powerful weapons and advances in war technology day by day, until Azul believed that in order to live it had to create its own means of survival… So it called forth a mighty storm that lasted three years. Man and beast alike were forced to flee the lowlands as the rain slowly flooded their homes. When the rain finally stopped, most of the Weyard was covered in water, and thus the Great Ocean was born… Where Azul is said to live beneath the waves to this day…" Isaac finished and let his arm fall back to his side. He stole a glance at Jenna, who was still staring up into the sky. He sighed contently and let his body lean back against the wall.

Once he looked away, Jenna shifted her eyes his way. She had a hold on his scarf, but his scarf was large enough that she didn't need to be right against him to drape it over her… but she resented the space. The five inch space that lay between them. The two of them had been feeling the usual abnormal psyenergy movements the whole time they had been sitting beneath the stars, but after recalling the intense need for him at the Tolbi Inn, she didn't want the space to exist anymore. Without hesitating, she scooted towards him and gave his scarf a violent yank.

"ACK!" Isaac yelped as he lurched towards her. He was about to question her sudden rough housing, but stopped when he both saw and felt her snuggle her body right into his. Isaac wasn't as large a person as Garet, Felix, or Piers, but he was still big enough that Jenna's forehead fit right upon his chest below his neck. His scarf still draped around her as well. "Uh…um… J…Jenna? What are you…" His speech was stuttered and broken. He wasn't expecting the sudden display of affection, and was nowhere near prepared for the huge jump his psyenergy made, almost physically making his body jump.

Jenna's face was flushed bright red, but she didn't pull back in embarrassment, it felt too good, the way her psyenergy longed to be near his, coupled with the fact that she longed to be near him. She slowly turned her head to look up at him, the confused and slightly frantic look on his face. She reached her right arm around and hugged herself tighter to him.

"Isaac…" The soft tone in her voice seemed to calm him down immediately. "Please don't move… you're very comfy…" He stopped dead and looked into her eyes, unsure how to proceed.

"I…well… you surprised… me…" He forced out. She nuzzled her face back into his chest.

"But… don't you like this…?" She seemed only half conscious now. The incredible feeling created by the two bonds they shared was almost overwhelming her.

"I…" Isaac felt his body relax. He closed his eyes and decided not to over think it. He had to be honest with himself, something he had hardly been in the past. He reached his right arm around her waist, With his left hand he pulled the end of his scarf so that it encircled them both before meeting his right hand over her stomach, grabbing his wrist so that he had her locked in a comfortable embrace. "Yes… I do…" Who was he kidding? This was what he really wanted.

Jenna let out a **very** content sigh and closed her eyes, reveling in the wonderful amount of comfort and joy she was bathed in. Within each other's arms, fatigue was slowly winning them over; enhanced by the heavily relaxed state they were caught in. With their eyes both closed, neither of them noticed a soft orange glow appeared around them. The interaction between their elemental powers were so close, mingling like two small children holding hands to the point where it was mixing together and becoming visible. The light encircled them, caressing them, gleaming gently as if fueled by the fulfilled longing of the two it encased. With overflowing feelings and desires overcoming their fears, the two adepts drifted to sleep within each other's arms, wrapped in Isaacs lucky scarf.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

D'aww, isn't that lovely? Most of my ideas for that last scene came from like less than twenty four hours ago when i was pointing out constellations to my girl friend. And i hope some people caught how i determined how many stars each one got. (Cause i'm so sly). Ahem... anyway...

The next update will be whenever i finish of course, thats just the schedule i'll most likely be running on for a while to come. But my Starfox side project's third chapter is pretty much done, so you can expect that soon, and then i'll be continuing my story per usual. So please bear with my inconsistancy i apologize for it, i really do.

As i always, always, ALWAYS say... i deeply appreciate everyone who read's and/or reviews my work. I've never demanded reviews in order to continue writing, but you always do so anyway, it means a lot to me.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	20. An Invitation or an Opportunity?

Hey there folks! i know its been quite a bit since i updated, but i had two weeks of football camp that ended two weeks ago, and during that time i had no free time to write period. Now that classes have started up and football has become much less of a time consumer, i will be returning to my usual schedule (which is not really a schedule at all, just the fact that i'll be able to write.) But yes, i'm back, and this chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple, but i wanted to get something out to let people know that i wasn't dead.

Anyway, this is the twentieth installment of That Incredible Feeling...(Wow getting up there...)

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 20: An Invitation or an Opportunity?

The doors leading out onto the deck were pushed open once more. A tired, wobbling Mercury adept still donning her ceremonial white robes, yawned as she stumbled into the mast after a few seconds of senseless walking. She was exhausted, but something was preventing her from the comfort of sleep. Those who knew her well would find her reason obvious, but the reason was becoming a taint in her mind.

_Alex…_ Her thoughts played the name once as she stumbled over to the railing around the deck. At first she just felt sorry that she couldn't help him… then it was pain that she couldn't heal his own pain…it became longing to be with him again… and now it was affecting her health, preventing sleep, staving off hunger. She found that Alex was such a large part of her life that after a year or so apart from him, her will to live was slowly becoming weaker. If not for the friends she had and the support from one of those people in particular she surely wouldn't think twice about throwing herself overboard.

She suddenly noticed a soft orange glow of coming from further up the ship's deck. With no other reason to do anything, she walked towards the glow like an insect attracted to the light of a torch. She turned the corner… and no matter how groggy she was, the sight made her eyes go wide.

Isaac and Jenna, completely wrapped in each other's arms with Isaacs scarf around them both. The orange glow was radiating from their bodies, but the two were soundly asleep with not a hint of unease or discomfort in either of their faces.

At first Mia just stared, but soon her heart began to feel tight. An image of her and Alex in the same position began to take shape in her mind, but she didn't want it to. She didn't want the fact that her love was broken in two to be mocked by a sight that lay before her. She sharply turned away as tears began to form in her eyes and she ran from the spot, past the mast and towards the opposite end of the ship as if she was trying to get as far away from the sleeping couple as possible. But right before she reached the stairs towards the captain's cabin, she tripped on something, something that grunted as she fell on top of and rolled over it.

"Ow… what the hell was that?" Mia recognized the voice, and the loud lazy yawn that followed. She turned around to see Garet sit up from the deck, scratching his head of spiked hair as he groggily glanced around. Mia's lip quivered, right now she needed something to get her mind off what she saw, and she was lucky that Garet didn't want to face the wrath of Felix again in the morning. "Huh?" He regained his senses and saw the familiar robes. "MiOOF!" He grunted again as she suddenly lunged at him and hugged him around the waist tightly.

"Help me… please…" She choked out in between sobs. Garet blinked a few times while staring down at the adept who had her face buried in his chest, looked back and forth, and then back down.

"Um… you've sort of got me on the spot Mia… what's bothering you…?" He asked clumsily. A thought came to mind and he glanced over towards where she ran from based on how she fell over him and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he made a mental note to look after. He put a hand on her back and bent his head down to speak. "Look Mia, I have a general idea of what might be bothering you based on things we've discussed in the past… but you need to get a hold of yourself and look at me… okay?" She sniffled and slowly removed herself from him, looking up into his eyes. "There, that's more like it. Now please, tell me what's wrong. I can't help unless you do." She diverted her eyes and hesitated to bring up what she saw, but she trusted Garet more than anyone else she knew so she owed him this much.

"I…" She began. "I was just aimlessly walking around the deck… and I… saw Isaac and Jenna… asleep within each other's arms…" Garet's eyes grew wide.

_Wait WHAT!_ His mind screamed. He knew the two of them were very close, but this was a new one. He would definitely have to go investigate after.

"They looked so comfortable… so happy… so peaceful… and I… I couldn't take it…" She hugged herself. "The longer I looked, the more and more the picture began changing into one of me and Alex…"

_Saw that one coming…_ Garet pondered as she continued to pour her heart out.

"It just made me feel so empty… so alone… I couldn't stand it… I ran… and you know the rest…" She hugged herself tighter. She was desperate, she longed to be loved, and she needed to be wrapped within the arms of someone. It was just the arms she wished for hadn't been present for a long time. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and give it a soft squeeze.

"Look, Mia…" Garet began while giving her a warm smile. "I know how much he means to you… and there's no doubt in my mind that you will get a chance to see and help him again someday… but you can't keep going on like this…" Her tears slowly ceased and she was left with misty eyes, staring up at his welcoming expression. "You need to remember that you have all of us… we all care about you… a lot…" She didn't know why, but those words coming from him felt different. If they had come from Isaac, Felix, or Piers, it wouldn't be the same. She felt her heart rise a little and the longing to be held, to be cared for, and to be loved began tugging at her. She almost couldn't resist the pull. She suddenly grabbed his forearms.

"And what about you…?" She questioned. Garet cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What… about me?" He glanced at the heavy grip she had on his arms.

"You… care about me a lot… right…?"

"Of course I do… that's what I just said…" Garet didn't know what she was trying to get at.

"No… you care about me more than the others do…"

"I…" Garet stopped cold. He couldn't lie, it was true.

"If you didn't… you wouldn't always be there to pick me up…" She began to lean toward his face. "I can see how much you care… and I…" A blush appeared across her face, she looked almost as if she was in a daze, her eyes only half aware.

"Mia…" Garet noticed her getting closer, but something kept him from resisting.

"I… I've found that I need you too…" Her eyes fluttered shut and she closed the distance between them and kissed him. She was no longer in control; her body was doing what it wanted to do. Garet fell right in, he couldn't deny that he had feeling for her, it was obvious in the way he always felt the need to be by her side… but something wasn't right, and after a few seconds he could feel that and his eyes shot open. He quickly pulled away from her.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! He exclaimed. Mia's eyes opened quickly and she looked slightly afraid. "Hold on now…" Garet crossed his arms in front of him in an X pattern. "Mia… this isn't right…" She looked crushed, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"What…? Why…? What's wrong with me?" Her eyes began to water up again. Garet immediately waved his hands in front of his head.

"Noooooo no no no no no… there's nothing wrong… you have no idea how good that felt… but…" He stopped.

"But…?"

"But… you… you aren't being yourself Mia… I know you love Alex and being apart from him for so long is making you hysterical… I can't take advantage of you like that…" Mia looked away from him, unsure of what to do or where to go from this awkward moment she had created. Garet noticed immediately and gritted his teeth trying to think of something to say. "Okay look…" He began again while reaching up and tilting her head back towards him. "Mia, I am always willing to help you out if it's as simple as a pick me up or as needed as a hug… but you need to keep a hold of yourself, I'm sure if we continued there and you woke up the next morning knowing you did, you'd feel horrible for not keeping faithful to your heart, as would I for helping you do so… so please… just forget this happened, it will be better for both of us. Okay?" Mia smiled weakly.

"O…okay…"

"Good." He smiled. "Now I don't know about you, but it's gotten a little cold out here, so I think I'll head back inside… will you be okay?" He asked politely.

"Yes… I'll be fine…" Mia turned away. "I just need a little more time to think…" With that, she walked towards the deck railing and leaned against it, staring out into the moonlight reflecting off the ocean waves. Garet watched her for a moment before sighing heavily and walking towards the stairs to go below decks. As he reached it he stopped before the first step and remembered what Mia had told him about Isaac and Jenna. He quickly moved around the hut and towards the orange glow that appeared as he did so. Turning the corner, his mouth dropped open.

_Holy crap…_

…

…

As the next day unfolded, it proved to be another day of difficult goodbyes and farewells. Sheba was dropped off at Lalivero, much to her dismay, but not after a long hug from Felix, and a promise to see each other again whenever possible.

Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Jenna were dropped off at Vale, leaving Piers to take Mia to Imil. The four Vale natives waved as the ship flew off into the distance, back to the sea where it would continue north.

"Haaa… home sweet home…" Isaac said to himself as the four gathered their belongings and walked towards the front gates.

"Hey golden boy, come here for a second." Garet suddenly called to him as they walked.

"Golden boy? That's a new one…" He chuckled as he backed up from Felix and Jenna to address his long-time friend. "What is it?" He knew it was something mischievous, because Garet had a familiar childish smirk on his face. "Oh boy, here we go…"

"So…" Garet began.

"So…?" Isaac responded.

"I didn't know you and…" He purposely cut it off to get on Isaac's nerves.

"Me and who?" He questioned.

"You and a certain someone we know…" His smile got eviler by the second.

"Garet, quit dodging the point, you're just being annoying…" Isaac was about to end it at that and continue on his way but…

"You two make a nice source of light when you hug like that…" The word "hug" caught the earth adept's attention. His cheeks began to redden immensely.

"You… saw…?" Isaac stammered.

"You bet I did, since when did you two get that friendly?" Garet rested his hands behind his head and cockily raised an eyebrow as he prodded Isaac for answers.

"Since… never, why do you care?" Isaac turned away and started walking faster, but Garet caught up to him.

"How about the glowing thing?" He continued.

"What glowing thing?" Isaac kept his eyes forward in frustration.

"You two were shining bright orange like a bonfire, care to explain that one?"

_Bright orange…_ Isaac wondered for a moment. Suddenly he remembered the past instances of when he and Jenna either willingly or were forced to combine their psyenergy. The result was always some form of powerful force with a bright orange color, like a mix of Venus yellow and Mars red. "That's… a little hard to explain…" He scratched the side of his head. He then noticed that they were only a few paces from the front gate. "I'll explain later!" He took off towards the town, leaving Garet behind and sprinting right past Jenna and Felix. As he past Jenna yelped slightly and the very sudden rise and fall of intense psyenergic force as Isaac passed near her quickly.

"What was that?" Felix eyed her quizzically as she hugged her self and blushed slightly.

"N…nothing! Nothing at all, I'm perfectly fine hahahaha!" Jenna hysterically answered, knowing that Felix wouldn't like the truth.

…

…

The four returned to their respective homes where they were welcomed with open arms. Soon after the news of their arrival spread, they were summoned to the sanctum to recount the discoveries they had made.

"It was surprising, to say the least, when we learned of their past and their true identities… but in his final moments, the great knight Skylar spoke of the true location of the Stone of Sages. It lies in a city currently inaccessible beyond Gaia falls to the south. An ancient city called Skertoban. According to the warriors it should be about another year before Gaia Falls closes up and the great ocean is whole once again… so until then we will do everything in our power to prepare ourselves… We don't know what to expect when we journey there, so it would be better to over prepare than to be taken by surprise…" As Isaac concluded, the great healers discussed amongst themselves the details they had just been given. Once they finished, the Great Healer returned his focus to Isaac.

"So the whole time, half of our work was already done…" He pondered out loud about Isaac carrying the Golden Sun.

"That is correct." Isaac answered, a bit quickly for he was eager to get on with his life.

"Then I'm afraid we will have to put all our hopes on you once again. As the holder of the Golden Sun, you are the only one able to put an end to this threat. So I hereby give you my full support in whatever you believe is necessary… and I pray that this will be the final confrontation." He nodded to signify finishing. Isaac bowed his head politely.

"Thank you Great Healer, I hope for the same." With that he turned to leave with Felix, Garet, and Jenna in tow.

"Well that's that…" Felix sighed as the four exited the heavy stone doors of the Vale Sanctum. "I guess all we have to do now is hone our skills and wait…"

"You can get started right away… Me? I'm gonna go sleep for a few days…" Garet yawned and stretched out. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages." Garet and Felix descended into their usual quarrels as Isaac stole a glance at Jenna. She was looking at him as well and smiled as their eyes met.

"I for one wouldn't mind resting a little…" She began. "I've had enough traveling for a bit…" Isaac smiled back.

"Likewise… right now I just want to…"

"Isaac! Jenna!" Isaac was cut off as one of the Sanctum healers ran up to them from behind.

"Yes?" Isaac addressed him.

"Please come back to the Sanctum for a moment, the mayor would like to speak with you…" He explained, causing the two adepts to glance at one another.

_Garet's grandfather? I wonder what he wants…_ Isaac thought to himself as he and Jenna nodded in agreement to follow.

They reentered the sanctum and noticed the mayor immediately, but were interested to see an unfamiliar person beside him. The person looked to be middle aged and was obviously a messenger of sorts, with the leather bag full of letters drawn from his waist to his shoulder, but he was dressed quite well, with a formal white and blue tunic, a black cape draped down to his ankles, and heavily polished brown leather boots. Isaac had sworn he had seen a similar type of outfit in the past, it looked almost… royal.

"I have brought them." Isaac was cut from his thoughts as the healer spoke directly to Garet's Grandfather.

"Ah yes! Please come in!" the mayor motioned to the two. "First I would like to congratulate you on your recent discovery; you've gone above and beyond expectations once again." Isaac and Jenna nodded in acknowledgment, but were more eager to know what was going on than to receive praise. "Here, let me introduce to you Sir Roland, the most trusted messenger of Tolbi…" Isaac's eyes widened slightly.

_Tolbi! That's where I've seen those clothes before…_

"Thank you sir…" The messenger acknowledged Garet's Grandfather before turning his attention to Isaac and Jenna. "First I would like to bring you up to date on what Tolbi has been going through… the search for a new ruler was successful… we were able to locate a distant relative of Babi… his great grand nephew Guile to be precise, after informing him of his lineage and putting him through the various trials in the selection process, we was named the new king…"

_That's good to hear… but what does it have to do with us?_ Jenna thought as the messenger continued.

"And as of most recent times, Guile has proposed marriage to a long time acquaintance of his. He and his soon to be wife, Shiera, are to be wed a week from this day… so…" He reached into his bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, which he unraveled and read its contents out loud. "The great ruler of Tolbi, Guile, extends to the finalists of last year's Colosso tournament, an invitation to his royal wedding and ballroom celebrations…" Isaac and Jenna stood frozen in place, mouths agape. "Many people from around the world will be there to represent their homes as well as renowned or famous individuals… he asks that you attend to represent the far off village of Vale and so that he may meet the two magnificent warriors with strange powers he has heard so much about…" With that the messenger rolled up the invitation and placed it back in his bag. "Well?" He smiled, awaiting their response.

"Um… wow…" Isaac stumbled over his words. "This is quite sudden." Jenna didn't even say a word. Royal wedding and a ball? She wasn't sure how to take it.

"This is quite a privilege!" The mayor spoke up. "To be held in such high regard by the Weyard's most powerful leader… I only wish I could earn such an honor…"

"But… isn't this a bit sudden? I mean… if this is going to be a royal occasion…"

"Oh don't worry about it… this is a chance to get Vale some recognition!" The mayor cut him off before even hearing what Isaac was worried about. "We don't have many secrets to keep anymore, so a little publicity would go miles for us… I urge you to consider this!" The mayor almost seemed to be pushing him along, but he was still reluctant to give an answer. That is, until Jenna suddenly spoke up.

"It sounds like fun! I'd be happy to go." She turned to Isaac, who was looking at her dumbfounded. "Don't you think so?" He stared at her blankly for a moment, but he wouldn't say no to that face.

"Um… sure… I mean if you're going then I will…" Isaac didn't know what was on her mind, but Jenna was up to something. She knew that if they accepted, they would be traveling alone together, since the invitation was only for them, and if what she had read about them in historical records was true, a ball was a large celebration that included dancing… and if it meant close proximity to Isaac, she wasn't about to let the opportunity go. The only problem was… neither of them knew how to dance formally.

"Splendid!" The messenger acknowledged their decision. "We will send a few men with two extra horses to the front gates of Vale exactly six days from now. From there they will inform you of any more details. For now, just prepare whatever you deem necessary. I give you King Guile's thanks, and bid you farewell." He bowed and made his way out of the Sanctum. Jenna smiled contently as the mayor gave them leave, but Isaac was still a little flustered.

_Looks like I'll need my mother to make me something nice to wear… I don't think there's any place nearby that I can buy royal caliber clothing… and what am I going to do about dancing? The only dance I know is the Festival of Elements dance…_

"Sorry if I kind of forced you into that…" Jenna suddenly brought up as they exited the sanctum again.

"For what…?" Isaac naturally questioned.

"I swayed your decision didn't I…" She sounded a little guilty now, but Isaac immediately jumped on that.

"Oh no, it was just unexpected… I was all ready to sit down and relax for a while after what we just went through, but…" He put his hands up to his sides with a funny smile. "It's not like we're going to be invited to a royal occasion every week so we'd be stupid not to go!" The two shared a good laugh. It was true, rest sounded nice, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"So you're not annoyed with me, mad at me, or anything?" She asked quietly while tapping her index fingers together nervously keeping her eyes on him, yet slightly tilting her face away. Isaac gave her a look that almost made her giggle by how incredulous it was.

"Jenna, the day I'm angry with you about anything is the day Garet eats an entire meal without resorting to his fingers…" Jenna struggled to hold back her laughter at the statement. "Really, I'm not mad; I don't think I could ever be angry at you…" He added slightly quieter as he rubbed the back of his head and turned away slightly.

"Awww… thanks…" Jenna swayed towards him and hugged him around the waist, making both of them slightly red from the usual close proximity occurrences. She let go of him and flashed a smile. "Thank you really… you do so much for me…" Isaac noticed that they had reached his house and it was time to part ways.

"Hey it's nothing; I just do what comes naturally." He grabbed the doorknob and waved to her. "We better start thinking about how all this stuff is going to work out… I'll see you around… like I always do…"

"Bye…" She waved back as he entered his house and closed the door behind him. When he was gone, she hopped and did a half turn to face the direction of her house and clamped her hands beneath her chin, sighing contently as she trotted off to her house.

…

…

Three days before departure…

"A royal wedding and ball? When did all this come about?" Garet was sitting backwards on a chair at Isaac's kitchen table, a an apple in one hand, and a dinner roll he "found" in the kitchen in the other with his arms rested on the back of the chair.

"You slept through most of the past few days, and when you were awake you were either stuffing your face or complaining about how sore your muscles were…" Isaac commented as he continued examining the Luna Blade. It was an interesting design, even though it was practically identical to the Sol Blade. The azure gem and the light blue tint within the blade itself made it seem almost calmer and less radiant than its brother.

"You can't blame me for being cranky… I mean c'mon, we almost all died…"

"Well that's just your fault then…" Before they could continue, Dora entered from the other room.

"Isaac, it's ready. I did the best I could to match your description." She was referring to the outfit Isaac would wear to the occasion. He didn't have any clothes that he deemed worthy of royalty, so naturally he asked his mother to make him something special. The outfit was spread across the table in the center of their living room with Dora's weaving equipment strewn about the floor and seats.

"Wow… this is perfect!" The top piece of the outfit was quite a show of Dora's skill. It was a brown tunic that used different shades of the color in five inch vertical stripes with about three visible on the front and back. On the middle stripe there were white circles with black line patterns on them that resembled vines sprouting out from the center. These vine patterns extended beyond the circles to create a repeating pattern all the way down the stripe. Down the lighter stripes beside the center were repeating patterns of circles and diamonds that overlapped to create a nice design. The sleeves that extended from beneath the small shoulder flaps had the same design as the body but slightly smaller. On the waist potion was a fine leather belt with a brass buckle that once belonged to his father and it finished off with a pair of semi tight fitting black trousers that mixed nicely with the patterns of the upper portion.

"I took it upon myself to add the little designs into it… and you can probably just wear your usual leather boots with these clothes and you'll look wonderful." Dora added with a smile.

"You've done more than I could ask for… thank you mother." Isaac gave Dora a hug and went back to examining the outfit. "Now all that's left is to learn how to dance…" He thought out loud.

"You forgot how to dance?" Garet asked in doubt.

"Dance formally, Garet… this isn't a festival, I don't know anything about ballroom dancing…" Garet stared at him blankly, and when he kept doing so for a few moments, Isaac recognized this as Garet trying to register something he had heard of or seen in the past pertaining to the subject.

"OH!" He shouted out as he recalled something. "My sister could help you with that!"

"How so?" Isaac was interested.

"She used to be way into that stuff… read a lot of books from the Vault library about royal occasions and formal gatherings… she may know a thing or two about it…" Garet trailed off as if trying to remember something else.

"Well if she's the only lead I have then I guess we'll go ask her… come on, to your house." Isaac ordered, beckoning Garet to follow him. As they passed through the kitchen Garet glanced around and went for the basket full of bread rolls and picked up another one.

"Put it back Garet." Dora's voice came from the other room, making the fire adept freeze in place. He sighed and let go of the roll before hastily following Isaac's footsteps.

"So I've been meaning to ask you…" Garet began as he caught up to Isaac. Isaac gritted his teeth, he knew what was coming. "Just when the hell did you and Jenna become so… you know…" he trailed off as Isaac paged through his brain on how to explain everything.

"It's hard to explain, but if I don't you'll keep bothering me…" He glanced back at Garet who gave him a stupid look and shrugged. "Well, it's like this… I've always cared for her deeply, you know that for a fact, but it turned into more than that over time… I think I snapped when she got kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi. Since then it's been a gradual thing, sort of building up and growing closer…"

"But there's more to it than that right?" Garet cut in as they reached the front door of his house. "Explain to me that whole, glowing thing."

"That's even more complicated…" Isaac looked down, trying to conceal a slight blush. "There's… a strange connection between us… I've talked to Kraden about it already… apparently there's a slight reaction due to the fact that Venus and Mars are compatible elements, but this only goes so far. Our psyenergies almost seem to pull towards one another; whenever she's around I can tell without even looking because my psyenergy literally tries to force itself towards hers…" Garet stared at him dumbly as he closed they entered his house.

"Okay… that's kind of weird."

"Isn't it? I don't know how it works… it just happens and when we are close to one another, it's a feeling unlike any other…"

"So how does the orange glow fit into all of this?" Garet seemed to be more interested in how they became a makeshift fog light on Piers' ship then how it actually came about.

"Well, this connection has had some other effects as well, there have been times when we use psyenergy together and it combines without us even trying, creating unbelievably powerful results… what you saw may have been our psyenergies combining and causing our aura's to mix together to the point where it manifested… that's all I can think of." Garet stared at him as he finished with his face scrunched as if trying to register the very complex explaination he was just given.

"Too many words…" Garet said out loud as he began heading towards his sister's room. Isaac scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well excuse me; you're the one that asked."

"Huh that's strange…" Garet's voice came from further into the house.

"What is it?" Isaac asked almost irritably. Garet reappeared, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"My sister isn't home… I don't remember her saying anything about going out…"

"What now then?" Isaac made his way into their living room and sat down in a wooden chair beside their fireplace.

"Well…" Garet sat down across from him in a similar chair. "I guess we wait…besides, there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Isaac noticed the sudden serious tone in Garet's voice. Garet may be a tad blunt and immature at times, but when he was serious about something you could see it in his eyes. Isaac leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, interested.

"It's about… Mia…"

…

…

"Okay… I'm done…" The voice from within the dressing room caught the attention of Garet's sister. She stood up, and paced towards the curtain.

"How does it look? Does it fit right Jenna?"

"I… I guess… I just don't know what to think… I've never worn something like this before Clare… it feels weird…" Jenna responded from behind the curtain. Clare glanced back at the famous tailor of Vault, sitting patiently in her chair near the front of the store. She was staring straight towards the dressing room as if eagerly awaiting the view of her work.

"Well, are you going to come out so we can see it?" Clare asked.

"Well, I'm still not sure about my hair… I know you helped me with it but… I don't know I've never had my hair like this either…" Clare glanced back at the tailor again; she was starting to look impatient.

"Look Jenna, just come on out so we can see how it looks okay? We'll judge it then." Clare grabbed the curtain, ready to open it if Jenna didn't comply.

"Okay, okay…" Jenna reluctantly replied. Clare stepped back, awaiting the sight. The curtain opened slowly, and Clare's eyes grew wide, the tailor was especially pleased. "Well? How does it look…?"

"Jenna… wow…"

…

…

The last three days went by quickly, and all the preparations were completed. As recited by the Tolbi messenger, a convoy of three horse-mounted knights arrived at the town gates of Vale, towing with them two free horses. Isaac was first down to the gates with his usual attire on, the Luna Blade strapped to his back, and an extra bag slung over his shoulder, which held extra clothing as well as the ballroom outfit his mother had made him. He greeted the knights and engaged in casual conversation as they waited for Jenna.

Jenna eventually showed up, jogging up to the horses thinking she was late. The knights acknowledged that they were all ready to depart and beckoned them to the horses. Isaac picked the brown horse, and Jenna the white, but they both stopped as they approached.

"What's the matter?" One of the knights questioned.

"Um… we've never ridden horses before…" Isaac chuckled. The knight smiled.

"Ah nothing to worry about, these horses have been trained to follow us, all you need to do is mount up and hold onto the reigns, they'll take care of the rest." Isaac looked surprised.

"That's impressive… if you say so…" He lifted himself up and onto the horse, getting himself comfortable on the saddle before finding an effective way to secure his bag. Jenna did the same and soon the two were sitting side by side on their horses. Jenna turned to him as they began moving.

"Ready to go?" She smiled sweetly.

"Ready for anything." Isaac returned the smile. And with that, the convoy headed out for Tolbi.

Part 1: The Golden Light -Concluded-

-To be continued in Part 2: Fates Intertwined-

* * *

So looks like this little event will be interesting no? Well that's it for the first part of the story, the next chapter starts the other half of the story, which will focus heavily on Isaac and Jenna. The other characters will still be as heavily involved as they've been, but the relationship between Isaac and Jenna will grow immensly in chapters to come. I'm looking forward to writing it it's been a while since i've done any real nig romance scenes. XD

Anyway, pertaining to my other stories, i might scrap my pokemon story that i posted a chapter for for future continuation. putting things into persepctive i'll probably only have time for my starfox story as i'm eager to start focusing my full attention on my true novel i'm writing. It's unfortunate and i really don't want to throw it into the slew of ideas and single chapter starts of the many stories i have never gotten around to writing, but thats just how things go sometimes.

I'm going to be working on the next chapter for my starfox story now, as well as my next megaman chapter at the same time, so expect a bit of a wait for the next chapter of this sotry, but i've got a better system for when i write going for me this year, so it won't be quite as long with the waits.

As i always repeat over and over (because it's necessary) i deeply thank all those who read review my work, i truely appreciate it. You are all awsome.

please read and review!

Flashgunner Over and Out!


	21. To be King of Kings

Hello all! Sorry that it's been so long since i've submitted anything... my schedule has been very dense lately. I got exams coming up this week and i'm SO looking forward to those *barf* but i had a lot of last minute papers and projects due recently so free work time has been very little. Updates should pick up soon, at least i hope.

stormy waters that lay ahead aside, Here is the twenty first installment of That Incredible Feeling!

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

Written by: Flashgunner

Ch. 21: To be King of Kings

_You know…_ The large gate of Tolbi appeared over the horizon, bathed in the red and yellow glow of the sunset as Isaac bounced up and down upon horseback. _I've been to Tolbi a lot lately… _He thought to himself as the long bumpy journey was nearing its end.

"We've been here a lot this year huh?" Jenna repeated his thoughts to him. They cleared the lightly forested regions and were now galloping across the serene grassy plains that surrounded Weyard's largest city.

"Yes we have… but frankly…" Isaac smiled. "I never get tired of seeing it…" The two gazed forward at the approaching city. It was true, even when not overrun by the Colosso festival, Tolbi was quite a sight. The architecture was leagues beyond anything you'd find in Vale, Contigo, or anywhere else. Even Lemuria had a hard time comparing to the architectural beauty with its ancient architecture built millennia ago by legendary architects. Buildings built predominantly of stone, massive sanctums with large towers and spires, many buildings four stories or more… One could not help but marvel at the sight of Weyard's most advanced and most powerful city.

The horses slowed to a walk as the great archway passed over them, the commotion reaching Isaac's eyes immediately upon entry. People were rushing to and fro, some carrying so much in their arms that bits of clothing, food, or even whole boxes toppled out of their grip.

"What's the big hurry?" Isaac questioned the knight beside him.

"For the wedding of course!" The knight almost chuckled in disbelief that Isaac would ask such a silly question. Isaac and Jenna, however, being from a town secluded from most of the world, had never witnessed such an intense preparation. Weddings in Vale were simple events held in the town square, there was singing and dancing, but people only had to show up in their best clothes and maybe bring a dish to be shared at the dinner afterward.

"The wedding of a king…" Isaac thought out loud, catching Jenna's attention. "Looks like pretty serious business…"

"Are all these people attending?" Jenna addressed the knight, who again seemed to be surprised that the two were unaware how it all worked. Jenna could see his thoughts written in his eyes and became slightly annoyed "You know we **are** from a town with little to no connections, just humor us." Isaac held back a laugh at Jenna's irritated comment and the knight cleared throat.

"My apologies… let me explain…" He glanced around at all the commotion and activities. "In Tolbi, as it always was even before Babi, the king is regarded with more respect and power than any other ruler in the land. They stand as an icon for the economic and political capital of Weyard. Because of this, over the course of centuries the kings of Tolbi have gained almost sublime status… and any occasion involving them, may it be a wedding, a birthday, or the birth of a son or daughter is celebrated on a large scale… They may not all be able to attend the wedding of Lord Guile, but the entire city will celebrate the occasion with a citywide festival."

"Wow…" Isaac said out loud in wonder. "So it will be just like Colosso?"

"In a sense, yes…" The knight continued. "However there are a few differences… Colosso directed almost the entire bulk of the crowd into the coliseum… for this event, the city itself will be packed to the point where the town guard will have to direct crowd traffic… Secondly… the reason people seem so rushed is because Colosso is a planned event. Nobody expected Lord Guile to propose marriage so soon after being crowned… So the people are working on short notice…" As he finished they made it through the cacophony of the streets and past the guarded gates that precede the castle approach.

"It must be an amazing feeling…" Jenna suddenly remarked, catching the attention of Isaac.

"What is?" Isaac questioned.

"To be held in such high regard… to been as an icon of everything… I don't know if I could do it… it seems overwhelming…"

"I'll stick with being the mystery people with strange powers." Isaac joked as he mocked the way most of the world viewed the adepts. "That's already more attention then I want." Jenna raised an eyebrow as she glanced towards him.

"Says the man who's been in two Colosso tournaments and caused quite a ruckus both times…" She smirked.

"Hey it's not like I TRIED to cause an uproar… who do you think I am? Garet?" They both chuckled at the true statement as their horses were lead to a stable outside the main castle gate. The castle looked larger than Isaac had remembered it and he would be right. The structure had been added onto since he last stood before Babi. It was taller, had more towers and had been extended further. Now that he thought about it, there was no ballroom in the castle when he was here on his travels, so that must've been a new addition. Overall, the castle was about four times the size it previously was, and because of that it seemed much more fit for a ruler of the aforementioned caliber. The stable attendants received them and the two dismounted. No sooner did they do that, were they beckoned by a castle guard to follow him.

"Come with me… Lord Guile wishes to meet with you before showing you to your rooms… You** must **leaveyour blades with the servants; they will take them to your rooms along with your bags if you wish" Isaac and Jenna both froze as they heard this.

"Wait a minute… did you say, our **rooms**?" The flustered earth adept questioned. "As in… rooms IN the castle?" The guard's expression didn't falter as he proceeded to explain.

"You are the honored guests from the village of Vale… All honored guests have been designated personal quarters by the order of the king. This includes you." The two adepts glanced at each other again, pleasantly surprised that they were being allowed to spend a few nights in a castle, but not just any castle, the castle that belonged to the most powerful ruler in all of Weyard. "Now please follow me, we should not keep Lord Guile waiting." The guard turned and continued towards the main entrance.

"Wow… this trip has been full of the unexpected so far huh?" Jenna stated as they followed the guard.

"And we haven't even met the king yet." Isaac chuckled as the two entered the castle behind the guard, dropping their swords and bags for the servants waiting by the entrance. The moment they stepped into the first hall, the two were almost forced to shield their eyes. The walls of the vestibule were decorated from end to end with sparkling suits or armor of both silver and gold variety. Each suit was about five feet apart and had its arms turned in to hold the hilt of sword, upon which a shield was mounted as well. Every piece of the empty armor husk was finely polishes and glimmered in the light. They stepped into the main hall and Isaac's jaw nearly dropped. The castle had been completely refurbished. He was not expecting that even though the suits of armor may have been enough of an indication. The walls were lined with artwork by only the most famous artists of Weyard along with several banners of different colors. Not one of these banners was identical, for each had a different symbol and color upon them. After taking a closer look, Isaac recognized a few of the symbols. They were pictures that represented another town or city, and there was a banner for each one.

"Amazing…" Jenna spoke as her head strained to turn every which way so as not to miss a single sight.

"This city really is like the center of the world…" Isaac quietly exclaimed, but no matter how hard he looked he could not find a banner for Vale. The guard began to speak, ironically on the subject that was on Isaac's mind.

"There is one space left on this wall…" He pointed to an empty space near the end of the hallway as they approached it. "Once you discuss with the king what you want your banner to be, he will hang it here with the others.

"Are the other representatives already here?" Jenna questioned on a whim.

"Yes actually." The guard answered. "Every person or small group that has shown for the celebrations has personally met with Lord Guile and discussed this matter. As a symbol of peace and prosperity, Lord Guile wishes to have these banners as a reminder to himself and to his subjects, what Tolbi stands for… the connection of the people." The guard rapped on the large door at the end of the hallway before it began to slowly open, being pushed by two other guards from the inside. "This way please…" He beckoned as they followed him through the door. The next hallway was much smaller, and as Isaac remembered, it was the hall right before the king's throne room. Even if he hadn't been here before though, one could've easily guessed. There were two knights fully clad from head to toe in suits of armor similar to those that stood as statues in the vestibule. They were both very large men, towering over Isaac by at least a foot and a half, giving them a menacing air that one would not challenge. They stood completely still beside the large door that lead to Lord Guile's throne, so still that one found it hard to distinguish them from the decorative suits that lined the walls. In their hands we large halberds that stood a head over even these two giants and looked extremely heavy. As they drew near the door, without a single word the knights took one step sideways towards each other to bar the path. "I have brought representatives from the village of Vale as Lord Guile requested, please let them pass." The guard requested. Again silently, the knights parted and returned to their original spots.

_Security seems a bit… tighter since I last set foot in this castle… I wonder why…_ Isaac pondered as they were lead into the throne room; however to Isaac it was like walking into a different building all together. The grey brick walls and brown stone pillars had been painted white and a brand new red carpet extended from the floor towards the throne. With the expansion of the castle, the ceiling was raised and a beautifully crafted iron candle chandelier hung down to about ten feet from the ground. Large stain glass windows had been fitted to allow extra light from the outside with two on each wall; the four designs on the glass were the four major elemental goddesses, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Between each window hung a wall length tapestry, one of Babi, and the other of a man Isaac had never seen before. He looked young, with short brown hair combed over and dressed in the same red and yellow ceremonial robe that Babi always had. _Who is… Oh! This must be…_

"Ah! I see I have visitors!" Isaac's turned from the tapestry and focused at the door in the back of the room. The very same man from the tapestry emerged and walked towards the throne, keeping his eyes on Isaac and Jenna at all times. However, instead of sitting down in the throne, he continued on his path, walking towards them. Isaac now got a better look at him. He was about the same height as he, and walked confidently, his eyes were bright with passion, and a welcoming expression lay upon his face. The guard immediately kneeled and bowed his head.

"Lord Guile I have brought…"

"Oh please do stand up…" Guile cut him off.

"Sire?" The guard looked up quizzically.

"You do not have to kneel before me; I'm a leader, not a tyrant."

"Y…yes… my lord…" The guard awkwardly stood back up. Isaac was surprised, but he also couldn't deny that it was one hell of a first impression.

_The most powerful king in Weyard and he's treating a guard like an equal… I think I'm going to like this guy…_ Isaac thought to himself.

_Wow for a king he seems so… un…king…like…_ Jenna was almost as confused as the guard; she had never met a king before, but from what she had read in the many books of the Vale and Vault libraries, Guile did not exhibit a single typical quality, so far at least.

"Now then…" Guile addressed the guard again. "Who have you brought?"

"Oh! Yes…" The Guard took a step back and motioned to Isaac and Jenna. "As you requested I have brought our representatives from Vale for the wedding and royal ball…" He suddenly stopped and his eyes went wide as Isaac stepped towards the king. Isaac had caught the air around Guile as welcoming and down to earth, so he approached him as he would any new acquaintance, by stepping forward and offering a hand shake.

"I am Isaac; it is an honor and a pleasure to meet you…" Guile seemed pleased with Isaac's forwardness and reached his hand forward to accept the handshake, effectively stopping the guard from having a heart attack as well.

"The pleasure is all mine… I've been dying to meet you after hearing about your famous Colosso matches and your mysterious powers…" Then he placed his other hand around the exposed back of Isaac's. "And thank you, you are the first to greet me like a normal person. It's refreshing…" He then turned to Jenna. "And if I'm not mistaken, this must be our current Colosso champion!" Jenna averted her eyes and blushed.

"Yes… my name is Jenna…" She sheepishly introduced herself. She was surprised when he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Charmed." He smiled warmly. "I've heard many things about both of you…" He released her hand and returned to his previous spot to address them both. "I'm sure you're tired from you journey, and I would hate to bother you about this… but would you mind showing me your abilities?" Isaac and Jenna glanced at each other. "Nothing dramatic, I don't want to press you, I'm just curious to see it with my own eyes…" Isaac smiled.

"Sure." Isaac replied plainly. Jenna turned to him and watched as he hovered his palms near each other.

_Um… I hope he isn't going to use any of his Venus psyenergy… I'm pretty sure Guile wouldn't appreciate it if this new castle was hit with an earthquake…_ She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the energy buildup in his hands glow white instead of yellow. He was using neutral energy. Guile's eyes were fixed on Isaacs hands with fascination as the white glow shone from his palms. With a small motion of the hands, Isaac aimed his psyenergy at the throne in the back to the room. The white energy flowed from his palms and floated towards and beneath the throne. With a slight upward movement of the hands, the throne rose into the air, being held up by a dim cloud of neutral psyenergy.

"My goodness…!" Guile took a few steps towards his elevated throne to get a closer look. "I was doubtful… but… but you really are moving it! Your powers… are real!" He sounded like a giddy child. Isaac slowly lowered the throne back down and turned to Jenna.

"Why not show him some elemental psyenergy?" He suggested. "Mine would've torn this place apart; it's up to you to finish this demonstration." He chuckled as Guile turned back to them.

"Okay…" Jennna stepped forward and clasped her hands together in front of her chest, focusing her psyenergy into her arms, then into her hands. She released her hands from one another and held them three inches apart as a small ball of fire swirled between her palms. Guile moved in closer to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Oh my… this is truly an amazing sight…" he bent down to get an even closer look, making Jenna feel a little odd. "To bend the elements at will… I'd give up being a king any day just to have such powers…"

"Lord Guile!" A voice belted from the doorway in the back. Startled, Jenna immediately withdrew the flame. Guile seemed to flinch as he heard the voice and let out a loud sigh. He turned to face a short portly man dressed in fine silk robes. The chest piece was red with blue sleeves and he wore leather chaps below. He was bald and looked to be a little past middle aged. He had a large book tucked below his left arm and upon right eye rested a monocle, which fell off right as he began walking towards them. He quickly replaced it as he stepped rudely right in between Guile and Jenna. "I take my eyes off of you for one minute and you're already going out of character!" He shook his finger at Guile like he was scolding a child. Isaac and Jenna watched the scene in bewilderment until Guile turned away before the man could finish scolding him.

"AHEM!" He cleared his throat to drown berating he was receiving. "Isaac, Jenna, this is my royal tutor… Horatio…" The two adepts glanced at the tutor briefly, who looked like he was exploding with anger.

"FOR ONE THING…" He suddenly began towards Guile, causing Isaac and Jenna to step back further.

"Well this is interesting…" Isaac whispered to Jenna. She had a blank look on her face and leaned in towards Isaac.

"I thought he was the king… doesn't that mean subjects pay him the utmost respect?" She whispered back.

"Last time I remembered what a king was, yes that was part of it." Isaac shrugged.

"Pardon me if I may explain what you are seeing." The two turned to see the guard who led them in step forward. "You see… Lord Guile was the only descendant of Babi we could find, and even with him we had to skip over a few extended family connections… but that's not the issue at hand… the fact is, Lord Guile was a poor farmer… an everyday man with an everyday job. I cannot begin to tell you how much debate there was among the elders and subjects. But many, including Idoem insisted that the royal bloodline of Babi be kept intact, and thus, we brought in Guile…"

"Rags to riches…" Isaac commented as he stole a quick glance at the argument off to the side.

"Indeed…" The guard continued. "And that is the very reason why Horatio is being hard on him… Guile had never known royal tradition or demeanor, so we called upon one of our best scholars and skilled tutors in the ways of royal etiquette in hopes of making a king out of an ordinary man…"

"It doesn't look like he's that happy about it…" Jenna inquired as she looked back at the lord and his tutor briefly.

"Yes… Lord Guile… despite the rank he's attained, as adopted a vision of his role that is much more fair and down to earth than anyone would ever expect a king to be… many of our subjects disagree with it, but Horatio absolutely despises his light-hearted attitude… calling it a disgrace to Babi and to Tolbi… it's a little scary sometimes… how angry he gets with Lord Guile… it's not normal…" As he concluded Jenna raised an eyebrow and glanced at the guard.

"You seem to be awfully in the know for a common guard…" She pointed out with a slightly smug grin on her face. The guard shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how much you hear just by standing guard around the castle." He chuckled.

"Then answer me this…" Isaac spoke up with a sudden serious tone while raising a finger in the air. The guard picked up on his curiosity.

"Go on."

"This isn't the first time I've been here… so the changes to the castle have been surprising… but I've been wondering since I've gotten here… why does security seem so much tighter? Is it just because of the occasion?" The guard listened and sighed.

"Ah yes…" he turned back to the Horatio and Guile, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "That is Horatio's doing… he believes that Guile's lax outlook on kingship makes him an easy target for kidnappers and assassins…"

"Assassins? You're kidding me right? Babi ruled for centuries, and even when he was weak and frail, barely alive due to the mystic draught, he was never once touched." Isaac interjected. The guard nodded.

"I know, there hasn't even been anything as little as a threat to the ruler of Tolbi for over ten generations so I've heard… I guess when you're the ruler of the economic and political capital of Weyard, the sheer amount of ties and contacts you have is enough to make even a petty thief fear for his life… too bad Horatio doesn't see it that way…"

"…You **WILL **learn to act like a king… I will not allow the royal line of great kings to be tarnished by your lack of competence!" Horatio barked as his monocle fell out again.

"Okay! Enough of this Horatio! We'll deal with all of this **after** the celebration, just please leave me be for now, I'm getting married for heaven's sake…" Guile pointed back towards the door from whence Horatio came and the tutor grunted angrily while replacing his monocle again.

"You better believe we will talk about it soon… if you don't shape up your actions, drastic measures will be taken!" Horatio spat out as he hobbled back to the door and disappeared. With a heavy sigh, Guile turned back to the adepts.

"I apologize greatly… that was probably not the greatest first impression I've ever given…" He looked very ashamed to have had Isaac and Jenna witness the previous exchange. Isaac quickly shook his head and waved a hand out in front.

"Oh no, don't worry… no harm done." Isaac didn't want Guile to think they were in any way offended.

"You'd be surprised; we have an old man back in Vale that likes to give us lip at times, so it's nothing we haven't seen before." Jenna casually added. Isaac threw a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh. He didn't even make the connection to Kraden. This little humorous gesture seemed to do the trick as Guile's expression lightened.

"Thank you for not being judgmental… I am new to the whole royalty class as is, and becoming a king isn't the best way to wet your feet... still he's always like that with me and I really don't want anyone from beyond the castle walls to know about it… it's embarrassing…"

"Guile?" A much softer, sweeter tone compared to the last one to echo from the hallway behind the throne. The effect on Guile was much different as well, instead of cringing in preparation for a verbal beat down, his face seemed to light up and he eagerly turned to the door. Emerging from the back hall was a tall slender blonde girl donning a green one piece dress that was similar to Jenna's but minus the leather chest piece and the cape anda little more fancy looking. She looked to be only an inch shorter than Isaac and her hair hung down to her mid back. She stood in the doorway shyly, glancing at Isaac and Jenna as if unsure how to proceed.

"Elisa! Come on in!" He beckoned her. She hesitated after the first step, but found her courage and walked towards them, almost gliding directly to Guile's side. "Let me introduce you to my long time friend and soon to be queen, Elisa. We've known each other since we were young, and have faced thick and thin together… And now we will take on the duty of upholding Tolbi together. Fitting isn't it?" Guile explained with pride. "There's no need to be shy Elisa…" He turned towards her slightly as she seemed to slowly float behind him.

"H…hello…" Elisa greeted sheepishly with a slight blush. Isaac and Jenna both answered politely and introduced themselves, but the conversation quickly turned away from them. "Guile… Horatio was yelling again…" She spoke softly to him while clutching his arm.

"Oh Elisa, don't worry about him, he's just being overly ambitious as usual…" Guile comforted her while stroking her shoulder.

"I'm just afraid he'll lose it and hurt you…" She pouted slightly, but Guile only chuckled.

"If he does anything like that, he has a one way ticket to the dungeon." His humerous comment made her smile. Isaac watched the scene unfold and played back everything he had seen and heard.

_You know… I have a good feeling about him… His attitude may be unorthodox… but a king who was once a peasant himself may be able to exercise fairness based on his own experiences… _Jenna glanced at him and noticed he was smiling. _To be a king of kings…_ He continued to himself. _I can't wait to see how his actions influence Weyard…_ By reading one of the many faces of Isaac she could see he looked content. Jenna grinned.

_I bet he's thinking about the future… If I know him he is… He's always looking ahead, trying to find ways to better himself and those around him… I'm sure he's taking a liking to Guile's style._ She liked seeing him happy. If she could look at his face all confident and lit up like it was every moment of her life she definitely would.

"You have nothing to worry about Elisa… let's focus on our special occasion around the corner okay? I'll come with you." Guile assured his fiancée with his hands on her shoulders. He turned back to Isaac and Jenna briefly. "Again I apologize for the rude interruption by Horatio, but I welcome you humbly to Tolbi as our Valean guests of honor. The guard will show you to your rooms and explain the order of events for the next few days. Now if you'll please excuse me, I must go attend to the preparations. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow!" With a nod he turned to Elisa and walked with her back towards the door behind the throne.

"Please follow me." The guard requested, and the two adepts followed. Jenna could tell that Isaac still had his mind on Guile, because his expression had barely changed. She giggled, breaking his focus slightly and he looked at her confusingly.

"Nothing…" She managed to say in between giggles. Isaac raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged as they were led from the throne room. They were taken back into the main hall of the castle and up a flight of stairs near the main entrance. Just as with the first floor, the second had been remodeled and refurnished with sculptures and artwork, not to mention it had been expanded and had many more rooms for guests. They were led to the end of the hall to the last two doors. As the guard had mentioned earlier, their belongings were there waiting for them.

"Dinner will be brought to you in an hour or so, for now, make yourselves at home." The guard bowed to them respectfully and went on his way.

"Well then…" Isaac began while gathering his bag and sword. "I'm going to get myself settled in. See you later." He nodded at Jenna as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Oh my sweet goddess Venus…" Isaac exclaimed as he took a look into the room.

The room was almost larger than his house. The walls were all white with red banners hung on each corner, reaching from the high ceiling all the way down to the floor. On the far end was a large bed that looked wide enough for three people covered with blue silk sheets and the fluffiest pillows Isaac had ever laid eyes on. To the left of the bed was a tall mirror with a gold plated outline and a table at the bottom upon which sat a large wash basin and to its side a bar with white towels draped over it. To the right of the bed was at least ten feet of space and an arrangement of three bright red couches, two against the corner of the wall and one facing them both with a triangular table in the center. Immediately to his right were many dressers for which to store clothing, but Isaac hadn't brought much, so the use of these would be miniscule. Immediately to his left was a large round table with six chairs around it. The chamber was brightly lit by multiple large torches with protective iron bowls beneath them to catch ashes and embers. A rope hung near the door with a small sign beside it that read, "Pull to douse torches. The servants will light the torches in the late afternoon." Isaac followed the course of the rope and noticed a pulley system attached to the ceiling that split off and held large iron dousing cups that were presumably lowered onto the torches when the rope was operated.

"Genius…" Isaac thought out loud. "And overwhelming…" He spoke to himself as he entered the room and closed the door. During this entire sequence, Jenna had done nearly the same thing. She made her way into the room after thoroughly observing it, set her bag down on the round table, and removed the leather vest portion of her typical traveling outfit. She looked around for a few moments and then stared at the wall between her room and Isaacs.

"Hmmm…" She looked away. "Yeah." She said to herself as she trotted to the door and out of her room, moving straight to Isaacs's room without wasting a single step. Without knocking she turned the doorknob and let herself in. As the door suddenly open, Isaac quickly shoved his new formal outfit back into his bag and snapped his head towards the door in surprise as Jenna closed it behind her.

"Jenna?"

"Hi!" She bounced over to his bed and plopped down on the soft mattress like a little kid waiting for something interesting to happen. Isaac gave her a silly look.

"What, you couldn't… say… knock on the door?"

"Didn't feel like it." She spun herself around with ease because of the sleek silken sheets and lay on her back with her legs bent and her head hanging over the side, making her ponytail and the rest of her hair swing down to the floor.

"Oh, of course…" Isaac chuckled, "And what if I was changing?

"I figured you were too busy admiring the ridiculous rooms they gave us to have unpacked anything yet, not like you had time anyway, we've been here for a couple minutes." She was completely right, he had only managed to remove his crimson breastplate, and he even still had his scarf on. He walked up to her and poked her on the forehead.

"Then at least knock next time so I don't jump through the ceiling." He joked. He couldn't argue that he enjoyed the fact that she had immediately come to him. The typical jumps and pangs of their psyenergy didn't really surprise them anymore. They were expected when around each other, but they had not, by any means, lost their satisfaction. Any moment they were with the other they inconspicuously sought close proximity to strengthen the effect. Of course, they wouldn't admit that to one another, at least not yet.

As Isaac turned around to attend to his bag again, he was stopped abruptly by a yank at his neck. He turned around with the scarf remaining stationary on his neck to see it being held at length by Jenna, who had spun around and was now lying on her stomach with her legs swaying back and forth in the air.

"Somebody's a bit playful…" Isaac smirked at her.

"I'm bored, can you blame me?" she replied as she rocked from side to side and began waving the scarf up and down.

"Okay, let me finish unpacking my things and we can go look around the castle okay?" Isaac suggested as he undid the knot on his scarf and let it fall to the floor. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Jenna. Isaac was typically **EXTREMELY **possessive of his scarf. Never did he ever let anyone else take it or borrow it. Garet tried once in the past, but that almost landed him a night at the Great Healer's Sanctum. While the gesture was heartwarming and basically told Jenna that he had full trust in her, with the mood she was in she couldn't help but be mischievous. She quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck and fastened the knot so that she was wearing it the way he always did. She got up, letting it fall to the ground, being a few inches shorter than Isaac caused a little bit of the scarf to drag across the floor as she walked right up to him.

"I think I'll just go look around now." She said with a devilish grin on her face and kept walking past him.

"Huh? Um, okay…" Isaac replied, sounding a tad disappointed as he stole a quick glance at her nearing the door. He turned back to what he was doing, but suddenly took a double take and saw his scarf turning the corner with her. "HEY!" He yelled, cuing giggles from the hallway. He ran after her, catching a glimpse of the end of his scarf trailing into the door to her room not too far away. He gave chase and caught the end of his scarf before she could get halfway into her room, stopping her abruptly, but he accidentally pulled a little too hard and she lost her footing. Luckily he was still going forward, so they collided, Isaac catching her around the waist before she hit the floor. He was a little annoyed that she just up and left with his lucky scarf, but her continuous giggles pushed that small bit of annoyance aside, and he saw it for what it was: Jenna just being herself, upbeat and playful.

When she settled down, she realized that Isaac had not let her go yet. "Isaac, you caught me, may I be free?" She spoke with the tone of a quivering child.

"Nope." Said Isaac as he picked her up by the waist, causing her to yelp in surprise. "I'm taking you right back to my room." He carried her right out the door. She kicked around a little bit, but only for a moment before giving in.

"Okay fine…" She pretended to pout, but couldn't conceal the large grin that spread across her face. They got halfway between their rooms when a familiar voice caught their ears.

"I knew I recognized those voices… But… what are you two doing?" The two adepts froze and looked towards the voice. There, right in front of them, was none other than Ivan. He was staring dumbly at the odd scene that lay before him. Jenna was wearing Isaac's scarf and Isaac was carrying her around the waist, from behind, through the royal halls of the castle of Weyard's most powerful leader.

"Uh…" Jenna spoke up while smiling innocently. "Hi… Ivan…" Isaac put her down and the two faced him, both unsure what to say because the moment was quite awkward. Ivan looked at both of them multiple times; then suddenly snickered and lost himself to laughter. The adepts glanced at each other quickly, both blushing in embarrassment. Ivan eventually calmed down ad wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's just… I see you two again… and really the way you two were acting really didn't surprise me at all…" He managed to say in between deep breaths to regain air. Isaac caught on quickly and smiled.

"Good to see you too Ivan…" He replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Of course, where are my manners… it's great to see you two again… but why are you here?" He asked quizzically.

"We're here to represent Vale at the ceremonies!" Jenna happily announced. Ivan looked surprised.

"Really? They're finally acknowledging Vale?"

"It seems our participation in Colosso has sparked the interest of many." Isaac explained. "I assume you're here to represent Contigo?" He asked.

"Yes." Ivan replied with a nod. "I take it you two will be at the Ball as well?" The two answered with a nod. "Great! Now I wish I could stick around and talk some more… but I have a few other people to meet up with, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Ivan waved and turned to go find his other acquaintances. The two just stood and stared at the direction he left in for a couple second, but eventually Isaac turned and grabbed Jenna around the waist again, hoisting her back into the air.

"Yeep! Isaac!" She laughed.

"Now where were we?" Isaac laughed as he carried her back into his room. However the instant he set her down, a knock came on the door. "Darn we're famous today…" Isaac joked as he opened the door. A sharp delicious aroma met his nose as he set his eyes upon a servant carrying a large trey of food. "Ah, dinner." He beckoned the servant inside and also glanced out to see another servant knocking at Jenna's door. "Jenna, your food's at your door."

"Tell them to bring it in here I wanna eat with you." She said while intertwining her fingers behind her back and bouncing up and down gently. She was still full of energy and was having trouble expending it. Isaac flagged down the other servant and soon two treys of food were placed on the round table in Isaac's room. "Let's see what we have here…" Isaac walked over and lifted the cover off his trey. "Oh wow…" He was once again dumbfounded. The smell hit his nose immediately and he could feel his mouth water. On his place was a large assortment of food, including two sizable chicken breasts, a large piece of corn on the cob, fresh bread on the side with a small stick of butter and an assortment of penne pasta with what looked to be a creamy mushroom sauce. On the side were two silver goblets, one with water, the other milk. And on the other side was a rolled up white cloth napkin with a fork and knife tucked inside of it.

"Whatever you do…" Isaac looked up to see Jena staring at her food as well. "Don't tell Garet about this, he'll flip!" Jenna joked.

"How about we also keep quite how much we've poke fun of him today." Isaac laughed as he stated.

"Hey, we can't help it!" Jenna sat down and went right for her silver wear. "He's a good source of humor!" She began surveying her food, wonder what to pick at first.

"Can't argue with that…" Isaac shrugged and joined her at the table. They were both very hungry, relying on small rations they had brought along for lunch during their long horseback adventure, but even with hunger on their side neither of them was able to finish all the food on their plate. As Isaac decided against the last piece of steak and set the fork down on his plate with the piece still on hit, he leaned back and let out a content sigh.

"That was good…" Jenna was tipping back slightly in her chair.

"All this special treatment… it's nice, but I think I prefer my mother's food." Isaac stated. Jenna was about to respond when yet another knock sounded at the door.

"Mother of mercy…" Isaac thought out loud. I hope this is the last visitor we get, I'm getting sleepy…" He stood up and went to the door. As he opened it, it was almost pushed open and Isaac was forced to step back a tall man wearing a green royal robe and beret with a thin black mustache that was curled on the ends barged through the door, and behind him shuffled in a man clad in a brown tunic carrying a feather quill and paper. The rude entry sparked Isaac's anger, but before he could speak the man in green spoke.

"Please excuse the rush; I am Montair, Lord Guile's castle interior designer and keeper of Tolbian scripture. It would seem he forgot to ask you about the Valean banner to be hung in the main hall and we must have it ready by tomorrow." Isaac sighed.

"Very well…" He said with a slight growl, still displeased at the sudden unwelcome entry to his room. Montair motioned to his companion.

"Please describe your preferred design and color to my squire here…" Isaac nodded. After conversing with Jenna briefly they chose a dark green banner and described the shape of the psyenergy crystal in the center of the town square as the symbol within a yellow circle to signify the Golden Sun. When they finished, Montair bowed to him. "Thank you kindly… again I apologize for my rudeness, but if our thickheaded new king could remember his duties for more than a second we wouldn't have been forced to interrupt your night…" This was the second time the adepts heard of dissatisfaction towards Guile, so Isaac stopped him before he could leave.

"One moment if I may ask you something." He questioned, stopping Montair in the door.

"Please be quick about it, I must finish this banner." He stood in the door way and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Is there really a lot of dissatisfaction with King Guile? We've heard mixed things…" As he finished Montair huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't believe how many people disagree with the ways he's set himself out… He hasn't the faintest clue how to rule, it will be a disaster…"

"But, what's wrong with the way he's doing things? Isn't it good that he's being more open?" Jenna asked from behind Isaac.

"Hardly…" Montair blurted out in an instant.

"Why?" Isaac was just as confused.

"It's understandable that you wouldn't know… Lord Guile is your kind of person… but that's just it. A ruler needs to be fair yes, but at the same time he needs an iron fist… the reason Lord Babi was so effective was because he exercised fairness among his subjects, while keeping a watchful, ruling eye on the people and the economy… Lord Guile just pushes that aside, saying the people need to be given their share of choice. I hate to break it to him, but it doesn't work that way… if the people are given too much freedom, then the stability of this economy will falter and Tolbi's influence will fall. If that happens nothing to stop people from believing the Tolbi royal family can be manipulated…" His explanation held weight and reason.

"I see…" Was all Isaac could muster, still trying to put everything together.

"If this continues… a regime change may be in order… I don't care if he's the last descendant of Babi… if he doesn't know how to rule then we need him out and someone who does in… now I must be off…" Without another word he left, almost slamming the door behind him.

"This is complicated…" Jenna complained as she scratched her head.

"It does make sense… but I still don't see why they won't give him a chance… they just seem so used to how things were…" Isaac pondered as he paced back and forth.

"Maybe they're just scared of change…" Jenna added as she stretched her arms out. "Whatever it is, I'm too tired to over think it…" She remarked while yawning. "I'm going to go to bed… it's been a long day…" Isaac nodded.

"I agree actually… that meal's making me sleepy…" Jenna walked up and suddenly gave him a tight hug from behind.

"Goodnight!" She cheerfully exclaimed before walking around him and departing.

"G…goodnight…" Isaac said with a blush on his face as she shut the door behind her. _That's right… politics aside… I'm looking forward to tomorrow… I'll get to spend a day of royal celebration…_ He discarded the top portion of his tunic and walked towards the wash basin. _It should be a lot of fun… it's not like I get this chance everyday so I should focus on that instead of the confusion in the royal family…_ He washed up and yawned again, moving towards the pull rope to douse the lights. _Most of all though… I get the spend the whole day of fun tomorrow… with Jenna…_ He pulled the rope and the room was consumed by the darkness.

-To be continued-

* * *

Hm... seems like Guile is stretching the rules of being a king a bit... and a lot of his subjects dissapprove. That aside, Isaac and Jena don't get much privacy, but it looks like the two are becoming much more intimate and playful with one another... is something a brewing here? you'll find out soon XD.

Anyway, with exams on the horizon i wont do much work on my stories, but the next thing i do is in fact not for any of my current stories, i'm going to take a brief hiatus to work on a little special something that i will be submitting here for the incoming holiday, so look for that. =3

As i always say, i extend my deepest thanks to all those who read and or review my work, it really truely means a lot to me, you all rock!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	22. Emotions Run Wild

YYYYYYYYYYES~! Finally finished this. I've been so busy lately i thought i never would! I apologize for the long wait, i did practically nothing over winter break so i got put back an a lot of work. But in order to make up for it i wrote this nice long chapter!

Here is the twetny-second installment of That Incredible Feeling.

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Ephasis**

LOUD

(Me Talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 22: Emotions Run Wild

"Hmm…" Isaac looked himself up and down in the mirror. "Nah I have to have my scarf… I'll feel naked without it…" Isaac reached to the table beside him and grabbed his scarf, fastening it around his neck, and letting it fall down the back of his mother's hand made tunic. "Yeah, this is better; it makes the designs stand out…"

It was already late afternoon and the sun was setting. Much to Isaac's dismay, they were not allowed to leave the castle and join the day festival in town; instead they were forced to attend a rehearsal session for when they honor each representative entering the grand hall. It sounded like it would be simple, but the process turned out to be overly complicated and practicing took many hours. Now with the wedding on the horizon in an hour, Isaac was making his final preparations. No sooner did he decide everything was in order and that he looked quite good, did a knock come at his door. He assumed it was Jenna and butterflies took hold in his stomach, he was extremely eager to see what how she looked. He took one last glance into the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and floated to the door.

Unfortunately, his hopes sank as he opened the door.

"Ivan?" his voice was filled with noticeable dissatisfaction. Ivan smiled, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Sorry that I'm not shorter, with longer brown hair, and a lot less male, but you're the only representative that's not at the grand hall yet…" He explained as he got past his joke. Isaac's mind didn't focus at all on Ivan's try at humor; he immediately addressed the other situation.

"Wait, what?" _Jenna didn't come get me before she left?_ "I haven't missed anything have I?" He grabbed Ivan by the shoulders. Ivan casually grabbed Isaac's wrists and freed himself from the earth adept's frantic grasp.

"No, no… we still have a little bit of time before they begin our entrances… But when Jenna showed up without you I decided to make sure you weren't out of the loop…"

"That's strange…" Isaac closed and locked the door behind him. "Why did she leave without me?" He asked himself with a somber expression.

"I was going to ask you that…" Ivan shrugged while leading Isaac down the stairs towards the grand hall where the wedding ceremony would be held. "Although…" Ivan perked up suddenly. "I may know why…" He chuckled. Isaac stared at the back of the wind adept's head, expecting him to continue, but Ivan only continued to laugh to himself.

"Care to elaborate?" Isaac demanded as his patience wore thin.

"Oh, nothing… nothing… I'm sure you will see for yourself…"

_See…?_ Isaac continued to try and unravel the knot Ivan had tied in his head as they approached their destination.

…

…

_I should have waited for him… why did I leave…?_ Jenna glanced down at her dress. _Oh yeah… this is why…_ She reached down and tried to adjust her outfit, but it stayed in place. _I thought it was incredible when I picked it out… but, I didn't take into account wearing it among all these people… not to mention Isaac… it's a tad tight… and revealing… I've already been stared at a few times…_ Just then she felt a familiar Psyenergy spark within her. _Eek! Isaac!_ She quickly shuffled behind a group of people. _Why? Why am I hiding…? _She was afraid her outfit would make her seem like a harlot, when in reality many of the women were wearing similar attire. She just wasn't used to having herself "exposed" in the way her dress made her feel. She peeked past the person between her and the incoming Psyenergy, and she caught glimpse of Isaac and Ivan. Her eyes locked on Isaac and ran him up and down, his outfit made him look very handsome, more than she already thought. She blushed as she imagined being up close with him and seeing that smile of his that she loved so much. Isaac suddenly turned towards Jenna, but she quickly hid again before he could see her.

"What is it?" Ivan stopped as well and glanced back at the puzzled earth adept. Isaac tilted his head and shrugged.

"Thought I saw something…" He lied. He was certain he felt Jenna's Psyenery aura, but he couldn't pinpoint her in the sea of people. Vale and Contigo may have had only few representatives, but some towns sent as many as five or six, so the room was a bit cramped. _Oh well, at least I know she's here… I'll find her as soon as the introductions are over…_ Just then a Tolbi delegate entered from the grand hall door, he was an aged man with long white hair dressed in what seemed to be a white ceremonial robe for occasion. The front and back of his robe was marked with the symbol of Tolbi.

"Alright everybody, the grand hall is all set up for the ceremony and the guests of honor have all arrived… We'll now let you in one by one… before you enter please give your name and your hometown to the guard beyond the door. Once he shouts them out, you are free to enter and make your way into the grand hall… once everyone has entered, take your seats so we may begin the ceremony." As soon as he finished, the representatives all filed into a sloppy line. Isaac and Ivan found themselves near the front of the line, but Isaac still couldn't see Jenna.

_Jenna… I can feel your psyenergy… And I know you can feel mine… why are you hiding…?_ His thoughts swirled around in his head as Ivan made it to the door.

"Here goes Isaac, see you down there." He stepped forward. "Ivan. Contigo." At this point Isaac could somewhat see into the grand hall, but besides the bright glare of the polished walls he couldn't deduce much.

"Sir Ivan! From Contigo!" Isaac heard the guard call out and Ivan stepped through the door. Isaac swallowed as he stepped forward.

"Isaac. Vale." He took a deep breath and waited for his cue.

"Sir Isaac! From Vale!"

_Here goes…_ He thought nervously as he stepped into the doorway. As he moved he heard oo's and aa's he hadn't heard previously. As a matter of fact, he was one of the main attractions that the people wanted to see. He was too focused to think about how obvious it was; the show of psyenergy at the previous Colosso tournament had made Valeans a topic of interest among many.

As Isaac made it into the room, he found that he was on a balcony with stairs leading down to a floor below with many sharply dressed men and beautifully clad women staring up at him in wonderment. Isaac could hardly believe why they would be so impressed with him when the room itself seemed like more of a reason to be in awe. Although from the outside this room looked to be just another part of the structure, but on the inside the grand hall was carved entirely out of white granite, the walls floor and ceiling were all polished finely to the point where one could fix their hair with a quick glance at the surface.

"Sir Isaac, please make way for the next representative…" The guard behind him verbally nudged him along.

"Oh! Sorry…" Isaac began his descent down the long staircase as he took in more of the room around him. The windows were stained glass designs, each with an image of who Isaac believed to be Babi. Each window had a thick red curtain drawn to the side, roped up so the design on the window could be clearly seen. Long shingles of yellow cloth lined the walls in wavy patterns and a few of them reached across the ceiling from one wall to the other. In between hanging far below these ceiling fixtures were four massive candle chandeliers, which looked odd to Isaac, in fact he was surprised to find that these candles managed to light the entire room as if sunlight were present. Upon closer look there were strange fixtures upon each candle that seemed to amplify the light. How, he had no idea, but perhaps this was just another Tolbian invention he had never seen.

As he reached the bottom he scanned over the floor. There was an open area for congregation, but beyond that were two long columns of large benches that looked to fit about seven people each with plenty of arm and leg room. Down the center isle there laid a bright crimson rug that extended all the way up to the front. The rug was outlined with golden thread double helix designs that ended in tassels in all four corners. On the outside of the columns there were pillars carved out of the stone that were each about three feet in diameter. These large structures were placed every ten feet along the edges between the seats and windows. At the very front was a large altar atop a small set of three steps. The altar was carved out of the same bleached granite that made up the entire structure and a white cloth had been draped over it. Behind the altar was a small stone table with multiple candle fixtures upon it, and a large stature of a man Isaac had never seen before. He was able to conclude that it was most likely a figure of Tolbian significance, right before he was mobbed.

"Whoa!" Isaac stopped dead as multiple representatives began to crowd him.

"You're from Vale? Is it true what they say?"

"Can you really use magic?"

"You were amazing at Colosso!"

"Can you show us your powers?"

"Uh…" Isaac blushed. He wasn't used to so much attention.

"People, **people**… let's not crowd Isaac now…" Isaac picked up a voice from beyond his crowd. He smiled, knowing his fellow adept was wise in these situations. "I'll be happy to let you know, that I possess similar abilities to Isaac, but crowding and stress make it difficult to perform them… so please, let him get settled in, I'm sure he and I can indulge later…" This seemed to do the trick. The other representatives were eager to see psyenergy first hand to the point that they'd do anything necessary to see it.

"Thanks Ivan…" Isaac breathed a sigh of relief.

"Least I could do…" Said Ivan as Isaac approached him and the two moved inward from the staircase. "You looked like you were going to explode, I had to step in."

"They are really eager about psyenergy aren't they?" Isaac inquired. Ivan nodded.

"It would seem our little show at Colosso has created quite an interest… but it isn't a very wise interest…" Ivan seemed to roll his eyes as he spoke.

"What makes you say that?" Isaac felt he already somewhat knew, by the childish eagerness by which he was just bombarded by.

"Well… many people are just interested in see it, for the value of experiencing the "phenomenon" of psyenergy… But I've heard there are many who believe it is a power one can learn…"

"Learn…? What for?" Isaac could see why someone would want abilities like his, but he couldn't fathom to what extent. As Ivan spoke, it proved that Isaac's kind spirit clouded his eyes from a bigger picture.

"Power Isaac… People saw how devastating psyenergy can be… Ignorance to the fact that you can't become an adept hasn't prevented certain leaders from believing psyenergy can be used for military means."

"You can't be serious…" Isaac rubbed his forehead. "Why are people always driven straight to the thought of domination?"

"It's human nature Isaac, but like I said, nobody can become an adept… people may be granted slight psyenergy through interaction with psyenergy stones or the dust of those said stones carried in the wind, but those powers are never strong enough to be dangerous." Ivan recounted the multiple times in the past they had found people effected by mount Aleph's eruption as well as other slight occurrences.

"I suppose your right… I just can't stand how people think sometimes…"

"Don't dwell on it, you're here to have a good time, don't ruin it with such thoughts!" Ivan patted his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some people to meet with. Say hello to Jenna for me." Isaac nodded to his friend and Ivan disappeared into the crowd. Isaac sighed and leaned back against one of the hall pillars.

"Why hello there…" Isaac was broken from his brief respite by a voice that was foreign to his memory. He turned to see a tall, voluptuous woman with long blond hair fixed into multiple braids and styles strut towards him with a distinct swing in her hips and suggestive stare in her eyes. Her dress was black velvet, and tight hugging as opposed to frilly, with small straps holding it on her body over her shoulders. It was so tight that it pretty much squeezed the outline of her body and made it seem like she deliberately wanted people to stare at her chest; and so high cut that it was hard not to see eighty-five percent of her legs. She was full of jewelry, with necklaces, rings, and bracelets all solid gold.

"Uh… hi…?" _Uh oh…_ Isaac didn't like the look of this, the girl had barely said a word and she was already making every indication to him that she "admired" him.

"You're Isaac, that mysterious handsome warrior from Colosso right…?" She didn't stop until she was almost right up against him.

"There were… a lot of us there…" Isaac failed to divert her attention.

"Oh, but I recognize you… you were the runner up… that girl just got lucky, you should have won that…" That made Isaac a little angry. He knew Jenna won the fight fair and square, he wasn't going to let someone say otherwise. He was about to protest, but the girl moved even closer to the point where she had brushed up against his arm. "I'm Larissa… Daughter of the Tolbi senator Kaleb…" Isaac didn't know of any man named Kaleb, but if he was a senator then he was obviously wealthy, and it was clear "princess" Larissa here had reaped large benefits from it. Desperate to change the subject, Isaac took an opportunity.

"Say… what do you think of the marriage?" Isaac had heard mixed things; he thought he'd ask from the standpoint of someone not directly affiliated with the court, not to mention it would buy him time to escape. He was surprise his question seemed to anger her.

"Hmph… if you must know… I was the **top** contender to become his bride…" She crossed her arms under her chest and huffed. "I would've been the queen, but I should've known better to think some low class farmer would make a reasonable decision… going with that little tramp from his hometown…" Isaac could only stare and blink.

_Wow… I think I hit a nerve…_

"He'll be sorry for choosing her… I'll make sure of it… but enough on that…" Her mood swung in a complete half circle. She moved closer to him to the point where her chest was pressing against his arm. "He'll get what's coming, but you might get to benefit from his loss… the ball will be fun tonight…"

_Oh for the love of…_ Isaac was getting quite annoyed by how forward Larissa was being for having known him for only a minute or so.

"Miss Jenna! From Vale!" The guard called out from the stairs. Isaac's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. He looked back to Larissa and lightly pushed her away.

"Sorry… but I'm taken…" He darted off towards the stairs before Larissa could say another word, or protest.

"Not one… but two men out of my grasp? Outrageous…" She growled as Isaac disappeared into the crowd.

"Excuse me… excuse me…" Isaac tried to navigate the dense sea of people as quickly as he could without being rude. He finally made it to the front in time to catch glimpse of Jenna halfway down the stairs. "Oh… wow…" Isaac managed to squeak out as his jaw dropped.

At that point, Isaac swore his attention had never been captured more vigorously and instantly than when he laid eyes on his childhood friend walking down the stairs. The term seemed to fade away completely because Jenna was so captivating that such words as "childhood friend" could never describe what his eyes laid upon.

She was wearing a strapless, pure white dress that extended down to her knees, it hugged very tightly to her torso and every curve of her svelte, toned body. It didn't fully cover her chest, revealing some cleavage, but in a way to accentuate beauty instead of being risqué. Below the waist, the dress loosened to create a wavy, but not frilly skirt that stopped just below her knees. She had white buckle dress shoes on her feet, long silk leggings, and on each hand she wore a long white glove that extended to just before the elbow. She moved slowly down the stairs with a blush across her face, still under the impression that her dress was too revealing (Yet one look at Larissa would've told her otherwise.)

Her dress was a large source of awe, but Isaac found more than just the dress delightful. She had her hair down, completely. Isaac had **never** seen her without a ponytail before in all the years he had known her. It was longer than he thought, extending down to her lower back, most of it tucked behind her ears, with a few strands that managed to escape dangling free. It made her look positively stunning.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs, and just as with Isaac she was bombarded with questions about Vale and psyenergy. As a reflex her hand went to cover the exposed portion of her chest and she blushed furiously as if she was being suggestively approached. This wasn't the case at all, but she was self-conscious as was and wasn't expecting to be mobbed. Isaac sprung into action immediately.

_They wanted to see psyenergy… _Isaac stepped behind a few people to stay out of sight and subtly placed his palms close together in front of his chest. With a quick gather of psyenergy he pushed his hands forward, directing it towards the crowd surrounding Jenna. Two ghostly bundles of pure psyenergy flowed from his hands and displaced a small gap in between two of her questioners. With a gentle outward movement of the arms, Isaac morphed the energy into larger walls that pushed the group apart. Many gasps of surprise and gazes of wonderment were directed to the sudden display of bright energy as the walls took a more solid look. Jenna herself was so flustered that it took her a moment to realize that someone was using psyenergy. Another moment passed and she could feel it. She knew this psyenergy. Isaac was giving her an opportunity to escape. She quickly trotted through the opening and into the crowd to mingle before she could be followed by her "admirers". However as soon as she was free she began to fret again.

_Isaac saved me from that… but that means Isaac saw me in this…_ She looked down again, trying to adjust her outfit once more.

"Hey." A voice made her go completely stiff. She hesitated to turn around, her arm already covering herself up as she did with the crowd before.

_No… don't. Don't hide yourself from him… You're already wearing the dress, there's no point in trying to be modest. _She slowly let her arms slide back down and slowly turned around to see Isaac standing about a foot from her. "Hi…" She immediately blushed, a small bit of worry towards her appearance mingling in her head. That was only half of it though. She was also in awe of how he looked in his formal attire. She ran her eyes over his outfit, immediately picking it out as Dora's work. Dora was quite good at making clothing, but this time she had totally outdone herself. Aside from looking quite good, she found it very cute that he still wore his scarf.

While Jenna was completely nervous about the situation, Isaac was eagerly taking in every bit of the vision that lay before him. He had always seen Jenna as very attractive, but this was the first time that no other words came to mind besides,

"Beautiful…" Isaac said quietly. Jenna snapped from her trance and blinked.

"What did you… say…?" Jenna was hoping he said what she thought she heard.

"Jenna… you look absolutely beautiful…" Those words sucked the air right out of her lungs. To hear it come straight from him almost made her feel faint. She turned redder than the mars star for a few moments, yet she smiled from ear to ear.

"Aw, thank you Isaac…" She intertwined her fingers in front of her stomach and tilter her head slightly with a look of giddy happiness stuck to her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Isaac and Jenna both turned towards the guard at the top of the stairs as he yelled down. "The ceremony will begin shortly! Please take your seats!" The crowd began to shift and move towards the rows of long benches. Isaac motioned for Jenna to follow, and the two made their way into the river of people, finding an open spot seven rows from the front on the right side. Unconsciously they sat down nearly right up against one another. They both flinched in surprise, but neither looked at the other or made any effort to give the other some personal space.

_If she's alright with it, I'm not moving. _Isaac thought as warmth built up inside him from the close proximity. Jenna's thoughts were on an entirely different subject.

_He said I was beautiful… beautiful… beautiful… Oh my gosh he really said that._ Her stomach felt light and her heart was beating vigorously. _He's never been that direct before… he came straight out and said it… oh, oh, oh, what if he really loves me? _He face was still beat red, but it was no longer out of embarrassment for her dress. Isaac stole a quick glance at her, scanning her dress again and holding his gaze a tad longer at her face before quickly turning back.

_Jenna… it's unreal… I just want you... I NEED you… this isn't the time or place but… argh holding back is so difficult!_ He was interrupted by a fanfare of horns. Everyone in the hall stopped conversing and faced the stairs in the back. The horns kept playing, repeating a pattern as people began to enter the grand hall. In front was Horatio, donning an all white ceremonial robe and carrying a red velvet pillow upon which sat a silver tiara covered in sparkling diamonds. Behind him was a familiar face. _Idoem!_ Isaac had completely forgotten about him. He too was in a white robe of similar fashion to Horatio's, just a lot smaller of course because he was half the girth of the king's irritable advisor. Finally behind Idoem, was Guile; and he was quite a sight. He had shed the red and yellow robes of the Tolbian king and was dressed in a white tunic with frilly sleeves and collar. Along the tunic were red and yellow intertwining patterns, crosshatching multiple times across the chest and back. He wore matching white leggings, but wore a long cape with the same gold and crimson design as the royal Tolbian robes worn on numerous occasions by their former kings.

He made his way down the aisle, followed by twelve guards all dressed in gold plated ceremonial armor who stopped one at a time every two rows. They stood facing forwards as Guile made his way to the altar. Idoem stood behind the altar and Horatio off to the side with the tiara. Horatio did not look very thrilled to be in his position. As Guile came to a halt and turned to face the crowd. He gave a nod and the guards all simultaneously rapped the butts of their silver spears on the floor and turned to face inward. All eyes were once again on the stairs. The fanfare ceased for a moment, but began again; this time in a different pattern. The doors were opened, and Elisa stepped out onto the stairs, donning a beautiful white dress with frilly shoulders and large, wide skirt. She had her hair tied back, with multiple strands hanging down and tied into braids. She had sparkling silver jeweled earrings, bracelets and rings, as well as a large ruby broach fastened to the front of her dress. The most radiant piece of jewelry was a necklace of golden pearls that twinkled as she walked. She made her way to the bottom and through the tunnel of guards towards the altar, looking nervous and blushing the entire way down; in fact she was visibly trembling when she passed by the adepts. Isaac and Jenna were both marveled at her beauty, but something caught Isaac's eye. Larissa was sitting in the other column of benches a few rows up, scowling at Elisa, but then she turned and began whispering to someone who seemed to nod in agreement at everything she said. It was Montair, the keeper of Tolbian scripture who had given Isaac and Jenna his two coins on Guile's personality the night before. For some reason, this sight troubled Isaac, but he had little time to think on it because Idoem's voice turned all attention to the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" He began as Elisa took her place at Guile's side. "Representatives from all known lands… today is a very special day… a day where we mark the rebirth of a royal family thought to be lost forever… With the marriage of our lord Guile, the distant descendant of lord Babi… and his chosen queen, the beautiful Elisa… we hope that the great traditions and prosperity of Tolbi may continue for many generations to come…" As he paused, Horatio stepped forward with the tiara. "This jeweled tiara has long been the symbol of royal marriage within the Tolbian court… last worn by the late queen Tressanda, wife of Babi..." Horatio presented the pillow to Guile, all the while not once smiling. "Lord Guile… the honor is yours…" Idoem nodded and Guile reached for the tiara, lifting it slowly from the velvet pillow. Elisa turned and faced him bending her head down slightly so Guile could gently place it. When the tiara was fastened, they looked into each other's eyes and Guile took her hands in his. Idoem smiled proudly.

"Representatives of Weyard… I give you the new king and queen of Tolbi!" And with Idoem's words trailing off, the two leaned in and kissed. Clapping and cheering erupted from the crowd, but Jenna could only stare at the two kissing. The image plastered itself to the back of her mind, and her own imagination replaced Guile and Elisa with her and Isaac. A sharp blush shot across her face and she quickly put her hands to her cheeks in attempt to conceal what nobody was paying attention to. Isaac had fixed his eyes on the two as well, but romance was a side thought. He was thinking about all he had heard, and the different opinions brought up. He was happy with the mindset Guile had, but was Montair right? Did he only think that because he was just of common status from a far off village? Would his style of rule fail like Horatio bantered on about? And how many people looked down on his decisions like Larissa? He decided that he was over thinking things.

_I'm supposed to be having a good time, not a political debate in my brain. Besides… Idoem is still here, I'm sure he won't let things go wrong._

"People of Weyard, I humbly thank you for honoring me and my new wife… now let us move to the ballroom to dance and celebrate the night!" Everyone remained seated as Guile, Elisa, Idoem, Horatio, and the guards all made their way down the aisle and to the stairs before the rest began moving from their seats. Isaac stood up, ready to move with the crowd, but stopped when he noticed Jenna still as a statue, holding her hands to her cheeks.

"Jenna?" He said her name, but was given no response. He reached forward and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She blinked twice and shook her head slightly before glancing up at Isaac. "Did you fall asleep there?" He chuckled. She just stared at him, the fabricated image of her and Isaac kissing was still floating around in her head. "We're holding up our row Jenna…" Isaac tried to get a response from her again. This time she turned and saw other representatives patiently waiting for the two adepts to move so they could join the movement to the ballroom.

"Oh! I'm… sorry…" She said as she rose from her seat and nodded to Isaac before they merged with the moving crowd.

The flowing stream of people moved up the stairs and into the decorated halls of the castle. Guards were posted at forks and intersections to point the people in the right direction. Jenna was glued to Isaacs back the entire way, she was already nervous about how the night would go, she didn't want to make it worse by losing Isaac in a crowd. After a few moments in the claustrophobic nightmare, the group funneled through a large wooden set of double doors. Isaac and Jenna stepped through, and if not for the flow of people behind them, would have stopped to stare at the second spectacular view of architecture that night.

The ballroom was of a large oval design extending nearly fifty yards from end to end with a ceiling that was at least three stories in height. Around the entire outline was a cylindrical pillar every twenty feet or so, about ten feet from the walls. At the other end of the room the pillars ceased and a large full length window covered the entire back wall, with a view that allowed the light of the moon to shine right in. The outer walls and pillars were constructed of gold painted marble all waxed to a fine shine. The floor itself was of similar quality, but near the center there was a rectangle painted a darker shade of gold, and within that another rectangle that had square designs of blue and red shapes as an outline with crossing white lines inside of it. The most impressive factor was the single enormous brass chandelier that hung low from the high ceiling. It was impossible to count how many candles were held by this giant, but Isaac could tell that it was well over a hundred. The room was spotless, every inch of seemed to give off its own personal shine. As they approached the back of the room, there was a slightly elevated platform with two thrones just in front of the full length window. Guile led Elisa to one of the seats, and took his place in the other.

"May the celebrations commence!" Guile threw a hand into the air and fireworks were launched from outside creating a bright show of colors behind the newly wedded royal couple. A great deal of shuffling emanated from behind the crowd. Isaac turned to see that there was a balcony behind them that extended around half the ovular room. Many musicians and instruments were pouring onto the balcony, setting up the music entertainment for the night. At the same time, hidden doors on the walls opened to reveal servants pushing carts full of exquisite food and drink that they lined up along the outer edges of the ballroom. No sooner was everything in place, did orchestral formal music begin playing, and the crowd dispersed in many directions, some starting conversations, some going for the food, but most took right to dancing.

"I really feel out of place here…" Isaac chuckled as he spoke to Jenna, but when he turned to look at her she was gone. _Ah great, I lost her…_ He glanced around the crowd, but his eyes failed him. Then a thought hit his mind. _Hmm… I wonder if this will work…_ He closed his eyes and slowly concentrated his psyenergy, not in a way that would make it visible, but just enough to fine tune his senses. For far off to his right and near the back by the windows, he could feel something, it was the only thing strong enough for him to pick up without pouring his psyenergy into his effort. He opened his eyes and fixed them in the direction. _Found you._

Jenna was refilling a glass of water she had just guzzled down. She was breathing heavily and on the brink of sweating. _This is too much… being with Isaac in a place like this… it's like a dream come true… but that's just it…_ She took a long drink of water and let out a loud sigh. _I've always wanted this, but I never thought it would HAPPEN. It's overwhelming… _She brought the glass to her lips again.

"You ran off on me there."

"Hrk!" Jenna flinched, swallowing hard and began coughing on the water that got in her lungs. Isaac cringed as he watched her try to regain herself.

"Uh… sorry if I startled you… are you alright?" He asked with concern as he approached and placed a hand on her hunched back. She managed to stop coughing and cleared her throat as she stood up straight and blushed.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She forced a smile and tried to look composed.

"You need to stop disappearing; I was really hoping we'd spend the whole night together." He flashed a smile that made her melt.

_How am I going to get through this without tossing myself at him? _She thought as she took a thousand mental pictures of his smile.

"Lord Guile!" The two were interrupted by the shout of a guard. They turned to see Guile at the stairs of the platform with Elisa in tow, but a guard had tried to halt him.

"Please…" He said waving a hand to the guard. "I would hardly imagine not dancing at my own wedding celebration.

"B…but sir Horatio said…" The guard stumbled over his words.

"Horatio's word does not overturn mine, as much as he wishes it does, open the way." In the end the king's word is final, so the guard let them pass, but Guile had to stop and turn to Elisa, who seemed to pull back. "Elisa, what's the matter?"

"Um… I'm sorry, I'm just nervous…" She said while slightly shivering. Guile turned and clasped both his hands around hers.

"You have nothing to fear my love. You'll be safe as long as you're in my arms." That seemed to do the trick, because she took another step and followed Guile onto the dance floor. They made it out to the center, but instead of dancing, they paused briefly and turned towards the adepts. The dancers seemed very surprised as the king and queen walked among them, quickly moving out of the way and bowing. If there wasn't so many people doing it, Guile would have told them to not worry about showing respect. "Ah! My friends the adepts!" He waved to Isaac and Jenna as Eliza quickly grabbed a cup for some water. "Are you enjoying the celebration?"

"Very much, thank you." Isaac nodded. "It's a real privilege to be here. The architecture is absolutely stunning."

"Yes, quite a bit of work went into these… you can thank Idoem really, I only suggested the refinement of the old castle… he's the one who put everything together."

"Yes, Idoem has always been resourceful." Isaac agreed.

"That's true; I heard he has interacted with you and your fellow adepts on more than one occasion." Guile brought up with interest. Jenna didn't find much room to enter the conversation, but she watched Elisa hover back over to Guile and placed herself slightly behind Guile in her usual sheepish manor.

"He's been somewhat of a contact for us here in Tolbi…" Isaac continued. I guess we can thank him for anyone even hearing about us." Guile nodded and noticed Eliza behind him. He stepped to his left to give her more room to enter the group, but she quickly stepped with him to stay behind.

"Darling, there's no reason to be afraid, you've met these two… they won't bite." Guile tried to encourage her.

"I'm… sorry…" She said while taking a sip of her water. "I don't know… I just feel overwhelmed… it feels like everyone is watching me…" Guile turned to face her.

"I apologize dear, I didn't mean to sound demanding… You're the Queen of Tolbi now, people will look up to and admire you… but I understand what you feel… tell you what, if you feel like dancing a little, then we can… after that I'll take you to our special spot so we can have some time with just the two of us… how does that sound?" This seemed to make her really happy, because she smiled eagerly.

"This is our night… so I guess we can dance a little… but yes, I would like that… thank you Guile…" They embraced tightly. Jenna couldn't help but find the entire moment endearing and held back an "aw". Isaac smiled, but glanced over the couples shoulder for a moment, he saw Larissa in the crowd nearby with a random man glaring towards the group before disappearing into the ocean of dancers again. This only made the earth adept chuckle.

_Looks like she's thoroughly enjoying the night…_ He joked to himself with a smirk. Guile released Elisa gently and turned back to the adepts.

"Please excuse me, my friends, but Elisa and I have a night to enjoy… perhaps later… or tomorrow, you could show me some more psyenergy before you leave?"

"That sounds alright." Isaac nodded.

"**WHERE IS HE?"** A voice boomed from the thrones, loud enough to be heard with the music playing. All four turned to see Horatio questioning the guards up front. Montair was standing right behind him struggling to carry multiple scrolls, in less than a second he lost his grip and they spilled onto the floor. The scribe cursed and stormed off.

"Oh no…" Elisa ducked behind Guile.

"Great… He has Montair with him too… that's always a combination that breeds "entertainment"" Guile sighed. "Well, he can't stop the celebration to look for me, or he'll be charged with public disruption, let's be quick Elisa!" Guile reached a hand out and without hesitation Isaac reached as well, engineering a firm handshake. Guile smiled. "Now if only I could get the rest of them here to treat me as you do…" He laughed as he wrapped an arm around Elisa's waist. "Farewell… until tomorrow." He nodded and the royal couple made their way back onto the floor before Horatio could spot them. Isaac had to admit, he felt good about the two of them.

"They really work well together don't they?" He thought out loud.

"They are so different though… He's very outgoing and ambitious… and she seems so nervous and shy about everything…" Jenna compared. Isaac turned to look at her.

"But who's to say that different things can't attract one another?" He smiled. It took her a moment, but Jenna caught on to what he meant and blushed.

"Oh… Isaac…" She really didn't know what to say back to that, but she didn't have time to think it over. Isaac had his hand extended to her.

"Shall we go dance?" Jenna stared at his hand and slowly slid her palm onto his. He closed his hand around hers and smiled as he turned and slowly led her onto the dance floor.

_This is real… oh my god… it's really happening… _Her thoughts jumped around with glee.

Isaac slowly led her onto the dance floor, carefully avoiding those already taking part. The orchestra was playing only violins at a slow tempo as they reached an open spot near the center of the floor within the cross-hatched pattern of white lines. They turned and faced each other, and nothing was said. Neither of them asked the other if they were familiar with how formal dancing worked. They had both received lessons, Isaac from Garet's sister and Jenna had read up and forced Felix to help her practice; an event he made her swear never to reveal to anyone.

They were both way too caught up in the moment to care whether or not they had experience. They moved in, Isaac sliding his left hand around her waist and she rested her right upon his shoulder, their free hands met extended outward from their bodies. Jenna gave him a nod and he smiled back in return. They began with simple steps, mimicking those around them. The music was still in a very slow and relaxed tempo, so there was no point in getting very fancy. Neither of them minded though. They were both lost within each other's eyes, the warm glow of their psyenergies trying to pull them together as they moved. They were barely even a foot apart, but resisting the tempting reactions of their auras made it feel like a mile. Both of them wanted nothing more than to put themselves right up against the other, but it wasn't the time and place to be so bluntly forward. Several songs were played, but they were all slow and humble tunes meant for casual dance. But after the third song concluded the style shifted. The tempo wasn't much faster, but all the instruments joined in and it was fast enough to warrant some more unorthodox dancing. Isaac and Jenna, like the others continued with the simple steps at a slightly faster pace, but eventually Isaac released and lightly clasped his right hand around hers at a little less than arms length. She recognized what he was about to do and followed, taking up a similar position.

In synch they cross stepped their right foot over their left, then left over right. After the brief two steps Isaac pulled her forward, twirling her around to pass beneath their arms, ending the motion in the same position they started. They repeated these three steps again before letting go of each other's hands and stood shoulders square to one another. They both stepped to their right, turned their backs to one another and stepped to their left, Isaac keeping his arms to his sides and Jenna reaching her arms above her head. They faced each other, and repeated the motion until they had moved in a complete square, Isaac catching her left hand with his right on the last step. They completely extended to arms length flaring their free arm opposite of their partner. Isaac pulled her in, Jenna twirling in the process to wrap Isaacs arm around her waist with her back turned to him. He brought up his left hand and rested it on her back and pressed softly to spring her back out to full length, he pulled her back in again, repeating the motion while turning slightly, ending again at full extension. Then, to Jenna's surprise, Isaac pulled her in once more, a step that was uncommon to the dance, but the way he pulled her did not allow for her to turn, so she flew right up to his body facing forward. He stopped her right against his body. His right arm was wrapped around her waist and his left held her right gently in the air, but not far from them. But the final touch was that their faces were barely an inch apart, noses nearly brushing together.

The music slowed down again and the dancers went back to the simple steps, but Isaac and Jenna stood completely still, stuck in the position Isaac put them in.

_That was… incredible… __**HE'S**__ incredible… _Jenna blushed, but not as much as she usually would. The position they were in was very forward and romantic, but it was exactly what she wanted.

_She followed every move perfectly… that felt so good… like the two of us were completely linked in body and mind…_ Isaac thought as he got lost in her face.

Bright lights flashed from outside the windows as more fireworks were launched. Isaac and Jenna both glanced towards the window as the display of light filled the room with a swarm of colors. Jenna looked only briefly as she turned back to Isaac and stared at his profile. He smiled as the fireworks ceased. Jenna could barely contain herself.

_He's so handsome, so nice, so… so…_

Isaac turned back to her, catching her eyes as they ran over his face.

_I love everything about her… what are the chances of being blessed with a girl like this from day one…?_

_I… want him… I need him… I want him to be mine… I… _Jenna couldn't contain herself any longer. She quickly grasped his hand. "We need privacy." She plainly put before moving past him and towards the doors they entered through, yanking Isaac along. Isaac balanced himself quickly, but didn't fight it. He had a feeling of what Jenna wanted and by the amount of jolts his psyenergy was giving him; he knew he wanted the same thing.

They left the ballroom and rushed through the halls of the castle, passing by confused guards as they hastily made their way all the way back to their rooms. Jenna shoved the door of Isaac's room open and let go of him, almost sling-shotting him across the room. He reached out and caught himself on the table near his bed as Jenna frantically turned and shut the door behind them, locking it tight.

Isaac only had time to turn around before Jenna threw herself at him, the impact causing them to teeter back and fall onto the bed with Jenna on top of him. Isaac gave absolutely no resistance, in fact he reached around her with both arms and firmly held onto her back as she rushed inward and crashed her lips upon his.

As first kisses generally go, this was extreme, but neither cared, there had been so many opportunities, so many times when the two of them just wanted to let their emotions run wild where they were interrupted or just too hesitant. It was like they had already kissed a thousand times, just not physically. Isaac gripped her tight, squeezing their bodies together as both of their psyenergies flared within them uncontrollably. Jenna removed her hands from his shoulders and grasped the sides of his head as if trying to pull him closer than he could get. Isaac moved one hand down to her lower back and rushed the other up to the back of her head to get better control.

As they let their pleasure and feelings flow free, orange sparks of psyenergy began to pop and crackle around them, their aura's were colliding and fully interacting the way they always wanted when they pulled their adept's together like magnets. They rolled onto their sides, still fiercely lip locked as they made a full switch. Isaac, now over her, backed off for a moment, breathing heavily and stared down at the beauty beneath him. He was so captivated by Jenna that the growing intensity of the orange aura around them went completely unnoticed. She stared back up at him, eyes narrowed seductively as her breathing quickened. This was all amplified by the fact that she was wearing a revealing dress and in a position that put even more emphasis on her curvy figure than the dress already provided.

Isaac dove back in, and the two were once again lost in each other's raging desires. The orange aura began to pulsate and create small waves of energy that batted against stray objects in the room. Stray clothing was pushed about; a wooden cup near the wash basin was toppled and fell to the ground. Even the Luna Blade, that was propped up against the wall tipped over and fell with a faint clang. The waves eventually reached the candles of the chandelier, blowing them out and putting the room into complete darkness. That is, until the aura flared up again, filling the room with a dim orange glow. The adepts didn't let up, continuously bombarding each other with released emotions. They showed no sign of stopping, but neither of them would even consider is until the days, months, and years that they held their feelings in for were completely and utterly compensated.

A guard passing by the room outside stopped when he noticed an orange flickering light coming from beneath the door. He stared at it quizzically and produced a scroll from his shoulder pack that had a guest list inscribed on it. Upon seeing the names of the Valean "psyenergy users" on it he only shrugged and stuffed the scroll back into his bag.

"Must be doing something important in there…" He said to himself as he continued his patrol, and the night slowly drifted to a close.

…

…

Jenna was the first to wake up the next morning, but she didn't bother to get up, instead she shifted to nestle herself more snugly into Isaac's side and sighed contently. This small motion was enough to stir the earth adept from his slumber and he let out a loud yawn before stretching his arms up over his head. He immediately felt something against his body, and without looking reached his right arm around while rolling to his side. He wrapped his arm around the snuggling fire adept and squeezed her closer to his body.

"Mmmm…" She let out a slight moan of satisfaction by his gesture.

"Morning…" He said quietly to her. Her response was to nuzzle her forehead against his neck. "You seem quite content." He chuckled while keeping his tight grip on her.

"I never want to move again…" She replied with her face half covered by his neck with the rest covered by her hair. "Why haven't we ever done that before?" She joked.

"Bad case of timidity." Isaac answered while rubbing his hand up and down her back gently in the area exposed by her dress.

"That goes for both of us then…" Jenna quickly added.

The two of them went quiet and lay still in the bed, fearful of moving because of just how good the position felt. It was too bad then, that the sun had different ideas. The sun had raised just enough to shine directly through the window and onto the bed.

"Augh… come on sun…" Jenna complained as she tried to use Isaac to shield the blinding rays.

"I guess we should get up… the sun s too bright…" Isaac suggested, with an obvious hint of disappointment in his tone. He sat up in bed, his scarf falling off his shoulders as he did. It "somehow" had gotten loose last night, but then again the top two buttons on the back of Jenna's dress had also "somehow" been undone during the antics as well. He took the moment to think as he sat on the edge of the bed facing away from the sun. The two of them had never even kissed before normally yet it felt so right to just let go and remove the stopper holding their true feelings back.

But it felt incomplete. He felt satisfied, but their escapade was an action of lust, not love.

He jumped slightly, jarred from his thoughts by Jenna, who rested her chin on his left shoulder, stroking his right with her hand. With her hair free, it hung down past his shoulder and concealed her face a little.

"Change your mind?" She let the word "mind" slide off her tongue seductively. Isaac chuckled and decided to leave the thinking and actual talking of this event for Vale.

"Wish I could… But we don't want to sleep the day away… we've got a long trip back to Vale…" He twisted his torso so he was face to face with her. "But once we're in Vale… we have plenty of time…" He explained while brushing the bottom of her chin with his index finger. Jenna's face turned to a pout.

"But I don't want to get up…" She flopped back down onto the mattress with her arms above her head into a sea of her own hair spread around on the mattress.

"It's tempting, but I'm not falling for that." Isaac smiled mischievously at her. Upon seeing her last resort failed. She sat up.

"Okay, fine… I need to go change." She sat up again and leaned towards Isaac. "But at least I don't have a wet nose!" She quickly licked his nose and rolled off the bed before dashing out of the room. Isaac laughed while wiping his face and shrugged.

"She's playing succubus one moment and innocent child the next…" He chuckled to himself as he stood up and went to find his traveling clothes. He didn't take notice to the fact that most of his things were not where he last left them. The waves of psyenergy released along with their emotions had scattered all his other belongings about the room. He had everything back together quickly, gingerly folding his dress clothes into the extra bag after re-dressing in his normal clothes. He went to the wash basin and washed his face before shaking his head until his hair was in its usual mess as opposed to the bed head mess he had boasted all morning. He was all packed up and ready to go, placing his bag on the floor, and the Luna blade propped up against a wall beside it.

Then he remembered Jenna was a girl, and it would be another ten or so minutes before she was ready. He sighed and looked around, pondering his options for killing time. His eyes fell on his sheath and the brilliant hilt sticking out of it. He paced over to it and grabbed the sheath and hilt, slowly drawing the Luna blade. The blade gleamed in the sunlight as he removed it, so unscarred and polished that he could see his face in it.

_How does a blade like this stay in top condition? Skylar must've used it many times… not even the Sol blade did this… it must be part of how this is the "perfect" of the two swords…_ He waved it around a few times. _And it is the exact weight and balance as the Sol Blade… I can't wait for a chance to train with it… I wonder what happens if I imbue it with my psyenergy?_ He was really only asking all these questions to himself to keep himself amused and it fit the bill. Jenna walked right in, back in her usual garments and her hair back up in its ponytail, to which Isaac couldn't help feeling a little disappointed about.

"So…" She slinked over to him and laid her back against his chest. "Shall we be going?"

"We should give our thanks to Guile first…" Isaac explained while squeezing her shoulder. "Then we can head straight home… do you have all your things?"

"Yep!" She nodded as she pointed towards the door. "Right outside."

"Good. Let's drop our things at the stable first, it's on the way." The two nodded and gave one last look around the fantastic room. This general theme of taking in everything around them one last time continued as they walked through the halls and towards the stable. They were greeted warmly and gave their belongings, including their swords to the stable masters to fasten to the horse. Remembering the other day, Isaac knew if they took their weapons they wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Guile.

They re-entered the castle and followed the decorated main hall towards the throne room, but to their surprise, the two large knights that were there the first time they entered, were already barring the path.

"Excuse me…" Isaac tried to get their attention, but the two stared forward and said nothing. "Um… May we see the king? We are about to leave and we wish to thank him for allowing us to come…" Again nothing. Isaac was staring to get annoyed with the two.

"Oh, the King is out at the moment…" A voice came from behind. Isaac and Jenna turned to see a Guard who was patrolling the halls.

"Where is he?" Jenna asked, eager to get going.

"The inner courtyard most likely, he likes to go there in the morning."

"Oh…" Isaac glanced once more at the knights and shrugged. "Thank you I guess…" The guard chuckled.

"Don't mind them; they are trained to be that way." He explained as he motioned towards another hallway. "Just go down this way and you'll find the courtyard."

"Thank you." Isaac nodded and fixed his path down the hall with Jenna close behind. The red carpeted road led them straight to an open area within the castle walls, decorated with large trees, multiple flower beds, and a stone pathway that led to a fountain in the center. They were about to step in, but Isaac caught a glance of something familiar further down the hallway. "Ah! Ivan… Guile wanted to see more psyenergy, so I'll go get him." He explained to Jenna.

"Ok, I'll see if I can find Guile." She nodded and Isaac kept going, leaving Jenna alone in with the refreshing morning air and the scent of exotic flowers. There were a few servants around, attending to the flowers and other plants strewn about. Jenna made sure not to get in their way as she walked around. The court yard wasn't very large, about fifty square feet in total, so if Guile was around, it wouldn't be that hard to find him. She decided to comb the outer edge and make a lap around. The scene was refreshing; she could easily see how someone could relax in this kind of environment.

A sudden noise startled her. It sounded like a thump and a rustle to her left in the bushes. She examined the thicket beside her back and forth.

"What was that?" No sooner did she ask herself did something pop out at her. She jumped, but reached out to catch whatever it was. "Oof!" She grunted as the heavy object hit her. When she regained her senses and look to see what it was, it was a person. "Who…" she began to ask, but she recognized the body type, hair, and royal clothing. "Guile? What are you…"

She turned him around and froze. Gasping loudly, she stepped back as she felt something wet touch her hands. Guile fell flat to the ground, his face was completely pale, his eyes stuck open, and his mouth agape.

There was knife sticking out of his chest… and what had gotten all over Jenna, was blood pouring from his body.

She felt her breathing increase as a hand flew to her mouth to contain the chaotic whimpering that had risen to her throat. A crash and a scream pierced through the courtyard as a servant lay eyes on the scene and dropped her ceramic watering sieve, breaking to pieces on the ground. In an instant multiple guards flew into the courtyard to see what the scream was about. Jenna looked back and forth, unsure if what she was seeing was real. But all was broken when one guard yelled.

"MURDER! SHE KILLED THE KING! SEIZE HER!" Jenna's already circling mind spun faster as she realized the situation that had befallen her.

"What? No! I… I… was just…!" The guards charged her before she could say another word.

"Do it now!" One guard yelled as one of the large knights that were placed around the castle stepped in behinds them and held up a hand.

With all the sudden commotion, Isaac was sprinting back to the courtyard as fast as he could. As he turned the corner with Ivan his eyes widened as he saw Guile on the ground, dead with a knife protruding from him, but what shocked him even more, was that the guards were restraining Jenna.

"JENNA!" He raced forward. _Why isn't she using psyenergy to repel them?_ He frantically thought as he pulled back his arms to channel Psyenergy… but… _Wh…What…? What's going on? My Psyenergy isn't working?_ His face was greeted by a gauntleted fist and he was sent flying to the ground.

"Isaac!" Ivan raced forward to help him up.

"Ivan! My… My psyenergy!" He glanced around and his eyes locked on the large knight present. He had his hand outstretched towards Isaac and there was a lavender glow surrounding it. "What?"

"Isaac… that's… A Psyenergy Seal…! He's… using psyenergy!" One of the guards stepped over Isaac.

"You criminals… your psyenergy won't save you here! Both of you up!" Two other guards pointed their spears at them and the two rose. Isaac felt powerless as he watched the guards force Jenna out of the courtyard. At the same time, another scream sounded from the doorway. Elisa sprinted past Isaac, Ivan, and the guards, falling on her knees over Guile. The guards surrounding him turned away as she burst into tears, crying over her lost love. Several other people began to crowd the entryway, including multiple guests and Tolbi delegates. The Guard facing Isaac and Ivan scowled. "So all along this was your intention… having so much power makes you think you can do anything and get away with it!"

"Are you kidding me? We would never do something like this!" The guard backhanded Isaac, knocking him back down.

"You are in no position to tell me what to believe! There is no one else around besides servants… and with your powers a quick escape would be easy! You obviously didn't bet on us having some of our own psyenergy…" He turned his back to them. "Take them away… have these two confined… as for the girl, throw her in the dungeon… I'll have an interrogator come down shortly…"

"You…" Isaac didn't know what to do. He could easily get out of this with psyenergy, but it was sealed. The city of Tolbi actually had a plan for subduing them. The thought was sickening.

He pounded his fists to the ground, an extreme feeing of uselessness consuming him. Jenna was obviously framed, but there was no way he could prove it if he was being held… and if he didn't have time to prove her innocence, surly her punishment would be… _What do I do…? WHAT DO I DO…?_

-To be Continued-

* * *

Oh what have i done... what...have...i...done...

Well for one i killed off my reacurring character XD. But unfortunatly that is the role he is playing in this story. My goodness, there has been a murdur. Jenna has been falsy labeled as the killer. Tolbian knights using psyenergy? The adepts all sealed from their psyenergy... Isaac and Ivan confined... how will they prove her innocent? Who killed the king?

So much to ask, and so much to write for the next chapter. =)

I apologize for my evil cliffhanger, but it's a widely successful tecnique that i intend to use often. XD

So, hopefully it wont be too long till the next update, i will be continuing my starfox story for one chapter before heading back to love knows no limit and this. If all goes well i can have a new chapter out twice a month. (Hopefully).

As always i extend a great thanks to all those who spend time reading and/or reviewing my work. Feeling appreciated is unbelievably satisfying as a writer and you've all been so great to me. Thanks guys. =)

Until next time!

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


	23. The Harsh Truth of Humanity

Jesum sheeeeeeit this took a long time to do... you have no idea how many times i had to rework some of this to get it right, but on the pus side YES IT'S FINALLY DONE AND I CAN REST FOR A ABOUT A WEEK. Haha no really this chapter was insane, so much was wrong with the first draft but now its all good and here for everyone.

Anyway, this is the twenty third installment of That Incredible Feeling

story

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me Talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Ch. 23: The Harsh Truth of Humanity

"Let me out of here! We are innocent!" Isaac slammed his fist against the door of his guest room. He wasn't suspected of murder, but he was a companion of Jenna so they just held him in his room. His weapons left at the stable and the windows to his room were being watched from the outside. Isaac continued to rap on the door, but it flung open, knocking him over as a guard stepped through. The guard glared at him and tossed down his spear as three others came in behind him.

"What did I tell you would happen if you didn't shut up?" The guard cracked his knuckles. Being a combat specialist Isaac could've easily taken this guy down, but with his psyenergy sealed he felt like half his senses were blocked. He never realized just how much he depended on it. The guard struck a blow to his cheek, sending him to the floor where he hit his head hard against the wooden boards. "Now shut up! Once your friend get's what she deserves you'll be next!" The guard spat on Isaac as he cringed on the floor, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Dammit… DAMMIT!" Isaac pounded his fist to the floor. _If I don't think of something quick, who knows what they will do to Jenna… She's been down there so long… I swear if they've done anything to her… _

It had been a day since Jenna had been framed for the killing of Guile and their psyenergies had been sealed. Isaac had not seen or heard anything about her since the guards forced her away. He and Ivan were thrown back to their guestrooms because the royal council had not declared them suspects. Jenna was believed to be the killer, so only she was being punished, but they were being held just in case any evidence turned up about their involvement. It was relieving to Isaac that at least some people were being reasonable about it, but he didn't understand why they wouldn't give a second look at the situation.

_If only I could get out of here… I could do some searching and easily prove her innocence…_ He sat down slumped against the door. _This had to be set up… With all the disapproval I heard from people that has to be it…_ He thought back to his experiences with Horatio, Montair, and Larissa. Each one of them expressed their disdain for everything that went on, and in addition all said something about either taking drastic measures or getting back at Guile. _But… I can't just assume it was one of them… it could have been anyone who held a grudge… argh, but all this conjecture is pointless if I'm stuck in here!_ He felt the door nudge behind him and he quickly stood up, placing himself a few feet from the door. _This is my chance… I can get out now and…_ But his thought process was interrupted when Idoem stepped through with a guard.

"Leave us; I want to talk to him alone." He ordered the guard.

"But Sir, he's dangerous, we must…"

"He is NOT dangerous as much as the council has deemed it so. Leave." He made quite clear. The guard sighed and exited, closing the door behind him. Isaac didn't know what to make of the that, he let slip a possible opportunity to escape, but the first site of Idoem made him think twice. He knew that if anyone would listen to him or answer him questions it would be Idoem. The sealed adept merely stood still and kept his eyes fixed on the Tolbian advisor as he too set his eyes upon Isaac. "Hello, Isaac." He greeted politely before walking over to the round-table in the corner of the room.

"Idoem." Isaac responded flatly. Idoem motioned to the chairs and sat down. Isaac followed and sat across from him. After clearing his throat, Idoem continued.

"Where to begin…" He sighed. "I first want to apologize… for what's happening right now and for keeping a few secrets from you…"

"I hate to be blunt Idoem, but I don't think an apology quite makes up for what we're being put through…" Isaac's anger was straight forward and apparent, but Idoem was expecting that.

"I at least wanted you to hear it from me… so you would know that not everyone is against you…" He turned to the side and gazed up to the doused candle chandelier. "I don't believe for a second that Jenna killed Lord Guile… and I don't think it is right that the council immediately decided on confinement… We have little to no evidence that Jenna is responsible for the murder besides a traumatized maid who saw her with the dead body at her feet… this is the problem with politics Isaac, people are quick to jump at the first sign of trouble and don't think very far in between…"

"What have they done with her?" Isaac eagerly asked.

"She's in a dungeon in the underground levels of the castle… She has not been tortured, but some of the council is so deadest on getting answers that they might resort to that or…"

"If they do that I swear, psyenergy or not I will kill them all." Isaac cut him off, but he earned an extremely stern glare from Idoem.

"And I'm sure that would help the image they currently have of you…" Isaac grunted and turned away. "I have voted against it and given them my strongest appeal for a trial instead of torture… or at least time to look more into it… but that's the problem, there is no evidence to speak of. Lord Guile always took strolls around the inner courtyard in the morning, and there was no sign of previous struggle by a maid or whoever else was present. The sheer lack of information points all fingers towards Jenna for being the one closest to the body. With that being the case, whether or not they chose torture or a trial, the end result will be the same… she will be sentenced to death…"

"That's insane!" Isaac slammed his fist on the table.

"I know, but there is little you or I can do about it at this point…" Idoem said with obvious annoyance for the system.

"Now tell me this…" Isaac reclaimed Idoem's attention. "How in the world can those knights use psyenergy?" The question seemed to dig deep into Idoem and he let out a long sigh.

"That was your doing actually…" Isaac cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Isaac, you and your fellow adepts put on a spectacular show at the previous Colosso tournament… but you also struck fear into many Tolbian politicians… while your powers were fascinating, the council began to fear the scenario of an adept attacking the city. Tolbi has long stood as a symbol of power in all Weyard, but after seeing the extent of your powers they believed Tolbi's influence could easily be threatened by a few or even just one adept… so they took measures… They employed some of the world's most renowned scholars to dig up anything and everything they could about psyenergy… and they found that not just adepts can learn psyenergy…" Isaac perked up.

"Psyenergy stones…" He blurted out. Idoem nodded.

"They found that there were instances of people becoming able to use psyenergy when exposed to psyenergy stones for a long period of time in some shape or form. So miners and gatherers were sent out to find such stones and bring them back for analysis… when we had a good number of stones, we had guards volunteer to be exposed to them. Some tests were successful, some failed, but once we got a grasp on it we were able to teach them some basic non elemental psyenergy…"

"And one of the easiest psyenergy techniques to learn is…" Isaac began and Idoem nodded again.

"The psyenergy seal… it is a prominent technique among Jupiter adepts, but since these men were neutral based the entire way we were able to teach it."

"But they can use other psyenergy techniques?"

"Yes, but the seal was the only one we tried to refine, after figuring out we could seal off psyenergy, there wasn't much use for other research…" Idoem ended to allow Isaac to take everything in.

"I can't believe they had a plan to subdue us…" He rested his elbows on the table and grasped the sides of his head. "Are we really that dangerous?"

"Don't forget…" Idoem added. "Politicians can be paranoid people… the only interest the Tolbian council has is keeping power." Isaac found it hard to take in. It just seemed so wrong.

"If only…" Isaac paused. "If only I could prove Jenna innocent…" His thoughts vocalized. Idoem sat silently, but was taken by surprise when Isaac suddenly snapped his head back up. _This is no time to feel hopeless!_ "Idoem… I have a favor to ask of you…"

"I sincerely hope it's nothing rash." The advisor leaned back casting a serious look towards Isaac.

"I'm afraid it is, but if anyone will listen to me it's you." Isaac added. Idoem nodded.

"Go on."

"Well…" Isaac hesitated, but it was the only shot he had. "I need a chance to do some digging myself… is there any way you can convince the council to let me?" Idoem immediately shook his head.

"I guarantee you there is absolutely no way they would agree to that, but I'm curious to your intentions…" He leaned forward.

"During my time here I've run into three people who showed a large dislike for Guile and the direction he was taking the leadership of Tolbi… but along with that they all also made a comment about how drastic changes would be needed or how they would make sure things were set right."

"Oh…? Interesting who were these people?" Idoem seemed eager to know.

"The regal advisor Horatio, the keeper of scripture Montair, and the daughter of some senator… Lisa…Lissara… what was her name…"

"Larissa?" Idoem corrected.

"Yes, her…" He finished.

"An interesting cast of suspects…" Idoem scratched his chin.

"I mean, they are only the ones I ran into, for all I know there could be many who held similar disdain for Guile…"

"Never the less… any information is helpful…"

"But I can't do anything holed up in here… are you sure there is no way for me to take a look around?" Isaac almost pleaded Idoem, but he only replied with another shake of his head.

"I'm sorry Isaac, but that just won't work." Isaac's head dropped to the table and he groaned. "But…" The adept quickly looked back up to see Idoem reaching into his robes. He removed an object and placed it on the table. It was a small, black sphere. Isaac instantly jumped up and his jaw dropped.

"That's… that's the cloak ball!" He blurted out only to be quickly shushed by Idoem. The very same cloak ball he had returned to Tolbi once they no longer needed it.

"Yes… it is, and I know quite well that you don't need to be an adept to use it… with this you could easily poke around." He winked at Isaac. "I knew from the very beginning what you wanted to do… I know you well Isaac, your sense of justice is always eager to put things right." Isaac reached forward and gripped the cloak ball in his hand. "But… it only works in the shadows… and there's no way I'm getting out the door at night without alerting a guard…"

"I've already got that figured out too." Idoem assured him. "When I leave the room, follow directly behind me. The torch outside this room is on the opposite wall, it will cast a dim shadow behind me. Use that until we are clear from the guards, and hide in a dark place until night. It will be easy to jump from shadow to shadow once the sun is down." Isaac was impressed. It was an ingenious plan, not only that but it was heartwarming to know Idoem had faith in him to set things right despite the situation. "Now, many of the guests have left, but most of the Tolbian guests of honor are still in the castle, so Larissa should still be here. Horatio and Montair are always in the castle so you'll have no problem with them."

"But, what if none of them are responsible?" Isaac repeated his previous point.

"It doesn't matter. If you can reveal anything to spark even the smallest amount of doubt towards Jenna being a murderer, then you improve the chances of them realizing how outrageous their accusations are." Idoem explained, earning a nod of approval from Isaac. "Oh, and you only have this one night. The decision for trial or torture is being made during the council evening meeting… whatever is decided will happen tomorrow… and I'm afraid that is when the death sentence will be issued."

"I'll be quick and silent. I don't know how I will reveal any of the information I gather… but I'll think of something." Isaac clenched his fist with confidence.

"You have my faith… now let's get going." Idoem stood up and walked towards the door. Isaac followed close behind and concentrated on the cloak ball as he crouched behind Idoem. The cloak ball was an object of psyenergy itself, so even with his psyenergy sealed; Isaac could still manipulate the energy within the sphere. Idoem opened the door and Isaac vanished into the shadow cast behind by the torch. They moved out of the doorway and the door closed behind them. "Let him brood in there for a while, there's no sense talking to him." The guard nodded, unaware that the very man he was meant to guard was crouched down right in front of him. Isaac carefully stayed in Idoem's shadow as it shifted in the light of the torches until they came to two staircases. One branched to the left and went down, the other to the right and went up. There was a small storage space blow the right staircase heading up. Idoem glanced back and forth before making a hand motion towards it. Isaac made his move, reappearing only for a moment before vanishing into the darkness beneath the staircase.

"Thank you Idoem…" He whispered from beneath the steps.

"Remember my friend, you only have one night, I will persuade them to hold out on a decision but I doubt they will wait for longer than a day. Godspeed Isaac." Without looking back, Idoem made his way down the stairs to the left.

Isaac tucked himself tight into the corner of the dark space to lie in wait for the sun to go down.

…

The sun eventually set, and luckily for Isaac nobody came for any of the boxes and barrels stashed below with him. With a quick glance out, the hallways were much darker and the only present light was that of the torches along the halls of the castle which would only dispel the cloak ball's energy if he got too close.

_Now first things first…_ He thought as he stepped out and looked back and forth. As he looked to his left he quickly stepped out of the way as a guard was nearly an inch from running into him. He held in a yelp of surprise as the guard continued down the hall naturally. _This isn't going to be easy… I have to keep an eye out for the light and for anyone else casually strolling up and down the halls._ He stayed close to the wall as he began moving about the castle, stepping around the torch lights. From time to time he had to wait for a hall to be clear so he could quickly jump through a well lit area and reactivate the cloak ball. He made his way to the ground floor of the castle and froze. Montair walked right past him and back up the stairs. Isaac quickly jumped beside the Tolbian keeper of Scripture and used his shadow to navigate up the stairs much quicker than he had come down due to the torches along the wall.

_You're the lucky one I find first…_ He thought as he followed him right into a room filled with multiple tables and papers. Isaac assumed that this was his study. There were two unlit torches in the room, which Montair lit quickly before lighting a candle at one of the tables and sitting down with a feather pen and scribbling something down quickly. Isaac was in a corner, keeping out of the light, but he was curious as to what the keeper of scripture was trying to write so quickly. The hidden adept edged forward little by little, he was prepared to step into the light and glance over Montair's shoulder briefly, but just as he was about to the door flung open and Montair's scribe from the other night ran in holding a stack of papers. Isaac jumped back into the darkness as Montair flinched in surprise, accidentally scribbling the inc all over the paper.

"Sir Montair! I have more…"

"BLAST IT!" Montair yelled out. The scribe bit his tongue and edged backwards as Montair crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it against the wall. He fell back into his seat and grumbled to himself.

"S-sir…" The scribe stuttered.

"What?" Montair spat without turning to acknowledge the scribe.

"Um… I have more tasks from Horatio… sir…" Montair stood up quickly, growling as he turned around and snatched the papers from his scribe.

"King Guile goes and gets himself killed and now I have twice the work I did when we were looking for him! Blasted Valean murderer has paperwork I need to write up, I need to fill out funeral orders; Horatio wants me to look up any other possible descendants if not any possible candidates… You'd think with the importance of my job they'd give me some more bloody space to work efficiently instead of frantically!" None of this was directed at the scribe, who sheepishly stood as Montair ranted.

"I…I could help you if you'd like…" The scribe was trying desperately to calm the temper of his master.

"No, just go back and keep bringing me whatever Horatio wants… that overweight bastard is probably just ITCHING to hear that I can't find any candidates so he can take the throne himself!"

"Wh…what? Can he do that?" The scribe was just as surprised to hear that as Isaac was.

"GET OUT!" Montair yelled. The scribe was already moving before Montair could finish and disappeared out the door.

The door was closed so roughly that it bounced back open instead of latching, leaving it slightly ajar. Isaac thanked his luck and carefully slipped out into the hallway, taking care not to cause any noise. He paused in a shadow just outside to take in everything he had just overheard.

_Interesting…_ he rubbed his chin as he thought. _Montair seems innocent. But now I have more of a reason to believe Horatio is responsible…_ He shook his head, _but I can't just assume Montair is clean, for all I know he could be putting on an act… I still don't have enough information to make anything clear, but Horatio taking the throne? That seems…_ Isaac perked up. He saw Montair's squire turn a corner down the hallway. _He was going to Horatio!_ Isaac quickly weaved through the hallway to avoid torch lights and rounded into the perpendicular hallway right behind the Squire. Following someone proved to be easier than moving on his own; it was like having a portable shadow. The squire unknowingly led Isaac down to the first floor and right towards a meeting room. Two people were talking on the other side of the door. Isaac recognized the two voices clearly.

"…and just why would we give her a trial? She is the only suspect and the guards say that they saw her standing over the king's lifeless body." Do you really think there is a chance for the ruling to be overturned?" The annoyingly strict and strictly annoying voice of Horatio poured through the door as the squire timidly stood in the doorway.

"I know that the odds are stacked against her, but I'm only trying to be fair… even if all of the evidence points to her, she deserves a chance to defend herself. Make that clear to the council; it is a policy they created after all." Just as he had said, Idoem was doing his best to buy Isaac as much time as he could.

"I will run it by them again, but I can't make it a debate, the king's sudden demise calls for another search you know… If only I had kept a sharper eye on him during that party… He slipped away right under my nose…" Isaac fixed all of his attention towards the two, taking care to stay in the squire's shadow to avoid the light of the room. He jumped slightly as the two turned towards the squire. "Ah, as we speak of it! Did you deliver the documents to Montair?" Horatio spoke in a business-like tone. The squire responded with a weak nod. "Good, now here…" He gathered up a few scrolls on the table between him and Idoem and reached them towards the boy. "I forgot to give you these last time, could you take them to him too?" The squire just stared at the scrolls, looking mortified. Horatio cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"Is something troubling you young man?" Idoem asked as the Squire continued to linger in place with no visible intention of grabbing the scrolls from Horatio.

"W…Well…" The squire stammered. "Sir Montair is quite livid at the moment…" Isaac was surprised when Horatio withdrew the scrolls quickly.

"Oh good heavens, did he yell at you again?" Horatio questioned. Isaac perked up when he noticed Horatio wasn't wearing his monocle.

_Where did his eyeglass go?_

"Yes sir, he has mountains of paperwork… I offered to help but he just yelled at me more… He also lost his favorite feather pen… he's furious…" The squire recounted the event from moments ago. Idoem furrowed his brow.

"I'll have to speak to him about how he treats his apprentices…"

"Oh don't even bother." Horatio sighed. "When Montair gets angry there is no reasoning with him… I recall he once yelled at Babi when his grace chose him to take on a stressful set of work… I hate to be the bearer of bad news to him, but he has an important job, if it irritates him so much he should do something else for a living." Horatio waved a hand to the squire. "Go help him, if he snaps at you again tell him I ordered you to." The squire nodded and faced Isaac. The cloaked adept quickly stepped out of the way to avoid colliding and was waiting for the squire to pass when the boy stopped again. He turned back to Horatio and spoke.

"Forgive me if I may have another moment of your time sir… but may I ask something?" Horatio shifted in his seat to fully face the squire.

"Speak." He nodded. The squire took a deep breath.

"I couldn't help but hear something among my master's tantrums… if… if we do not find a new ruler… will you be taking the throne yourself?" Isaac quickly stepped into the doorway and looked over the squire's shoulder. Horatio's face had turned bright red, the same way it had when Guile's methods had angered him.

"WHAT?" Horatio belted. Idoem had both eyebrows raised in confusion and quickly looked to Horatio. "Montair said that?" The advisor stood up angrily and growled. Isaac had to admit to himself, this was not the reaction he expected. He thought he hit the jackpot once the Squire asked the question, but Isaac was expecting a timid, embarrassed, or frantic response to cover up on a possible lead. But now here Horatio was reacting with anger, as if insulted. "How dare that insolate whiner of a royal scribe!" He pushed past the squire who now looked mortified.

"Sir Horatio! Wait!" He clearly didn't want Horatio to disclose that the squire had brought Montair's anger filled bantering up to him, he quickly ran after him leaving a flustered Idoem alone in the room. Isaac stepped in and closed the door, startling Idoem.

"Ah, you heard that Isaac?" He asked on a whim. Isaac appeared from the small bit of shadow against the wall.

"Can Horatio really take the throne?" The adept wasted no time in asking. Idoem quickly shook his head.

"Of course not. Only someone of royal blood can take the throne, if the search comes cold, it will fall on Elisa as Guile's Queen… She's been married into Tolbian royalty, it is her responsibility." He finished with a sigh. "Horatio knows this well. People sometimes accuse him of wanting the throne to himself because he's the one who advises the king and thus has a lot of influence towards final decisions. He's very keen on old ideals as you probably saw with his reactions towards Guile's idea of rule. This includes his ideals on how to fill an empty throne… I know you said Horatio was a prime suspect, but I don't think it was him, he's too traditional."

"I'm beginning to believe that too… Both he and Montair have given me ample evidence in defense of them being suspects… but I can't let it go just yet… I have one more person to find and then I can put together the most reasonable suspect." Isaac explained while pacing back and forth.

"Be quick Isaac, I may yet be able to convince the council to hold a trial through Horatio. I can't guarantee it, but it will possibly buy you an extra hour." Idoem explained.

"Thanks, I'll be on my way." Isaac prepared to cloak again, but he was interrupted.

"Oh, Isaac…" The adept returned his focus to Idoem. "I managed to gather some information about Jenna's status…" The advisor's tone darkened and became agitated as if unsure of how to proceed. Isaac had run up to him. Silently telegraphing his eagerness to hear what Idoem had found out. "She… has been abused…" Isaac's eyes widened.

"They… hurt her?" Isaac became visibly angry. Face scrunching all over and eyes narrowing. Idoem quickly shook his head.

"Not physically… that much…" He corrected himself."It's mostly been psychological… it has only been a day, but they've kept her locked in a dungeon below the castle, chained to the walls like a rabid animal." Isaac's fist clenched. "This morning she was paraded around Tolbi in shackles and pelted with fruit by the villagers…" Isaac picked up his fist to strike the table, but Idoem caught it before he could make any noise.

"That…That is just…" Isaac looked ready to explode.

"Isaac, everyone in this city is under the belief that she murdered what could have been the first king who tried to relate to them on equal ground. You can't blame them for their actions. If you want to get them back for what they've done, prove Jenna innocent. React here and now and you'll only compromise yourself." Isaac ripped his arm free and grunted in anger.

"I'll get to the bottom of this… should I fail…"

"Nothing rash now Isaac…" Idoem warned him.

"Jenna means more to me than any moral or image could ever compare to… I would go to the other side of Weyard and back, through anything in my way, friend or foe…" He turned away and moved towards the door. "I love her… and she's leaving with me back to Vale tomorrow whether anyone likes it or not… even if I have to rip her free of the dungeon chains with my bare hands." Isaac cloaked and the door subtly opened and shut. Idoem leaned on the table beside him, resting his cheek in his hands.

"This is such a mess…"

…

Isaac continued to slink his way through the halls. There was the possibility that his third suspect was not even in the castle, and if that was the case he wouldn't have much evidence to work with. Now this raised another issue, how was he going to find Larissa? He found both Montair and Horatio on a lucky break. He was beginning to worry. He didn't have time to sit and wonder how he was going to find someone, he was either going to find them or not. A guard turned the corner and idea sparked in an instant. Staying in the corner of a ground floor hallway, he waited for the guard to pass and followed directly behind him. As they walked they passed by the main dining room, which Isaac had seen in his first visit to Tolbi on his previous journey. He also knew that it was late at night, and with the king dead, no one would be making any royal meals. He quickly glanced into the room and as he had hoped, it was not being used at all and was pitch dark inside from lack of lit torches or candles.

_Perfect…_ he thought as he ducked back out and ran up to the guard. The man was a couple inches taller than Isaac and wielded a long spear along with his iron armor. The height wasn't an issue, but Isaac had to be crafty about the spear. Without appearing he grabbed the guard around the neck and clasped his other hand over his mouth. The guard immediately squirmed and tried to yell while bringing his spear up. Isaac thrust them against the wall to crush the guards hand between the solid bricks and his iron gear. He promptly dropped the spear and Isaac pulled him into the dark room, closing the door with his foot.

In the darkness the guard continued to thrash about, but Isaac set his plan into motion.

"Okay, first of all I'm sorry I have to be rough, but there is no other way to do this…" The guard continued to struggle. "Look, I'm going or make this clear, I'm NOT going to hurt you in any way, and please calm down this is very important." That seemed to do the trick. The guard relaxed. "Thanks, now I know your first inclination when I release you is to call for help, but believe me I need your help and secrecy. I'm Isaac of Vale…" The guard seemed to stiffen. "NO! Please listen…" The guard relaxed again but seemed to remain alert. "My friend accused of assassination the king has been framed… trust me, we would never do such an inhuman thing. I've been sneaking around the castle for a couple hours now because I'm trying to gather evidence to defend her. I only want to know one thing… Is Lady Larissa still in the castle?" The guard didn't move. "Look, no matter what opinion you have of me, I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just trying to prove my friend innocent… if you don't trust me, then here." Rashly, but confidently, Isaac released the guard.

"Ah…" The guard gasped as Isaac removed his hand from over his mouth. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but the guard finally spoke. Y…yes, she's still here…" Isaac's eyes widened, once again his luck had pulled through.

"You're the guard that escorted us to Guile when we arrived!" He exclaimed.

"I am… honestly I wasn't that frightened when you revealed who you were… while I am alert due to the fact that one of you is accused of murder, I've had a hard time believing it… you both seemed so friendly." The Guard slightly went off topic, but Isaac didn't mind.

"I wish others shared your outlook… if I don't come up with stable information she's going to be executed." Admittedly, Isaac did add a little bit of guilt to his voice. He usually was not one to be deceptive, but the situation called for the unorthodox.

"Ah yes… Larissa… She's a suspect?" The guard questioned.

"She displayed certain behavior showing disdain for Guile. I don't know if she'd go as far as kill him, but as I said, anything I can dig up will help."

"Well… good luck with that…" The Guard seemed a bit sarcastic.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's been a wreck. I don't think she's left her assigned room since the party ended, doing nothing but drinking and rambling to herself… her father doesn't even know what to do and he's usually the one who knows just how to pamper her."

"That's interesting…" Isaac pondered. "What room in the castle?"

"Second floor, west wing."

Okay… got it, now if you don't mind, may I ask you something else?" Isaac continued with his friendly interrogation.

"Ask away, I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

"Do you happen to know about the whereabouts of Horatio the advisor as of say, last night during the party?" He was determined to find out anything. Even if Horatio and Montair had given evidence towards innocence, Isaac had to cover every possibility.

"Oh yes, he was quite furious…" The guard began. "He basically searched the entire party floor for the king… I saw King Guile and Queen Elisa escape and was tempted to tell Horatio they had gone, but I was afraid to get near him."

"Was he there the whole night?" Isaac pressed.

"I lost sight of him a few times, but he kept appearing from time to time so he must've been there for a while."

_Hm…_ the adept thought things over. _So Horatio was within the party mostly…_ "What about Montair the royal scribe?" He asked.

"Oh… I saw him up beside the throne when Horatio first emerged… I don't think he moved from there after that, once Montair has his mind on a task he won't stop until it's finished, even if he hates it." The explanations were fast and without hesitation, holding their weight within the words. Isaac returned to pondering.

_So they were both at the party even after Guile had left… they could've done it afterward… but I still don't have enough to go by… I hope Larissa can make this clearer…_ Isaac had everything he needed to hear from the Guard. "Okay… hey, sorry about being rough, if I had known it was you I wouldn't have been violent." He apologized. The guard only chuckled.

"No, I understand why you're doing. It's clear that you care a lot for your friend and doubly clear that she's innocent. Sometimes people need something to blame for horrendous episodes, and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Thank you for understanding… you have no idea how much you've helped." The invisible adept acknowledged the guards helpfulness. "Now I must get moving… hopefully, if we meet again, I will no longer be considered a criminal."

"I hope so too… good luck, and take care." Isaac was already moving towards the door as the guard gave his final words.

_Getting drunk? Could it be a cover up or regret? Hopefully I can have a credible idea after this…_ He made his way back up the stairs, craftily weaving through the halls of guards and keeping far from any light to the best of his ability. As he drew near the west wing of the second floor, looked down and saw a glass bottle on the floor. _Hm?_ He crouched down and examined the bottle. _Tolbian Fine Clear?_ It was a wine bottle. _Why is an empty wine bottle in the middle of the…_ He looked up and similar bottles littered the hallway. Isaac followed the trail of spent alcohol containers until they stopped at the foot of a door. _This must be it. _He contemplated how he would get inside the room as he approached, it's not like he could just open the door and walk in.

"BUZZSH OFF!" A voice cut right through the door and it burst open. An older man with white hair and silver spectacles stumbled backwards and fell on his rear right beside Isaac. The earth adept pressed himself against the wall to avoid all contact. Larissa, still in her dress from the party, swayed back and forth into the doorway. "I dun wanna buy nuthin ur shelling!" She slurred her words heavily and clutched a small glass in her hand, slightly spilling whatever clear alcoholic beverage she was failing to keep steady. She looked like a complete mess, her hair was all over the place, all of her golden jewelry was removed, her dress seemed to be barely holding to her, and her eyes were heavily squinted. The man quickly got to his feet.

"Larissa, you need to stop this idiocy and leave the castle! The guards don't have time to keep an eye on you and the servants have better things to do than bring you clear wine!" Isaac saw an opening. The door was ajar and Larissa was leaning on it in a way that he could easily get past. He made his move as the bantering continued.

"Jush leafe me alone daddy I'm shure an' fine with'out ya!" She reached for the door and slammed it shut right as Isaac stepped through. The force of the door slamming knocked her over and she tumbled to the floor knocking aside multiple bottles that were strewn about and completely spilling her glass. The room was another guest room, much like the ones Isaac and Jenna stayed in. However, this room was in such disarray one would contemplate whether or not a hurricane had passed through. The only thing that seemed to be in the right place was the candle chandelier. The curtains were either pulled off the wall or torn, only one table still stood upright, the large mirror was broken, and the wash basin smelled of alcohol. The chairs were either knocked aside or broken, and the bed was in pieces with the mattress pulled straight off onto the floor and the blankets and sheets on the opposite side.

Larissa stumbled to her feet as Isaac surveyed the room. She brought the now empty glass to her lips and tipped it. When nothing reached her mouth she stared at it and tossed it right towards Isaac. He ducked at the last moment to let the glass fly past him and shatter against the wall.

_This is… disturbing…_ He thought to himself as Larissa bent over to pick up a stray, half-broken wine glass off the ground. She swayed towards the wash basin and dunked the glass into it, filling it as much as she could with the broken edge.

"Theresh nuthin quality 'round here… s'all a bunch of cheap shhhhhit…" She slurred to herself as she chugged down the alcohol and dipped it back into the basin.

_Hm…_ As much of a sight as this was, Isaac had to stay on task. The current situation gave him an idea though. _If everybody knows she's drunk… they'll probably dismiss a little "drunken babbling"…_ He knew he was taking a chance, but it was quite clear that Larissa was already past the point of remembering anything from today. He deactivated the cloak ball and appeared behind her. "Larissa." He said her name, but she showed no signs of being surprised or startled. She slowly turned around.

"Whozzat?" She mumbled as she saw Isaac. Isaac stepped closer to her. "Oh! Issh you! Tha…that shexy guy that didn't wan me…" She took a step and fell right towards him. He caught her by the shoulders and put her back on her feet.

"Larissa I need to ask you something." He tried to focus her.

"Oh dats funny… I wazsh gonna ashk you something too!" She pointed with her arm passing his head, over his shoulder.

_Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought…_ "Larissa…" He took a deep breath. "Did you kill King Guile?" He asked straight up, hoping for an honest drunken response. The results were unexpected. She started to tear up.

"Why… Why di'nt he choosh me…" She let out a wail, grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it against the table. Isaac backed off slightly. "I coulda been a queen… I coulda been shumone… thish wazsh my big chansh and he chose dat damn farm bitsh!" Isaac listened closely. She was clearly replaying recent events in her drunken stupor. Whatever came next could be just what he needed to hear. "I shtill coulda been with him… all I needed wazsh shum time to show him hish mishtake… but now he'sh dead caush of shome SHTUPIDE WITCH FROM SHUM SHTUPID BACKWATER VILLAGSH!" Isaac's eyes widened, but only for a moment. She slipped and fell onto the table, rolling off and falling to the ground, the loose part of her dress had fallen off and exposed part of her chest. Isaac quickly, while averting his eyes, helped her get upright and slipped the portion of her dress back on. After examining her closer, he realized that she had finally passed out. Isaac heaved a heavy sigh, picked her up, and laid her on her side on the mattress apart from its bed frame.

"You need help Larissa… I pity you…" Isaac shook his head and reactivated the cloak. He began to worry about his exit, but he noticed the door had been broken, most likely from the constant slamming. He was able to quietly push it open without turning the doorknob.

He made his way into the hallway once again and found a safe shady spot away from any traveled pathways. The tired adept sat down and exhaled in annoyance.

_Well damn… all three of my suspects gave me ample reason to believe that they were innocent…_ He contemplated what to do next, but he didn't want to waste any time. His efforts were beginning to look more and more for naught by the second. _There is absolutely no evidence besides the harsh words given to me the other days… there is no way just that will be enough to sway the Tolbian high council…_ His eyes scanned the hallway he was in until they landed on a window that faced inward instead of outward on the castle grounds. Out of curiosity he stood up and peered out the said window. It looked into the courtyard. The same courtyard where Jenna had been framed. _The courtyard…_ He thought. Then it hit him. _Maybe I've been approaching this the wrong way! Perhaps something can be found at the scene of the crime itself!_ He quickly began his journey to the inner garden, weaving his way back through the hallway towards the closest stairs he could find.

_I hope it isn't too heavily guarded…_ he worried as he descended the spiral staircase. Right as he thought it he froze in his tracks as one of the large psyenergy knights was marching down the hall in his direction. The panic was short-lived as Isaac naturally put himself up against the wall, away from any light. He remained calm as the knight moved past him, but was suddenly stricken by fear when the knight stopped in his tracks two paces after passing the hidden adept. _Oh that's not good…_ Isaac thought as the knight turned around and glanced back and forth. Then the armor clad giant fixed his head straight towards Isaac. _Definitely not good!_ Isaac ducked and moved to the opposite wall as the knight reached out and brushed his hand against the wall Isaac previously occupied. When the knight touched nothing, he looked around again, seemingly confused.

_He can see me?_ Isaac moved preemptively as the knight turned around and did the same to the opposite wall. _No… he can't… but if he's one of the psyenergy knights…_ He watched the confused knight glance around. _That's it! He can sense me, but he doesn't know how to focus it! _Isaac slipped away and took a brief respite in a storage out cove. _As I thought… they may be able to imbue the power of psyenergy… but you can't make someone into an adept… Still this is gonna be tougher than I thought if those guys are around…_

Indeed it was. The courtyard was crawling with both guards and the knights, but there was little light in terms of torches. The real problem Isaac now faced was the moonlight. It was a cloudy night, but not complete sky cover. The clouds were bunched together in small groups, the moon poking through and disappearing every few minutes at a time. The actual spot of Jenna's framing was within eyesight of the entrance all he needed to do was move when the clouds blocked the moon, and hide in the bushes when it was out. As the first cloud fell over the moon he made his way in an irregular pattern, following a path of guards to avoid the knights. At first he felt he was too hasty, but he made it to a bush near the site just before the moon peered back out.

_Too close…_ He sighed in relief. As soon as the moon was blocked once more he stepped out and surveyed the area. There was dried blood on both the grass and the stone pathways, clearly marking the area where it had occurred. _Now all I need is something, anything…_ He scanned every inch of the area. _Perhaps…_ He cut himself off and jumped back into the bushes as the moon shone through. _Perhaps the killer murdered Guile and hid him in the bushes… if that was the case it is possible that an article of clothing or something else was caught or torn…_ The light faded and he stepped towards the bush in front of the blood. _But if this was the case… then this person would have had to shove him so far in that he'd take time to fall out… perhaps they were not trying to frame Jenna, she was just in the wrong place at the right time?_ He shook his head. _I'm getting ahead of myself… I don't even know if this was how it happened…_ He peered into the bushes and tried his best to subtly push it around to look for clues. Then his eyes fell on something.

_What is…?_ There was something behind the bush that wasn't the same color of the stone wall it was placed against. Isaac quickly threw himself into the bush to avoid the moon and took the time to get a closer look. Still, he could not deduce what it was. Once he was free to move in the shadows again, he stepped out and moved to the side of the bush, looking as far behind it as he could. The object, whatever it was, was within arm's length, so he reached in and grabbed hold, pulling it closer to him. _This is…_ He shifted it out. _A wooden board?_ He was disappointed at first, but he had been through too many strange experiences to know that things are not always what they seem. The board was completely out of place. There was absolutely nothing made out of wood in the courtyard and it didn't look like something a servant would use. For no particular reason, Isaac turned the board around and his eyes widened. The other side of the plank was completely covered in dried blood. _What…?_ Isaac did not know what to make of it. _This had something to do with the murder… but what?_ He contemplated as he was forced into cover again. _Was he beaten with this? It can't be, there are no signs of stress… and the blood stream is smooth not splattered…_ He stepped back out into the dark while pondering possibilities. _He did have a knife in his chest… So that rules it out completely… the only thing this could be used for is to conceal the murder… but why a wooden plank?_ Isaac leaned his head back in annoyance. He was getting nowhere fast. _Wait…_ He looked back forwards and towards the wall behind the bush. Slowly he scanned the wall upward, going higher and higher until the stones surpassed the height of the wall and continued up. _The tower…_ the crime scene was right at the base of a sentry tower. Isaac shook his head and sighed, believing he was overdoing it again, but after another look up at the tower, _It's not impossible… And if the killer really went through a lot to conceal the crime… then I have to think on the same level!_

Blessed by a larger cloud in the sky, Isaac easily escaped the courtyard and followed the hallways on instinct, trying to follow the outline of the castle towards the tower. He came across a half cylinder wall that jutted out into the hallway with a door in the middle. Isaac was inches away from the door, when it opened on its. Startled, but not frantic, Isaac stepped aside as a guard stepped out and gave little effort to shut the door behind him. He yawned and stretched as he walked by. Isaac determined that he probably ended his shift and he couldn't have picked a more opportune time to investigate without distraction. He darted into the door and closed it behind him softly.

The tower base was wide and had a lot of boxes and barrels at the bottom. The torches on the walls made it well lit, so Isaac lost his cloak as soon as he made a step into the room. He was confident there was no one else in the tower so he didn't bother to be subtle. The room itself was about ten feet across with the start of a spiral staircase on the right hand side. The stairs circled the tower as it slowly condensed down to five feet across with a trap door at the top that lead out onto the tower. There was a torch every few steps to keep it well lit and so guards could get to the top without falling as much as three stories. Isaac set to work immediately, checking around the bottom area first. The boxes were all nailed shut, and the barrels sloshed upon movement, so he didn't feel the need to look within any of the containers, they were clearly storage. He was more interested in finding possibly something hidden or dropped by whoever the killer was. It made sense to search here, because something small or hard to hang onto could've easily been dropped on the way down if the murderer was in a hurry to get away.

_What's…?_ His eyes lit up as he spotted something glinting behind a box. He quickly reached and grabbed at the object. It was small and circle shaped, flat on the ground. Once he grabbed it, he felt a string attached. _Is this a necklace…? Or…_ He pulled it out and brought it over to the light. It was not a necklace, but instead it was something Isaac had seen before…

_A monocle!_ Indeed it was. _And Horatio…_ He remembered back to just a few moments ago that Horatio wasn't wearing his monocle. _But wait…_ Isaac stopped himself. For some reason something didn't seem right. _This seems… too easy…_ He eyed the monocle, turning it over and over. _This is his monocle alright… but… you'd think he'd be more worried about covering something the blatantly points to him…_ Isaac leaned against the wall beneath a torch and scratched his chin. _Although he doesn't seem like the most graceful man, he is smart enough to advise kings…_ Isaac wound the band around the eyeglass and stuffed it into a pocket on his tunic. _Never the less, this is evidence… now let's see_. Things were becoming more mysterious. Isaac just couldn't believe such an obvious piece of evidence would just be left sitting there.

He came to the base of the stairs and began the spiral ascent keeping his eyes on the steps as he went higher and higher to avoid falling. Then his peripheral vision caught something. There seemed to be little pieces of something on the steps as he moved upward. After seeing five he removed his right glove and reached down to pick one up. _What is this?_ He rubbed it between his fingers. It was soft and somewhat fluffy. He looked down and saw that there was a little bit of this material on every step. He followed it until he came to about halfway up the stairs and saw something stuck in a splintered piece of wood upon the step. _A feather?_ He bent down and plucked it from the step. It was a long feather that had many pieces missing, explaining the little bits of fluff going down the stairs. Upon closer inspection, the front shaft of the feather seemed a little darker at the tip.

_A feather… pen?_ _Oh!_ Isaac had seen this before. _This was the feather quill hanging out of Montair's pocket when he visited us for the Vale banner!_ He thought back to the recent events, including just an hour ago when he overheard Montair had lost his favorite pen, just one of the many reasons making his blood pressure erupt. _But…_ Isaac's common sense overtook his excitement as it had before. _If this is that important to him, and everyone knows him for it… why wouldn't he try to mask it, better yet if he knew it was here it wouldn't be lost…_ He was finding evidence, but it just seemed too easy. If someone wanted to get away with murdering a king why would they leave around blatant evidence, especially if they were someone known to dislike the king? It just wasn't reasonable. He pocketed the feather and continued up. Despite all the evidence he was finding, he still hadn't figured out how the tower was connected to the murder, and if it was how no one was around to see it happen.

He continued up and got to the trap door. Something was reflecting little bits of light near it. The stones near the top shifted outwards lightly to create the shape of the towers roost. This created a small ledge, and upon this ledge Isaac laid eyes upon a gold cord necklace and a gold bracelet. He reached for them and looked them over. _Okay, first of all I wonder how the guard up in here before missed this… but second of all… I remember Larissa wearing these._ If this was the first clue he had come across he would have been a little more enthusiastic, but after the first two pieces he was suspicious. _Larissa has already given grounds to believe that it wasn't her… so whoever the murderer is… was clearly trying to pass the kill off to someone else… That being said, perhaps one of my three suspects is trying to pin it on the other two… Which would make it lucky for them that it fell on Jenna…?_ He sat down below the trap door, eyeing the jewelry. _Maybe these pieces of evidence were unintentional… They all seem clearly planted… but which one could be the real piece?_ At this point he felt he was over thinking it. Every piece of evidence seemed to be planted to mislead anyone trying to find out. The intent to frame was clear, but so was the intent to confuse. There was still a clear piece of the puzzle missing, and Isaac was determined to figure it out by searching the roost itself.

He opened the trap door by pushing it up and over on its hinges, pulling himself into the lookout. The pinnacle was a small square area with a thatched awning overhead. The floor was covered in straw to cushion it and there was a waist high wall on each side, an easy place for an archer or guard to lean on. There wasn't much to see, so Isaac didn't plan to take long, but there was something propped against one of the short walls.

_Another board?_ Isaac's eyes fell upon a wooden board leaned up against the wall. This one was much smaller than the one he found below, but it was the same color and same width. _Hm…_ Isaac was sure there was some sort of connection. Walked over to the edge and looked down. It was right over the spot where the body was found. He stepped away and looked back to the board. While his thoughts swirled around, he curiously grabbed the board and stood it straight up. It was roughly half the height of the board down below, which happened to be the same height as the walls that protected the roost. _Oh?_ A thought came to him. How did the killer get up here if someone is usually on guard? And if they managed to sneak up here like he had right now, then they wouldn't have much time to conceal a kill nor dump a body and run. Whatever happened here, it was given time to occur. Even more, if there was a lot of time allowed, it could have occurred long before the body was found. _But how could someone delay it like that…_ he pondered as he tapped the board he was now holding at his side. His finger froze mid tap as he stared at the trap door. _If this was about half…_ He glanced down at the door, and then looked between the door and the wall over the edge. _Oh that's… clever…_ He admitted. _Hm…_ He knelt down towards the door, but his knee landed on something extremely uncomfortable. "Ow!" He quietly yelped ad he rolled to his side, upon hitting the ground he felt more similar bumps in the straw. _What the hell?_ He reached down and ran his hand through the straw until he hit something that felt nothing like it. He grabbed it and pulled it out. _What?_ He put his hand back under and found there others he sat on. _These… _He kept searching around and found a lot of them. _These are…_ He looked over them. _Wait…_ after replaying events in his head multiple times, everything became clear. _Oh my god…_ his free hand flew to the top of his head in disbelief. _I can't believe it!_ _That… all comes together! _

…

"The court of the high Tolbian council is now in session." The judge called out as the council members took their seats. The courtroom was set up in a long room with seats extending in rows from front to back. In the front was a large podium that extended to both sides of the room with the judge in the center, and the council members to his sides. There were two large statues of Babi near the corners, but not completely up against the walls. In front of them between the podium and the seats was a chair, where the accused sat to be questioned. There was a space cleared to the right of this chair against the wall; set aside for the King and Queen. Of course, only Elisa sat in this spot. The room was filled with royal subjects, important members of Tolbian politics, and anyone with high enough rank to attend. The judge stood to address the audience.

"By constant request of our trusted royal advisor, Idoem… we are holding this trial today for Jenna of Vale, suspected murderer of our late King Guile…" The reaction was almost instant. Muttering and whispering spread throughout the crowd. Idoem sat with Horatio on the far right side of the podium. Idoem quickly stood.

"Allow me to explain myself. Tolbi is the most prosperous nation of Weyard, we are a system built on justice and law. The Valeans who stand suspected have helped this city greatly in the past, so I only found it fair that we give Jenna a trial to defend herself. It was a decision based directly on the policies our community stands for." He sat back down; content he had gotten his word out. The muttering lightened, but the people still looked annoyed.

"We considered his exact words when planning this trial." The judge picked up again. "She was the only person who we believed could've killed the king, but if we don't give her a chance to speak then we tread on our own beliefs…" He turned to Elisa. "My Queen Elisa… with your blessing may we begin the trial?" The Queen rested her gaze on the judge and scanned the room with all eyes on her.

"Yes. Let the trial commence." She spoke. The usual wave of nervousness that had been spread over her during the past few days seemed to have completely vanished. The traumatizing event and loss of her love had clearly changed her.

"Now then…" the Judge turned forward. "Bring in the accused."

The doors at the back opened and two guards walked through. Behind them, was Jenna; her arms shackled together, her clothed ripped and torn, and her cheek swollen and her face stained from the storm of fruit she had been forced through the day before. A blank, defeated look was stuck on her face. She almost looked lifeless, with little to no energy in her expression. Behind her walked in one of the Psyenergy knights and the door closed behind them. The people scowled as they walked by, throwing the dirtiest looks at Jenna as she moved town the isle to the accused chair. The guards guided her in and sat her down in the chair, standing on both sides of her. Elisa gave Jenna a glare that could pierce through any heart. It was cold and she seemed extremely non-amused about the trial. Idoem cringed when he saw Jenna, feeling ashamed that such awful treatment was given to her.

"Jenna, you stand accused as the only possible killer of our lord, King Guile. As it stands, there is no evidence to support your innocence as you were there only one in the vicinity of him, and were seen holding the dead body with a dagger plunged into the chest. However, it would not be the nature of us as a people to immediately throw you to the executioner. Have you anything to say?" Jenna looked up at the judge, then back and forth amongst the members sitting there. She opened her mouth to speak but the first thing to release was a weak, pathetic squeak. She winced and cleared her throat, her voice was still weak, but this time she spoke.

"I…didn't kill him…" She forced out and took another breath. "I… found him… that way…" Murmurs extended throughout the crowd and the council members, but the Judge called for order.

"Sir Horatio… I recall you wished to question the witness yourself?" Idoem perked up in surprise and watched Horatio rise from his seat.

_He never mentioned that to me…_ Idoem thought as He watched Horatio pass Montair's scribe desk in front of the podium where he was furiously writing down notes on the trial. The scribe gave Horatio a slight kick to the shin as the advisor walked onward. He stumbled slightly but regained his balance while scowling at the scribe.

"Well then… Miss Jenna. Could you please tell us what lead to you being in the courtyard in the first place?" He stood behind her. She gathered herself to respond.

"King Guile… wanted to see psyenergy… we heard he walked the garden paths in the morning… we were only trying to find him…"

"So you had the king interested! Indeed a fine way to gain his trust and get him alone…" Jenna began to shiver in her seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Objection." Idoem rose from his seat. "Horatio that is uncalled for, ask her questions that pertain to her actions and leave it at that, we're trying to see if she's innocent, not make her seem more guilty." Idoem glared towards the advisor. The Judge nodded.

"Objection sustained. Horatio, continue questioning, but don't pressure her." He ordered. Horatio grunted in annoyance and continued.

"May I ask you this then? If the king wanted to see psyenergy… then why were you found alone?"

"Isaac… went to find… Ivan… our friend and fellow… adept… He told me… to find the king." She sputtered. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"So you were alone in the courtyard with the king with neither of your companions… you could have easily used that time to make your move… if this is the case, then the other two are innocent… but of course that would still make you guilty…"

"Horatio!" Idoem yelled again.

"Your honor…" Horatio turned to the judge. "I must ask that you silence Idoem, and I must argue that a certain amount of harshness is required if we are to decide if she is innocent or not." The judged thought for a moment and nodded.

"I apologize Idoem, but Horatio raises a valid point… please remain seated and let him continue the interrogation." Idoem reluctantly sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Isaac, I pray that you're here…_ He thought as he was forced to watch Horatio harass Jenna.

"Above all else, you were seen with a sword upon entering the castle grounds two days prior… suggesting you have some ability in combat… it makes it clear you could easily overpower the king…"

"No…" She tried to defend herself, but her voice was weak and drowned out.

"Being skilled in combat would make it easy to hide a concealed dagger, wouldn't you say…"

"N-No…" A tear ran down her cheek.

"As of course everyone knows that you possess psyenergy, which would make it even easier to subdue the king… Guile was a farmer before he became a king, strong enough to fight back any of the servants or gardeners that were in the courtyard… only one person in the yard could have overpowered him!" He barked in her face. Jenna couldn't even respond anymore. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, and any hope that remained was flattened. Horatio turned back to the judge. "Your honor, I think it is quite clear what the decision here is. We may have little evidence, but if put into perspective, it makes perfect sense." The Judge nodded.

"That seems to be the case…" He turned to Elisa. "My Queen. The truth is clear. What is your ruling?" Elisa narrowed her eyes at Jenna.

"You walk into the city in peace, and kill my love right as we join in marriage…" She stood up. "You are an abomination!" Her fists were clenched at her sides. "The punishment for murder is a swift death… You are guilty as charged!" She yelled out.

"Are you so sure about that?" A voice rang out from the back corner of the room. The voice caused the audience to stir and glance around in confusion. Jenna perked up and her tears halted when she heard the voice. For the first time since the incident, she smiled. Idoem sat back into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Waiting for an opportunity eh?_ The advisor chuckled. With a brief flicker Isaac appeared from behind the statue, the boards he found in his hands as well as all the evidence in his tunic pockets.

"I wouldn't be so quick to pin this on Jenna…" He said as he walked out towards the podium. The guards and the knight immediately rose and stood between him and the Queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Horatio barked. Idoem tensed, hoping his role in Isaac's freedom wouldn't be revealed. "Seize him!" Horatio yelled to the guards. The guards ran at him charging with their spears, Isaac caught the spears and pulled them forward, halting them right in front of him, but not striking them. The knight looked ready to move, so Isaac quickly interjected.

"How I got out of my holding is unimportant! What matters is that I took it upon myself to find evidence that proves my friend innocent!" The guards stopped their struggle and the knight stopped in his tracks. Murmuring passed throughout the crowd. "While my efforts are unorthodox, I was left no choice…" He turned to the judge. "Tell me… if you had someone you cared deeply for in danger, you would step over the line to rescue them… wouldn't you?" The judge turned to the queen, but her state of mind was apparent by her harsh glare. Instead he turned to the council.

"All in favor of letting this man speak?" He asked. Five of the eight members sitting up at the podium raised their hands. The judge nodded. "I admit I am curious as well. Isaac of Vale… you have our attention." Isaac glanced around as everyone including the Queen took their seat.

_This is it Isaac… don't mess this up._ He thought to himself as he cleared his throat. "Allow me to present the facts I have compiled…" He turned and walked towards the wall. "When Jenna and I first arrived here in Tolbi, we were greeted warmly and welcomed with open arms… however during our stay…" He turned and faced the council. "We had a couple encounters with high ranking subjects that openly voiced their disdain for the king's chosen style of leadership. At that time I only assumed that a few people disagreed and went about my business, only to run into it again from a different perspective the next night at the wedding… It was at this point that I began to worry about the king… because each person that had voiced their opinion to me had all said something pertaining towards how drastic measures may have to be taken should he continue his ways…"

The audience stirred. Isaac's words were clear and powerful.

"Might I ask who spoke of these things to you?" The judge questioned. Isaac turned to him and approached the podium.

"I'm glad you asked…" He walked towards Horatio, who had moved back to his seat. "The first case I witnessed was when I first met the King. I witnessed an exchange between him and his personal advisor Horatio…" He glanced at the advisor as the man's eyes went wide. "During the furious argument Horatio made it clear that if Guile did not "shape up his actions, drastic measures would be taken…" A few gasps and whispers spread through the crowd and Horatio stood right up.

"This is an outrage! He belted, but Idoem stood and forced him back into his seat.

"Your honor, I must ask that you silence Horatio so Isaac may continue." He smirked slightly as Horatio gritted his teeth.

"Granted, Horatio, no accusation have been made yet so please remain seated." Horatio growled in disgust as he faced forward.

"Thank you your honor…" Isaac nodded. "Now it was here that I began to wonder if others felt the same way… and my answer came later that night when I was visited by the royal scribe Montair, about the Valean banner…" A small noise came from the scribe table as Montair knocked over his ink bottle. All eyes went to him as he cursed and sat it upright, glaring straight at Isaac. Idoem quickly made a hand motion to the guards, who both nodded, apparently understanding exactly what was about to happen. "I questioned Montair about how some people felt towards the new King. He voiced multiple points that were wrong and ended it by saying that "a regime change may be in order" and "If he doesn't know how to rule then we need him out and someone who does in."" Montair slammed his fist on his desk and rose quickly.

"You disrespectful little…!" The two guards signaled by Idoem quickly grabbed him by the arms and forced him back into his chair.

"This is no time for a tantrum Montair…" The Judge stated. "Allow him to continue." Montair yanked his arms free from the guards and scoffed loudly before crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Please continue to record the trial though, it is your job." Looking like he was about to explode, Montair snatched his quill and furiously continued to write.

"Now the third encounter wasn't until the night of the party… while I awaited my companion to be called for her entrance, I was approached by the daughter of senator Kaleb, Larissa…" A lot of shifting was heard in the crowd as everyone turned towards the man who Larissa had flung out of her room the night before. His expression was blank, not knowing how to take the information. "Larissa's mind was on seducing me in the most un-subtle way possible… but when I attempted to change the subject to Guile, the mood swing was immediate… She expressed how she was supposed to be Guile's bride, and showed extreme jealousy for Elisa…" He motioned to the queen. "Who she believed was under qualified because she shared a similar farm background that Guile sported…" Isaac faced the judge. "Before turning her attention back to me, she claimed that "he'll be sorry for choosing her… I'll make sure of it." He paused to let it all sink in. The audience was clearly confused, but they didn't seem entirely convinced.

"I hope that isn't the end of your argument Isaac…" Said the judge. "While you made interesting observations, I would hardly call that evidence towards your friend's innocence."

"Well put your honor." Isaac acknowledged him with a nod. "That is precisely why I found the means to sneak out and look further into my aforementioned suspects." He held out the cloak ball. "Even though you used your new knights to seal my powers, there are little trinkets such as this one that can grant psyenergy use to those without psyenergy, as long as they know how to focus its power… with this little ball…" He walked below the shadow of one of the statues and disappeared completely, causing amazement and surprise among the crowd. "I can mask my presence as long as I am in the shadows…" He stepped back out a reappeared. "I was able to sneak out at night… and with myself completely hidden, bear witness to a few scenes and look for evidence undetected…" He put the cloak ball back into his pocket and returned to the center of the room.

"The first person I came across was Montair…" He motioned back to the table as the scribe's grip on his quill attempted to strangle the poor feather. "I followed his squire right to him… When I found him, he was being drowned in paperwork, furious as always, but voicing his rage towards how he just finished working day and night with legal documents for Guile and now he had to start all over again. As I slipped out he also yelled about how Horatio…" He motioned to the advisor. "… just wanted the throne for himself should no one be found to replace the late king…" The council themselves began to murmur and stare at their colleague. "Montair sent his squire running back to Horatio, making it easy for me to find and test this new lead… I found Horatio conversing with Idoem about this very trial. Here I learned a few things… one, that Horatio was missing his monocle…" Eyes went to Horatio as everyone else noticed as well that he was without his eyepiece, and that part of Montair's anger was fueled by the fact that he lost his favorite feather pen… At this point that information is irrelevant, but will be important for later." He turned to the audience. "The squire asked Horatio about Montair's claim pertaining to taking the throne, to which Horatio responded with anger and ran out of the room to an argument I am happy I wasn't caught between…" He turned to Horatio. "Through means I will keep to myself, I learned that Horatio is a man of tradition, and his reaction to Montair's words was to be expected. Elisa is now rightfully in the throne as tradition dictates, and that is how Horatio will treat it." Horatio looked surprised and slightly relieved.

"With those two giving me some evidence towards their innocence I was almost certain that Larissa was the culprit… With the help of a guard who shall remain nameless…" _I never got his name anyway…_ "…who believed in Jenna's innocence, I was not only able to find out that Larissa was still in the castle, but I was also told the location of Horatio and Montair during the party. Guile had effectively avoided them, so their innocence was almost completely solidified." He turned to the audience. "Now I believe Senator Kaleb is in the crowd here…" People parted slightly as they turned to reveal the senator. "You must get help for your daughter… I don't say that with disdain, I say that with worry. She was drinking a dangerous amount of alcohol and extremely drunk… if this is the way she deals with her problems somebody needs to do something about it…"

"Now then…" Isaac returned to the Judge "Larissa's state was to my advantage when it came to gathering information. She clearly had no control over her speech, so anything she said would be beyond her control. Yet, when I brought up Guile, she broke down into tears and mentioned how angry she was at Jenna for murdering her only chance at being royalty."

"Your testimony is going in circles Isaac…" The judge looked annoyed. "Are you getting to your point or is this just your attempt at filibuster?" The council seemed to be reaching the end of its patience as well.

"I assure you that you'll find this all relevant… because I myself felt that I was in a corner with nowhere to turn next… yet determination won over and I snuck into the courtyard to inspect the crime scene…" Isaac motioned to the psyenergy knight standing in the corner. "It was tough with these guys around… but I managed to make my way to the exact spot Jenna was seen with the king…" He paused and walked over to the wall where he had propped the boards from his investigation. He made sure to conceal the bloodstained side. "Now as you all know, Jenna was seen holding the dead body of the king with a knife sticking out of his chest… however, because of that scene, nobody thought to check around it, it seemed quite clear." He made a slight head motion towards the board in his hands. "But when I took a closer look at the bush **right beside** the scene of the crime, I found this board behind it." He smiled at the audience who looked back and forth at each other like Isaac was crazy.

"Oh wait, let me turn it over for you…" He turned it over to reveal the side completely covered in dried blood. The reaction was a mix of gasps and frightened yelps. "I saw this and wondered. If the king was killed out in the open by my friend… then how did this board, covered in blood, manage to get tucked behind the bush? How did the board get there in the first place? The gardeners don't use anything like this, and the only pathways along the courtyard are made of stone… It was a mystery indeed… one that had me completely stumped. It was only by chance that glanced upward… and saw that the crime scene was directly under one of the castle's watch towers…" He placed the board up against the podium. "Feeling a new wave of confidence I made my way to this tower from inside the castle… and it was there where things got confusing. He walked over and stood directly in front of Horatio.

"Only a few moments after entering I stumbled upon this…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the monocle. The audience immediately reacted with whispers amongst themselves. "As you recall, Horatio was not wearing his monocle when I listened in on his conversations with Idoem…" Horatio was primed and ready to defend himself, but Isaac held a hand up to him. "But it was too easy." The audience went silent and full focus was on him. "Let's all think about this here… Horatio needs his monocle to help his vision… and everyone knows that. Why one, would he leave something important behind and not go back for it later and then two, why leave behind something that points the finger directly at you? Sure I was suddenly extremely suspicious of him again, but it just didn't make any sense…" He handed the monocle to Horatio. "I believe you dropped this."

"Y-yes… thank you…" Horatio was baffled, but he accepted the eyepiece.

"It was a lead, but there had to be more… and that is just what I found… only this time it pointed somewhere else…" He reached into his tunic and pulled out the tattered feather quill. Montair reacted immediately, standing quickly from his chair.

"My quill!" He threw his hands to his head when he saw the condition it was in. "it's ruined!" He walked forward, but Isaac held it away.

"One moment sir…" He turned to the judge. "I found not only this feather halfway up the stairs, but also a trail of lost pieces as I moved up… but again, it felt wrong. Montair is known for his favorite quill, I saw it myself he always had it with him… so again, why leave something so important to him, and why leave something that screams your name?" He handed it to Montair who gently took it and examined it as he went back to his seat. I know people are smarter than that… and I had a feeling something else was going on. My suspicions were confirmed when I found these…" He pulled the golden jewelry from his pocket.

"Those are my daughters!" Kaleb yelled from the audience.

"Indeed they are sir… they are the very same pieces of jewelry she wore when she approached me the night before. Now other scenarios were clouding my suspicions. If I suspected all of them… then why was there evidence that pointed to all of them? I began to think that maybe one of them had done it, and purposely left behind obvious evidence of themselves along with the others. By doing this, an investigator would be stuck wondering if this was to make the others seem guilty and be caught in and endless loop of suspicion…"

"But that did not happen… because despite all the evidence I found, I still hadn't fully investigated the tower. With the guards shift changing, there was no one in the roost… so I made my way up and found this…" He walked over and grabbed the smaller board, placing it next to its bloodstained counterpart. "This was on the floor, facing directly towards the courtyard… and when I looked down from the tower, it was right over the bush where I found the larger…" He placed them right next to each other. "The smaller one is exactly half the length of the larger… and exactly as tall as the waist high walls that outline the roost…" Isaac smiled; he had the crowd's full attention and was completely in control.

"Now…" He approached a table off to the side that was roughly the same height as the smaller board. "After thinking about it… there was a possibility that the king's death was a delayed event… that he was killed the night before, and set up to appear killed in the morning…" He set up the boards so the smaller one was about a foot in from the end and acted as an additional leg with the table for the long board. "The boards were set up so that the king would be lying near the edge…" He motioned to below the boards. "And when the guard on the next shift opened the door to the roost… it hit the bottom of the large board and toppled it over the edge… explaining why the large board was down in the courtyard and small one still up top…" Murmurs of interest sparked within the crowd. "Now only one thing remains… this set up is not simple, and clearly would take a few minutes to prepare. I was hard-pressed for time when investigating and was only allowed a total of four minutes or less before the next guard was in the roost. A plan like this required time to one: bring the king up, two: kill him, three: set up this ruse, and four: escape before the next shift." He nodded. "This brings up a loophole: why there wasn't a guard in the tower until morning." Isaac smiled.

"There is only one possibility as to why there was no guard and how the killer had enough time to set everything up…" He shrugged and turned to face the judge. "It didn't all come to me until I accidentally stumbled upon my last piece of evidence… then everything became clear and the truth was alarming…" He had everyone on the edge of their seat. However, his expression turned serious. "I couldn't believe it myself… but the facts are clear…" He turned to his right. "I'm surprised you've managed to keep a straight face this long… Elisa…"

In an instant all eyes went to the queen and her eyes went wide. People began talking loudly amongst themselves, glancing back and forth in disbelief; even Idoem couldn't believe what he had just heard from Isaac. The queen stood up from her seat, clearly angry.

"Are you mad?" She yelled. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Order! Order!" The judge called, picking up a wooden mallet and slamming it on his podium. The crowd fell silent, leaving Isaac and Elisa glaring at each other. "Isaac of Vale… that is a very bold accusation… I'm afraid if you don't present a valid argument for it you could be charged for treason." The judge made clear and Isaac turned right to him.

"I have perfect evidence…" He began. "But before I present it, let me dish out a few additional facts that build up to it…" He turned back to Elisa. "You've done well hiding your true intentions… acting meek and shy, hiding behind Guile to create a reserved personality for everyone to see… But you didn't cover your tracks perfectly… as I do recall, the night of the party Guile showed concern towards you feeling overwhelmed by your new status… in particular I remember him offering to take the two of you to your "special spot"… That wouldn't happen to be up in one of the towers would it? Perhaps a romantic getaway to watch the stars and be alone?" The queen stamped her foot.

"How can you even call this an accusation? You are making assumptions!" The crowd was beginning to find the queen's behavior odd, she had changed after Guile's death, but now she seemed much more serious and commanding.

"Only an authority figure could remove a guard from his post for a long period of time… kind of interesting that your "special spot" was also unguarded… but enough on this… if you are so adamant that you are innocent… can you explain this?" Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of something. He held it forward for everyone to see. "If my memory serves correctly… these were around your neck during the ceremony… and it's the only piece of jewelry you are not wearing now." In his hand, was a pile of golden pearls. Everyone looked back and forth between the pearls and the Queen, everyone realizing that she was indeed missing her necklace. "And to top it off…" He set them on the table and they began to roll apart. People gasped when many of the pearls were stained red. "I suppose there was a struggle… after all, Guile was strong willed. In his last efforts he must've reached out for you… perchance did he grab your necklace and snap the string?" He had walked right up the queen; the guards themselves did not even advance to stop him, for they were as incredulous as the rest. Elisa was now visibly trembling, gritting her teeth and looking frantically for something to say in return, but nothing came.

"My Queen…" The Judge addressed her. "Is this true…?" All eyes were on her, and every single pair of eyes felt like they were burning into her. The pressure was too much to bear. She eventually threw her hands to her head and fell back into her chair.

"ARGH!" She groaned out loud. "IT'S TRUE! IT'S ALL TRUE I DID IT!" She screamed out, pushing the crowd into an uproar. More guards poured into the room upon hearing the commotion, and with their help the judge was able to quiet them down again, but even he was left speechless, allowing Isaac to take complete control.

"Well then…" He approached Elisa, her head still in her hands. "Care to explain yourself?"

"What does it matter?" She looked up quickly. "No one in this room would understand! They are all the same! Overpaid, overfed, rich pricks!" She belted, panting afterward. Isaac's expression remained unchanged.

"Then explain to me… and to the one who almost paid for your crime…" He made a head motion to Jenna, who had a mixed look at relief and surprise. Elisa's voice quivered slightly as she began.

"I…I… couldn't stand it…" She looked back down. "All my life… stuck on a farm, working for nothing… paying the lords all of my earnings, just to keep the land… I spent my entire life being stepped on and cast aside by people with wealth and power… Guile always told me to look positively at things… but he knew it too… things were hopeless…" Everyone remained quiet as she spoke. "When Guile was approached and his distant bloodline revealed, I didn't know what to think… But when he asked me to come with him… I saw an opportunity…" She glared at the audience that stared at her with bewildered looks. "This was our chance to strike back… to take control and hold an iron fist above the kind of people that made our lives a bitter hell! But what does he do? Exercise fairness? Give the masses a chance to be on the same level? I couldn't believe it!" She stood from her seat and pointed at them. "They are all trash! Nothing but money grubbing trash who could care less about the poor and the suffering… AND GUILE WANTED TO BEFRIEND THEM? TO GIVE THEM SAY?" She fell to her knees. "I did love him… but… he was blind to my hatred of the rich… with him in power I could never repay the pain…" She broke into tears. "It would have been perfect… I was so close to bringing down the hammer… if only… that bitch… didn't stumble… upon his body…" She broke down completely, hands on the side of her head, head to the floor. The entire room was silent as she wept. Isaac closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Idoem." He turned to the speechless advisor. "May Jenna be released?" Idoem blinked momentarily and turned to the guards, who were already awaiting the order. Idoem gave a wave and a nod to the guards and they undid the shackles around Jenna's hands. At the same time he felt a sudden jolt. He looked towards the direction of the feeling and saw the large knight with his hand outstretched. He had removed the seal and Isaac could feel his psyenergy flowing free again. Knowing the knight wouldn't say a word, Isaac merely gave a nod of thanks as he approached Jenna. She stared up at Isaac as he offered her his hand. She squinted and a tear rolled down her swollen cheek before she jumped at him and hugged him tightly around the waist. He was not too surprised by her movements, and quickly hugged her back to ease her trembling. "Let's go home." He said softly, and started towards the exit without another word. _I don't know what is going to happen here now… but it isn't our problem. Tolbi is clearly in a corrupted state and it's up to them to figure themselves out… _He glanced once back at the courtroom and shook his head. _Things are too complicated here… I need to get back to Vale before I go crazy… _

Isaac and Jenna walked together through the halls, where the news had spread quickly. The guards stood aside as the adepts made their way out of the castle and over to the stables where their belongings still resided.

"Isaac." A familiar voice called. Isaac turned to see Ivan walking towards him at a quickened pace. "Thank goodness! I thought wouldn't make it in time!"

"Ivan." Isaac acknowledged him, but spoke no further.

"I can't believe you managed all of that… but I don't know what to think either… A Queen killing the King… I would have never thought…"

"That's precisely why she thought she could get away with it. I don't understand it Ivan… I really don't. Why is Weyard so corrupted? Why must people step on others? Why must grudges be formed?" Ivan, usually the one with the wise words, couldn't think of anything to say. "It pains me to know that this is the true face of humanity… The thought of power really is a strong pull… Not even Tolbi, Weyard's proudest and most dependable city is innocent of this… the fact that people are so easily swayed is such a harsh truth..." He fastened his belongings to his horse and called to an escort for the horses to follow back to Vale. He helped Jenna up to her horse and mounted his. "It was good to see you again Ivan…" He turned to face the silenced wind adept. "It's too bad it was under such backward circumstances." The escort motioned to him and the horses followed. Ivan watched as Isaac and Jenna disappeared into town.

…

The ride home was long and silent. Not a word about the queen or the murder, nor about Jenna's condition. Soon Vale came into view, and Jenna was expecting to go straight home, but Isaac called for the escort to stop about half a mile out from the town gates.

"We'll walk the rest of the way, there's something we need to do around here first." The escort nodded and brought the horses to a halt. Isaac and Jenna gathered their belongings and bid the Tolbian farewell. "This way Jenna…" Isaac gave a hand motion towards a pond with a few tree's surrounding it not far from the road. "We can't have you walking into town without cleaning you up…" Jenna still hadn't said a word since the trial, and Isaac wasn't sure why. Was she afraid to talk about what happened? Or was it something else?

He led her right beside the water and they set down their belongings, Isaac grabbing a cloth from his bag and removing his gloves before they approached the water.

"Here…" He began as he dipped the cloth in and wrung it out. He placed on hand on her shoulder and dabbed her face with the cloth, wiping clean the traces of dirt and stains of the fruit she had been pelted with. Once he was done, he quickly turned his attention to her cheek. With a small bit of concentration, he conjured up some soft healing psyenergy and focused in his hand. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face and held it there until the psyenergy had tamed the swelling and her face was flawless again. Before he could remove his hand, she reached up and placed her hand upon it, holding it to her face as she stared into his eyes.

"Please… keep it there…" She spoke finally. "I was so scared… so alone…" She quivered while pressing her cheek to his hand. "They were like animals… monsters… yelling at me… throwing things at me…" She sniffled loudly and her voice became cracked. "It was so inhuman… so wrong…"

Isaac quickly brought up his other hand and placed it on her other cheek. He drew her forward, her face cupped gently in his hands, leaning forward himself. Their lips connected, unlike last time it was romantic instead of lustful. Jenna closed her eyes as soon as contact was made. No surprise, no blush, no giddiness, it was all exactly what she needed to quell her mind of the horrors and atrocities that were committed on her. The kiss was long and fervid, staying soft from start to finish, the gentleness of his lips freeing her from her troubles.

Isaac pulled away from her slowly and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. Her eyes opened and she gazed into his, lost in them.

"Somehow… I knew you'd save me though…" She began. "No matter what happens, you always manage to…" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. "You never let me down… ever…" Isaac reached around her waist and held her tight.

"I would die before I ever let you down Jenna…" He brought one hand up and placed it behind her head, tucking her into his chest. "You mean more than anything to me." Those words made her heart flutter as the two sat down beneath one of the trees overlooking the pond. He kept his arms around her and she snuggled into his body as much as she could. The two sat there as the sun began to set, to enjoy each other's company before the return home.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

I'm pretty sure next to no one saw that outcome coming, at least i hope because that was my intention XD.

By far the longest chapter i've written for this story, rivaling the chapters in my starfox story, but oh i want this to go well because it's been on my mind for a long time.

not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it will be a time jump towards their last jounrey about a year lter, so get psyched!

As usual i would like to thank deeply all those who read and/or review my work, you are all the greatest.

Please read and review!

Flashgunner, over and out!


	24. Journey into the Unknown

Oh my it has been a while. I apologize for the longer waits, i'm writing my own fantasy novel for my senior writing project in college, so a large portion of my free writing time has been whisked out from beneath me. I hate to say it but the updates will take much longer for a while.

anyway, here is the twenty fourth installment of That Incredible Feeling!

story

"talking"

_thinking_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

(Me talking)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm, where are they?" A large young man with spiked up red hair made it to the top of the hill, gazing down at the plains of Vale. He scratched the well-trimmed beard around the outline of his face and sighed. "Why can't Isaac just always be where I need him?" He complained to himself as he made his way back down the hill. He glanced back and forth as he made his way over the grassy fields.

_It__'__s __amazing __that __Isaac __can __just __restore __the __fields __every __time __we __scorch __them__… __this __place __used __to __look __like __such __a __battleground__…_ He chuckled to himself. "Oh?" He spotted something beneath a nearby tree. "Oh I should've known…" There was a faint orange glow coming from the shade of the branches. He jogged over to the tree and wasn't surprised at all by what he saw. Isaac and Jenna, asleep on one another, leaning back against the tree. An orange aura surrounded them that glowed softly in the shade. "Hey! Mr. and Mrs. Mango beacon! Wake up!"

Isaac twitched and opened his eyes slowly, yawning. The orange glow faded.

"You would make a good rooster Garet…" He commented as he stretched out. Unlike Garet, Isaac's appearance hadn't changed much; he made it a habit to stay clean shaven. "What is it?" Garet poked Jenna again.

"I need both of you, cmon." He poked her one more time. She stirred and dug her face into Isaac's shoulder momentarily before her eyes fluttered open.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up Garet, I was enjoying that nap." She was clearly miffed. Garet only smirked at the two.

"What if I told you Piers' ship just flew overhead?" The two were awake in an instant.

"What?" They answered simultaneously.

"Let's go!" Garet beckoned them; they got to their feet and followed him quickly.

That Incredible Feeling

By: Flashgunner

Part 2: Sacrifice

Ch. 24: Journey into the Unknown

The three adepts ran into town, giddy like children towards a parent. As they reached the hanging cliff sides that descended into town they spotted it. Piers' Lemurian ship in all its glory. Even more excited now, Isaac sprinted ahead, with Jenna close behind leaving Garet in their dust. They eventually reached the town square and needn't go any further. Isaac spotted Piers immediately, it was hard not to with his long blue hair and sailor garb.

"Piers!" He called out. Piers turned to the voice and smiled at his approaching friend.

"Well I be a goblin's uncle! If it isn't the Hero of Vale himself!" Piers hammed up as the two briefly embraced.

"It's great to see you, you old sea dog! How've you been?" Before Piers could humor Isaac, Garet and Jenna caught up.

"Well look what we have here! Finally look like a man there Garet!" He joked. "And my you are as beautiful as ever Jenna." He greeted them all in his typical fashion: All compliments and a little exaggeration for good measure. "And look at this rough looking fellow!" They all turned to see Felix approaching. The earth adept had grown his hair longer, still keeping it in a ponytail, and had a full set of facial hair. "Now that's a beard Garet!" Piers joked as Felix approached and greeted his old partner.

"It's good to see you Piers, what brings you to Vale?" Felix wasted no time in asking. Piers smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Well, I recently sailed to the rim of the ocean, and guess what? My sea charts ended and I could see for miles into uncharted waters. I sailed down the path for a day and still saw no end to the sea." He nodded. "Remember what the ancient warriors told us?" They all perked up, remembering the words of Skylar and Rheneas. Weyard, being held down for so long by the lack of the lighthouse energy, was eager to expand its reaches and connect itself once more. "It's been a little over a year since we battled them. I think it's safe to say we can embark on one more journeys to finish our duty to Weyard."

"Sounds like it is." Isaac said with composure. He couldn't deny that he was excited. They're destiny to destroy the Stone of Sages could finally be completed. Along with their work in town, he, Jenna, Garet, and Felix had all continued to study their psyenergy, and train themselves hard for this day. It was time to put everything, new and old, to good use.

"And we can go straight there." A new voice caught their attention; three more figures emerged from the town gate from the direction of Piers' ship. They all stared wide eyed in pleasant surprise.

"And this time I decided to make this my last stop." Piers explained with a smirk. From the town gate, walked three familiar adepts. Ivan, Sheba, and Mia. Ivan hadn't changed much. They would never get used to how tall he was now, but he remained relatively unchanged. Mia had new robes, they were still white and clearly of the Imilian culture. She had changed her hairstyle, letting it all down instead of keeping some of it in a ponytail, the hair reached all the way down to her lower back. Sheba had finally broken the plane between girl, and lady. She had grown taller, her hair longer, and her body had earned some shape. She had discarded her old white outfit and had replaced it with a green one of similar design, but kept her purple cape. Her eyes were locked on Felix the instant she saw him, and his on her.

The group erupted in joy, mingling together, asking about lives and chatting about life. Isaac took a moment to look among all of his friends.

_This __looks __like __it__'__ll __be __another __adventure__…_ He smiled and continued with the moment.

Once they were all caught up and re-acquainted. Piers beckoned all of them to Kraden's house, saying that a few things had to be taken care of here in Vale before they could plan departure.

Kraden, of course, was happy to see all of them, inviting them all in instantly. Despite his looming age, nothing would ever stop Kraden from being the overzealous child he always acted like. They all packed in and Piers got straight to the point.

"Now I know how eager everyone is to get going, but there are some important matters to set straight. For one I haven't a clue where Skertoban is exactly, but I have something that can help us figure it out…" He removed a bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulled from it a few old and worn pieces of rolled up parchment and two books that looked as though they would fall apart if touched. "I can't begin to tell you how much trouble I went through to obtain these…" Ivan examined the books.

"These look like their hundreds of years old."

"Thousands actually." Piers corrected him. "I snuck back into Lemuria and stole these from the Library of the Ancients." Kraden couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" He sputtered as his glasses fell off his face. He scrambled to find them, but couldn't. Isaac quickly bent down and handed the glasses to the frantic teacher. "The Library of the ancients is regarded as a sacred place! Piers if they found out…"

"I could care less." They all stared at Piers. "I no longer have any ties to Lemuria. If they want to come after me they can, but I think the fate of Weyard is much more important than some old traditions." He unwrapped one of the parchments, clearing space on the cluttered table and spreading it out. A cloud of dust jumped into the air as it hit the table, but it was quickly cleared with a flick of the wrist from Ivan. It was a map. A very faint and old map of continents none of them have ever seen before. "This is one of the three maps I found collecting dust in the library. Two of them are unmarked and are slightly different. The third differs a little more and is labeled, but it is too faded to read. Apparently these are old sea charts of the other side of Weyard."

"Other side?" Garet thought out loud. He wasn't the only one, the entire group, including Kraden, had lived their entire lives without knowledge of another great body of water far south of Weyard's limits. Gaia Falls had been the boundary they have always known.

"And in these two books…" Piers placed the two books beside the map. "Have information about ancient cities long lost in history. Kraden can you read ancient Lemurian?" Kraden shifted his glasses and nodded.

"I know a little."

"Then I need your help. If the two of us work together we can look through these texts and pinpoint a general location of Skertoban. If we can do that, then I'm sure all of you wouldn't mind the chance to explore a little of a new continent." He smiled to the rest who all nodded in agreement.

"Then it's all settled." Isaac stepped forward. It's not like they needed a leader anymore like they did in the past, but they would always trust Isaac and his judgments. "Let's let them get to work. Everyone make yourselves at home…" He said to the new arrivals. "And the rest of us have to prepare. How long will you need Piers?"

"If we work quickly and with the aid of Kraden's knowledge this shouldn't take long… say two, three days."

"Perfect." Isaac smiled at everyone as they dispersed. _Having __every one __together __will __never __get __old__…_

With that they all dispersed for the day to prepare, but more importantly, to get reacquainted. Isaac and Jenna were moving on their way, but they were stopped by Ivan.

"Isaac do you have a moment?" He asked while jogging up to them. Isaac nodded and the two turned to him. "I thought you may want to know about the situation in Tolbi." Isaac perked up.

"I pray they've figured something out." Isaac hoped out loud, knowing the situation when he last left was not very favorable for a stable system.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I doubt things will be level there for a while… The council of Tolbi collapsed and the city itself was left in a state of turmoil on the verge of anarchy. Representatives from Bilibin and Contigo met in Tolbi to discuss with the only leaders they had left what to do. I was there with the Contigo representatives. We were all addressing one problem, but the Tolbians were split. One side favored Idoem, saying that his work as stand in leader before qualified him to just take over. The other side favored Horatio, who believed with no heir to the throne, he was best suited because of his knowledge of kingship. We did all we could, but Tolbi has split into two different states. East and West Tolbi. There are multiple debates and even a few riots between the sides, and the castle has been abandoned for the most part due to the conflict over who should rule. I think it will be a while before that conflict is solved."

"That's awful…" Jenna responded, clasping her hands over her chest. Isaac couldn't believe it.

"Did you speak to Idoem at all? What was his point of view on the matter?"

"No need to worry about him. Idoem is still the man we all know. I did speak to him personally and he can't stand seeing Tolbi in the state it's in. He greatly wishes to end the conflict and solve it peacefully, but you know Horatio…"

"Such a shame… Tolbi was such an influential city… If only King Guile hadn't died…" Isaac rubbed his forehead.

"We can only wish for the best…" Ivan turned away. "We may be able to save Weyard from destruction… but sometimes conflicts like these have to be solved from within. Now I have a few people I wish to visit, take care." Ivan waved to them and left.

Isaac and Jenna were left alone. Isaac sighed as the two of them continued on their way.

"I think I understand why Vale always stayed hidden from the rest of the world…" He thought out loud. "Weyard is so full of corruption and misunderstanding. Maybe it would have been better if we never left."

"You're right about Weyard." Jenna cut in. "But I'm glad we were given a chance to see the world." She hugged his arm. "And besides… I think our adventures helped us discover ourselves too don't you think?" She smiled brightly at him, and he returned the expression.

"Can't argue with that!"

Elsewhere,

When Mia quit the house, she just walked aimlessly into Vale. She had no idea what to do and was prepared to secure a room at the Inn early, but a familiar voice came from behind.

"Whoa, whoa! Mia! You walk off without even saying hello? I'm crushed!" Garet jogged up behind her in a joking manner. She smiled at him and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry Garet, it's been a long day of travel, and I'm a bit out of it."

"What are your plans for tonight?" He quickly asked, skipping the usual pleasantries, knowing they weren't needed. She looked away briefly in thought.

"Nothing actually, I was going to the inn just now…" She wasn't actually planning to go straight to the inn, but she didn't want him to think she was aimlessly walking around. Garet however, was not so easily convinced. He knew Mia better than any of the others. She may seem normal to the rest of them, but he remembered. He could remember the first time he, Isaac, and Ivan met her. The brightness in her smile, the radiant color in her eyes; she was happy, truly happy. As soon as the mercury lighthouse was lit and Alex turned against her clan, her demeanor changed, and it had been that way since.

However, recalling the more recent past, Garet was aware of how she felt about her whole situation. Normally he would coerce her into talking about it, but back then it was only because he felt the absolute need to. He had recently contemplated whether or not that was the best way to go about it.

"I don't think so." Garet smiled. "You came all the way to Vale, I'm not about to let you spend the night at the inn, you have friends here. Why don't you come home with me? My mother will be thrilled to have you!" He offered her. She shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense!" Garet stepped forward and slung his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not taking no for an answer, I want you to be comfortable!" She blushed slightly, half due to close contact, and half due to Garet's slightly embarrassing actions that were drawing attention. But as he knew her she knew him.

"Very well, thank you Garet." Without another word, he led her towards his house. On the way she realized something. He didn't bring up Alex, not once. The past few private interactions with the two of them had been heavily centered on her feelings and depression about the situation with Alex, and while she liked having a chance to vent her thoughts to someone, she didn't necessarily enjoy doing so.

The fact that he didn't bring it up warmed her heart. She knew he always meant well, but the topic always tore at her and dragged her down. He understood her, and preemptively detected her feelings. It isn't often one finds a friend like that. She smiled, knowing she was in good hands and was prepared to enjoy the night with Garet and his family.

Unlike Garet, Felix was trying to get away before Sheba could talk to him. Sheba followed him out regardless, and was completely stumped as to why he was trying to escape.

"Felix!" She called to him, but he kept walking. "FELIX!" She yelled louder. He quickened his pace. Fed up, she let her psyenergy flow into her palms and released it towards him. A strong gust of wind slammed into his back knocking him down face first… a little harder than she intended. "Oh god!" She sprinted forward as he cringed on the ground, cursing. "Felix, I'm sorry! That was more than I intended I just wanted to slow you down!" She knelt beside him as he pushed himself to his knees and rubbed his nose.

"Pushing me from behind is the most interesting way to stop someone from moving I've ever heard…" He sarcastically replied as he leaned back and sat on the ground. She blushed embarrassingly.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I'm a Jupiter adept, it was either that or I hit you with a lightning bolt…" She turned away and sat down. "But since you clearly don't want to see me I might as well have done that."

"I… sorry, I was just…" Felix stumbled over his own words.

"Yeeeesss?" She beckoned his excuse. Felix gritted his teeth.

"I… was just not ready to see you…" He forced out. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Um…" He clearly didn't want to answer.

"Tell me or I'm not talking to you anymore." She crossed her arms and turned her back again.

"Do I have to? It's really embarrassing…" He complained. She didn't answer him. "Augh! Fine!" He yelled, throwing his arms into the air. "If I had known you were coming, I would've… you know, looked more presentable…" She turned to him, eyeing him in confusion.

"What?" She didn't understand what he was getting at. Noticing this Felix groaned.

"I would've shaved…" He pointed to his full, scruffy beard. Sheba stared wide eyed at him.

"Wait… you ran away from me… because you were embarrassed about…" She pointed at him beard. He nodded. She suddenly snorted and threw a hand over her mouth, trying to hold her breath.

"What?" Felix averted his eyes to the ground.

"PFFFHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sheba fell back laughing extremely hard. "Seriously? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, HEY! I'm serious!" Felix looked around to make sure no one was hearing this. Sheba's laughter died down, but she was still holding her stomach and had tears in her eyes.

"You are such a spazz Felix oh my god I can't breathe…" She smacked him on the shoulder. "You could be your own comedy act."

"What's so funny about it?" He was clearly miffed.

"Felix I could care less if you had a beard or not, I kinda like it actually, it's manly. But seriously, it doesn't matter."

"Hmph." Felix was a bit annoyed but glad that she didn't care. Sheba was happy that he hadn't changed one bit, this was the Felix she had always known and she never wanted him to change. The two sat together for a while longer, before Felix invited her to spend the night with his family.

Back with Kraden and Piers…

Kraden pushed his Spectacles up onto his nose as he looked carefully over the old sea charts. He and Piers both had a feather quill at the ready to circle and mark points that were related on multiple charts. As they worked, Piers glanced up at the table full of books off to the side. He noticed the fifth volume of Xavier Lemure's OriginsofAlchemy sitting on top, the book Ivan discovered years ago.

"Kraden are you still going through that old book?" He asked, breaking the studious silence of the cottage. Kraden looked up at the pile of books and saw the volume with multiple bookmarks protruding out from the top.

"Ah yes… it's been quite interesting." Piers furrowed his brow when Kraden missed the question.

"No I was wondering if you had finished it." He asked again.

"Oh! Pardon me…" Kraden chuckled, adjusting his glasses again. "I have not actually, I know it's been a long time since I've found it, but there have been multiple points where I find myself stuck."

"Stuck?" Piers glanced back at the book.

"Yes, you know, there's been a lot in that book that I've never known. Every time I come across a new piece of information, I mark it and study it, hence why it's been taking so long."

"Then we better hope there's nothing later on that could perhaps help us on this journey." Piers commented with a chuckle.

"Oh come off it, you can't blame me for being interested." They returned to their work, but Piers couldn't help but steal a few more glances at the book. He eventually returned his full focus, but a small thought lingered in his head that anything unknown would be good to know when sailing into the unknown itself.

That night…

Isaac tossed and turned in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating.

In his mind, he saw himself standing beside Jenna as two wide stone doors opened in front of them. As they entered the doorway, a bright light filled wherever they were. Isaac reached his hand towards the light and began to concentrate, but right before he could channel any power to his arm, he felt a sharp pain push through his abdomen. He looked down and saw the blade of a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"ISAAC!" Jenna yelled his name beside him as he fell backwards and everything faded to black.

"AHH!" Isaac jolted upright in bed. The heavy breathing continuing as he looked himself up and down. He ran his hand over his stomach, and to his relief there was no wound nor sword in it. He exhaled loudly and glanced down at his hands.

_That __dream__… __it__'__s __been __a __long __time __since __I__'__ve __experienced __it__… __why __is __it __back __now__…__?_ With the possibility of sleep completely dashed, Isaac stood from his bed, grabbing his blanket and dragging it downstairs with him.

He threw the blanket onto the couch and grabbed a kettle to fill it with water; he built a small fire in the fireplace and hung the kettle above it. As soon as he sat down with his blanket draped over his shoulders he heard the front door creak open slowly. It only took him a moment to feel her psyenergy.

"It's okay Jenna, I'm up too." He spoke towards the door. The door was pushed open and Jenna stepped through wearing a light brown night gown and leggings. She had a red and purple cloak draped over her shoulders.

"You had the dream?" She questioned as Isaac offered her a spot beside her by opening the blanket. She slid off her lavender slippers, tiptoed across the floor towards the couch, and sat beside him, pulling the blanket around her.

"Yeah… though I can't fathom why it's resurfaced… I've scarcely thought about it the past year."

"Why would it come back?" She nestled herself into his body. "And right before we leave on another journey…"

"The dream has become more detailed with every night we've encountered it. This time…" He stopped there, knowing she had seen it too.

"Isaac I'm scared… if this is a vision… then…" She paused, Isaac hugged her tightly to him.

"I will not die Jenna… Some say that dreams show us the future… but for all we know this dream could also be a warning… either way, I've come too far for it to all end with my death, I promise you that…" The kettle began to shake. "Ah here…" He rose from his spot and took the kettle from the fire, after finding two small cups; he poured the hot water into one, handing it to her. "Drink this, it'll help you take your mind off it and relax." She flashed him a smile, and the two sat down with their tea, finding comfort in each other's company until they grew drowsy and fell asleep together on the couch.

…

After three days of deliberation, and with some extra help from Ivan, Piers and Kraden were able to put together a rough sea chart with the location of continents past Tundaria. The extra day was required to discuss the climate conditions. Tundaria was practically an iceberg, so what would they expect going past it? Kraden then mentioned something he had read in one of the older additions of the Origins of Alchemy. The flat world of Weyard was once connected with an entirely other half, creating a globe shape. With Alchemy sealed, the very force holding all of Weyard together was shut down, causing the world to split in two and flatten on both sides. Had they waited much longer to restore the power, not only would Gaia Falls have eaten all the continents, but the two halves of Weyard would have been forced apart, and crumbled under their own imbalanced energy.

Once Isaac and Jenna had finished putting that explanation into shorter words for Garet and Felix, Piers explained how the climates on the other half of the world mirrors those on the side they know. There would be a harsh few days of sailing past the edges of Tundaria, but once they cleared the bottom of the reforming globe and began heading north again, the conditions near the continent containing Skertoban should mimic those of Hesperia and Osenia.

All of this was a lot to take in, stumping even Isaac and Jenna at one point. Mia questioned how they could be heading south in a straight line and suddenly be going north. Piers assured her that it was possible, and he didn't expect them to understand it because not even Kraden fully did, but they knew what they had to do and how to get there, so it was time to act.

With all the preparations complete, the eight heroes once again boarded the Lemurian ship and set sail, this time with much to discover.

The journey was long and tedious to some. Isaac, Ivan, and Mia passed the time practicing their Psyenergy concentration, but those who required a little more spice in life to stay sane like Jenna, Sheba, Garet, and Felix were all bored out of their minds. Piers of course had no problem, because he was driving the ship, but even he admitted at times that the journey was the longest he'd ever undertaken.

The three days that were planned to pass by Tundaria turned into a week due to multiple scenarios of parts of the ship being frozen by the cold. Piers couldn't use the ships wings because he feared them freezing mid-flight. Garet kept busy moving about the ship and warming frozen parts or melting ice chunks baring the ships course while Jenna moved about the ship, trying to keep her companions warm.

Once this long week passed, Piers could hardly contain his excitement. They were sailing into unknown waters. Piers had sailed every inch of the great ocean at least twice before the world had reconnected itself; the anticipation was making him giddy. But luck have it, the first thing the adepts ran into was the thickest fog they had ever seen. Piers admitted he had no way of knowing which direction he was driving, but with the help of Ivan and Sheba's reveal psyenegy, he was able to stay on course. Once they had penetrated the fog, constant, non-stop rain began. It wasn't a downpour, but it continued going on three days.

Despite the weather, everything was going smoothly and Piers was confident they would reach a continent within the next two days. He hoped.

…

Isaac awoke with a start as he was thrown from his bed. He landed face first and quickly got to his feet. His bed slid into him and knocked him down again, but he used his psyenergy to throw it off. The window in the corner of the room was forced open and a large blast of wind surged through it with heavy rain, followed closely by a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. Isaac located his tunic, sword, and scarf among the many items strewn about the room before sprinting to the deck. When he unlatched the deck door it flew open, nearly knocking him over. Garet, caught him as he fell back.

"You alright?" He yelled over the sound of violent rainfall.

"Yeah! Let's get to Piers!" Isaac shouted back, but the door slammed shut. "Dammit! The wind is so erratic!" The two approached the doors and tried to force them open, but as soon as the wind shifted they flew open again, this time outward, breaking the doors off their hinges. The two were thrown onto the deck. Isaac got to his feet as soon as he heard a scream. "Sheba!" He yelled as he spotted her clinging to a rope halfway across the deck. Garet got up and pushed through the storm, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards him.

"I've got you!" He called to her, she clung to him for dear life as Isaac and Garet forced their way through the weather into the cabin. They entered and Piers was fighting the wheel of the ship, and getting beat.

"Blast it!" He yelled as the ship lurched and the wheel nearly threw him off. Isaac, Garet and Sheba entered and Garet quickly ran up, grabbing the wheel to help Piers keep it steady. Mia and Felix burst into the cabin as well.

"Piers! This is the most violent storm I've ever seen! Can you handle it?" Piers gave a quick glance back, but instantly refocused on the wheel as he and Garet were almost pulled off by another sudden lurch in the rudder.

"I can, but I don't know if the ship will! I need help fortifying parts of the ship! Or else this storm will tear it apart!" He pointed to Felix. "Felix I need you to fasten as many ropes hanging to the mast to the port and starboard sides of the ship. If the mast is taken from the ship its imbalance will likely tip us over!" Felix immediately rushed back out. "Garet! Go with him! Sheba and Mia! Take over for him!" Garet let go of the wheel and took off after Felix. The two girls grabbed hold of opposite sides of the wheel and held it steady for Piers. "Isaac! I want you to go below deck and find Ivan and Jenna! If they aren't up here yet, they may be trapped or injured!"

"Roger!" Isaac instantly complied and burst out into the heavy rain. The wind pushed him in every direction, knocking him over twice. He passed Garet and Felix, who were tugging on the ropes and forcing them towards the edges of the ship. Lightning struck the water dangerously close to the ship, splashing a wave of water onto the deck. Isaac forced himself to stay up as he was battered by the sudden deluge and finally made it to the exposed below-deck entrance. He struggled to keep his footing down the hallways as the ship swayed and lurched. He made it to Ivan's room first, but before he could open the door it flew open on its own and bunch of excess furniture flew out with it. Ivan jumped out, his hands still glowing.

"Isaac!" He acknowledged the earth adept as his psyenergy dissipated. Before he could question anything, Isaac gave orders.

"Ivan, get to Piers as quickly as possible! He needs all the help he can get to make it through this storm. Go!" Isaac pointed as he continued down the hallway and found Jenna's room. The door was hanging open, but inside was a nasty sight. The once well kept organized room looked like the storm had taken place within its walls. He couldn't see Jenna anywhere, but his eyes focused on a large pile in the corner, consisting of a large dresser, the bed, and a table. He could feel something beneath it.

"Jenna?" He yelled towards the pile.

"Isaac…" a faint voice came from beneath it. Isaac instantly sprinted for the pile and threw off the table, the bed, and finally lifted the dresser slowly. Jenna was beneath it, her leg pinned by the dresser, but she was sprawled out and breathing heavily. Isaac quickly removed the dresser from her leg and bent down to help her up, but she cried out in pain as he did. He quickly looked her up and down and winced when he saw blood pouring from a gash in on her leg. He didn't have time to concentrate his healing psyenergy, so he deemed the best course of action was to cover it up and get her to Mia in the cabin. He tore a piece of the bed sheet off, and wrapped it around her wound to temporarily contain the bleeding before hoisting her up.

"Jenna! Don't worry! I'll get you to Mia!" He picked her up in his arms and ran back into the hall. The ship shook violently and Isaac was thrown into the wall, luckily he was able to turn his back to it before slamming into it. The ship was being thrown every which way, but Isaac stayed determined as he bounced down the walls with Jenna in his arms. He nearly lost his grip on her when he stepped out onto the deck again; the storm almost seemed to have picked up even more. He pushed his way through, spotting Ivan on the deck, tied to the mast. The wind adept was trying to counter the wind with his psyenergy, but he seemed to be struggling against the wrath of nature. Isaac made it into the cabin and ran up to Mia.

"Mia! I need you! Jenna's leg is injured!" He pleaded. Mia glanced back and was about to leave the wheel, but Piers grabbed her by the shoulder.

"She'll be fine! Stay with me!" He ordered, Isaac was about to give Piers a piece of his mind, but the sailor cut him off.

"Isaac, we need to make sure we all don't die first! Get out there and help the rest of them!" Piers grunted as the wheel nearly threw him to the ground. Isaac cursed and ran back onto the deck, catching a rope that was pulling Felix away.

"What…?" Isaac looked off into the storm as he gripped the rope. The two tied it down and he leaned past the edge of the boat. _What__is__this__…__?_ Isaac felt something different. His psyenergy was jumping wildly, but not the same way it did with Jenna, it felt more like a warning.

"ISAAC! HELP US OUT HERE!" Felix yelled to him as he and Garet were struggling to tie down the last batch of ropes. But Isaac kept staring out into the dark clouds, among the lightning breaking the sky, the rain careening down, and the thunder piercing the air. In the distance, Isaac spotted something, something in the middle of the dark clouds was glowing, but it was so far away he couldn't deduce it. Then he felt a familiar energy.

It was similar to his golden sun energy.

Before Isaac could turn around and warn the rest about the danger they were in, multiple bolts of lightning ripped towards the ship. Striking it and pulling the boards of the deck apart. It was followed by a large concentrated ribbon of electricity that struck the mast, breaking it down the middle, and tearing the ship to shreds. Isaac was thrown from the ship, as he fell towards the water he watched the Lemurian ship break apart. He reached out towards the cabin, Jenna on his mind more than the rest. A stray scrap of the ship struck him in the face before he could gather himself, and he fell unconscious as he hit the water.

-To be continued-

* * *

Am i a dirty bastard when it comes to cliffhangers or what? it doen't help that i have less time to work cause i'll be leaving it in the dark for a while. Again i apologize for that, this is something really important i have to work on.

As i said it will be a while before the next because i'm working on my first fantasy novel as part of my senior project for college, so bear with me for a while i don't enjoy keeping people hanging i feel bad after a while.

In the mean time though i want to say thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my work. And thank you for sticking with me through my rough and erratic schedule changes. I'll make it up to you all at some point i promise. =)

Please read and review!

Flashgunner over and out!


End file.
